Children of Symphonia
by Light-Mily
Summary: Emi Ayate, une jeune lycéenne, se retrouve par l'intermédiaire d'un rêve étrange dans le monde réunifié de Sylvaha'lla. elle est sauvée par Zélos Wilder : et c'est ainsi que commence ses nombreuses péripéties pour retourner sur Terre...
1. Prologue

Voici ma fanfiction porté sur Tales of Symphonia Bonne lecture

**Children of Symphonia**

Prologue : L'arrivée.

C'est une nuit calme et sans nuage qui s'annonce, un vent léger souffle dans l'obscurité. Une silhouette encapuchonnée se dirige vers une petite bâtisse lugubre. On distinguait le bruit d'une cascade pas très loin, et un autel en chaîne était érigé près de l'entrée du bâtiment. Le petit bâtiment était aussi fait en bois, des charpentes aux murs. Quand aux fenêtres, il n'y en avait pas : la maisonnette était close. La seule entrée possible était une porte coulissante, légèrement opaque. La silhouette s'était arrêtée en bas de marches accédant à cette porte. Elle hésita et pourtant, elle monta. Le bruit grinçant des marches résonnait dans la nuit. Devant la porte, une voix provenant de l'intérieur l'invita à entrer. La silhouette fit coulisser la porte.

A l'intérieur, une tout autre atmosphère régnait : la bâtisse n'était composée que d'une seule pièce ; sur les murs étaient dressées des étagères, sur lesquelles reposaient un nombre incalculable de bougies ; le sol était couvert de tatami à la fois très solides et moelleux quand on marchait dessus ; dans le fond de la pièce, un paravent était ouvert, sur lequel des inscriptions étaient marquées à l'encre noire, et juste devant, un petit autel, orné seulement d'un miroir à pied et d'un coffre gravé. Enfin, dans le centre de la pièce, une femme était assise, les yeux fermés, les mains jointes. De chaque côté, de l'encens montait au plafond. La silhouette s'assis en face de la femme et se décapuchonna.

« - Désolé de te déranger, Soria, mais j'ai besoin de savoir…

Le futur de notre monde ? Non, tu ne me déranges pas. »

La femme nommée Soria avait répondu très calmement à l'homme devant elle. Soria se leva et se dirigea vers le paravent, et plus précisément vers le coffre. Elle l'ouvrit et sortit des petites bougies rondes. Elle les disposa tout autour de l'invité et d'elle-même en forme de cercle puis vient se rasseoir.

« - Tu veux donc connaître le futur des évènements… Bien. Prépare-toi. »

Soria referma les yeux et joignit ses mains différemment de celle de l'homme. Lui aussi s'était mis en état de méditation.

La lumière des bougies allumées éclairait le visage des deux individus. Celui de l'homme était plutôt carré, la peau un peu terne, maculée de cicatrices, cheveux bruns et des yeux verts pétillants. Quand à Soria, elle avait un visage fin, des traits fins, des cheveux blonds, avec des yeux mauves étincelants. Un silence s'était installé et, avec les encens et les bougies, il pesait dans toute la pièce. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que Soria prenne la parole :

« - Le monde… Court un danger… Un très grand danger… Je vois un sceau que l'on brise… Je vois une fille… Je vois… Un démon qui renaît… Je vois… un départ et une arrivée… Le début et la fin d'un destin…

Explique-moi, Soria ! De quoi s'agit-il ? Qui est la fille ? Pourquoi un démon ? Répond-moi !!

- Je… Je… Aaaahhh, soupira Soria. Tu m'as fait perdre ma concentration, je n'ai pas pu voir le reste de la vision.

- Oh, je suis désolé Soria mais…

- Cette vision… Prend-la au sérieux cette fois. J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle n'est pas insignifiante.

- D'accord. Je reviendrai te voir prochainement pour prendre de tes nouvelles et, euh, pour une petite séance aussi. Combien je te dois cette fois ?

- Rien, je te l'offre.

-Merci, bon, ben, bonne méditation et, euh, à bientôt.

- Oui, au revoir, Baldwin. »

Baldwin se leva, se ré-capuchonna et sorti de la salle de méditation, à la fois content de ne pas avoir à payer, et inquiet de l'étrange vision qu'eut Soria. Après avoir entendu le bruit des pas s'atténuer petit à petit, Soria rangea les bougies qui ont servi à la séance de méditation dans le coffre gravé et se regarda dans le miroir.

« - Quelle étrange vision. Je n'en ai jamais eu de pareil. Espérons, pour une fois, qu'elle soit erronée… »

« - Bon voila pour l'exemple. Maintenant prenez vos stylos et écrivez : Si a est différent de 0, -b sur a est la valeur qui annule ax b. Si x appartient à l'intervalle –b sur a et plus infini alors… Mlle Ayate… Mlle Ayate !... MLLE AYATE !!!

- Aïe ! Oui Madame, je suis désolée, je ne me rendorerai plus en classe, Madame. »

Le professeur avait jeté un bout de craie sur la tête de la jeune Emi Ayate, 17 ans, qui dormait sur sa table.

« - Eh, Emi, tu devrai arrêter de dormir comme ça pendant son cours !

- Ouai, je sais mais depuis une semaine, je n'arrive pas à dormir, et quand j'y arrive, c'est seulement pendant les cours. Je n'arrête pas de refaire le même rêve étrange et ça m'agace !

- Et c'est quoi ton rêve ?

- Tu vas trouver ça glauque mais bon, tu l'auras voulue : je rêve que je suis dans une pièce blanche, très lumineuse, avec une douce chaleur, et une petite brise fait légèrement flotter mes cheveux et mes vêtements. En face de moi il y a une femme très belle qui me tend la main. A chaque fois je me rapproche un peu plus de sa main mais je me réveille toujours avant.

-Effectivement, il est glauque ton rêve. »

A la fin de la journée, Emi rentra seule chez elle. Comme on était en plein hiver, elle enfonça son bonnet bleu marine sur sa tête et se mit à courir pour ne pas rater son bus. Ses cheveux noirs, long derrière, court juste au dessus des yeux, renforçait le regard perçant que donnaient ses deux yeux gris clairs, légèrement bleuté. Elle avait le corps mince et fin, et avait un sens de l'équilibre incroyable : en effet, elle est championne nationale de gymnastique. Elle portait encore son uniforme de lycée (une jupe grise plissée qui lui arrivait au genou, une chemise blanche, une veste bleue marine et des chaussettes hautes blanches) qu'elle cachait sous un manteau noir. Aujourd'hui, le bus était bondé mais Emi avait réussi à se trouver une place assise au fond du bus. Et puis elle devait descendre au terminus, ce qui représentait encore une heure d'attente. Au fur et à mesure des arrêts, le bus se vidait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve seule dedans. « Bon ben je peux faire un petit somme alors ? » se dit-elle. Elle ferma lentement les yeux, ayant pour seule vue lassante le conducteur de dos et tous les sièges vides autour d'elle.Une lumière blanche… Une douce chaleur… Une légère brise… Emi se retrouvait une fois de plus devant la femme. Cette fois elle la voyait de plus près. Elle était très belle. Emi regarda autour d'elle : rien, juste eux deux. Sur le sol des inscriptions bizarres étaient apparues. La femme tendit sa main vers Emi en lui affichant un sourire tendre. Emi tendit la sienne. Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de la main de la femme. D'un geste vif, Emi l'attrapa et…

Elle sentait un côté de son visage très froid, l'autre lui picotant. Emi ouvrit les yeux doucement. Ce qu'elle voyait n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait : de la neige. Emi se leva en se frottant la tête. Oui elle ne rêvait pas, elle était autre part qu'à Tokyo ! Elle regarda autour d'elle pour en savoir un peu plus mais, avec toute cette neige, elle n'y voyais pas grand-chose.

« - Mais je suis où, là ?... Pas à Tokyo, c'est sûr… On dirai une plaine enneigée… En tout cas, il fait très froid ! Je ferai mieux de me trouver un endroit chaud et vite ! Il commence à neiger… »

Effectivement, la neige commençait à tomber et le vent légèrement à souffler.

« - Mais n'empêche que j'ai une veine incroyable ! Il y a une… euh, un… on dirai des ruines ou quelque dans ce genre… Ben je ferai mieux d'y aller, au cas où… »

Elle se dirigea donc vers la sorte de temple, ou de ruines, peut importe, afin de trouver de quoi se réchauffer et peut-être de l'aide. Le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort, et la neige ne s'arrêtait pas de tomber : un blizzard se préparait. Emi arriva de justesse dans les ruines. Elle soupira un instant et s'appuya contre le mur rocheux. Elle en profita pour balayer les lieux d'un coup d'œil : on aurai vraiment pu penser qu'il s'agissait d'une grotte ordinaire, avec ses stalactites et ses pentes glissantes (il y avait même un petit lac gelé !) mais ce qui faisait intrus c'était quatre grandes statues de bois émergeant du petit lac. « Etrange, se dit-elle, et si j'allais voir ça de plus près ? ». Emi se leva et pris les chemins glissants qui menaient aux statues.

« - Grrrrrrrrrrrrr ! »

Emi se retourna, mais ne vit rien. Elle continua son chemin. Pourtant elle aurait dû voir des petits yeux perçants dans l'obscurité de la grotte.

« -Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !! »

Emi se retourna par surprise.

« - Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ces loups bizarres ? »

Elle s'appuya contre le mur : une meute de Fenhrir, des petits sans doute, avaient suivi Emi, affamés. Ils l'avaient encerclés. Ils étaient une petite bande de 5 Fenhrir mais semblaient très costauds.

Le sang d'Emi ne fit qu'un tour : elle s'empara un bâton près d'elle et s'en servit comme arme. Elle se mit en garde. Les Fenhrir avançaient lentement, un à un, quand l'un d'eux bondit sur Emi. Elle lui asséna un bon coup dans la mâchoire et, au bruit, des dents ont dû être cassés. Il retourna dans le cercle de sa bande, laissant la jeune fille essoufflée contre le mur. Elle était sans doute restée longtemps dans la neige lors de son arrivée, et avec la levée du blizzard, la température avait chutée. Elle risquait de faire de l'hypothermie. Les Fenhrir se rapprochaient de plus en plus, l'air menaçant. Un autre Fenhrir sauta dans sa direction : Emi lui mit un coup dans la nuque, assez fort pour qu'il ne la blesse pas, mais pas assez pour qu'il reparte. Elle faiblissait et ça, les Fenhrir le voient très bien. Le cercle se resserrait autour d'elle et les petits nuages blancs qui sortaient de la bouche d'Emi se faisaient plus réguliers. Cette fois, un Fenhrir sauta sur le bâton de la jeune fille et y planta sa mâchoire. Il posa une patte sur une des extrémités du bout de bois pour s'en servir d'appui. Il tenta de le lui arracher des mains mais Emi persistait. Elle donnait des coups de pied dans le flanc de l'animal mais en vain. Le Fenhrir essayait même de lui mordre les mains ! Elle se débattait avec le peu de force qui lui restait mais fini par être blessée au bras gauche par l'animal et lâcha sa seule défense face à la meute. Emi se laissa donc doucement glisser contre le mur glacé des ruines, appuyant sur la blessure avec sa main droite, totalement épuisée de la lutte et par le froid persistant. Les Fenhrir n'étaient qu'à un mètre environ d'Emi. Elle pouvait déjà sentir leur souffle chaud sur ses chevilles. Elle se colla le plus possible contre le mur et ferma les yeux lentement sur la meute…

« - Lame foudroyante !!! »

Une voix puissante résonna dans les ruines, puis le bruit sourd d'un coup de tonnerre. Emi entrouvrit les yeux et vit deux Fenhrir couché sur le côté, et le reste de la meute fuir les lieux. Elle leva péniblement la tête et apperçu une chevelure rousse flamboyante avant de perdre connaissance…


	2. Chapitre 1 : L'apprenti

Et voici mon chapitre 1

CHAPITRE 1 : L'apprenti

« -Suis-je morte ?... Suis-je vivante ?... Oui, je vis encore… Cette chevelure rousse, je l'ai déjà vue… Mais où ?... Dans la rue, à Tokyo ?... Non, autre part… Et sa voix… Il faut que j'ouvre les yeux… »

La vision d'Emi était trouble, puis redevient de plus en plus nette. La première chose qu'elle vit était… Un plafond…

« - Ouh là là ! Ma tête… Mon bras… Où suis-je ?

-Tu es dans une chambre d'hôpital à Flanoir.

-A Flanoir ? Mais je suis où, dans quel pays ? Aaahh ma tête… Sa résonne…

- Tu es à Falloir, dans le monde de Sylvaha'lla… Mais tu viens de quelle planète, ma belle ?

-La Terre… », dit elle dans un ton très ironique.

Elle avait l'impression de parler au plafond jusqu'à ce qu'un homme très séduisant se penche sur son visage. Il avait les cheveux long, d'un roux flamboyant, ses yeux d'un bleu océan, un bandeau blanc noué au niveau du front et les joues légèrement rosies par le froid hivernal qui régnait à l'extérieur.

« - Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre sur ce ton, ma jolie. »

Emi venait de se rappeler où elle avait déjà vu cette chevelure rousse. Et elle connaissait bien ce jeune homme, mais pour être sûre d'elle, elle engagea une nouvelle fois la conversation :

« -Dites moi, qui êtes-vous ?

-Moi ? Tu ne me connais pas ?

- Non, désolée.

- Tu viens vraiment d'une autre planète !

- Hum…

- Je m'appelle Zélos Wilder, l'un des Héros de la Réunification, mais aussi ex-Elu de Tésséa'lla, se présenta-t-il d'un air fier.

-Ah. C'est bien ce que je pensais…

-Comment ça « C'est bien ce que je pensais » ? Tu t'attendais à mieux ? Mais mieux que moi, il n'y a pas ! se vanta-il.

- Non, ce n'est pas pour ça. C'est une histoire longue et compliquée…

- Mais peut-être que si tu me donnais ton nom avant de faire ton discours, ma belle, ça sera plus facile, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Mmm… Si. Je m'appelle Emi Ayate et je suis ravie de faire votre connaissante, Monsieur Zélos.

-Appelle-moi Zélos tout court, le « monsieur » devant me donne l'air plus âgé que je ne le suis… »

Emi se releva sur son lit, cala un oreiller derrière son dos et commença son petit récit, en parlant du rêve qu'elle a fait dans le bus (en expliquant ce qu'était un bus), de son réveil dans la neige, comment elle a attérit dans ce qui se révélait être le temple de Celsius, et de l'attaque de la meute de Fenhrir. Emi prenait son temps, faisant quelques pauses, et narrant le plus précisément possible ce qui lui est arrivé. Pendant ce temps, Zélos écoutait attentivement, sans même détourner ses yeux de ceux d'Emi, ce qui contraignait parfois cette dernière à regarder la lampe posée sur la petite table de chevet sur sa gauche. Une fois son récit terminé, un silence tomba dans la chambre, jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'infirmière. La pauvre ne venait que pour changer les bandages du bras gauche d'Emi et au lieu de ça, Zélos n'arrêtait pas de la draguer, provoquant du bruit qui donna encore plus mal à la tête d'Emi ; un chat est venu manger le repas de la jeune blessée, qui était resté près de la fenêtre ; les médecins ont été forcé de faire sortir Zélos de l'hôpital et la pauvre fille n'as pas eu le droit de se faire changer son bandage à cause du tumulte. Privée de repas et de soins, elle posa alors sa tête sur son oreiller et soupira :

« - Et je sens que ce n'est pas encore fini… »

Le lendemain matin, Zélos revint voir la jeune fille qui, déjà se portait à merveille. Elle faisait quelques étirements de jambes sur son lit lorsqu'il entra.

« - Booooonnnnjoooouuuur, belle demoiselle ! Comment te portes-tu ?

-Oh, largement mieux, juste encore mon bras qui me lance un peu.

- Tant mieux, et tu penses rentrer quand chez toi ?

- Je ne sais même pas comment je suis venue ici, alors pour repartir ça va être de la tarte !

- Ah la la… En tout cas, je ne suis responsable de rien !

- A part « l'oubli » de l'infirmière de changer mon bandage au bras, marmonna-t-elle.

- A part quoi ?

- Non, rien. Mais alors, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?

- Ben, tu peut devenir plein de choses tu sais… Avec un corps comme le tien, tu peux faire danseuse et ça rapporte, avis d'un connaisseur en la mat… Ehhh ! (Emi lui a lancé son oreiller mais l'as raté)

- J'aime pas danser !! C'est fait pour les pinbèches !

- Des pinbèches, peut-être, mais très sexy… Mais fais attention ! (Elle vient de lui lancer l'oreiller du lit d'à côté et l'as encore raté) Bon, et si je te faisais visiter Flanoir ?

- Sérieux ?!

- Oui, mais à condition que tu ne me tiennes pas la main ni le bras, et que tu ne me fasses pas gaspiller de l'argent pour rien.

- C'est O.K ! »

Après avoir revêtue ses vêtements secs et chauds, ainsi que son bonnet, ses gants et son manteau, Zélos faisait découvrir à Emi la ville enneigée, Flanoir. Les routes et trottoirs de la ville étaient entièrement en pierre sombre, ce qui ressortait avec la blancheur de la neige tombée la veille. Toutes les maisons étaient faites en bois vernis, sans doute du chêne. Elles étaient couvertes d'un petit manteau blanc sur les toits et les rebords de fenêtres. Des petits stalactites s'étaient même formés sur les gouttières ! Les enfants couraient les rues, bataillant avec la neige ou construisant des bonshommes avec un nez de carotte. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'ils étaient tous emmitouflés dans des gros manteaux de laines accordés à leurs petits bonnets à pompon sur leurs têtes. Cependant, Emi avait le regard rêveur, à travers ses mèches noires. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas de se trouver dans un autre monde, très différent de celui qu'elle a connu. A Sylvaha'lla, les gens sont heureux de vivre, malgré leurs problèmes, contrairement à Tokyo où le travail est le seul mot à la bouche. Après tout, peut-être qu'Emi ne partirai pas tout de suite…

« - Au fait, monsieur Zélos, Que faisiez-vous au temple de Celsius ?

-Moi ? Oh, pas grand chose…

- S'il vous plaiiiit !!, lui dit-elle, les yeux légèrement humide et les mains jointes devant elle.

- Aaaahh… Je ne peux résister plus longtemps à tes beaux yeux, ma chérie. Bon, je venais au temple de Celsius pour, hum, rendre un hommage, hum, en souvenir du passé.

-Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé avant ?

- Rien. Et si je te payais une glace, qu'est ce que t'en dit ?

- Euh, on est en hiver et vous me proposez une glace ?

- Hé, hé, hé ! Mais en tout cas, moi, je pars demain matin.

- Quoi ?! Et…Et moi ?

- Toi, ben, je ne sais pas.

-S'il vous plait, laissez-moi venir avec vous !

- Je ne sais pas trop, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un petit pot de colle, surtout quand il y a de belles femmes dans les parages (Zélos fait un clin d'œil à une femme qui passe sur la gauche)

- Mais c'est… Injuste ! Je n'ai même pas de quoi me défendre au cas où, et je ne connais quasiment pas cet endroit !

- Je suis désolée, ma belle, mais c'est comme ça…

- Et si vous m'appreniez à combattre ! Je vous serai utile si on se fait attaquer et comme ça, je pourrai découvrir le monde !

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… Vois-tu, ma mignonne, je préfère rester en solitaire et…

- Je pourrai vous faire avoir la clé des chambres d'auberge que vous voulez !

- Marché conclu !

- Super ! Et on commence quand ?

- Ben, ce soir, peut-être… Si je n'ai pas une autre occupation… Hé, hé, hé…

- Vous êtes vraiment… Répugnant. »

Zélos resta cloué sur place, tandis qu'Emi continua de marcher, les bars croisés derrière sa tête.

La ville de Flanoir était assez ordonné, pour ainsi dire : à l'entrée de la ville étaient installés auberges et hôpitaux pour les gens de passage et visiteurs car, au plus haut point de la ville, une immense église était dressée. L'énorme bâtiment était un mélange de bois, de pierre et de métal, orné de vitraux splendides représentant pour la plupart des scènes de la guerre de Derris-Kharlan, d'autres de la régénération et des Elus, et enfin des nouveaux vitraux ont été mis en place pour illustrer le voyage des Héros de la Réunification, qui a eu lieu il y a maintenant deux ans. Un large et solide balcon, situé juste en face de l'église, donne une vue extraordinaire sur toute la ville : a cette hauteur, les passants ressemblent tous à des petites fourmis de couleurs rouges, vertes, bleues, noires, marrons, roses ou blanches. En descendant à gauche du balcon, on arrive aux petites habitations de Flanoir, mais en descendant à droite, on arrive à un passage plus mouvementé car c'est là que les commerçants s'installent. Emi était, justement, dans cette partie de la ville agitée. Les yeux ébahis par toutes ces choses, elle ne savait pas si elle devait regarder à droite ou à gauche, mais son regard fut attiré vers une vitrine, où figuraient des armes. « Wouaouh ! Ils sont… Magnifiques ! ». La jeune fille collait son visage sur la vitre pour mieux apperçevoir deux katanas, défaits de leurs fourreaux. Les lames brillantes et sans une seule égratignure montraient bien qu'ils étaient tout neuf, et qu'ils ne demandaient qu'à être utilisés. Les manches des deux sabres étaient identiques : sur le bois vernis était soudé un dragon en argent, un tissus mauve enlacé sur chacun des manches, et quand au pommeau, il s'agissait une plaque de bronze sertie de dragons également qui contrastait avec la lame du katana. Emi n'hésita pas un instant et entra dans l'armurerie. La boutique était peu éclairée mais on pouvait clairement distinguer toutes les armes qu'il y avait. Des lances, toutes différentes les unes des autres, étaient fixé sur le mur de gauche ; dans le fond, une grande armoire, dont les portes étaient vitrées, renfermaient toute sorte de projectile (kunai, shuriken, petites bombes, aiguilles, petites dagues, …). Une porte à droite de l'armoire devait donner sur la réserve de la boutique. Sur la droite était situé le comptoir, où se trouvait un vieil homme en train d'astiquer des arbalètes. Emi s'approcha de lui :

« - Euh, excusez-moi monsieur... »

Le vieil homme sursauta et se retourna vers elle, sa main droite sur son cœur.

« - Mais tu es folle de me faire peur comme ça, fillette ! J'aurai pu mourir !

- Désolée. Je voudrai savoir, les katanas dans la vitrine là-bas, combien coûtent-ils ?

- 100 000 flouz petite.

- Quoi ?! Ohhhhhh… Il ne voudra jamais me les acheter, c'est sûr…

- Parce que tu comptais les acheter ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Je suis sûr que tu ne sais même pas t'en servir, gamine.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un vieux schnock ! Bien sûr que je sais m'en sortir et je vais vous le prouver ! »

Emi se dirigea vers la vitrine où étaient exposés les katanas et les pris, chacun dans une main. Elle se mit en plein milieu de la pièce et détourna les yeux du vieux. Elle prit une grande inspiration et souffla un bon coup. C'est bon. Avec sa main droite, elle fit tourner le katana une fois, deux fois, trois fois pour s'échauffer et fit de même avec le gauche. Après tout, ses parents tenaient bien une école de Kendo, elle a dû en apprendre des choses, non ? Mais c'est quand elle allait passer aux choses sérieuses pour clouer le bec du pépé que des cris venant de dehors attirèrent leurs attentions.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- peut être des monstres qui ont réussi à entrer dans la ville. C'est la troisième fois ne deux semaines. Alors tu me rends mes katanas et tu dégages : je ne veux pas qu'on vienne piller ma boutique !

- Désolée grand-père mais je dois te les emprunter. Promis je te les rendrai ! »

Emi sortit à vive allure de la boutique, des katanas fermement tenus dans ses mains.

Dans les rues, les gens courraient se réfugier dans leurs maisons et fermaient leurs portes. Emi réussi à demander pourquoi un tel tumulte à un passant : « Des monstres ! Des monstres dans la ville ! ». Emi courut dans le sens inverse des habitants de Flanoir jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une pression sur son bras droit.

« - Mais que fais-tu ici ? »

C'était Zélos. Il avait sorti son épée et avait l'air à la fois inquiet et furieux.

« - Quoi « qu'est-ce que je fais ici » ? Je suis venue t'aider à tuer les monstres qui sont entrés à Flanoir.

- Non, tu vas mettre ta vie en péril ! Ce n'est pas un jeu !

- Je suis ton apprenti oui ou non ? Alors laisse-moi t'aider ! Fais-moi confiance ! »

Emi regarda Zélos droit dans les yeux et ne détourna pas le regard.

« - Très bien. Mais fais attention : ce ne sont pas les mêmes Fenhrir qui t'ont attaqués hier. Cette fois, ce sont des adultes !

- O.K, je vais essayer. »

En effet, on voyait la meute de Fenhrir à l'entrée de la ville, en train de hurler : ils étaient trois fois plus gros que ceux qui l'ont agressés dans le temple de Celsius et, pour couronner le tout, ils étaient encore plus nombreux, environ treize à vue d'œil. Zélos avait fermé les yeux et se concentrait pendant qu'Emi examinait la meute.

« - Mais qu'est ce que tu attends ?! Attaque-les !

- Mais… Ils sont gros !

- Je t'avais prévenue mais tu ne m'as pas écouté ! Alors tu fonces dans la meute, je te couvre ! »

Emi hésita un court instant mais serra fortement les katanas du vieux de la boutique et courut vers un Fenhrir, le plus proche. Le Fenhrir l'aperçut et fonça vers elle, un deuxième le suivit. Le premier Fenhrir bondit sur Emi mais celle-ci lui asséna un coup vertical avec le katana de gauche, fit une esquive latérale et planta le katana de droite dans le deuxième Fenhrir.

« - Pyro enfer !! »

Le sort de Zélos toucha quatre Fenhrir d'un coup. Il se concentra alors pour une deuxième offensive.

« - Maman ! Maman !! MAMAN !!! Ouinnnnnnnnn !!! »

Une fillette était restée dans une impasse et était menacée par un Fenhrir. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à dévorer la gamine ! Emi courut le plus vite possible vers le Fenhrir. Elle prit son élan, sauta sur le mur de gauche, en blessant le Fenhrir avec le katana de droite, et se posta entre la fillette et le Fenhrir. De la bave coulait entre ses crocs aiguisés, et ses babines retroussées effrayaient la fillette. Blessé, le Fenhrir tenta de donner des coups de pattes qu'Emi bloqua et planta le deuxième katana dans son torse. Quelques éclaboussures de sang atteignirent la petite fille. Emi se pencha vers elle et les essuya.

« - Tu va bien, petite ?

-Ou…Oui, je vais bien. Merci madame !

- Ah… De rien. Maintenant, dépêche-toi de rentrer chez toi.

- Oui madame ! »

La petite fille courut vers le centre de Flanoir en courant près des murs. « Madame… Je ne suis pas si vieille que ça, tout de même ! Je ne vais avoir mes dix-huit ans que dans deux semaines ! ». Elle rebroussa chemin et retourna au combat. Grâce au sort « Pyro enfer » de Zélos, celui-ci avait tué environ les deux tiers de la meute. Il ne restait que cinq Fenhrir et ils encerclaient tous l'ancien Elu de Tésséa'lla.

« - Un petit coup de main serai la bienvenue, apprenti ! »

Emi fonça droit sur un Fenhrir et glissa en dessous, vu qu'avec le froid, les pierres étaient devenue glissante. Elle en profita pour blesser le Fenhrir au ventre et s'arrêta juste au pied de Zélos.

« -Me revoila !, dit-elle dans un ton entousiate.

- Ouai, j'ai vu ça. »

Emi affichait un sourire bête, et cela se voyait d'autant plus que ses cheveux étaient en arrière à cause de la glissade. Zélos lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever en soupirant.

« - Maintenant, on peux dire qu'il en reste quatre.

- Oui. »

Emi et Zélos étaient dos à dos. Les quatre Fenhrir avançaient lentement, en grognant légèrement. L'un d'eux attaqua, mais le beau rouquin lui fit goûter au tranchant vertical de sa lame, suivi par une offensive horizontale. Et un de moins. Quand à Emi, elle esquivait les attaques d'un des trois derniers Fenhrir mais fini par glisser sur son dos et passa en dessous, le tout en l'entaillant profondément. Elle se releva rapidement et retourna auprès de Zélos. Celui-ci préparait un autre sort.

« - Lances de lumière ! »

Une lance blanche et lumineuse tomba du ciel et s'abattit sur un Fenhrir, le mettant K.O. Il n'en restait plus qu'un : Le chef de la meute, mais aussi le plus gros. Il hurla avant de se jeter sur Zélos, qui perdit momentanément connaissance. Emi, qui avait fait un pas de côté, essaya de le secourir mais le Fenhrir bondit sur elle, la propulsant au sol. Le chef de la meute avait ses deux pattes avant de chaque côté de la tête de la jeune fille, sa gueule grande ouverte sur cette dernière. Emi avait réussi à parer les crocs de l'animal avec les katanas et posait de toutes ses forces pour le repousser mais la puissance de la mâchoire était largement supérieure à celle de la demoiselle. Cependant elle tenait bon… Jusqu'à ce que la lame des katanas se fissure et se brise, le Fenhrir repoussé en arrière.

« - C'était de la camelote ?! Pff… Il m'a bien roulé, le vieux ! »

La salive du Fenhrir ne cessait de couler, signifiant bien la faim de celui-ci. Il allait sans aucun doute attaquer une nouvelle fois et, sans arme, aucune chance qu'elle n'y résiste…

« - Aaaawouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !! »

L'animal poussa un effroyable cri de douleur. Effectivement, Zélos lui avait planté son épée dans le flan gauche, très profondément dans le corps du Fenhrir. Il s'écroula sur le flan droit et laissa partir son dernier souffle. Emi resta assise par terre et leva la tête vers le ciel. « Heureusement que Zélos était là sinon… ».

« - Tu te débrouilles pas mal du tout, pour une première fois. »

Zélos lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever.

« - Mais c'est grâce à vous si je suis aussi encore là, pour la deuxième fois.

- Je sais, je sais… Je suis trop bon et trop beau pour laisser une jeune femme comme toi en détresse.

- Ca ne marche pas avec moi, monsieur Zélos !

- Hum… Mais en tout cas, je ne suis pas déçu de te prendre comme apprenti.

- Merci ! Mais, euh, maintenant, qu'allons-nous faire, monsieur Zélos ?

- Et bien… Direction Meltokio !! »


	3. Chapitre 2 : Un magicien ne révèle

Et le chapitre 2 !

CHAPITRE 2 : Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets.

Les habitants de Flanoir sortaient petit à petit de leurs maisons, la meute de Fenhrir dissoute. Zélos et Emi se tenaient debout près du cadavre du chef de la meute. Quelques applaudissements éclatèrent de ci, de là.

« - Au fait, où as-tu pu te procurer ses katanas, ma belle ? »

Emi tenait dans ses mains les restes des katanas.

« - Euh, en fait, je les ai emprunté à un vieux qui tiens une armurerie dans la ville.

- Ah, je vois…

- Oui, oui… »

Tout deux hochèrent de la tête, l'air penseur.

« - Mais attends… Ils sont brisés ?! Comment as-tu pu briser des katanas ?!

- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! C'est à cause du Fenhrir ! Il les a brisé alors que je me protégeais !

- Ouai mais c'est moi qui va devoir tout payer !

- Oui, je sais. Je m'excuse…

- Bon, bon. Tu es pardonné. Je n'aime pas voir les jolies femmes pleurer. Tu sais au moins combien ils ont coûtés,

- Gnan gnan flouz, marmonna t-elle.

- Combien ? Je n'ai pas entendu…

- 100 000 flouz.

- QUOI ?! Cent mille flouz ! Pour deux katanas ?!

- Ben, euh,…

- Mais ce vieux t'a complètement roulé dans la farine !! Et en plus, c'est moi qui suis obligé de rembourser cette ferraille !!

- Ben, je vous aurai bien proposé mon aide financièrement, mais ça m'étonnera qu'il accepte les yens…

- Les quoi ?

- Non, laissez tomber.

- Bon allons le voir, on pourra peut-être négocier le prix… »

Emi et Zélos prirent alors le chemin le plus court pour arriver à l'armurerie. Devant la boutique, Zélos demanda à Emi de rester à l'extérieur, en prenant pour prétexte qu'elle a déjà fait assez de dégâts. La jeune fille observa donc la scène des yeux à travers la vitrine. Au début, Zélos apporta les deux katanas brisés au grand-père à son comptoir. L'ex-Elu semblait parler calmement au vieux pépé. Par contre ce dernier avait le visage vert et fini par reprendre les katanas sans que Zélos ne le paye. Et juste avant qu'il ne sorte du magasin, le vieux lui lança un couteau (bien sûr, qui n'atteigna pas sa cible). Il était rouge comme une écrevisse et criait après le jeune homme. Il paraissait y avoir du tumulte à l'intérieur. Mais quand Zélos commença à prendre le vieux par le col de son pull en laine vert kaki, Emi se décida à rentrer.

« - Mais puisque je te dit, jeune écervelé, que la nouvelle couleur en matière de sous-vêtements féminins c'est le rose !

- Non, tu te trompes, vieux croûton ! C'est le blanc, et ça le restera !

- Ah ! Vous les jeunes, vous n'y connaissez rien en femmes !

- Je connais sans doute plus de femmes que toi dans toute ta vie, l'ancêtre !

- Et si vous arrêtiez de vous disputez pour des sous-vêtements féminins, hein ? Et qu'on parlait de… Je ne sais pas moi… Des katanas que j'ai brisé sans le faire exprès en me battant contre un Fenhrir par exemple ? interrompit-elle les deux hommes d'un ton mêlant ironie et impatience.

- Ah ! C'est vrai ! Tu m'as volé mes katanas ! Sale petite voleuse !

- Je ne suis pas une voleuse ! C'est vous qui m'avez donné la permission de les prendre ! Et puis c'était de la camelote ! Vous n'êtes qu'un roi de l'Arnaque ! »

Emi donna un coup de pied dans le tibia du vieil homme, prit Zélos par la main, laissa les katanas brisés sur le comptoir avec l'argent et sortit précipitamment de la boutique vers l'entrée de Flanoir.

« - Mais tu es folle ou quoi ?

- Non, juste plus lucide que la normale ! De toute façon, j'ai laissé l'argent sur le comptoir avec des intérêts, et puis on part demain pour Meltokio, non ?

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Alors il n'a pas à s'en faire, le vieux pépé !

- Toi alors, si j'aurai su… »

Emi n'eu pas le temps de répondre que déjà ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de l'auberge de la ville. Ils entrèrent en silence et commandèrent une chambre pour la nuit. Celle-là était assez large, une grande fenêtre ouverte juste en face de l'entrée, entre les deux lits de draps blancs. Une table en bois était postée juste en dessous de la fenêtre, sur laquelle était disposée une lampe. Sur le côté droit de la pièce, il y avait une grande armoire en bois souple foncé, sans doute du sapin : ils pullulent dans cette région hivernale ! En revanche, sur la gauche, une porte donnait dans la salle de bain, toute carrelée de blanc et de bleu ciel. Une baignoire blanche trônait dans le coin droit et, à sa gauche, un lavabo en porcelaine et un miroir étincelant. Un bougeoir était placé derrière la porte, dans le coin. A peine arrivés dans la chambre et déjà Zélos occupa la salle de bain. « Tous ces combats m'ont fait transpirer et je n'aime pas sentir la sueur pour mes petites chéries d'amour ! » prit-il pour prétexte. Emi, qui voulait elle-aussi prendre un bon bain chaud depuis qu'elle était arrivé à Sylvaha'lla (autrement dit, deux jours, sans compter les combats contre les Fenhrir), bouillonnait de rage derrière la porte close. Elle n'eu alors que le droit d'attendre qu'il sorte, et encore… Combien de temps met-il pour prendre un bain ? Emi retira son gros manteau et le jeta sur le rebord du lit de droite. Elle enleva ses gants et son bonnet et les posa sur la table. Elle se déchaussa et s'étendit de tout son long sur le lit, le regard fixant le plafond. Plusieurs minutes interminables passèrent ainsi en silence. On n'entendait que le bruit furtif de l'eau mouvementée dans la salle de bain, quand un gros gargouillis retentit dans la chambre. Emi se dressa sur son lit, les mains sur son ventre. « C'est vrai ! Je n'ai pas mangé depuis hier ! Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu combattre le ventre creux ! » pensa-t-elle. Et comme par enchantement, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Zélos apparut, frais comme un gardon. « Bon, je pense qu'on peut aller manger en bas maintenant ! ». Emi se rechaussa et suivi l'ex-Elu dans la salle en bas de l'auberge. Là, ils trouvèrent une table et prirent un plat du jour : du riz au curry ! Et très épicé, le curry ! Emi mangea toute l'assiette tellement elle avait faim depuis la veille. Elle avait la bouche en feu ! A chaque bouchée de riz, elle fourra dans sa bouche un morceau de pain et de l'eau fraîche. Même Zélos n'as pas fini entièrement la sienne ! A vrai dire, le Don Juan flirtait avec ses dames. A chacune de ses blagues, même si elles n'étaient pas drôles, elles gloussaient comme des poules autour de lui. Et quand Zélos remonta vers la chambre, Emi le suivi, pensant passer une bonne nuit de sommeil régénératrice, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'arrêta net devant la porte et lui dit, sur un air très sérieux :

«- Cette nuit, tu n'entre pas dans la chambre, c'est clair ?

- Quoi ?! Mais j'ai sommeil, moi !

- Ben, tu dormiras dans cette salle cette nuit, mais tu n'entre pas dans la chambre, O.K ?

- Et pourquoi vous voulez la chambre pour vous tout seul ?

- Qui te dit que je serai tout seul dans la chambre ? »

Zélos fit un signe de main accompagné d'un clin d'œil à une des filles du groupe avant de reposer son regard sur la jeune fille.

« - Beurk ! C'est écoeurant !

- Ce n'est pas écoeurant, ma belle, c'est ce qu'on appelle « le plaisir à deux » ! »

Emi redescendit péniblement les marches, en tentant de ne pas penser à ce que Zélos et cette fille feront dans la chambre cette nuit et s'assit sur une chaise dans un coin de la pièce. Elle croisa les bras sur la table et y déposa sa tête en soupirant. Petit à petit, la pièce se vidait, jusqu'à ce qu'Emi reste seule dans le coin. Elle vit même monter la fille de tout à l'heure dans sa chambre, en regrettant le bon lit mœlleux. Le lendemain matin, l'aubergiste réveilla Emi. Un mince filet de bave coulait encore sur sa joue quand il la sortit de son sommeil. Elle frotta ses yeux et essuya sa bouche du revers de sa manche de veste quand l'homme l'interpella doucement :

« - Dis moi, petite, tu viens d'où comme ça ?

- Mmm… Pourquoi vous me dîtes ça ?

- Tes vêtements sont pour le moins… Etranges…

- Ah ?... Si vous le dîtes… »

Le tenancier lui serva son petit déjeuner au même moment que Zélos descendit de la chambre, un grand sourire affiché sur son visage, l'air très réveillé.

« - Bonjour, belle demoiselle. Alors, bien dormi ?

- Si vous appelez « bien dormir » passer une nuit la tête posée sur une table en bois, dans une pièce où le silence arrive vers les deux heures du matin et où on vous réveille à sept heures et demie, oui, j'ai bien dormi…

- Bah, tu verras, avec l'habitude, ce ne sera pas si mal que ça. Oh ! Des œufs sur le plat ! »

Zélos les engloutit, pendant qu'Emi espéra qu'il s'étouffe avec.

Après le petit déjeuner, Emi monta à l'étage récupérer ses affaires (mis en boule dans un coin de la chambre) avant de sortir de la ville avec Zélos. Le blizzard, calmé, ne laissait apparaître qu'un vaste champ blanc et froid. Zélos admirait le paysage, avec toujours un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« - On va d'abord aller à Meltokio. J'ai quelques affaires à régler et puis, il faut aussi te trouver de nouveaux vêtements : tu ne passera jamais inaperçu dans cette tenue ! Puis il faudra aller à Sybak pour chercher un moyen de te ramener chez toi.

- Euh, O.K. Mais, comment on va faire pour y aller ? Il n'y a pas d'avion ici !

- C'est quoi un « avion » ?

- Laissez tomber…

- Pour en revenir à ta question, on va y aller en ptéroplan.

- Donc on va voler ?

- Exact !

- Euh, monsieur Zélos, je dois vous prévenir que j'ai le mal de l'air, j'ai peur en altitude quoi…

- Mais tu verras, le voyage se passera rapidement et sans encombre ! »

Sur ce, Zélos sorti le ptéroplan d'un petit sac de voyage et le déploya bien devant eux. Il se mit alors aux commandes, vérifia le moniteur et se tourna vers Emi. D'un pas hésitant, elle s'assit sur le véhicule et passa ses bras autour de la taille de l'ex-Elu, en le serrant déjà fort. « Tu sais, on n'est pas encore parti, ma belle ! » lui dit-il, mais la jeune fille ne l'écouta pas et continua à le cramponner. Zélos mit alors le contact : le ptéroplan s'éleva sur place d'une bonne cinquantaine de mètres au dessus du sol, émetta un léger bruit de moteur et avança. Les cheveux au vent, Zélos continuait d'afficher un sourire idiot, tandis qu'Emi n'osait même pas ouvrir les yeux sur le magnifique paysage qui s'offrait sous elle. Pour l'instant, le paysage n'était constitué que des fjords gelés qui entourent l'île enneigée. Mais, bientôt déjà, ils atteignirent l'ex continent de Tésséa'lla, avec ses plaines verdoyantes, ses forêts mystérieuses et ses petites villes environnantes. Emi avait fait l'effort de regarder le spectacle. Zélos, quant à lui, entama quelques zigzags furtifs, ce qui déplaisa à la jeune demoiselle.

« - S'il vous plait, monsieur Zélos, ne faites pas de zigzags ou pirouettes sinon je crois que je vais…

- Sa maison est en carton ! Pir-rouet-te-caca-huè-te ! chantonna-t-il en faisant quelques virements en haut et en bas.

- S'il… S'il vous plait ! Je… Je sens que je vais…

- Sa maison est en carton ! Ses escaliers sont en papier, ses escaliers sont-en-pa-pier ! continua-t-il en exécutant un magnifique looping.

Quelques mètres plus bas

« - Maman ! Maman ! Tiens, c'est pour toi !

- Oh merci mon chéri ! Oh ! Quel beau bouquet ! Et en plus il sent… »

SPLAAAAAAASHHHHHHHH !!!

« - Maman, Pourquoi tu as plein de vomi sur toi ? »

De retour quelques mètres plus haut

« - Emi !! Tu aurai pu te retenir !! Qui sais s'il y avait quelqu'un en dessous !

- Je vous avais prévenu… Que je serai malade… Si vous continueriez vos loopings et pirouettes… avec votre ptéroplan… »

BIIIIIIIIIIIIBIIIIIIIIIIIIIBIIIIIIIIIIIIIBIIIIIIIIIIII

« - Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bruit, monsieur Zélos ?

- Ce bruit… Ben, c'est le signe que j'ai oublié quelque chose.

- Et quoi, monsieur Zélos ?

- De faire le plein avant de partir de Flanoir, dit-il dans un ton très clame.

- Ah… Alors on va s'écraser ?

- Non. Il reste assez d'essence pour atterrir. »

Sur ces mots, Zélos abaissa le manche du véhicule doucement pour le faire atterrir en douceur. Emi se cramponna encore plus à sa taille, les yeux fermés, le visage collé à son dos. Le beau rouquin réussi à atterrir, un peu brusquement mais sans trop de dégâts : une des ailes du ptéroplan fut endommagé et le moteur avait reçu un bon coup de chaud. A part ces problèmes techniques et Emi qui tremblait comme une feuille sur la terre ferme, tout ce passait pour le mieux. Ils avaient atterri non loin de Sybak, à peut-être trois bonnes heures de marches. Zélos rangea alors son ptéroplan dans son sac de voyage et prit la direction de la ville.

Sybak, la ville de la recherche et des études. Le soir, vers huit heures, une auberge, la seule de la ville parmi les écoles et les centres de recherche, accueilla deux nouveaux voyageurs.

« - Je vous avez dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de passer par cette forêt !

- A vrai dire, je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il y aurai des monstres ! »

Emi et Zélos se disputaient sur l'épisode du trajet vers Sybak. Zélos avait voulu couper par une forêt mais Emi n'était pas de cet avis. Finalement, elle céda et ils prirent le raccourci : malheureusement pour eux, la forêt était truffée de monstres et, au lieu de mettre trois heures de route, ils en ont mis le triple, en trouvant un endroit (le plus sûr qu'il aient trouvé) pour déjeuner avant de combattre et d'arriver en ville. Emi et Zélos prirent alors une table vers un des coins de l'auberge, tout en continuant la discution. Cependant, pratiquement toutes les personnes présentes n'étaient pas à leurs tables, mais autour d'une petite estrade dressée en face du comptoir. En attendant le repas, Emi s'y approcha, laissant le dragueur à ses occupations. Sur l'estrade en bois, un jeune homme faisait des tours de passe-passe, et il était accompagné par une fillette. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Il avait de longs cheveux brun foncé, ébouriffés sur le devant et attachés avec un élastique à l'arrière. Il portait une grande cape-tunique vert émeraude qui lui couvrait pratiquement tout le corps. La fermeture montait jusqu'au menton mais, étant légèrement ouverte, on percevait son cou, ainsi que le bas de son visage fin. Cette grande cape-tunique était tellement longue qu'elle lui arrivait au niveau du genou. Heureusement, elle avait des manches, et elles laissaient voir des mains gantées par des mitaines noires. Les bords de la cape-tunique étaient dans une couleur de vert plus foncé. Il portait des avant jambes métalliques très serrées de la même couleur que sa tunique et un pantalon blanc également serré. Pour ce qui était du haut de son corps, il était impossible d'en voir plus. Quant à son visage, il était souriant et des yeux verts très profond lui donnait un air mystérieux.

« - Et maintenant, le tour le plus fabuleux du spectacle ! »

Le jeune homme se plaça au centre de l'estrade et leva les bras : d'un coup, un écran de fumée apparut et, lorsqu'il se dissipa, le magicien avait disparut, totalement envolé. Tous les spectateurs applaudirent pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de retourner à leurs places. Emi fit de même et engloutit son repas. Elle monta dans la chambre qu'ils avaient réservés dès leur arrivée mais, en ouvrant la porte, elle découvrit une femme assise sur l'un des lits, Zélos à ses côtés, bavardant joyeusement avec elle.

« - Non ! Pas encore ! Je veux dormir dans un lit moi cette nuit !

- Ah ! Emi ! Tu es là ! Que veux-tu ?

- DORMIR DANS UN LIT !!

- Il n'y a pas raison de s'énerver comme ça, ma belle. Tu auras tout le temps de dormir dans un lit quand on sera arrivé à Meltokio.

- Laisse moi alors déposer mes affaires et mettre un pyjama au moins !

- O.K, mais fais vite. »

Emi posa ses affaires sur le bord d'une chaise et alla se changer dans la salle de bain d'à côté. Quand elle ne sorti, vêtue d'une chemise et d'un pantalon de pyjamas blanc, Zélos était trop occupé avec sa compagne pour faire attention à elle. Emi en profita donc et lui prit son épée. Elle sortit de la chambre à pas de loup, l'arme serrée contre elle, un petit sourire narquois au bord des lèvres. La salle en bas était vide, seul l'aubergiste nettoyait encore les tables. « Excusez-moi, monsieur mais, avez-vous une corde s'il vous plaît ? ». L'homme, l'air surprit, affirma et lui en donna une. Emi remonta et attacha un bout de la corde sur la poignée de la porte de la chambre, l'autre bout sur une des colonnes de la rampe en bois. Elle comptait bien se venger de ne pas dormir dans la chambre en les enfermant, la porte ne s'ouvrant que vers l'intérieur. Elle descendit alors les escaliers et sortit de l'auberge, se dirigeant vers le petit étang près de la bâtisse. Seule près de l'eau éclairée par la lune, elle sortit l'épée de son étui et exécuta des mouvements de rotations, des pas de côtés, des esquives et des contre-attaques, des enchaînements rapides et autres techniques à l'épée possible pendant plus de deux heures. Essoufflée, elle s'assit sur l'herbe légèrement humide et leva la tête vers le ciel. Une petite brise fraîche fit bouger les cheveux noirs de la jeune fille, qui en profita pour fermer les yeux. Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes avant de reprendre ses enchaînements, lorsqu'elle senti une présence derrière elle. Elle fit mine de n'avoir rien ressenti et continua son entraînement intensif. D'un coup, une pression sur son épaule gauche la fit se retourner, l'arme prête à attaquer, mais elle s'arrêta net au niveau du cou de la personne : c'était le magicien. Il affichait un grand sourire. Emi baissa l'arme et la rangea dans le fourreau.

« - Je suis désolée, je pensais que c'était un monstre, j'ai trouvé qu'il y en avait beaucoup dans la région.

- Oh, ce n'est pas grave, c'est moi qui devrai m'excuser de vous avoir fait peur, mais vous étiez tellement concentrée dans vos enchaînements que je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Je m'appelle Benjamin, ou Benji Reserfield, magicien confirmé en tant que profession et que combattant, ravi de faire votre connaissance, mademoiselle… ?

- Emi Ayate. Ravie de faire moi aussi votre connaissance, Benjamin. »

Ils échangèrent une poignée de main.

« - Cela vous dirai, Emi, de faire un combat amical, pour nous entraîner ?

- Euh, ben je ne sais pas trop… »

Emi n'eu pas le temps de trouver d'explication que Benjamin avait déjà prit une certaine distance et marmonnait une formule, sa main gauche devant ses yeux fermés. Elle prit alors le fourreau et sortit l'épée, tout en fonçant sur lui. Elle ne comptait pas le blesser gravement, ni même le toucher : juste l'effleurer.

« - Lames de vents !! »

Appuyé sur l'épée qu'elle a emprunté, Emi reprenait son souffle, en fixant Benjamin, assit en tailleur, les mains posées sur ses genoux. Tous les deux transpiraient à grosses gouttes, et leurs joues avaient virées au pourpre.

« - Tu… Tu te bat bien… Pour une fille…

- Merci… Toi aussi… Tu te bat très bien… »

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Emi prit la parole :

« - Dis donc, j'ai remarquée qu'il y avait beaucoup de monstres et, en plus, ils rentrent dans les villes et attaquent les passants. Cela se passe comme ça depuis longtemps ?

- Oui, en ce moment, ils sont de plus en plus nombreux, pour une raison encore inconnue. Certains parlent d'une nouvelle fin pour le monde de Sylvaha'lla, et d'autres en profitent pour piller les maisons, et encore j'en passe… C'est pour ça que j'essaye de redonner le sourire aux gens en donnant un spectacle dans toutes les auberges, les villes et villages, même les plus reculés du monde !

- Ouah.

- Et toi, que fais-tu par ici ?

- Ben je m'entraîne sans relâche dehors au lieu de dormir.

- Oui, mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas déranger monsieur Zélos dans ses ébats amoureux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Oui, je comprends parfaitement, répondit-il d'un ton assez gêné. Mais attends, tu parles bien de Zélos Wilder, l'un des Héros de la Réunification ?

- Oui, oui je sais, mais moi je ne trouves pas qu'il ressemble à un héros…

- Pourtant, c'en est un. Il a participé à la bataille pour la Réunification des deux anciens mondes : Sylvarant et Téséa'lla. En fait, ils étaient neuf à y participer : il y avait Lloyd Irving, le Héros à proprement parlé de la bataille ; Colette Brunel, l'ancienne Elue de Sylvarant ; Génis Sage, le grand génie magicien ; Raine Sage, le professeur ; Zélos Wilder, ancien Elu de Tésséa'lla ; Sheena Fujibayashi, l'invocatrice confirmée ; Regal Bryant, directeur de la société Lézaréno ; Préséa Combatir, la fillette à la force herculéenne ; et, pour finir, Kratos Aurion, le mercenaire angélique.

- Tu en connais des choses sur cette bataille de la Réunification !

- Je n'en connais que le strict minimum mais, si tu veux en savoir plus, tu devrai demander à Zélos ou aller à la bibliothèque de la ville… »

Un bruit de branches brisées coupa la conversation. Une ombre bougea légèrement derrière les arbres qui entouraient l'étang. Emi et Benjamin se mettèrent sur leur garde, prêt à combattre. Ils se levèrent et prirent la direction de l'auberge, quand un groupe de monstres leur barra la route et les encercla. Ils devaient être une bonne trentaine, bien plus que la petite meute de Fenhrir à Flanoir. Benjamin n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se concentrer et lancer éruption sur les monstres en face de lui, pendant qu'Emi avait déjà planté l'épée de Zélos dans la gorge d'un des monstres. Mais les deux étaient en partie bien épuisés de leur petit « combat amical » et ils ne réussirent qu'à en tuer dix. Dos à dos, piégés et en manque de Mana pour ses invocations, Benjamin et Emi pensaient que s'en était fini mais Benjamin fit quelque chose qui surprit Emi : il déboutonna sa cape-tunique et l'envoya sur l'un des monstres, qui se la prit en plein dans le visage. Emi le regarda, l'air toujours aussi surprise : Benjamin portait un haut sans manche noir, une grosse ceinture en cuir marron à sa taille, et sur son torse, deux grosse sangles qu'il portait en bandoulière où étaient fixées pleins de poignards, de petites dagues en tout genre, même derrière lui, une petite sacoche était remplie de petits poignards.

« - Bon, on peut continuer ? ». Emi aquiesa et Benjamin lança l'un des poignards entre les deux yeux d'un monstre à sa droite. Un monstre qui courrait vers Emi se fit couper en diagonale, de droite à gauche, tandis qu'un autre recevait trois couteaux dans le torse. La jeune combattante esquiva une attaque et donna un coup d'épée dans le dos quand le magicien lui cria de se baisser. Elle s'exécuta. Benjamin tenait cinq poignards dans une main et six dans l'autre. Il prit son élan et sauta sur l'un des monstres pour faire un salto impressionnant en arrière. Il lança alors les onze poignards sur onze monstres : tous touchèrent dans le mile, et les onze monstres s'écroulèrent d'un coup. « Wouahou ! Il est vraiment très fort ! » pensa Emi.

Il n'en restait plus que cinq. Emi, championne nationale de gymnastique, prit le bras droit d'un des derniers monstres, fit un salto avant, lui cassa le bras et lui planta la lame dans le dos. Benjamin, lui, esquiva plusieurs attaques enchaînées avant d'enfoncer le couteau dans le flanc gauche de son assaillant. Ils ne se retrouvaient plus qu'en face de trois monstres. L'un d'eux poussa un cri et fonça droit sur la jeune fille. Elle se baissa pour éviter le coup de griffe du monstre, et répliqua en l'entaillant au niveau des côtes. Il tenta de la toucher en redonnant un violent dans son dos mais Emi était passé sur sa gauche et l'avait entaillé le torse, puis enfonça l'épée dans le ventre.

« - Boules de feu ! »

Les deux derniers monstres qui avaient persistés étaient en train de brûler sur place, sans rien pouvoir faire. Benjamin avait lancé un dernier sort, un peu de Mana retrouvé. Après les restes des monstres furent tombés sur le sol, Benjamin regarda Emi dans les yeux :

« - Enfin ! J'ai cru qu'on n'allait jamais y arriver à tous les battre ! Tu sais que tu es vraiment très forte, pour une fille ?

- Ben, euh, non, je ne pensais pas être aussi forte que tu le dit mais, je peut en dire autant pour toi : tu es très fort ! Mais j'ai juste une question pour toi : qui es-tu vraiment ? Un magicien ? Un pro du lancer de projectile ? Un mercenaire ? Dis-moi.

- Eh bien, pour tout te dire…

- Oui ?

- Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets, c'est la règle d'or ! »

Benjamin récupéra sa cape, l'enfila et adressa un signe de main à Emi. Celle-ci courut vers lui pour en savoir plus mais il disparut après être passé derrière un arbre. Emi se retrouva seule près de l'entrée de l'auberge, regardant le ciel : « Ah la la ! Pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrive qu'à moi ? »


	4. Chapitre 3 : Le Festival du Colisée

Le troisième

CHAPITRE 3 : Le Festival du Colisée

Après le départ « magique » de Benjamin, Emi rentra dormir à l'auberge, enfin, dans la salle à manger de l'auberge. Elle fit un petit tour devant la chambre : la porte était toujours piégée. La jeune fille passa donc une nuit comme la précédente : la tête reposée dans ses bras, sur la table. Le lendemain, ce ne fut pas l'aubergiste qui la réveilla, mais les cris d'une voix familière :

« - Ouvrez-moi la porte ! »

Les quelques personnes présentes dans l'auberge accoururent vers la porte de la chambre et coupèrent la corde. Zélos sortit alors de la pièce, le visage pourpre, les poings serrés. Il se doutait de l'identité de la personne ayant fait le coup et se dirigea vers Emi. Il posa brusquement ses mains sur la table et la regarda droit dans les yeux :

« - C'est toi qui a piégé la porte !

- Cela se pourrai, lui répondit-elle, un petit sourire narquois du bout des lèvres.

- Et en plus, tu m'as usurpé mon épée avant de t'éclipser !

- D'abord, je l'ai « empruntée », pas volée ; puis, tu l'as bien cherché aussi ! »

Emi croisa les bras, détourna la tête et attendit le petit déjeuner. C'était des tartines grillées avec de la confiture de fraise, accompagnée de bacon et de jus d'orange. Une demie heure plus tard, les affaires préparées, Zélos et Emi se mirent en route vers l'ancien pont de Tésséa'lla, et plus précisément vers Meltokio. Cependant, ils s'y rendirent à PIED car le ptéroplan a été mis en réparation avant qu'ils n'entrent dans l'auberge de Sybak.

Début du flash-back

« - Votre moteur a souffert, et l'aile gauche est à refaire. Il va falloir que j'exporte quelques pièces d'Altamira donc, je pense que vous pourriez le récupérer dans… Trois jours, diagnostiqua le mécanicien.

- Trois jours ?! Mais je dois me rendre au plus vite à Meltokio ! J'ai une affaire des plus urgentes !

- Et ben, prenez le pont.

- Mais il est immense !

- C'est le seul moyen d'aller à Meltokio en ce moment, monsieur.

- J'espère au moins que ce n'est pas un rendez-vous avec l'une de tes conquêtes, taquina Emi.

- Non, désolée ma belle. Même si j'aurai bien voulu…

- Cela veux dire que je vais enfin dormir tranquille ! Youpiii !!!

- Et combien coûte la réparation ?

- Dix mille flouzs, payable d'avance.

- C'n'est pas donné… Mais il le faut… »

Fin du flash-back

La route menant au pont n'était que d'une centaine de mètres environ, mais le passage était inaccessible : une groupe imposant de personnes protestaient envers les gardes postés à l'entrée du pont. Les poings levés, les voix huant les soldats, la protestation empêchaient Emi et Zélos de faire ne serai-ce qu'un pas devant eux. Il devait y avoir, approximativement, une trentaine de personnes. L'un d'eux débattait avec le capitaine des gardes du pont :

« - Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous interdire l'accès !

- Si, j'en ai le droit… Sur votre race, j'ai tous les droits ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

- Vous faîtes de la discrimination raciale envers les demi-elfes ! Vous vous croyez vraiment tout permis !

- Et alors ? Tout le monde s'en fiche de votre sort, sale demi-elfe ! »

Emi regarda Zélos, ne comprenant pas vraiment la situation qui se déroulait devant eux. Elle lui agrippa le bras et exerça une petite pression. L'ex-Elu fixait la scène attentivement, le regard presque vide. Elle exerça alors une pression plus forte.

« - Aïe ! Mais ça fait mal !

- J'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi ces soldats ne veulent pas que toutes ces personnes empruntent le pont ?

- C'est à la fois très simple et très compliqué : ils ne veulent pas les laisser passer car ce sont tous des demi-elfes.

- Des demi- elfes ?

- Oui, des personnes ayant du sang d'elfe et du sang humain dans leurs veines… »

Au même moment, le demi-elfe tomba au milieu de la foule, les soldats ricanant derrière leur chef. Zélos réagit au quart de tour et se fraya un chemin vers le demi-elfe. Celui-ci était blessé au bras. Zélos lança les premiers soins, Emi se dirigea vers le capitaine, la rage au ventre, sans que l'ex-Elu ne puisse l'arrêter.

« - Comment pouvez vous être aussi cruel envers les demi-elfes ? Ils sont comme vous !

- Alors chérie, tu viens à la rescousse des pauvres petits demi-elfes sans défenses ? Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

- Ouai, je viens à leur secours, et surtout pour te botter tes grosses fesses, sale… »

D'un coup, la main droite de Zélos se plaqua sur sa bouche, l'autre posée sur son épaule gauche.

« - Désolé, elle est un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment. On ne fait que passer…

- Ouai, il y a intérêt… Allez, circulez ! »

La tenant toujours par l'épaule et l'empêchant de parler, Zélos entraîna Emi sur le pont, tout en lui chuchotant un truc dans ce genre à son oreille : « Je sais : moi aussi ça me met hors de moi la façon dont ils traitent les demi-elfes, mais si tu commences avec ce capitaine, bientôt tu te retrouveras avec toute l'armée de Sylvaha'lla à tes trousses et tu ne pourras pas retourner chez toi ! Alors tâche de te tenir à carreaux en attendant, O.K ? ». Emi acquiesça et il la lâcha. Elle poussa un gros soupire de colère et se tourna vers la droite : derrière la barrière de métal, une immense étendue d'eau bleue turquoise s'offrait sous ses yeux ; une légère brise faisait virevolter ses longs cheveux noirs de jais ; des mouettes volèrent au-dessus de sa tête, pendant que Zélos était trop occupé à écrire dans un carnet, déjà bien rempli. Emi n'y prêta pas attention et tailla un petit sprint. Elle aimait sentir le vent frais sur son visage. A bout de souffle, après avoir couru cinq cent mètres, elle s'appuya contre la rambarde et observa l'océan, le temps que Zélos la rattrape tranquillement. Il la regarda tendrement et elle lui répondit en affichant un sourire chaleureux sur son visage. Ils continuèrent ainsi le peu de chemin qui leur restaient vers Meltokio.

« Wouah ! C'est très… grand ! » s'exclama Emi en passant les portes de la capitale. Devant elle, une grande avenue se prolongeait jusqu'au château, qui trônait dans les hauteurs de la ville. Des petits jardins verdoyants étaient entretenus vers le milieu de la ville. Les rues étaient noires de monde à cette heure-ci, et de soldats également. Il y en avait environ cinq tout les cinquante mètres, et le nombre était largement doublé lorsqu'on se rapprochait du palais royal. Ils continuèrent à marcher un peu plus dans l'avenue : la grande majorité des habitations avaient l'air très spacieuses, il y avait même un quartier pour les personnes très riches ! Et inversement, il y avait aussi un quartier pour les personnes pauvres de la ville. Tout était délimité par la richesse dans la ville. Il y avait également un quartier de commerce, « un peu comme à Flanoir » pensa Emi, et un Colisée pour affronter divers monstres et combattants en tout genre. Emi avait remarquée que la plupart des personnes se promenant dans les rues étaient en groupe de deux ou trois. Lorsqu'elle allait demander pourquoi à Zélos, son regard s'arrêta sur un panneau d'affichage où le mot « Recherché » était écrit en grosses lettres. Sous l'avis de recherche, un portrait était fixé : il représentait un homme aux cheveux châtains foncés, quelques peu ébouriffés, légèrement tombant devant des yeux verts émeraude, le reste de son visage était caché par des bandages pourpres. Sous le portrait figurait le nom de l'homme recherché : « Shawn Graves, dit le voleur pourpre ».

« - Je me souviens qu'un ami avait lui aussi son visage sur ce même panneau…

-Mais il était moins bien réussi que celui-là ! »

Une voix masculine jailli derrière eux, une voix que l'ex-Elu de Tésséa'lla connaissait très bien. Ils se retournèrent et virent un jeune homme brun, les yeux marron, un grand sourire sur son visage à la fois enfantin et adulte. Il portait une sorte de chemise rouge à manches longues, des épaulières en métal fixées de chaque côtés, un pantalon bleu foncé serrés à la taille par deux grosses ceintures en cuir où pendaient deux épées, l'une à la lame bleuté, l'autre rougeoyante. Ses mains, gantées de blanc, étaient posées sur ses hanches, et des protèges tibia, du même métal que les épaulières, étaient accrochés sur des bottes en cuir marrons. Le jeune homme ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-neuf ans, vingt à tout casser.

« - Lloyd ! Ca fait un bail que l'on ne s'est pas revus ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien, merci. Et toi ? Tu as revu Sheena depuis tout ce temps ?

- Euh non. J'ai essayé mais elle était constamment en mouvements par-ci, par-là.

- Ah, je vois…

- Et toi ? Que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'es pas avec Colette ?

- Si, justement. Je voulais venir à Meltokio pour participer au Festival du Colisée mais Colette m'a suivi et elle ne veut pas que je combatte pour de l'argent, même si elle sait que je peux l'étaler en deux secondes !

- Donc mon petit ange est ici ! Je suis content, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Oui, elle est à l'église près du château.

- Tant mieux, j'ai des affaires à régler au château avant d'aider cette demoiselle à retourner chez elle. »

Il adressa un signe de main vers Emi. Celle-ci était ébahie devant Lloyd, un peu gêné de son attitude. Elle reprit ses esprits et lui tendit la main.

« - Bonjour, je m'appelle Emi Ayate. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer !

- Lloyd Irving, moi de même. Euh, tu as des vêtements étranges…

- Oui, je sais, je sais, je comptais y remédier…

- Oh ! Je pense que je vais vous laisser, sinon Colette va se demander où je suis pas…

- Eh ! Lloyd ! Te voila enfin ! »

Une jeune fille, à peine plus âgée qu'Emi, courait dans leur direction. Ses longs cheveux blonds, attachés avec un ruban bleu foncé, flottaient comme un drapeau derrière elle. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu océan profond, qui lui donnaient vraiment l'air d'un ange. Elle portait une petite veste à manches longues blanches aux bordures de la même couleur que son ruban. Sa petite veste ouverte laissait voir un haut blanc, ainsi qu'un magnifique collier en or, serti d'un cristal rouge. Sa jupe bleu foncée flottait également au gré du vent, deux chakrams fixés sur deux petites ceintures à sa taille. Elle portait de petites bottes blanches, légèrement retombantes sur ses chevilles, avec un petit talon.

« - Je t'ai cherchée partout, Lloyd ! … Oh ! Quel plaisir de te revoir Zélos ! Comment te portes-tu ?

- Très bien, mon petit ange. Mais dis moi, tu as changé de tenue ? Elle te va à ravir, cette petite jupe bleue.

- Tu trouves ? Merci beaucoup… Oh ! Bonjour ! Je suis Colette Brunel, s'adressa-t-elle à Emi avec un charmant sourire.

- Et moi Emi Ayate, enchantée.

- Quelles touchantes retrouvailles, mais je suis pressé, désolé. Si vous comptez rester en ville, au lieu de prendre une chambre d'auberge, venez chez moi, proposa Zélos.

- Oui, bien sûr. En attendant, on va voir quelques matches au Colisée, tu veux venir avec nous, Emi ? suggéra Lloyd.

- Non merci, je vais plutôt visiter la ville. Je viendrai peut-être un peu plus tard.

- Pas de problème. Alors à tout à l'heure !

- A tout à l'heure ! »

Lloyd et Colette accompagnèrent Zélos sur la grande avenue jusqu'au Colisée, et Emi prit la direction des boutiques de commerçants : elle avait en tête de changer de tenue et trouver une arme à sa mesure.

Aujourd'hui, un nombre incalculable de spectateurs attendaient dans les gradins du Colisée, cette grande bâtisse de pierre et de métal où se rencontrent combattants épiques et magiciens en tout genre : c'était le Festival du Colisée. Il durait une semaine, tous les ans. Li Festival du Colisée a été instauré par le Roi après la réunification des deux mondes afin d'établir une puissante armée basée sur les compétences des soldats, et non pas sur leurs races. Ainsi, elfes, demi-elfes, humains, tout le monde était libre d'y participer, surtout que s'ils arrivaient à remporter cinq matchs de suite et à battre le champion du Colisée, ils gagnaient la somme de trente mille flouz. En parlant du champion, il se nommait Nelden, c'était une montagne de muscles ; à lui seul, il était capable de soulever cinq soldats de la garde royale, avec l'équipement complet ainsi que les armes, ce qui équivalait environ à trois cents kilos. De plus, il encaissait très bien les coups physiques et était capable de briser une lame de zanbatô (gigantesque sabre aussi long que lourd, causant d'énormes dommages au cavalier et à sa monture). Des centaines de participants se présentaient alors chaque jour, et d'autant plus que le Colisée ne fermait pas : on pouvait aussi combattre la nuit ! Parmi les spectateurs se trouvaient Lloyd et Colette, Héros de la Réunification du monde de Sylvaha'lla. Lloyd était très content de venir au Festival du Colisée, même s'il aurai voulu y participer en tant que combattant. Il affichait un grand sourire bête, en hurlant des « Super ! » et des « Youpi ! » et en agitant ses bras dans tous les sens. Quant à Colette, elle n'était pas du même avis : elle pensait que ce « Festival » était de la violence gratuite pour les personnes présentes. De plus, toute cette mascarade n'avait lieu que pour de l'argent. A la fin d'un énième combat entre un elfe et un pathétique épéiste, Lloyd se rassit.

« - Vraiment, j'adore ces combats ! J'ai pu mémoriser certaines techniques que je pourrai améliorer avec mes glaives matériels.

- Et tu trouves cela amusant, des gens qui se battent, qui risquent peut-être leurs vies à amuser la galerie ? Pas moi, en tout cas…

- Mais, Colette ! »

Une acclamation assourdissante stoppa leur dispute : la foule encourageait les nouveaux combattants qui entraient dans l'arène : d'un côté avançaient fièrement un couple d'elfes, tout deux archers ; de l'autre, une jeune fille à la longue chevelure noire flottant dans son dos, une épée à sa hanche gauche. Lloyd et Colette se regardèrent dans les yeux et eurent la même pensée : « Est-ce bien .. ? ». Le commentateur des matchs s'approcha des combattants et tendit son micro :

« - Alors ? Vous êtes prêts à vous affronter ? Mais d'abord, dîtes-nous vos noms, questionna-t-il en tendant le micro vers le couple d'elfes.

- Nous sommes Flora et Davy, et nous comptons bien remporter la récompense !

- Oh ! Oh ! Voilà ce qu'on appelle « être ambitieux » ! Et vous, mademoiselle ?

- Je m'appelle Emi Ayate, et si je combats aujourd'hui, c'est juste pour m'éclater un peu et rembourser une dette.

- Espérons que vous tiendrez votre promesse ! Combattants, préparez-vous ! Et… Commencez ! »

Lloyd et Colette avaient vus juste : Emi, qu'ils connaissaient à peine, venait se battre en public pour gagner la récompense ! Leurs regards fixaient alors la jeune combattante, espérant qu'elle s'en sorte. Le couple d'archers avaient pris l'initiative et lançaient une pluie de flèche sur Emi. Celle-ci les esquiva allègrement en exécutant des saltos arrière, se réceptionnant parfaitement. Flora et Davy arrêtèrent quelques secondes leur offensive pour reprendre d'autres flèches, mais Emi en profita pour se fondre sur eux et empoigna son épée, qu'elle extirpa de son fourreau. Flora, qui était la plus proche, se dépêcha de lacer quelques flèches à une vitesse fulgurante, pendant que Davy s'armait. La jeune fille les fit ricocher sur sa lame flamboyante et se précipita sur l'elfe. Elle donna un premier coup d'épée vertical, qui fut esquivé, puis un coup de pied destiné à Davy, qui perdit momentanément son arc. Elle continua avec un coup de coude dans le ventre de Flora, qui la fit se pencher en avant. Emi leva alors la lame… et coupa en deux l'arc dont elle se servait. Sans arme, elle ne pouvait plus se battre. Entre temps, Davy avait récupéré le sien et pointait vers Emi. Cette dernière fit une esquive sur la droite et découpa, par la même occasion, son arme de jet. Le groupe désarmé, éffondrés sur le sol, Emi rangea son arme. Le combat n'avait même pas duré cinq minutes ! Contraints à l'abandon, Emi fut-elle donc déclarée vainqueur, le public l'applaudissant sur son retour. Lloyd et Colette n'en revenaient pas : cette Emi se battait drôlement bien. Un autre combat avait déjà été enchaîné quand cette dernière arriva vers les Héros de la Réunification.

« - Re-bonjour.

- Oh ! C'est toi qui vient juste de combattre à l'instant, non ?

- Euh, oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu es très forte, pas plus que moi, c'est sûr mais tu es très forte…

- Lloyd ! Arrête de te vanter ! Mais il a raison : tu te bat très bien. D'où viens-tu ?

- C'est très compliqué mais, pour faire court, je viens d'un autre monde et je comptais repartir chez moi avec l'aide de monsieur Zélos.

- Si tu attends après lui, tu peux toujours faire ta vie ici !

- Hein ?

- Ce que Lloyd veut dire c'est que Zélos peut t'aider mais il mettra un peu de temps, peut-être.

- Ah, je vois… En attendant, je veux gagner la récompense pour le rembourser.

- C'est bien de ne pas penser à son profit personnel et de penser aux autres, Emi, félicita Colette. Et ton prochain combat a lieu quand ?

- Dans quelques minutes. Je dois y aller.

- D'accord. Bon courage, Emi !

- Merci Lloyd. »

Emi repartit par le même chemin par où elle était arrivée et descendit en direction de l'entrée de l'arène, l'air sûre d'elle.

Les combats s'enchaînaient et ne se ressemblaient pas pour Emi : son premier match était contre un groupe d'elfes, son deuxième contre un groupe de magiciens (qu'elle metta K.O en les cognant l'un contre l'autre), son troisième un lancier coriace, et son quatrième contre un mage épéiste dragueur et endurant. Pour le battre, Emi a dû avoir recours à ses charmes pour l'amadouer et lui donner un bon coup entre… Bon, passons. Pour son cinquième match, elle devait se battre contre le champion du Colisée, Nelden. Lloyd n'avait manqué aucun match depuis celui d'Emi. Il avait une très grosse envie pressante à force de boire des litres et des litres de limonade et à rester assis sur son siège. Une pause de quelques minutes était instaurée avant d'entamer le dernier match, peut-être décisif. Il ne tenait plus en place et ne cessait pas de gesticuler, jusqu'à ce que Colette lui dit d'y aller. Il la remercia du fond du cœur et couru aux toilettes publiques, pendant que Zélos s'appropriait sa place.

« - Alors, ce Festival, qu'en penses-tu, mon petit ange ?

- Pour moi, c'est de la violence gratuite mais…

- Mais ?

- La fille qui t'accompagnait, Emi, se défend très bien.

- Emi ? Emi participe au Festival ?!

- Oui. Tu n'étais pas au courant ? »

Zélos serra son poing gauche devant son visage rouge. « Elle est intenable, cette fille ! Bientôt, il faudra que je la tienne en laisse ! ». Des acclamations assourdissantes coupèrent le fil de sa pensée : les deux combattants, Emi et Nelden, venaient d'entrer dans l'arène. « Voyons voir si elle a fait quelques progrès depuis notre combat avec la meute de Fenhrir à Flanoir… ». Zélos et Colette fixaient la jeune fille, de dos, face au colosse, de l'autre côté du stade. « Le combat a déjà commencé ? » questionna Lloyd, revenu de son passage au petit coin. Ils hochèrent de la tête pour seule réponse, et s'assis donc à la droite de Colette. Le commentateur faisait l'éloge du champion du Colisée dans un premier temps :

« - Et voici le champion du Colisée, Nelden !

- Grrouuuuaaaahahhhhhh ! cria-t-il

- Nelden a une carrure que même les plus grands guerriers n'atteindront jamais ! Il pèse plus de 256 kg, tout en chair et en muscles ! Et en face de lui, la jeune demoiselle qui a réussie à se hisser jusqu'à lui, Emi Ayate !

- …

- Cette belle jeune fille est parvenue en finale en usant de ses charmes et de ses multiples talents ! Et maintenant, quelques mots à votre adversaire, Nelden ?

- Je vais t'écrabouiller !

- Moi aussi, enchantée, répondit-elle d'un ton un peu angoissé.

- A présent, que le match commence ! »

Le commentateur s'éclipsa de l'arène, laissant le terrain libre à Nelden et Emi. Cette dernière entamait fort le combat : elle se rua vers la montagne de muscles, la main droite prête à tirer l'épée de son fourreau. Le champion du Colisée réagit immédiatement et balança son poing en sa direction. Emi esquiva l'attaque frontale en exécutant un saut en hauteur latéral. Nelden donna un coup avec force dans les côtes gauches de la demoiselle, qui tomba au sol. Le colosse n'arrêtait pas d'enchaîner les offensives, ne laissant guère de choix à Emi que d'éviter les coups. Quand l'occasion lui en fut parvenue, Emi entailla le poignet droit de Nelden, qui semblait ne rien sentir. « Si tu crois me faire mal avec ce petit cure dent, ma belle, c'est loupé ! » lui dit-il. Emi se leva brusquement et courut vers lui, son visage se retrouvant près du sien. Elle allait planter son épée luisante dans son torse lorsqu'il la prit de court et l'attrapa à la gorge, la plaquant contre le mur d'enceinte de l'arène. Il serrait son cou lentement avec une seule main, Emi tentant désespérément de se dégager de son étreinte.

« - Tu préfères déclarer forfait maintenant ou mourir tout de suite ?

- Aucun… des deux choix !! »

A cette réponse, elle planta profondément son épée dans la main de Nelden, la tournant pour lui infliger plus de dégâts. Le champion cria de douleur, relâchant sa prise. Un mince filet de sang coulait le long de la bouche d'Emi, qu'elle essuya du revers de sa manche. Le colosse tenait sa main ensanglantée et, prit de colère, fonça vers la demoiselle. Celle-ci fit une roulade sur la gauche, manquant de peu de se faire écraser par cette montagne de muscles. Elle se releva tant bien que mal et empoigna son épée à deux mains. Elle appuya de toutes ses forces sur le manche et entailla le côté droit de Nelden, avant de se retourner et d'enfoncer la lame froide dans le torse du champion. Il resta un moment en face d'Emi, sans bouger, le sang coulant lentement le long de son corps, jusqu'à ce qu'il cracha par terre le liquide rouge qui restait dans sa bouche avant de s'écrouler au sol. Le match se termina immédiatement…

A la sortie du Colisée, Lloyd, Colette et Zélos attendaient Emi pour la féliciter. Celle-ci arriva tranquillement, un sac plein d'argent dans ses mains. Une foule sortait du Colisée au même moment : la nuit venait de tomber. Emi, étonnée, marcha plus vite vers ses compagnons, quand elle se fit bousculer et tomba sur la pierre froide. Se massant les fesses, une main se tendit vers elle :

« - Je suis désolé, je ne vous avait pas vue.

- Ce… C'est pas grave.

- Vous êtes Emi Ayate ? Belle prestation aujourd'hui.

- Euh, merci. Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?

- Andrew Faithbourg, commandant en chef de l'armée de Sylvaha'lla. »

Emi leva les yeux, et se retrouva face à face avec un beau jeune homme…


	5. Chapitre 4 : L'ombre et la féline

The fourth

CHAPITRE 4 : L'ombre et la féline.

« - An… Andrew Faithbourg ? »

Emi prononça le nom du jeune homme d'une voix gênée. Ses joues rosirent légèrement pendant qu'elle attrapait la main qu'il lui tendait. Andrew Faithbourg était un peu plus grand qu'Emi, châtain très clair, presque blond, un bandeau rouge attaché au front. Des yeux couleur or brillaient derrière quelques mèches. Il portait une armure claire et légère, qui lui couvrait tout son torse. On pouvait néanmoins distinguer un haut moulant du même rouge que son bandeau. Son pantalon noir et ses bottes marron foncé contrastaient avec son armure. Une longue cape pourpre volait derrière lui. Il avait tendu sa main droite à Emi, pour l'aider à se relever, étant donné que sa gauche empoignait le manche d'un immense zanbatô posé sur son épaule en biais. Il lui adressa un sourire charmeur :

« - Vous êtes bien plus jolie de près, mademoiselle.

- Euh… Merci… Mais, mes amis m'attendent là-bas et…

- Je comprends : vous ne voulez pas les faire attendre plus longtemps. Peut-être qu'on se reverra, si vous restez quelques temps à Meltokio.

- Oui, sûrement !

- Alors à bientôt, Mlle Emi. »

Andrew tourna les talons, laissant Emi lui adresser un signe de main discret. Dès qu'il ne fut qu'un petit point, elle retrouva ses esprits et retourna vers Lloyd, Colette et Zélos. Lorsqu'elle se planta devant eux, ils avaient tous un petit sourire narquois du bout des lèvres :

« - On dirait que tu a tapé dans l'œil de ce garçon, Emi, dit l'ex-Elu de Tésséa'lla.

- Euh, non ! C'est… C'est pas vrai ! répliqua-t-elle en rougissant.

- Mais oui, je te crois ! Mais au fait, comment as-tu fait pour avoir une épée en si bon état et en si peu de temps ?

- Euh… Ben… En fait… Quand j'ai fait mon petit tour, j'ai vu cette belle épée en vitrine d'une armurerie et, euh… J'ai mis la note sur ton compte…

- Sur mon compte ?! Oh toi je vais te….

- Mais comme je n'ai pas besoin de l'argent que j'ai gagné, alors je te le donne. Comme ça, tu pourras payer la note.

- Mmm… »

Emi lui tendit le sac de pièces, qu'il fini par prendre. Il proposa alors à ses invités de passer la nuit chez lui. C'est ainsi qu'Emi se retrouva dans la « maison » de Zélos. Elle était tellement grande qu'elle ne méritait pas le nom de « maison » mais plutôt de manoir. Lorsqu'on pénétrait dans le manoir, on arrivait directement dans le salon. Les meubles en bois étaient très présents : commodes, tables, chaises, buffets ; mais aussi quelques plantes vertes imposantes. Sur les murs étaient accrochés de magnifiques tableaux, dont un représentant une belle femme. Il s'agissant sans doute d'un portait grandeur nature car le tableau s'étalait sur tout un pan de mur. Au fond de la pièce se situait un renfoncement vitré qui laissait passer facilement la lumière, à l'occurrence celle de la lune. Sur la droite, un grand escalier en bois montait vers les chambres luxueuses. Elles étaient très spacieuses, les lits contre un des murs, une grande armoire dressée en face de celui-ci. De nombreux tapis coloraient le sol carrelé et froid. Un sofa aux coussins bleus était placé sur le petit balcon devant les portes des chambres, légèrement entrouvertes. Dès leur entrée, un majordome vint à leur rencontre et les emmena directement à leurs chambres à coucher. Cependant, un problème se posa : il n'y avait que deux chambres, dont l'une était celle de Zélos, laissant le droit qu'à une seule chambre pour trois personnes. Zélos proposa à Emi de dormir sur le sofa mais, étant déjà à cran d'avoir dormi deux nuits de suite assise devant une table, d'avoir vaincu sa peur de l'altitude et s'être battue toute l'après-midi, Emi protesta et demanda que ce sois lui qui s'y colle (Lloyd et Colette étaient du même avis que la jeune fille). Du coup, Colette et Emi dormirent dans la chambre d'amis, et Lloyd dans celle de l'ex-Elu (il en profita bien pour s'étendre de tout son long sur le lit). Quant à ce dernier, il dormit donc sur le sofa, avec un petit coussin en guise d'oreiller et une petite couverture, qui ne lui couvrait même pas jusqu'aux pieds !

Le lendemain matin, le petit déjeuner fut servi au lit pour nos jeunes invités, sur une table près du sofa, le « lit clandestin » de Zélos. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut Emi qui sortit la première, avec un beau visage radieux et souriant, puis Colette et Lloyd, un peu endormi. Zélos, lui, avait des cernes sous ses yeux et un air grognon, ce qui montrait qu'il avait passé une très mauvaise nuit de sommeil. D'ailleurs, après leur passage, il alla se recoucher dans son lit, en prenant soin de laisser sur le sofa la petite couverture, à moitié par terre.

« - Alors, Emi, que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui ? questionna Colette.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas trop, je dois avant tout autre chose trouver un moyen de retourner chez moi…

- Ahhh, d'accord ! Tu veux qu'on aille à la bibliothèque du château ?

- Euh, on a le droit ?

- Bien sûr, on y a accès, comme ça, on t'aidera à chercher, n'est-ce pas Lloyd ? »

Lloyd, pendant que les deux demoiselles discutaient, tentait à pas furtifs de s'éclipser mais se fit prendre en flagrant délit. « Et moi qui voulait encore aller au Festival ! » pensa-t-il. Le jeune épéiste acquiesça à la demande de Colette. Ils laissèrent donc l'ancien Elu se reposer de sa dure nuit et se dirigèrent vers le château, au cœur de Meltokio. Après un court instant de marche, ils arrivèrent devant les imposantes portes d'entrée du palais royal. Des gardes les firent entrer, en prenant soin de noter leurs noms et les conduisirent à la bibliothèque. Tous les couloirs étaient immenses, autant de longueur que de hauteur ; le sol carrelé de marbre était couvert par un tapis rouge sang, brodé de fils dorés de chaque côté ; les grandes vitres lumineuses encadrées par des rideaux du même rouge que les tapis ; les pierres grises clairs ressortaient des murs froids ; de hautes colonnes de marbres soutenaient les étages, où l'on y accédaient à l'aide de larges escaliers, également de marbres. Le soldat les firent s'arrêter devant une porte en chêne gravée et l'ouvrit : à l'intérieur de la pièce, tous les murs étaient couverts d'étagères où reposaient des centaines et des centaines de livres, de tailles et de couleurs différentes. Des petites tables de travails étaient disposées dans le centre de la bibliothèque sur lesquelles étudiaient déjà deux autres personnes. Le plafond était haut au dessus de leurs têtes, et les étagères presque aussi grandes. On accédait aux ouvrages en montant sur une échelle. La bibliothèque était très éclairée par les larges fenêtres, mais aussi par des petites torches fixées sur des piliers devant les étagères. Le soldat sortit de la bibliothèque silencieusement, laissant Lloyd, Colette et Emi au milieu de tous ces livres. « Bon, commençons à chercher ! » s'enthousiasma l'ange. Lloyd prit le premier livre à sa portée et le feuilleta, Emi et Colette se dirigèrent vers les étagères et cherchèrent plutôt dans le coin « Histoire de Tésséa'lla », étant donné que la bibliothèque n'a pas été archivée. Pendant près de trois heures, ils arpentaient les divers rayons à la recherche d'un moyen quelconque ou un cas similaire qui pourrait donner une piste à la jeune demoiselle, mais en vain. Ils avaient passé en revue pratiquement tous les ouvrages de la bibliothèque, de « Histoire de la Guerre de Derris-Kharlan » à « L'étude des sceaux », en passant par « Expériences paranormales ».

« - Il y a que dalle dans ces bouquins… protesta Lloyd.

- Oui, rien du tout qui pourrait se rapprocher de près ou de loin à ton cas, Emi.

- Mmm… »

L'air abattue, Emi descendit de la table où elle s'était assise et referma le livre qu'elle feuilletait.

« - Cela te dirai de faire les magazins avec moi ? proposa Colette.

- Euh, je ne sais pas trop…

- C'est parti ! »

Colette prit Emi au poignet et la tira vers la sortie. Lloyd regarda silencieusement la scène. « Ouai ! Je vais pouvoir aller voir d'autres matchs au Colisée ! » se réjouissa-t-il dans sa tête.

Dans les rues de Meltokio, les deux jeunes demoiselles visitaient les magasins et les divers stands qui se présentaient à eux. Il y avait foule aujourd'hui car c'était jour de marché. Les stands étaient envahis, faisant le bonheur des commerçants. Mais partout où elles passaient, les habitants les regardaient bizarrement, ou plutôt, regardaient Emi bizarrement à cause de son uniforme de lycéenne bleu marine et gris, et Colette l'avait remarquée.

« - Après, si tu veux, on ira te trouver une nouvelle tenue qui te fera passer un peu plus inaperçue, d'accord ?

- Je suis partante » lui répondit-elle avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil à droite, vers un stand de nourriture, puis à gauche, vers des poissons appétissants. Elles finirent par entrer dans un magasin de tissus et de coutures : des rouleaux de soie, de coton et de laines pendaient un peu partout dans la boutique (du plafond aux murs), mettant une touche très colorée dans la pièce ; des bustiers de mannequins traînaient dans un coin, en face du comptoir où une femme était en train de ranger sa recette. Elle avait les cheveux roux, tirés en un chignon tenu par deux grosses aiguilles. Des lunettes bleues turquoises étaient posées sur son nez, et des dizaines de bracelets en or cliquetaient à ses poignets. Lorsqu'elle vit les deux jeunes filles, elle se précipita à leur rencontre :

« - Bonjour, chères clientes ! Je suis Cinthya, couturière en chef et tenancière de la boutique. Que puis-je faire pour vous, mes demoiselles ?

- Euh, bonjour, mon amie voudrai avoir une nouvelle tenue un peu plus… discrète, expliqua Colette.

- Mmm… Je vois… Je vais y remédier tout de suite ! Viens par ici, ma chérie ! »

Elle tira Emi par le poignet et l'emmena dans une pièce derrière son comptoir. Là, elle lui prit ses mesures et en profita pour lui poser des questions à propos de ses goûts. Cela ne dura pas plus de dix minutes avant que la couturière ne commence à se mettre au travail et fasse sortir Colette et Emi de sa boutique, « Pour garder ma concentration » disait-elle. Elle les pria de revenir une demi-heure plus tard, « Car son travail était vite fait, très bien fait » se justifia-t-elle. Surprises, les deux jeunes filles restèrent une bonne dizaine de secondes devant le seuil du magasin, avant de se regarder dans les yeux et d'éclater de rire, pour on ne sait quelle raison. Elles allèrent donc passer le temps qu'il fallait à bavarder gaiement sur un banc, tout en mangeant une glace (chocolat noisette pour Emi, vanille pour Colette). Une demi-heure passa tranquillement, et les deux demoiselles se résignèrent à retourner chez la couturière. Tout en marchant, elles continuaient à discuter et à plaisanter. Emi détourna rapidement la tête pour revoir le stand de poisson, qui lui donnait drôlement faim. « Il doit être pas loin de midi » se dit-elle. D'un coup, elle se cogna contre un homme costaux en armure flamboyante et tomba par terre. « Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour toujours me retrouver les fesses par terre ?! »

« - Vous n'avez rien de cassé, mademoiselle ? »

L'homme, qui avait une voix grave mais chaleureuse, lui tendait sa main droite.

« - Non, ça peut aller, merci.

- Faîtes attention la prochaine fois, hein ?

- Oui, monsieur. »

L'homme lui tapota l'épaule gauche avant de partir. Emi le regarda un instant et se retourna vers Colette.

« - C'est le Général Keisuke Seiru, général de l'armée de Sylvaha'lla.

- Ah ? Mais comment connais-tu son nom ?

- Moi, Lloyd, Zélos et d'autres de nos amis jouons un rôle dans l'armée mise en place par le Roi pour protéger Sylvaha'lla des monstres, qui sont de plus en plus nombreux ces temps-ci. Si tu veux, on est à la fois des généraux et des politiciens. C'est dur mais cela en vaux la peine pour un monde réunifié meilleur. Et, dans notre cas, on se doit de connaître tous les hauts fonctionnaires de l'armée.

- Ahh, je comprends mieux mainte… »

Soudain, elle senti une présence, ou plutôt une aura qui la fit se taire. Elle lui donnait des frissons et elle transpirait. Son regard était fixe et vide. Colette ne cessait de lui demander ce qui n'allais pas, mais en vain. C'était comme si tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'Emi était silencieux, figé. Elle ne percevait que le bruit de sa respiration rapide et un frôlement de cape. Une silhouette sombre encapuchonnée passa à sa droite. Elle la fixa, jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise son regard froid et ténébreux, rempli de haine. Là, en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, le bruit des passants et des commerçants refit surface, ainsi que la voix de Colette qui lui demandait de revenir à elle.

« - Emi ! Emi ! Tu vas bien ?!

- Ou-oui, j'ai juste eu comme une coupure…

- Une coupure ?

- Oui : je n'entendais plus rien et j'ai vu une silhouette noire qui m'a fait froid dans le dos.

- Une silhouette noire ? Mais il n'y a aucune silhouette noire qui est passée près de nous. Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Que tu n'es pas fatiguée ?

- En fait, j'ai un peu faim, dit-elle pour esquiver la question.

- D'accord, alors après avoir été chercher ta nouvelle tenue, on retournera chez Zélos.

- O.K. »

Elles rentrèrent dans la boutique de couture pour récupérer la commande mais Emi était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle était sûre à 100 d'avoir aperçut une silhouette sombre et glaciale. C'était très inhabituel…

« - Alors, ma belle, contente de mon œuvre ? »

Emi sortit de ses pensées.

« - Ah, euh, oui oui, elle est superbe, vraiment un travail de pro !

- C'est normal, je SUIS une pro ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! »

La nuit était tombée, la lune éclairait allègrement les rues de Meltokio. La ville était silencieuse, une légère brise fraîche faisant bouger les feuilles de la cime des arbres. Sur un des balcons du château de Meltokio attendait un homme accoudé sur le rebord. Il se résigna à rentrer dans sa chambre. Les rideaux pourpres virevoltaient à l'intérieur de la pièce. Une armure était placée sur une chaise, l'homme était assis sur son lit, son visage dans ses mains. Une petite silhouette s'approcha silencieusement de lui. L'homme, surprit, leva les yeux.

« - Harumi ?! C'est bien toi Harumi ?!

- …

- Réponds-moi, Harumi ! Tu vas bien ?!

- … Père… Pour tout ce que tu as fait… Tu mérites… La mort…

- Harumi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! La… la mort ?

- Adieu… Père… »

L'homme regarda sa fille, terrifié…

Pendant ce temps, Emi était seule dans la bibliothèque du château et continuait à chercher un moyen de retourner dans son monde dans les ouvrages qu'ils n'avaient pas encore regardé. Elle était assise devant un bureau, une petite lampe éclairant la page qu'elle lisait. « Pff, non seulement il y a rien dans ce bouquin, mais en plus il est très barbant ! » pensa-t-elle, tout en refermant l'ouvrage. Elle s'étira les bras et bailla. Il était plus de onze heures du soir. Emi avait enfilé sa nouvelle tenue, confectionné en une demi-heure. Elle avait une jupe plissée couleur lilas, une tunique courte blanche plissée à manches courtes, une ceinture en tissu violine, des gants plissés lilas, ainsi que des chaussettes plissées de la même couleur, recouverts par des bottines blanches. Elle avait nouée ses cheveux noirs de jais avec un ruban violet, laissant deux mèches de cheveux retomber sur ses épaules. Une cape lilas était placée sur le dossier de sa chaise, ainsi que l'épée d'argent dans son fourreau. Emi posa « Le grand livre des voyages » sur une pile d'autres livres à droite qu'elle avait lu et prit « Moyens de voyager » sur une autre pile à sa gauche. Un soldat ouvrit la porte à ce moment et lui demanda de sortir du château, l'heure étant largement dépassée. Emi reposa le livre sur la table, accrocha sa cape sur ses épaules, relevant ses mèches de cheveux, et son arme à sa hanche gauche. Elle sortit de la bibliothèque et aperçut Zélos, Colette et Lloyd, qui l'attendait. Ils allaient la complimenter sur sa nouvelle tenue, mais ce fut un cri horrible qui résonna dans tous les couloirs du palais.

« - Mais, qu'est-ce… »

Tous les soldats aux alentours accoururent en flèche aux étages du dessus, cherchant la source du cri. Les quatre visiteurs se regardèrent dans les yeux avant de les suivre, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Ils montèrent plusieurs escaliers, visitèrent plusieurs chambres (ils s'abstiennent de voir la chambre du Roi et de sa fille, même si Zélos n'était pas contre pour celle de la Princesse). Située à l'arrière du cortège, Emi prit un tout autre couloir, glacé et peu éclairé. Certes, toutes les pièces de ce couloir étaient des chambres mais la jeune épéiste avait un pressentiment. Elle arpentait lentement le long couloir vide en direction de la seule chambre encore inexplorée, dont la porte était légèrement entrebâillée. Le regard suspicieux, elle poussa la porte, et ce qu'elle vit lui faisait froid dans le dos : au plein milieu de la chambre, près du lit, gisait dans une mare de sang le cadavre d'un homme à forte carrure, lequel était tenu dans les bras d'un autre homme. Emi s'approcha silencieusement et fini par distinguer les visages des deux antagonistes : c'était Andrew Faithbourg, le jeune garçon qu'Emi avait involontairement bousculé, qui tenait le Général Seiru. Ses vêtements étaient couverts du sang de son supérieur, dont le corps était livide, les yeux clos.

« - Andrew ?... »

Le jeune soldat tourna sa tête en direction de la demoiselle : il pleurait.

« - Je… Je ne l'ai pas tué… Ce n'est pas moi !

- Ou-oui, Andrew, je te crois mais, qui l'as tué ? Et Que fais-tu ici ?

- Le Général voulait me voir personnellement dans sa chambre à onze heures et demie ce soir alors je suis venu mais…

- Mais quand tu es arrivé, il était déjà mort ?

- Non. Il a poussé un hurlement et je me suis précipité ici… Sauf que je suis arrivé trop tard… »

Emi détourna sa tête d'Andrew, ne voulant pas pleurer devant lui. Elle se dirigea vers le balcon pour chercher des indices du meurtrier mais les soldats, Zélos, Colette et Lloyd firent irruption dans la pièce. La réflexion du capitaine de la garde ne fit qu'un tour : il empoigna Andrew, le jeta face contre le sol et le menotta, le traitant d'assassin et de meurtrier. Il allait le ruer de coups mais les deux épéistes l'en empêchèrent de justesse.

« - Non ! Arrêtez ! Ce n'est pas lui l'assassin ! tenta Emi.

- Dégage ! Ce ne sont plus tes affaires, gamine ! répliqua l'un des soldats. Il était seul dans la pièce avec le cadavre de notre Général Seiru dans ses bras ! Et tu dis que ce n'est pas lui qui l'as tué ?!

- Oui ! Ce n'est pas lui ! C'est quelqu'un d'autre !

- Et qui ?! Personne ! Alors on l'embarque ! »

Le soldat traîna Andrew hors du lieu du crime, le reste de la troupe le suivant. Il ne restait qu'Emi, Colette, Lloyd et Zélos dans la chambre ensanglantée. Lloyd s'approcha de la jeune fille et posa sa main sur son épaule :

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas lui…

- Je sais mais, si ce n'est pas lui, qui est-ce ? Il n'a pas pu se suicider tout de même ?!

- …Non… Il a mérité… son châtiment… »

Tous se retournèrent vers le balcon.

Accroupie sur le rebord du balcon de la chambre, une silhouette fine les observait. Ses yeux dorés resplendissaient dans l'obscurité. Elle tenait quelque chose de long dans ses mains. Une chose gigotait derrière elle.

« - Qui es-tu ? dit Colette.

- … L'assassin du Général Seiru…

- L'a-assassin ?!

-… »

Le meurtrier du Général fit un bond en arrière et tenta de s'échapper. Le sang d'Emi ne fit qu'un tour et se lança à sa poursuite sur les toits de la ville. Le tueur s'élança agilement sur les tuiles des maisons, suivi de près par la jeune épéiste. L'assassin s'arrêta au dessus des portes de la ville, sur le rebord en pierre solide, Emi en face sur un toit. Les nuages, qui masquaient la lune, se dissipèrent, laissant à la jeune demoiselle la possibilité de connaître l'identité du meurtrier du Général Seiru. Au moment propice, elle distingua le visage de l'agresseur : en fait, ce n'était pas un agresseur, mais une agresseuse très étrange. Elle était très jeune, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quatorze ans, elle portait une robe mauve foncé légèrement bouffante, ses yeux dorés flamboyaient dans la nuit, ses cheveux mi-longs également mauve foncé étaient lisses, mais ce qui avait d'étranges chez elle, c'est qu'elle avait de petites oreilles, les pupilles et une queue de chat.

« - Mais ?!... Qui es-tu ?

- … Seiru… Harumi Seiru…

- Seiru ? Mais alors… Tu as tué ton père !

- … Il l'a mérité… Sa mort… Et toi aussi… Pour me barrer ainsi la route ! »

Sur ces mots, la jeune Harumi s'élança sur Emi, la pointe ensanglantée de sa lance droit vers le cœur. Emi esquiva de justesse l'attaque et manqua de tomber du toit. Elle dégaina rapidement son épée et tenta un coup horizontal à deux mains. Cependant Harumi fit un pas gracieux sur le côté et contre-attaqua en pointant les cotes. Emi fit une rotation et enchaîna avec un coup vertical, qu'Harumi bloqua avec sa lance. La fillette fixa la jeune épéiste dans les yeux pendant quelques instants avant de repousser son arme et de lui donner un coup de pied dans le ventre. Emi fit tomber quelques tuiles par terre avant de se baisser pour éviter le coup rapide de la jeune féline. Elle la fit tomber en arrière grâce à un croche-pied, ce qui lui permit de récupérer son épée à temps et de parer une autre attaque d'Harumi. Emi, alors sur le dos, fit basculer avec ses pieds son assaillante, qui tomba dans un arbre. Quelques secondes interminables et silencieuses passèrent avant que la fillette ne revienne à la charge. Le combat entre les deux jeunes filles relevait de l'équilibre, de la rapidité et de la précision. Un seul faux pas et chacune des deux combattantes risquaient de se faire blesser mortellement. A l'issue d'un énième blocage, une voix retentissa en bas de la maison sur laquelle elles se battaient en duel :

« - Eh ! Viens te battre contre quelqu'un de ta… euh… de ton poil, chat meurtrier ! »

Zélos se tenait près au combat, suivi de Colette et de Lloyd, épées et chakrams sortis. Harumi jeta un furtif coup d'œil vers eux, et évita de peu un chakrams que Colette avait lancé en sa direction. Elle exécuta une roulade latérale avant de s'échapper vers le bord opposé de la maison. Elle regarda Emi droit dans les yeux.

« - …Tu es ma prochaine cible… Fille de l'autre monde… »

Elle tourna les talons et sauta derrière les grandes portes de la ville. La nuit empêchait de la voir plus loin.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Expériences interdites et

Et voililou le petit (grand ! ) cinquième chapitre !

CHAPITRE 5 : Expériences interdites et prodige médical.

Harumi était partie, laissant Emi seule sur le toit d'une maison proche des grandes portes de Meltokio. La jeune demoiselle, exténuée, se laissa tomber au sol. Elle poussa un long soupir d'épuisement avant que Lloyd n'arrive sur le toit, ses ailes d'ange déployées. « Non, ça va. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée » le rassura-t-elle. L'épéiste confirmé la prit par les poignets et la fit descendre du toit, dont une bonne vingtaine de tuiles manquaient. Cependant, toutes les pensées se tournaient vers la jeune Harumi Seiru, la fille du Général Keisuke Seiru : pourquoi avait-elle assassinée son père ? Pourquoi son physique s'assimile à celui d'un chat ? Est-elle à la solde de quelqu'un ? Les quatre protagonistes restèrent silencieux et rentrèrent se reposer chez Zélos. Ils entrèrent en silence pour ne pas réveiller le majordome et montèrent les escaliers. La répartition des lits était la même que la nuit précédente, à une chose près : l'ex-Elu a eu le droit à une couverture plus grande et son oreiller ! Pendant toute la nuit, Emi garda les yeux ouverts, le regard fixé au plafond, se posant encore des questions. Elle ne trouva le sommeil que des heures après. Dehors, la lune était pleine : elle seule savait réellement ce qui venait de se dérouler. Le lendemain matin, Lloyd et Colette discutaient à voix basse autour d'une tasse de chocolat chaud, sans doute le sujet de leur discussion était le drame de la veille ; Zélos affichait une fois de plus une mauvaise nuit de sommeil (des cernes épouvantables lui tombaient sous ses yeux !) ; le majordome dépoussiérait les nombreux tableaux avec un plumeau gris. A son réveil, Emi les salua poliment avant de bailler silencieusement. Elle s'assit lourdement sur une chaise entre Lloyd et Colette, le regard vide. Le majordome lui servit une tasse de chocolat chaud, comme aux autres.

« - Bonjour Emi ! Tu as bien dormi ? s'enthousiasma Colette.

-… Pfffffff…

- On dirai que tu n'as pas bien dormi cette nuit.

- Mgngmnhng… Chats…

- Hein ?!

- Mgnhnmghngmnrg… Chats…

- Quoi ?!

- J'ai pas dormi à cause des chats…

- T'es pas la seule » s'incrusta Zélos, d'un ton endormi.

Il prit sa tasse de chocolat et se plaça en face d'Emi. Tous les deux avaient la même expression dans le visage : le regard vide et fatigué par les multiples miaulements des chats de gouttières. Les deux restèrent face à face en silence, comme deux zombies, pendant que Lloyd et Colette les observaient, étonnés. Pendant une bonne demie heure, tout le monde se réveilla vraiment, se frotta les yeux, bailla, burent leur tasse de chocolat chaud et s'habillèrent car ils étaient tous en pyjama. La salle de bain fut disputée pendant plus d'un quart d'heure après le passage du jeune épéiste car Emi voulais la salle de bain avant Zélos, et que ce dernier la voulais avant la jeune demoiselle… Devant l'entrée, Lloyd remontait ses ceintures, Zélos se recoiffait dans le miroir, et Colette tapait ses bottines blanches sur le sol ; Emi descendit des escaliers et mit sa cape violeté sur ses épaules, signe que tout était prêt avant la dernière virée vers la bibliothèque royale. Dans la rue, les passants riaient, bavardaient gaiement, plaisantaient avec d'autres gens : peut-être ne savaient-ils pas qu'un meurtre a été commis cette nuit… Les quatre protagonistes marchèrent tranquillement, sans dire un seul mot, lorsque le passage fut bloqué à l'entrée du palais royal. Un attroupement de riverains était placé devant l'immense bâtiment, tous habillés de noir. Les trois amis ailés prirent de l'altitude afin de découvrir la raison de ce regroupement en masse. Emi, n'ayant pas de grandes ailes dans son dos, tenta de se faufiler à travers la population an vain. Elle réussi cependant, après de nombreuses tentatives, à arriver au premier rang : un cercueil de bois foncé était installé sur piédestal en pierre, laissant voir, de là où elle était, le visage pâle et froid du Général Seiru, mort la veille tué par sa fille.

L'atterrissage de trois personnes ailées ne passa pas inaperçu pendant l'enterrement. Lloyd, Colette et Zélos rejoignirent Emi, restée figée à la vue du corps du Général dans le cercueil. Le soir, elle n'avait pu voir ne corps complet du chef de l'armée de Sylvaha'lla à cause de la nuit, malgré les rayons aléatoires de l'astre lunaire. Le rouquin posa sa main sur son épaule, en guise de réconfort. Elle esquissa un regard en sa direction, pour les reposer vers le cadavre. Elle avait l'impression que le froid qui émanait du corps inerte la refroidissait. Elle frissonna. Elle croisa ses bras, chacune de ses mains serrant l'autre bras. La jeune fille regardait la disposition des soldats venus en marque de respect : Le Roi et la princesse Hilda était en tête du cortège, suivi des adhérents de l'armée les plus gradés (commandants et capitaines). Emi baissa les yeux une fois de plus pour s'empêcher de pleurer, puis les dirigea vers Andrew, également présent. Il portait de nombreux hématomes sur le visage et son bras était en écharpe. Les soldats qui l'ont inculpés ont sûrement dû se défouler sur lui avant qu'ils ne comprennent qu'il était innocent. Lui aussi avait baissé les yeux pour éviter de montrer sa peine envers son supérieur. Il s'approcha cependant du cercueil et jeta un coup d'œil, juste une seconde lui a suffit pour repartir en sens inverse, essuyant de son bras valide les quelques larmes qui lui coulaient le long de sa joue. Sa cape pourpre volait derrière lui comme un drapeau. Soudain, la jeune épéiste perçu derrière le flottement, une silhouette sombre, LA silhouette sombre d'hier. L'ombre portait une grande cape noire, cachant son buste, et son visage était encapuchonné. Les sens d'Emi se paralysèrent, comme à la première fois : sa respiration se fit plus rapide ; son ouïe ne perçu que ses souffles saccadés ; le temps s'écoulait très lentement… L'ombre levait doucement son visage vers la jeune fille ; elle senti son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Le bas du visage de l'inconnu était proprement visible, laissant apparaître une peau très claire et un menton très finement dessiné; les battements du cœur d'Emi se firent moins réguliers. La silhouette lui adressa un sourire sournois ; Emi perdit connaissance, le visage sur le pavé…

A son réveil, Lloyd, Zélos et Colette étaient à son chevet, dans une des chambres du manoir du rouquin. Elle se frotta délicatement la tête et se redressa sur son lit.

« - Il ne faut pas faire des malaises comme ça, ma belle. Tu nous as tous inquiété…

- Je suis désolée mais… Je… Une sensation bizarre m'a parcourue le corps et… Je n'étais plus moi-même. »

Colette s'asseya près d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Tu as revu la « silhouette » ? ». La jeune bretteuse hocha de la tête en guise de réponse, puis rajouta, lorsque les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce :

« - J'ai failli voir le visage de l'ombre mais…

- Mais ?

- J'ai eu l'impression d'être impuissante face à elle… L'impression d'être faible, tellement faible… »

Un silence s'installa. Emi avait dit ces derniers mots d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à son habitude, aux bords des larmes. Dans doute ne s'était-elle jamais sentie faible, incomparable face aux autres de son monde ? Colette, ne sachant quoi dire pour lui remonter le moral, ne trouva comme solution que de l'aider à prendre des médicaments contre les vertiges et la nausée, pour plus de précaution. Après une petite poignée de minutes, toutes les deux sortirent également de la chambre et retournèrent à leur but du jour. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles retrouvèrent Lloyd et Zélos dans la grande bibliothèque. Les deux étaient déjà en train de feuilleter le reste de livres qu'ils n'avaient pas réussis à vérifier auparavant. Le duo de demoiselles se mit, dès leur arrivée, au boulot également. Au bout de quatre heures de recherches intensives, le petit groupe se décida à quitter les lieux, ce qu'il cherchait restant introuvable.

« - Je n'en reviens pas : on a passé plus de dix heures à étudier, regarder, noter, feuilleter des livres plus incompréhensibles les uns que les autres pour rien ! s'exclama Lloyd sur le pas de la porte.

- Que veux-tu ? On ne peut pas tout avoir par un simple claquement de doigts » lui répondit Zélos.

Un air déçu s'afficha sur les quatre visages, quand Colette tapa soudainement dans ses mains : « Et la bibliothèque de Sybak ? Elle est très grande également, peut être qu'on y trouvera quelque chose ? ». Ainsi, leurs visages se mirent à sourire…

Ce fut en plein milieu d'après-midi que le petit groupe arriva dans la ville de Sybak. La populace gesticulait dans tous les sens : certains portaient de grandes piles de livres, ne sachant pratiquement pas où ils mettaient les pieds, d'autres tentaient de sauver leurs notes et autres résultats de leurs recherches d'un petit incendie qui s'élevait dans le centre de recherche. Il rapidement maîtrisé lorsque les jeunes guerriers allèrent proposer leur aide. Un groupe de jeunes étudiants étaient restés à l'écart, serrant leurs effets personnels contre eux. Dans un coin de rue près de l'accident, les quelques chercheurs qui avaient été blessés se faisaient soigner par une femme aux cheveux cours habillée de beige.

« - Eh beh, c'est la joie on dirai par ici ! ironisa Zélos.

- C'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour noir, Monsieur le pervers » dit Emi en le pinçant au bras.

Pendant que Lloyd tentait de séparer les deux gamins, un homme portant de petites lunettes rondes s'adressa à Colette :

« - Désolé de vous accueillir dans cette atmosphère mais nous avons eu quelques problèmes depuis hier soir : plusieurs de nos laboratoires de recherches ont été saccagés, mettant nos expériences les plus délicates en péril ! Heureusement pour nous, deux voyageurs médecins ont soignés le peu de savants blessés. D'ailleurs, l'un d'eux est au chevet de ces derniers là-bas. »

Le scientifique leur montra la femme en beige. Le visage de Colette rayonna et elle allait appeler la guérisseuse quand elle fut bousculée en avant par Emi et Zélos, encore en train de se battre. Ils avaient mis Lloyd K.O pendant que la jeune ange s'informait des agitations de la ville. Ce fut un jeune homme qui aida Colette à se relever : il était blond et portait de petites lunettes rectangulaires, qu'il remonta sur son nez ; ses yeux étaient d'un bleu très clair, qui contrastait avec sa peau légèrement brunâtre. Ses vêtements étaient légèrement similaires à ceux des autres étudiants, à l'exception près que les rebords de sa tunique étaient verte émeraude au lieu de bleu marine. Il était bien plus grand que la jeune maladroite.

« - Vous allez bien, mademoiselle ?

- Oui, ça peut aller. Merci.

- Vous connaissez ces deux personnes derrière vous ? »

Le jeune homme pointa du doigt l'ex-Elu et la jeune bretteuse : elle était en train de lui plaquer le visage sur le sol, assise sur son dos, tandis que lui essayait de choper les cheveux long de la demoiselle et de les lui tirer pour la faire dégager de ses omoplates. Colette regarda une fraction de seconde le duo et répondit qu'elle ne les connaissait pas, que c'était de parfaits inconnus. Soudain, une voix féminine cria « Photon ! », ce qui eut pour effet de séparer les deux, entourés de passants et d'étudiants curieux. Tandis que Zélos et Emi peinaient à retrouver leurs esprits, et que Lloyd se plaçait aux côtés de Colette, la femme s'était approchée d'eux.

« - Non mais vous n'avez pas honte ! Se battre en pleine rue ! Vous méritez bien une fessée ! Et même si tu n'as plus l'âge d'en recevoir, Zélos, crois-moi que cela te calmera bien ! Tu n'as vraiment pas changé depuis deux ans !

- Bon-bonjour Raine, dit à voix basse Lloyd caché derrière Colette, qui, lui, gardait un très bon souvenir des punitions que le professeur leur infligeait à lui et à Génis.

- Oh ! Lloyd ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! Comment te portes-tu ? Et toi Colette ?

- On va bien, professeur, merci. Et vous ?

- Oh, ça peut aller mieux. J'ai pris récemment un apprenti en médecine, et il est plutôt doué. Mais je ne me fait pas d'illu… Dimitri, viens par ici ! »

Le jeune homme qui avait aidé Colette à se relever arriva en quatrième vitesse à côté de Lloyd. Essoufflé, il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et se redressa, comme à l'armée (voire pire !).

« - Oui professeur ? Vous m'avez appelé ?

- Oui, Dimitri. Mes amis, je vous présente mon apprenti depuis dix mois maintenant : Dimitri Bradford.

- Ravi de faire votre connaissance. »

Pendant que les présentations se faisaient entre l'apprenti de Raine et ses amis, Emi et Zélos émergeaient enfin du puissant Photon que le professeur leur avait lancé. Se frottant la tête, la jeune bretteuse se releva avec difficulté, tandis que l'incorrigible dragueur lassait couler un filet de bave le long de sa joue droite, encore dans les vaps. De sa vision légèrement trouble, elle distinguait Colette et Lloyd de dos, Raine et Dimitri en face d'eux. Elle retomba alors sur ses fesses lourdement. « Ce voyage va-t-il être tout le temps comme ça ? »

Après une plus grande discussion avec Raine et son disciple, le professeur les accompagna et les aida à rechercher un moyen pour faire revenir Emi à Tokyo. La bibliothèque de Sybak était encore plus grande que celle du palais de Meltokio : le plafond, un tantinet plus bas, laissait apparaître ses poutres en merisier travaillées ; les bibliothèques, également en merisier, touchaient presque les poutres et s'étalaient sur deux murs entiers, séparées entre elles d'à peine un mètre ; le sol était en pierre très froid et gris clair ; les bureaux de travail étaient tous en bois, disposés dans le centre de la pièce, ainsi qu'un bureau d'accueil à l'entrée de la bibliothèque ; des petites marches permettaient d'accéder aux tables de merisier vieillis ; les murs sombres étaient en parti recouverts de tapisseries et de grades fenêtres transparentes qui illuminaient la pièce. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas énormément de monde, juste la bibliothécaire qui tamponnait des feuilles et quelques étudiants qui faisaient tellement fonctionner leurs méninges qu'on aurai juré voir de la fumée leur sortir des oreilles. Le professeur Raine, en tête, se retourna vers ses compagnons :

« - La bibliothèque ferme à 20h, alors nous avons 7 heures pour essayer de trouver quelque chose. On gardera tous les livres dans lesquels il y aura quelque chose d'intéressant ou se rapprochant de se que l'on cherche. Je verrai ensuite si je peux modifier sans risque la formule ou la potion (si c'est le cas). Nous ferons une petite pause vers 17 heures pour manger un peu. Il y a des objections ?

- Et si on mangeait av… Aïe !

- Garde tes remarques pour toi, Zélos, interrompit Raine en lui balançant un livre volumineux sur l'ex-Elu.

- En flein dans le file » répondit-il, le livre incrusté dans son visage.

Colette aida le rouquin à retirer l'ouvrage tandis que les autres commençaient à arpenter les rayons poussiéreux en quête de réponses. Peu à peu, le peu de monde qui travaillaient dans la bibliothèque sortirent, l'heure du cadran tournant à une allure folle. Il était déjà plus de 17 heures 30 lorsqu'ils sortirent tous prendre un petit quelque chose à manger. Tous durent prendre un bol de ramen car le prix des autres plats disponibles était exorbitant. Ils se remirent donc à reprendre un livre, le re-feuilleter, le refermer, le redéposer et en reprendre un autre. Ils exécutèrent ses actions plus d'une centaine de fois. Des piles monstres de livres s'étalaient sur au moins deux mètres. Emi s'était même fait un fauteuil de livres ! Dimitri, lui, dominait tout le monde en haut une pile de livres qui bougeaient dangereusement, mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas le moindre du monde ; Colette, Lloyd et Raine lisaient attentivement assis sur des chaises ; quand à Zélos, il s'était astucieusement allongé sur la table de travail et avait ouvert un livre sur son visage, pour cacher son sommeil. Cependant, il ronflait tellement fort que, non seulement les murs auraient pu s'écrouler, mais Raine le réveilla en fourrant une grosse boulette de papier journal dans sa bouche. Le rouquin se leva en sursaut sur le bureau et recracha la boulette de papier, qu'il jeta sur le sol. Le soir était arrivé très vite, et l'heure de la fermeture également. Le groupe se dirigea donc vers l'auberge où Zélos et Emi avaient déjà séjourné deux jours auparavant. Comme très peu de monde séjournait en ce moment en ville, tout le monde eut une chambre individuelle, pour le plaisir de tous (car ils savaient les dégâts des ronflements de l'ex-Elu après la scène de la boulette de papier). Ils prirent un repas très consistant et délicieux : en somme, un bon plat peu coûteux de Tonkatsu (porc pané frit accompagné d'une sauce épaisse, de chou chinois émincé et de moutarde). Raine, Lloyd, Colette et Zélos discutèrent ensuite (très bruyamment) de ces deux dernières années, dont ils n'ont pas pu profiter ensemble en partie : Raine expliqua qu'elle était devenue un médecin très réputé en Sylvaha'lla mais qu'elle voyageait incognito pour privilégier les personnes qui en ont besoin plutôt que les bourgeois qui ne la demande que pour un simple rhume ou une coupure. Elle les informa que Génis, lui, avait décidé de rechercher ses origines plus profondément à Heimdall, et en profitait pour apprendre d'autres sorts. Récemment, il lui a fait parvenir une lettre dans laquelle il lui disait qu'il se retirait dans les Gorges de Lathéon afin de peaufiner certaines des recherches de sa sœur.

« - Eh beh, bientôt il aura la tête plus grosse que ses petits bras de magicien, le morveux ! » s'exclama Zélos, suivi d'une assiette de Tonkatsu dans le visage lancée par Raine.

Pendant que les amis se retrouvaient, Dimitri étudiait un livre très volumineux sur « Les différents remèdes des maladies magiques rares », et Emi était montée se coucher. Vers 22 heures, une explosion retenti au dehors, faisant trembler les tables et renverser les tableaux accrochés aux murs. Le jeune apprenti leva sa tête de l'ouvrage et se dirigea vers la petite fenêtre de l'auberge, rejoint par le petit comité des Héros de la Réunification, et d'Emi, réveillée par l'intonation : le centre de recherche, situé à quelques mètres, prenait feu. Emi enfila rapidement ses vêtements, jetant son pyjama sur son lit, et attrapant au passage son épée. Les autres ne l'avaient pas attendus : ils courraient déjà tous vers les laboratoires…

Le sinistre avait l'air de s'être déclaré à l'intérieur du bâtiment, dans la partie est. Les Héros de la Réunification et Dimitri entrèrent avec difficulté dans la bâtisse : une foule de chercheurs courraient se réfugier à l'extérieur. Cependant, l'un d'eux, dans la foulée, retint Colette par le bras :

« - Il en reste encore dans les laboratoires au sous-sol ! Aidez-les, je vous en prie !

- Sont-ils beaucoup ?

- Je ne sais pas : certaines portes étaient bloquées par des poutres qui se sont décrochées. Je pouvais à peine entendre leurs voix.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, on va les sauver. »

Il rejoignit les autres savants saufs, pendant que Colette informait les autres. Au même moment, Emi arriva en trombe.

« - Nous devons les sauver ! Par tous les moyens ! s'exclama l'ange.

- Alors nous devons nous séparer en deux groupes : moi, Zélos et Lloyd nous nous occuperons de l'incendie, tandis qu'Emi, Colette et Dimitri vous vous occuperez de faire sortir les derniers chercheurs des labos.

- O.K » répondirent-ils tous en chœur.

Le petit groupe composé de Raine, Zélos et Lloyd se dirigèrent vers le foyer brûlant. Lloyd se servait de l'attaque crocs démoniaques pour balayer les flammes du couloir. Ils peinaient à se frayer un chemin car les fondations s'ébranlaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de l'origine du sinistre. Les flammes léchaient les murs, toujours de plus en plus haut. Le plafond n'était plus visible : une épaisse fumée noire le recouvrait entièrement, faisant disparaître la peinture blanche d'origine. Pendant qu'ils s'éloignaient dans la fumée noire, le deuxième groupe partait en sens inverse, vers les sous-sols, où une partie du plafond s'était écroulé, bloquant l'accès vers la sortie. Ils dégagèrent deux grosses poutres à eux trois, et les posèrent sur le côté. Cette partie du bâtiment était moins touchée par les flammes, mais le feu rongeait le plafond de style rustique. De ce fait, la plupart des dégâts étaient causés par les poutres branlantes et les pierres instables qui s'écroulaient sur le chemin. En descendant l'escalier, des cris parvinrent aux oreilles du petit groupe, qui les suppliaient de les secourir. Cependant la porte était complètement bloquée par un enchevêtrement de bois et de roches, ne laissant apparaître qu'une partie du visage une scientifique aux cheveux mauves.

« - C'est complètement bloqué ! Impossible de dégager ces énormes poutres, dit Colette en tentant de dégager une des grosses planches.

-Il faut essayer de retirer les plus petits décombres avant, puis d'unir nos forces pour enlever les poutres, proposa Emi.

- Moui, ce serai judicieux mais les poutres retiennent le contour de la porte : si nous les retirons, la porte s'effondrera et les personnes à l'intérieur resteront prisonnières. Le mieux serai de dégager le maximum de résidu devant les poutres, puis de sectionner ces dernières en leur milieu. Pendant que l'un d'entre nous aidera les blessés éventuels et les autres à s'enfuir, les deux autres retiendront les poutres car elles ne tiendront pas toutes seules.

- Je suis partante.

- Moi aussi !

- Alors qui va retenir les poutres ?

- Je le fait, se dévoua Emi.

- O.K, alors mademoiselle Colette, c'est vous qui les aiderez à sortir d'ici, pendant que moi et mademoiselle Emi vous frayerez un passage. »

Les deux filles acquiescèrent par un signe de tête résigné. C'est alors que, après avoir enlevé le maximum de gravas devant les grosses planches de bois, Dimitri, Colette et Emi sortirent leurs armes, les deux apprentis plus en avant que l'ange afin de retenir le plus rapidement possible les poutres. Une fumée noire et épaisse commençait à descendre dans le couloir. Ils tranchèrent alors les monticules de bois (Emi avec son épée d'argent, Colette avec ses chakrams et Dimitri à l'aide d'une potion qui gela la partie à trancher). Dimitri et Emi se postèrent alors dos contre les restes de poutres qui soutenaient les contours de la porte, pouvant s'écrouler à tout moment. Colette rentra alors dans la pièce sombre et extirpa les survivants.

Plus d'une dizaine de chercheurs sortirent des décombres du laboratoire, et Colette continuait de les aider à s'enfuir du bâtiment. Pendant ce temps, Emi peinait à soutenir les poutres binquebranlantes du côté droit. En face d'elle Dimitri la fixait avec résignation : il transpirait à grosses gouttes. Effectivement, le feu commençait à arriver vers eux, limitant leurs chances de fuite au fur et à mesure qu'ils y mettaient du temps. Lorsque l'ange aux yeux océan leur dit qu'il n'y avait plus personne, ils relâchèrent les poutres qui pesaient sur leur dos et coururent vers l'escalier. Une scientifique était blessée, celle avec les cheveux mauves. Colette l'aida à marcher rapidement, Dimitri ouvrant la marche, Emi la fermant. La jeune bretteuse eût l'impression d'avoir déjà croisé la jeune chercheuse.

« - Excusez-moi, je sais que le moment est très mal choisi mais, êtes-vous déjà allée à Meltokio ? s'adressa-t-elle à la blessée.

- Bien sûr, quel scientifique de Sybak n'a pas déjà été à Meltokio pour faire aboutir ses recherches ?

- Désolée alors de vous avoir interrompue… »

Cependant, la jeune demoiselle avait la ferme impression de l'avoir déjà vue à Meltokio, mais pas en tant que chercheuse. Arrivés dans le hall d'entrée du bâtiment, le petit groupe recroisèrent Raine, Zélos et Lloyd, les joues et une partie de leurs vêtements noircis par la fumée toxique du feu. Tous coururent alors vers la sortie. Pourtant, la jeune blessée tomba au sol, relevée par Emi et Colette, qui étaient en fin de file. La chercheuse aux cheveux mauves se releva alors, mais refusa de bouger. Emi la pressa de partir d'ici, mais failli se faire planter par une lance que la fillette avait astucieusement cachée sous sa tunique. D'énormes poutres tombèrent alors sur l'entrée, bloquant la jeune demoiselle avec l'assassin, qui n'était autre qu'Harumi Seiru.

« -Emi ! Emi ! cria Colette, de l'autre côté du barrage, Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Ouai, ça va, lui répondit-elle.

- Tu es tombé pile dans mon piège, Emi Ayate. Je t'ai promis de te tuer, coûte que coûte. Alors prépare-toi, l'heure est venue de voir ton sang couler de tes plaies infligées par mes soins ! »

La jeune Harumi fonça droit sur la bretteuse, qui esquiva son offensive et dégaina son arme pour parer son coup suivant. La dentelle de la robe bouffante de la jeune agresseuse volait derrière elle, vu la rapidité de ses mouvements. Emi ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, et se contentait de parer et d'esquiver ses attaques. Elle entendait ses compagnons qui dégageaient tant bien que mal l'entremêlage de poutres, de briques et de barres de fer qui bloquaient le passage, mais aussi le crépitement du feu que Raine, Lloyd et Zélos n'avaient pas réussis à éteindre. La jeune Harumi enchaîna ses offensives, alternant entre les coups latéraux, verticaux et horizontaux : elle savait parfaitement maîtriser sa lance. A un moment où Emi para avec son épée, dont la lumière que projetait le feu était réfléchie sur les murs, Harumi lui donna un coup de pied bien placé dans le ventre, la faisant s'effondrer sur le sol poisseux et noircis. Le souffle coupé, la jeune demoiselle se retrouva à la merci de son assaillante. Allongée sur le dos, Emi percevait distinctement à la fois une lueur de tristesse, d'incompréhension et de folie meurtrière dans les yeux de la jeune hybride.

« - Pour…Pourquoi tu veux tuer… ?

- Tsss… Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, sale parasite.

- Parasite ? Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? répliqua Emi avant de tousser.

- Pour qui je me prends ? … Pour une défendrice du bien… Et j'éradique le mal ! »

Harumi pointa sa lance sur la gorge de la jeune japonaise et s'apprêta à porter le coup de grâce… Lorsque Zélos la plaqua au sol et la désarma. Pendant tout le temps du combat, Raine, Colette, Lloyd, Zélos et Dimitri avaient dégagés l'entrée du bâtiment et l'ex-Elu était parvenu à se frayer un chemin pour arriver juste à temps. Emi, la respiration plus régulière, se releva, la main droite sur sa gorge : elle n'avait rien, mis à part une petite égratignure à l'épaule. Zélos maintenait la jeune tueuse solidement au sol, malgré ses gesticulations vaines. La main gauche sur sa blessure benine, Emi s'approcha vers Harumi :

« - Harumi, tu travailles pour quelqu'un ?

-…

- Tu travailles pour quelqu'un ?!

- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !... Pauvre petite fille, tes heures sont comptées. »

Harumi fit voltiger Zélos en arrière à l'aide d'un coup de pied, poussa Emi, encore un peu faible, récupéra sa lance et s'enfuit par les toits, esquivant les Héros de la Régénération à l'extérieur.

La jeune bretteuse aida Zélos à se relever.

« - Eh ben dis donc ! Elle a une sacrée force dans ses jambettes, la demoiselle.

-Si tu le dis… Urgh ! »

Emi cracha un filet de sang de sa bouche sur la tenue du rouquin. Elle porta deux doigts à ses lèvres, qui se tintèrent de rouge. Elle ressentit soudainement comme une pression au cœur et tombit sur ses genoux. Zélos la prit par les épaules et la regarda dans les yeux : ses lèvres bougeaient, mais aucun son ne parvenait à ses oreilles. Elle senti alors une autre pression, et tomba dans ses bras, les yeux fermés…


	7. Chapitre 6 : Reves, regrets et traitrise

Le sixième ! (c'est déjà pas mal ! ' )

Chapitre 6 : Rêves, regrets et traîtrises.

Les vêtements tâchés de sang, Zélos transportait la jeune héroïne dans ses bras vers ses amis. Les yeux complètement clos, la bretteuse paraissait endormie. Le poison se propageait rapidement dans ses veines, et déjà elle crachait une bonne quantité de sang par la bouche et le nez. Parfois, des éclaboussures venaient atterrir sur la joue gauche de l'ex-Elu, mais il ne s'en soucia pas. A l'extérieur, tous les autres le regardaient courir avec la demie morte dans ses bras. Ses compagnons, restés perplexes devant la scène, mirent un peu de temps avant de le suivre à toute allure. Il courrait directement à l'auberge où il installa Emi dans un lit propre. L'aubergiste, ne se préoccupant même pas pour la demoiselle, le pria de sortir. « La ferme ! Il y a urgence ! » répondit-il. Raine, Dimitri, Colette et Lloyd, qui suivaient derrière, accoururent rapidement au chevet d'Emi afin d'entendre un premier diagnostic de l'experte soigneuse.

« - Le poison est déjà bien avancé dans son corps, elle risque d'en mourir dans quelques heures si nous ne faisons rien !

- Professeur !

- Je vais essayer d'en extraire la grande majorité et j'identifierai ce poison. Ensuite vous irez chercher les ingrédients pour le sérum afin d'éliminer les derniers résidus dans son corps. Colette et Dimitri, j'aurai besoin de vous ; vous deux, veuillez sortir de la chambre. »

Lloyd et Zélos s'exécutèrent, pendant que Raine, Colette et Dimitri s'approchaient de la mourante. La porte fut refermée brusquement. Au dehors de la chambre, Lloyd restait assis sur une chaise, les yeux baissés vers le sol. Zélos, lui, continuait de fixer la porte, le regard complètement vide. Il n'avait même pas l'idée de changer ses vêtements ensanglantés. Dans la chambre, la patiente toussait des giclées du liquide rouge. « Il faut faire très vite : le poison a déjà peut-être atteint les poumons ! ». Raine prit une grande respiration : elle ne pouvait se servir en partie de la magie pour ce cas-ci. Elle va devoir prélever du sang, puis localiser dans le corps les membres affectés par le poison et enfin, l'extraire avec ses soins magiques. Colette lui tendit un petit scalpel et elle commença par faire une petite entaille au niveau de l'avant-bras. Elle préleva dans un petit tube une bonne quantité de sang, devenu assez épais et visqueux. Pendant qu'elle se concentrait sur une formule de localisation, Dimitri et Colette s'affolaient : Emi suffoquait, cherchant avec peine de l'air pour respirer. « Le sang commence à lui boucher ses vaisseaux sanguins, ce qui compresse le haut de la trachée ! Il faut lui faire une trachéotomie ! Dimitri, occupe-toi de la faire avec Colette ! ». Dimitri nettoya rapidement le scalpel et fit une petite entaille au niveau de la gorge. Colette lui apporta un tube fin en plastique, qu'il enfila dans le petit trou. Il enfonça le tube sans forcer dans la partie non compressée de la trachée, puis entendit un petit sifflotement : l'air parvenait dans ses poumons. Raine réussit à mettre sur pied son incantation de localisation…

Lloyd et Zélos, qui patientaient encore et encore au dehors de la chambre, s'étaient allongés sur un banc qui traînait dans le couloir. Zélos avait enfilé son pyjama et avait mis ses vêtements couverts de sang à la laverie de l'auberge. Sa veste rose pâle était reteinte en rouge à son arrivée dans le bâtiment hospitalier, ainsi que son pantalon blanc, dont toute la partie au niveau du bassin avait transpercé le tissu et du sang avait coulé sur ses cuisses à travers son bas. Quand à Lloyd, il avait retiré ses deux épées de ses hanches et les avait posé à côté de lui sur le banc en bois. Le dos contre le dossier, sa tête penchait légèrement vers la gauche et un mince filet de bave coulait le long de sa joue. « Cela fait plus de deux heures qu'ils sont là-dedans, pensa Zélos, j'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé de grave à la petite Emi… ». A ce moment précis, Raine sorti de la chambre. L'ex-Elu releva alors sa tête, soutenue par ses mains, vers la guérisseuse.

« - Il y a eu quelques petites perturbations pendant l'opération, mais tout s'est bien passé : elle est presque tirée d'affaire. Mais comme je l'avais dit, il reste des résidus de poison : il faudra alors élaborer un antidote.

- Tu as pu identifier ce poison ? questionna Lloyd.

- Non, c'est un nouveau genre de poison mais, de ce que j'ai pu étudier, il sur-active la circulation sanguine, vidant d'une bonne partie du sang le corps sujet à celui-ci, puis fait gonfler les hématies, ce qui bouche finalement les artères et les veines, causant la mort à coup sûr.

- Beurk…

- Et là, comment va-t-elle ? demanda Zélos.

- Bien, elle dort. Comme la quasi-totalité du poison a été extrait, il faudra aller chercher les ingrédients nécessaires au sérum demain. J'établirai la liste cette nuit. En attendant, reposez-vous bien : demain risque d'être une journée très très longue. »

Lloyd et Zélos partirent vers leur chambre respective, tandis que Colette et Dimitri rangeaient et nettoyaient la chambre d'Emi. Raine regardait le poison extrait du sang dans une seringue. Elle secoua légèrement le flacon et le regarda à la lumière de la lune. « Tout était donc prémédité… »

Une douce chaleur venait caresser les joues de la jeune endormie. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Une belle mélodie parvenait à ses oreilles, une mélodie qu'elle connaissait. Elle se leva. La mélodie cessa. Elle se trouvait dans une clairière que les rayons du soleil éclairaient singulièrement. L'herbe était fraîche, les arbres laissaient tomber la rosée fine du matin. « Tu es enfin réveillée ? ». Une voix paisible lui posa cette question, dans son dos. Elle se retourna tranquillement et aperçu un espèce de renard chat. Il avait une longue queue bleu vert se séparant en cinq. Son pelage était couleur sable feu, et ses pattes laissaient apparaître de petites flammes mauves. Un petit bruit de grelot se fit entendre. Un petit vent frais vint bouger les poils de cet animal si étrange, et pourtant si réconfortant et chaleureux.

« - Qui êtes-vous ?

- Ce n'est pas très important, répondit l'animal. Si je suis là, c'est pour t'aider. »

Le renard chat était assis sur ses pattes arrière sur une souche de chêne.

« - M'aider en quoi ? Je ne suis pas en train de rêver ?

- Si, bien sûr, tu rêves, sinon je ne serai pas à tes côtés. »

Emi s'approcha de l'être surnaturel, le regarda droit dans les yeux, et lui pinça gentiment les joues.

« - Il est choupiiiii !! cria-t-elle en le serrant contre elle.

- Argh ! La-lâche-moi !! Tu m'étouffes !! »

Emi desserra son étreinte. L'animal porta une de ses pattes sur sa gorge.

« - Je ne suis pas une vulgaire peluche, jeune demoiselle ! Je suis… »

Il s'arrêta de parler.

« - Vous êtes… ? Continuez votre phrase je vous prie…

- Peu m'importe… Je disais, avant d'être « sauvagement » interrompu, que je suis venu t'aider. Il s'avère que tu es l'une des rares personnes à venir d'un autre monde que le notre depuis la Réunification des deux mondes. Alors, en tant qu'esprit originel, je me dois de t'indiquer le chemin à prendre pour partir de Sylvaha'lla, si tu le désire.

- Cela fait un bon moment que je suis ici, mes parents doivent beaucoup s'inquiéter à mon sujet…

- Tu me fais penser à une amie, qui se préoccupait toujours des autres avant soi…

- Qui ça ? Une renarde chat ?

L'esprit originel glissa de sa souche de chêne.

« - Non, pas du tout ! Je suis le seul de mon espèce !

- C'est dommage ! Tu es si mignon ! »

Le petit être soupira un coup avant de descendre gracieusement sur l'herbe humide. Il avança de quelques pas et se retourna : « Suis-moi ». Il se dirigea vers une sorte d'autel en pierre, situé au fond d'une autre petite clairière, beaucoup plus éclairée que celle où ils se trouvaient. Le chat renard aux pattes enflammées marchait tranquillement sur un sentier, suivi d'Emi. Plus la jeune fille s'approchait de la clairière où résidait l'autel, et plus elle se demandait si c'en était un. L'animal furtif, arrivé devant la grosse pierre, sauta sur le sommet et s'assis sur ses deux pattes arrière. Une petite brise fit bouger ses poils ainsi que les longs cheveux que la demoiselle. Les branches des arbres dansaient sous son effet. Une mélodie se fit entendre, la même que lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée. Cette mélodie était douce et envoûtante. On aurai presque dit une symphonie entre les feuilles qui se frottaient les unes contre les autres, et le bruissement du vent dans la clairière. Emi fredonna alors l'air ressemblant trait pour trait à la mélodie produite par la nature environnante. Elle en était sûre : elle connaissait la mélodie.

« - C'est une belle chanson n'est-ce pas ?

- Mmm ? Oh oui, très jolie. Je la connait très bien. Ma mère me la chantait souvent lorsque j'étais petite avant qu'elle…

- Qu'elle ?

-…, répondit-elle en baissant la tête tristement.

- Oh, je vois. Toutes mes condoléances…

- C'est bon. Elle est morte vers mes 6 ans, je ne garde d'elle que de bons souvenirs et je m'en suis remise.

- Comment s'appelait-elle ?

- Jun Reiga, de son nom de jeune fille, sinon Ayate.

- … Tu dois alors encore attendre un peu… »

L'esprit originel sauta sur son épaule droite avant qu'Emi ne prononce un mot et donna une petite tape sur son épaule…

Colette, restée aux côtés de la jeune malade, fut réveillée par des gesticulations. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et entendit des toussotements graves : Emi, dans un état second, s'était redressée sur son lit et crachait quelques filets de sang, les yeux toujours profondément clos. Colette tenta de la recoucher sur le matelas mou, et y parvint avec difficulté. Les draps auparavant blancs étaient de nouveau tachés de rouge pourpre. Colette remetta alors une serviette humide sur le front d'Emi, prise d'une subite poussée de fièvre. Elle changea également les draps. La pauvre malade donnait une impression de suffocation et de mouvement, sans doute totalement submergée dans ses pensées…

La tête posée dans ses bras croisés sur la table, Raine dormait profondément. Même le bruit sourd d'un épais volume jeté sur le sol n'aurai pas pu la réveiller. Exténuée, elle rattrapait le sommeil volé par l'explosion des laboratoires. Cependant, qui ne nous dit pas que, dans cette tête bien pleine, les pensées se bousculent ? Personne. Pourtant, c'était bien le cas. « Pourquoi la jeune fille hybride a-t-elle détruit les laboratoires ? Pourquoi s'en est-elle prise à la jeune Emi ? Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix la tuer ? Pourquoi… », telles étaient les questions qui bouillonnaient dans son cerveau, en attente de réponses. Arrivé derrière elle, Dimitri déposa une couverture sur le dos de son maître. Il la regarda un instant, et saisit délicatement le petit morceau de papier où étaient écris les ingrédients. Dimitri fronça alors les sourcils et tapota avec son index ses lèvres sèches. Il se saisit silencieusement du stylo encore dans la main de la guérisseuse et barra certains mots de la liste, puis en réécrivait d'autres à côté. Après avoir réexaminé la feuille froissée, il acquiesça d'un signe de tête serein et la reposa sur la table de bois. Il lui tourna alors le dos, la regarda une dernière fois d'un regard fraternel, et monta prendre des nouvelles de la jeune patiente. Les escaliers grinçaient légèrement car le bois dont il était fait datait d'un certain bout de temps. Dans la chambre d'Emi, Colette dormait à ses côtés, assise sur une chaise mœlleuse, la tête posée sur le drap propre qu'elle venait de changer, ses bras posé près d'elle. Elle dormait elle aussi profondément. Il ferma la fenêtre à demi-ouverte de la pièce et tira les rideaux sombres. Il observa la malade, endormie elle aussi : ses yeux clignaient légèrement, ses joues étaient rouges et ses respirations se faisaient haletantes. Dimitri, près d'elle, la regardait silencieusement. Tout le monde dormait, sauf lui. Il aperçu à ce moment un petit objet par terre. Il s'accroupi pour le ramasser et, lorsqu'il se releva, se retrouva nez à nez avec le visage d'Emi. La jeune demoiselle, dans sa fièvre, s'était retournée du côté droit, sa serviette humide tomba près de son bras sur le lit. Dimitri resta planté là un bon moment, face à face avec la malade. Il pouvait aisément sentir son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres. La jeune fille bougea un peu son bras et fit tomber la serviette : cela ne dérangea pas du tout le prodige qui était devenu rouge, même dans la pénombre. Il se décida finalement à ramasser le tissu et replaça bien sur le lit la jeune Emi. Il retrempa le chiffon dans de l'eau fraîche et claire, et le lui reposa sur son front brûlant.

« -Alors toi aussi tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

- Oui. »

Sur le pas de la porte, Lloyd attendait, les bras croisés. Dimitri fit le tour de Colette et alla le rejoindre. Il ferma doucement la porte pour ne pas les réveiller.

« - Il faut essayer de trouver le sommeil. J'ai l'impression que demain ne sera pas une journée de tout repos.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi, monsieur Lloyd, j'ai l'habitude avec le professeur Raine. Mon record a été de ne pas dormir pendant une semaine.

-Tu as l'air de beaucoup apprécier le professeur Raine.

- Oui, je l'admire plutôt : être une femme demi-elfe et savoir se faire respecter en même temps en tant que guérisseuse connue dans Sylvaha'lla, cela relève presque du miracle.

- Je dois avouer que Raine a une poigne de fer…

- Je suis d'accord avec vous ! »

Les deux souffres douleurs se racontèrent pendant plus d'une heure ce qu'ils ont enduré avec la guérisseuse endormie plus bas. Finalement, après moult bailleries, chacun retournèrent dans leur chambre respective et s'endormit d'un coup. Le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans l'horizon, le petit comité se regroupa une dernière fois pour récapituler les faits :

« - Vous devez, introduisa Raine, aller en priorité à Altamira : presque tous les ingrédients nécessaires au sérum s'y trouvent. De plus, Lloyd, Colette et Zélos, vous pourrez passer le bonjour de ma part et de celui de Génis à Régal, je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi de vous revoir.

- Oui, bien sûr professeur, nous n'y manquerons pas, répondit poliment l'ange aux yeux bleus.

- Nous pourrons peut-être aussi voir Préséa ? Elle est sans doute restée avec lui.

- Ah, quelle charmante jeune fille qu'est Préséa, pensa à haute voix l'ex-Elu.

- Dimitri, tu les accompagneras : il faut faire attention à ce que les ingrédients ne se détériorent pas pendant le voyage. Je resterai ici pour surveiller l'état de santé d'Emi et, au cas où, si la jeune fille hybride reviendrai finir son travail.

- Cette jeune fille s'appelle Harumi, ma belle infirmière, charma Zélos, avant de se prendre un crochet du droit venant de sa « belle infirmière ».

- Peu importe… au fait, Zélos, j'ai récupéré le ptéroplan que tu avait laissé au garage ici, cela fait donc deux ptéroplans à votre disposition : vous les emprunterez pour aller plus vite à Altamira et pour revenir.

- O.K »

Lloyd adressa un signe de main à la guérisseuse avant de s'asseoir sur le premier ptéroplan qui se présentait devant lui. Colette s'assit derrière lui, Zélos et Dimitri sur le deuxième ptéroplan.

« Ah ! Tu es revenue ? »

Emi ouvrit péniblement les yeux et se retrouva dans la clairière de la grosse pierre. Elle était placée dos à un arbre, assise dans l'herbe, les genoux pliés sur les côtés. Le petit chat renard avait ses deux avants sur le torse de la jeune fille, et ses multiples queues bleutées gigotaient derrière lui. Il regarda Emi tendrement, avant que celle-ci ne se relève.

« -Dis moi, petit renard…

- Je préfère que tu m'appelles « esprit originel ».

- D'accord, esprit originel… Euh… C'est quoi un esprit originel ?

- Un esprit originel est un esprit tirant ses pouvoirs d'un des éléments originel de la nature.

- O.K, et toi tu es quoi comme esprit originel ?

-… Je te le dirai plus tard, pour le moment cela importe peu. Que voulais-tu savoir ?

- Eh bien, je suis dans un rêve, certes, mais que fais-tu ici ? Et où sommes-nous ?

- Comme je te l'avais dit, je suis venu ici dans ton rêve pour t'aider à partir de Sylvaha'lla, mais seulement si tu le désires. En ce qui concerne la question du « où », on est dans la forêt de Trient, après le village d'Heimdall. Je suppose que tu ne connais pas cet endroit mais il jouera un grand rôle dans la suite de ta décision… »

Emi s'approcha de la stèle et posé sa main dessus. Elle réfléchis quelques secondes, les yeux fermés. « J'ai pris ma décision, esprit originel… »

Pendant ce temps, en plein air :

« - Je te dit que c'est moi qui vais gagner !

- Non, c'est moi ! Colette est plus légère que l'autre avec toi !

- C'est qui qu'on traite de « l'autre avec toi » ??

- Arrêtez de vous disputez et de faire cette course stupide ou alors je vous fais tous tomber de vos ptéroplans !!! »

L'air surpris, les trois garçons regardèrent Colette, étonnés de sa réaction, elle qui est si douce et tranquille d'habitude.

« - Colette ? D'accord, on arrête, n'est ce pas Zélos ?

- Ou-oui Lloyd, on arrête. »

Sur ces mots, les deux ptéroplans stoppèrent net au dessus de la ville d'Altamira. Ils atterrirent tranquillement au sol et rangèrent les véhicules. Colette et Dimitri ouvrèrent la marche, tandis que Zélos s'approchait de Lloyd : « C'est quand même moi qui est arrivé le premier à Altamira ». Il accéléra le pas pour rejoindre les deux autres devant et laissa le jeune épéiste à l'arrière, rouge de colère. La grande ville balnéaire d'Altamira resplendissait plus que jamais : la plage était noire de monde à cette heure-ci, des enfants courraient prendre le train élémentaire en direction du parc d'attraction, et la grande tour de la société Lézaréno surplombait le tout. Quelques filles déguisées en lapin renseignaient les passants qui sortaient de l'hôtel de la ville. Au loin on percevait le casino dont les portes étaient fermées. Les trois amis avancèrent directement vers la tour de la société, tandis que Dimitri était ébloui face à tant de divertissements présents en un même endroit et de la beauté de la ville. Colette dû le tirer par le col de sa veste d'étudiant en médecine pour qu'il les suive. Le petit groupe prit le train élémentaire, bondé de monde, et en, particulier de bambins. « Cela ne vous dérange pas que je dépose ces enfants au parc d'attraction avant de vous emmener à la société ? » questionna le mécanicien à Colette. Celle-ci acquiesça que non.

« -Ca se voit que tu n'est pas collé à côté d'un môme qui se mouche sur tes vêtements, répliqua Zélos, sur lequel un petit garçon d'environ 3 ans se mouchait effectivement sur sa veste rose pâle. Mais lâche-moi ! Va voir ta mère !

- Ouuuiiiiiiiiinnnnnnn !!! Maman !! La zolie fille aux cheveux roses me crie dessus !

- Moi ?! Une fille ?!

- Viens là mon chéri, réconforta la mère du petit. Et vous, sale hypocrite, prenez ça !

- Mais aïe ! J'en ai marre de me faire taper dessus moi ! Vivement que tout redevienne comme avant ! » bouda l'ex-Elu, les bras croisés, la trace de la main droite de la mère du garçonnet sur la joue.

Après moult gamins qui gesticulaient, sautaient, courraient dans le train élémentaire à côté de lui, tous descendirent au parc, après avoir bien pris soin d'écraser leurs pieds avant de partir. « Je hais les enfants » bougonna le rouquin. Le mécanicien s'excusa de leur attitude auprès de lui, même si ce n'était pas de sa faute. Zélos le lui fit remarquer et il les emmena directement au pied de la tour de la société. La société Lézaréno est une grande société d'import-export connue dans le monde entier de Sylvaha'lla. La grande majorité des marchandises les plus populaires étaient traitées et examinées dans cette imposante tour avant d'être stockées, prête à l'envoi. De plus, les trois Héros de la Régénération connaissent très bien le président de la société, qui n'est autre que Régal Bryant, autrefois accusé du meurtre d'Alicia Combatir, la jeune sœur de Préséa. Ils passèrent les portes de la tour et entrèrent dans le hall où un vieux pionçait derrière son comptoir.

« - Euh… Bonjour monsieur…

- Oh là ! Eh ! Oh ! Mmm… Oh ! Bonjour mademoiselle, dit le vieux en rajustant ses lunettes. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Désolée de vous avoir réveillé mais mes amis et moi voudrions voir le président de la société, Régal Bryant, s'il vous plait.

- M.Bryant… Oh ! Oui, il est dans son bureau.

- Merci beaucoup. »

Le comité prit la direction de l'ascenseur, avant que le vieux ne les interpelle :

« - Il est au dernier étage, j'avais oublié de vous le préciser.

- Oh, nous le savions : nous sommes ses amis. »

Le vieux les regarda monter, un air ébahi. Ses lunettes tombèrent de son nez.

Avec vue sur la mer, dans une pièce très spacieuse, un homme aux longs cheveux bleus noués en une queue en arrière étudiait des papiers. Le bureau était très éclairé car tout un pan de mur était couvert de vitres. Le bureau était peu décoré, juste quelques meubles par-ci, par-là (à l'occurrence : une bibliothèque murale en hêtre, deux commodes en sapin, un bureau en chêne et un range document en acier). Quelques chaises étaient disposées en face du bureau. Celui-ci aussi était peu décoré : un presse papier dans un angle, une lampe dans l'autre, une pile de dossier à droite, et deux photos à gauche. Sa main gauche soutenait sa tête, dans laquelle s'accumulaient les informations. L'homme soupira et posa la feuille en face de lui. Il se redressa sur le dossier de sa chaise et se retourna vers l'océan bleu. Il croisa ses mains devant lui, et son regard se perdit dans les flots… quand on vient frapper à sa porte. Il n'y prêta pas attention et repartit dans ses pensées, quand il reconnu des voix familières :

« - Tu es sûr qu'il est là ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il est plutôt parti piquer une tête dans le grand bleu ?

- Si le vieil homme en bas l'aura vu, il le nous aura dit avant qu'on ne monte.

- Bien, alors on n'a qu'à rentrer en forçant la porte…

- Mais si il est vraiment là, ce sera malpoli de notre part d'entrer à l'improviste, et… »

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, sans faire bouger l'homme de son fauteuil. « J'en étais sûr que c'était vous, mes chers amis ». Il fit pivoter son fauteuil en face de ses amis. « Alors vous voyez qu'il était là ! Ah ! J'avais raison ! se vanta Zélos, par contre, je suis désolé pour la porte, Régal… ». Le dénommé Régal Bryant leur adressa un sourire avant de leur proposer un siège.

« - Comment allez-vous mes amis ?

- Oh, très bien, répondit Colette, et toi ?

- Les affaires, encore et toujours les affaires… Heureusement que Préséa m'aide parfois, sinon je croulerai sous les piles de dossiers.

- Oui, c'est vrai : où est Préséa ? questionna Lloyd.

- Elle est dans la réserve : elle trie quelques anciennes demandes aux archives. Quelle est la venue de votre visite mes amis ?

- Euh… Et bien…, commença Dimitri, qui s'était tue pendant les retrouvailles des cinq anciens compagnons de voyage, une jeune protégée de monsieur Zélos a été grièvement blessée, enfin empoisonnée, et elle a besoin de certaines substances que, d'après le professeur Raine, vous aurez en votre possession.

- Je ne savais pas que Zélos, le Don Juan de ces dames, avait une prit une protégée sous son aile, ironisa Régal.

- C'est une très très longue histoire, et ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment de la raconter, esquiva l'ex-Elu, le visage écarlate.

- En clair, profita Lloyd, c'est presque sa petite amie !

- J'aurai bien aimé, détourna Zélos, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Bon, revenons à nos moutons : tu peux nous aider ?

- Oui oui bien sûr. Cela me fait plaisir de vous revoir, je suis sûr qu'à Préséa aussi. Allez la voir aux archives à l'étage du dessous : elle saura mieux vous renseignez que moi.

- Merci beaucoup Régal, dit Colette. Au fait, Raine et Génis te passe le bonjour également. »

Régal lui adressa un sourire, qui signifiait « merci, passe leur le bonjour de ma part aussi ».

Le petit groupe reprit alors l'ascenseur, après avoir dit au revoir comme il se doit à leur ami (autrement dit, ils ont engagés un petit combat entre amis en plein bureau ! enfin, Lloyd et Zélos, Colette et Dimitri étaient restés abasourdis par une telle attitude). Ils descendirent donc deux étages, et les portes s'ouvrirent sur une grande pièce peu éclairée. Des tas et des tas de cartons étaient empilés les uns sur les autres dans tous les recoins, certaines piles touchaient même le plafond ! Les deux bureaux qui étaient disposés là où il y avait de la place étaient couvert de feuilles en tout genre : des grandes, des petites, des moyennes, des rectangulaires, des triangulaires, des circulaires, des roses, des blanches, des noires, des bleues… En tout genre. Les armoires murales étaient en ébène et ne possédaient pas de portes. On les voyaient à peine dans la pénombre, car seules trois-quatre lampes étaient éparpillées dans la salle des archives. Un grand fracas se fit entendre dès leur arrivée : Colette, qui ne voyait pas où elle mettait les pieds, avait glissée sur une feuille par terre et s'était étalée de tout son long dans la salle. « Oh ! Des visiteurs ? ». Une petite silhouette approcha du comité et aida Colette à se relever.

« - Oh, merci Préséa ! Je suis ravie de te revoir ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien, merci, lui répondit-elle en lui adressant un charmant sourire, et toi ?

- Bien. Que fais-tu ici ? Régal nous a dit que tu travaillais en ce moment ici.

- Oui, je l'aide à classer les commandes renvoyées ou non envoyées. Tu es venu avec Lloyd et Zélos ! Quel plaisir !

- Bonjour Préséa.

- Bonjour ma belle.

- Euh… Bonjour, fit Dimitri, devenu rouge.

- Un nouveau co-équipier ? Il se passe quelque chose ?

- Et bien… Oui, en effet : une jeune fille a été sérieusement empoisonnée. Raine a réussi à la tirer d'affaire mais elle nous a demandée de venir chercher les ingrédients d'un sérum. On a été voir Régal juste avant et il nous a dit que tu nous pourrai nous aider.

- Vous avez une liste de ce qu'il vous faut ?

- Oui, la voilà, dit Dimitri en tendant le morceau de papier qu'il avait lui-même rectifié la veille.

- Mmm… Une pierre de lune, de la poudre de calcaire, des feuilles de lin, du sang de sirène et un cheveu de demi-elfe… Je dois pouvoir trouver cela en moins de deux : plusieurs commandes du laboratoire de magie de Meltokio nous ont été retournées il n'y a pas longtemps, et tous les ingrédients de la liste y étaient répertoriés. Ah ! Voilà ! Tout ce dont vous avez besoin se trouve dans ce colis. Servez-vous. »

La fenêtre ouverte de la chambre laissait passer une fine brise fraîche dans la chambre d'Emi. Celle-ci, les yeux toujours clos, dormait profondément. Sa fièvre avait baissée et son état était stable depuis le départ de ses compagnons. Les rideaux voilés flottaient dans la pièce clame. Raine s'était installée au bureau de la chambre et lisait un des volumes présentés dans la petite bibliothèque à droite. Elle était de dos par rapport à Emi mais se retournait quelques fois et prenait son pouls. Après une énième examination, elle retourna à sa lecture. Cependant, elle ne fit pas attention à la silhouette mauve qui la regardait au dehors. Harumi poussa silencieusement les volets et s'accroupit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle entra sans bruit dans la chambre et se positionna à côté d'Emi. Elle l'observa un moment… Quand Raine lui saisit les deux poignets par l'arrière :

« - Argh !

- Harumi, je présume ?

-… Oui, c'est moi…

- Que fais-tu ici ?

-… Je suis venue voir Emi… N'ai-je pas le droit ?

- Après ce que tu viens de faire, tu as le culot de revenir la voir, comme si de rien n'était ?

-… C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que vous le croyez… »

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec.

« - Raine, on est reven… Toi ! s'écria Lloyd en sortant ses épées, imité par ses compagnons.

-…

- On dirai que vous arrivez tous au bon moment, dit calmement Raine. Elle a l'air de vouloir nous donner quelques explications… »

Raine lâcha Harumi, le comité rangea ses armes et tous entrèrent dans la chambre pour écouter ce que la jeune empoisonneuse avait à dire.

« -… Pour commencer, je m'excuse des actes que j'ai commis… Je n'ai jamais voulu tout cela… On m'y a obligé… Enfin, on m'a manipulé sans que je m'en aperçoive pour commettre ces crimes…

- Qui t'a manipulé ? questionna Zélos.

-… Une magicienne… Du nom de Larissa… C'est elle qui a tout orchestré depuis le début à Meltokio… Elle m'a libéré des scientifiques cupides et avides de connaissance et m'a dit de lui rendre un service… Celui de tuer le responsable de mon apparence actuelle… Mon père… Puis je me suis vengée de tous les scientifiques de Sybak en détruisant leurs expériences malfaisantes… hier, quand je suis retournée voir Larissa, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de moi… Maintenant je regrette… »

Sur ces mots, Raine injecta le sérum dans le corps d'Emi qu'elle avait préparée pendant qu'Harumi parlait. Emi s'éveilla alors doucement et se dressa péniblement sur son lit lorsque la jeune hybride prit une fois de plus la parole :

« Larissa est très dangereuse… Et elle trame un complot sur le monde de Sylvaha'lla… Qu'elle a les moyens de faire aboutir… »


	8. Chapitre 7 : Fuite

Le septième ! Plein de suspense !

Chapitre 7 : Fuite

Tous regardèrent Harumi, l'air suspicieux. Un long silence s'installa, sans compter le réveil quelque peu brutal de la jeune Emi. La jeune demoiselle ouvrait péniblement les yeux lorsque toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce lui tournaient le dos. Elle se dressa sur son lit de draps blancs et se frotta les yeux. Elle bailla un moment et se tourna vers ses compagnons, puis éternua pour signaler sa présence. Ils se retournèrent vers elle, sauf Dimitri et Zélos qui avaient empoignés la jeune Harumi. Raine, déjà à ses côtés, auscultait la jeune survivante, tandis que Lloyd et surtout Colette lui demandait comment elle allait. Emi ne disait mot, et n'avait adressé qu'un sourire en guise de réponse, un sourire en final assez triste. Elle tourna la tête vers Harumi, vers sa jeune assassin qui avait raté sa « cible ». Elle la regarda droit dans les yeux, et l'autre n'en détourna pas moins les siens. La bretteuse souleva la couverture blanche, posa ses deux pieds à terre et se dirigea vers elle. Personne n'osait intervenir pour l'instant car tous savaient qu'Emi avait une idée derrière la tête. Ils la regardèrent donc marcher d'un pas serein d'un bout à l'autre de la petite pièce. Quand elle se fut trouvé à quelques centimètres de la petite hybride, les yeux de cette dernière se remplirent de larmes et prit les mains d'Emi qu'elle positionna sur son cou. Elle baissa la tête : « Je ne mérite pas de vivre, ni même de recevoir ton pardon. Le seul honneur que je pourrai obtenir de ta part serai que tu me tues de tes propres mains à l'instant même. Puisses-tu, Déesse Mana, m'accorder une place dans ton vaste ciel, si illuminé lorsque apparaît l'astre de la nuit… ». Des larmes tombaient sur le plancher, créant de petites auréoles sombres sur le sol. Les mains d'Emi soulevèrent le visage de la jeune Harumi, puis la serrèrent...dans ses bras. Emi serra contre elle le petit corps frêle de la fillette. Les yeux humides, la jeune fille la regarda.

« -...Pourquoi...Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me tuer ?

- ...Il faut...Il faut toujours donner une seconde chance...A ceux qui en ont besoin. Un jour, quelqu'un de bien m'a dit que chaque personne a le droit à de l'aide, à une seconde chance. Libre ensuite à elle de la gâcher ou pas, mais elle devra, le moment venu, payer les conséquences de ses actes, quoi qu'elle ai faite...

- Mmm... Merci ! »

La petite Harumi se blotti contre la demoiselle, et pleura.

Après quelques minutes, la jeune fille accepta, sans objection, de se faire emmener à la prison de Meltokio pour le crime de son père. Lloyd et Zélos la questionnèrent pendant plus d'une demie heure pour lui soutirer quelques informations supplémentaires sur la mystérieuse magicienne Larissa et son « complot ». Harumi ne cessait de leur répéter exactement les mêmes mots que la toute première fois. « Car, disait-elle, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu entendre, même avec une ouïe plus développée que la normale ». Le crépuscule arriva, puis la nuit tomba. Les étoiles dans le ciel brillaient plus que jamais. Harumi, laissée seule dans la chambre, avec Emi qui dormait, observait le plafond infini couleur encre. Appuyée sur le rebord de la fenêtre, elle se demandait si elle avait bien fait de commettre ce meurtre, si elle avait bien fait de vouloir tuer la personne qui lui a donné une seconde chance, la personne qui ne l'a pas tuée alors qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Elle sentit alors la fatigue venir, et prit une couverture que Colette avait laissée sur le bureau, s'assit sur une chaise et s'enveloppa dans le drap doux. Raine arriva dans la pièce silencieusement et posa un plateau, dans lequel se trouvaient du pain, un steak avec de la purée, une crème au chocolat et de l'eau. La jeune fille, faisant semblant de dormir, attendit que la guérisseuse sorte de la pièce pour se ruer sur le plateau. La pauvre n'avait rien mangé depuis quelques jours maintenant. Après s'être rassasiée en ayant croqué dans tous les aliments, elle apporta le plateau devant la porte à l'extérieur, quand elle sentit une main se poser sur sa tête. Elle se retourna et vu qu'Emi s'était levée et qu'elle lui caressait gentiment le sommet du crâne. « Tu sais, si j'aurai voulu avoir une petite sœur, je pense que tu lui ressemblerai, lui dit-elle, laissant les joues d'Harumi rougir, mais ce n'est pas le cas : dans ma famille, c'est moi la plus jeune et c'est moi qui en bave le plus. Mais mon frère est là quand j'ai besoin d'aide : alors si tu as besoin d'aide, un jour, tu peux compter sur moi. ». La jeune Harumi baissa la tête, toujours pourpre.

Après une longue nuit de sommeil, Lloyd, Colette, Dimitri, Zélos et Raine prirent un bon petit déjeuner, tandis qu'Harumi dormait encore profondément. Emi avait placé sa « petite sœur » dans son lit après s'être réveillée peu après l'aube. Ayant passé presque deux jours à dormir, elle avait décidé de dégourdir ses membres par un petit entraînement non pas à l'épée, mais en gymnastique. En effet, elle aurai normalement dû avoir une compétition nationale de gymnastique il y a deux jours. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine qu'elle se trouvait à Sylvaha'lla, la police du comté doit la rechercher activement, là-bas, à Tokyo. Sa famille lui manquait énormément : elle pensa à son grand frère, Toshiriko, que tout le monde surnommait Tori, qui l'aurai plaquée au sol comme punition de l'avoir rendu triste ; elle pensa à sa sœur, Yuichi, qui allait encore lui rabacher de vouloir fuir ses responsabilités ; elle pensa à son père, Soichiro, qui allait sûrement la disputer et lui donner une tape sur l'épaule ; et enfin, elle pensa à sa mère, Jun, morte il y a 11 ans, presque 12, lorsque la jeune Emi n'avait que 6 ans. Elle se demandait ce qu'aurai fait sa mère dans cette situation, et se dit qu'elle lui aurai dit de ne jamais abandonner les personnes qu'elle aime... Même si c'est ce que Jun Ayate a pourtant fait... Perdue dans ses pensées lors de son enchaînement au sol, ce fut Zélos qui l'appela pour le repas du matin. Deux tranches de brioches grillées avec de la confiture, un verre de jus d'orange et un bon chocolat chaud l'attendaient sur la table. Tout le monde était plus ou moins fatigué car les événements s'étaient enchaînés rapidement. Seul Zélos avait l'air d'être en pleine forme, on ne sait par quel moyen. En buvant son café, il regardait Colette aller réveiller la meurtrière repentie. La belle ange secoua légèrement la petite hybride aux cheveux pourpres pour la tirer de son profond sommeil. Ainsi réveillée, Harumi prit également son petit déjeuner avant de partir de la ville de Sybak en direction de Meltokio. Au dehors, une belle journée s'annonçait : il y avait peu de vent et les nuages était loin vers l'horizon. Cependant, un problème se posa : il n'y a que deux ptéroplans de deux places, donc trois personnes devraient emprunter le pont qui reliait la grande cité de Meltokio avec le reste du continent.

« - Il faut emmener Harumi à Meltokio avec une certaine escorte, donc le mieux est que Zélos, Emi et moi-même prenons les ptéroplans, tandis que Raine, Colette et Dimitri passent par le pont, proposa Lloyd.

- Je suis plutôt d'accord avec lui, acquiesça Colette, au moins, avec Zélos, qui sait maîtriser de la magie, et Lloyd et Emi, qui savent très bien se battrent à l'épée, Harumi ne risque pas de s'enfuir.

- Surtout qu'avec les ptéroplans, la hauteur de la chute est mortelle, qu'elle atterrisse dans la mer ou sur le pont... Aïe !! intervint Dimitri, qui se prit une claque derrière la tête par Lloyd, Colette, Raine et Zélos, Emi était pas assez proche pour suivre ses compagnons.

- De toute façon, je ne veux pas m'enfuir, interrompue Harumi d'un ton très calme. J'ai tué quelqu'un, j'ai failli en tuer une autre, j'ai provoqué un incendie qui a coûté sans doute des années de recherches scientifiques : je dois assumer les conséquences de mes actes, quelles qu'elles soient, si cela peut servir à pardonner et à réparer mes fautes... »

Le regard d'Harumi se dirigea vers Emi, et lui adressa un petit sourire pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait retenu la leçon... Et qu'elle saisissait sa seconde chance...

Sur cette intervention, Raine, Dimitri et Colette partirent immédiatement vers le pont ; Zélos s'installa aux commandes d'un des ptéroplans, avec assit derrière lui Lloyd, contre son gré, Emi ayant prit le deuxième ptéroplan avec Harumi. Ils les mirent donc en marche et volèrent vers la capitale de Sylvaha'lla.

Après avoir attendu environ une dizaine de minutes le petit groupe qui passait par le pont, les six compagnons, escortant Harumi, entrèrent donc à Meltokio... Où régnait un silence inquiétant. Il n'y avait personne dans les rues avoisinantes, pas même un chat. Tous regardèrent les rues dénuées de personnes. Ils se séparèrent en trois groupe : Lloyd et Colette partirent vers l'est de la ville ; Raine et Dimitri se dirigèrent vers l'ouest de la cité ; enfin, Zélos, Emi et Harumi allèrent vers le grand palais royal qui surplombait la ville.

Dans les rues commerçantes, un vent venait pousser des tracts du Festival du Colisée, qu'Emi avait remporté il y a de cela quelques jours. Lloyd examinait par les fenêtres des boutiques s'il n'y aurai pas quelqu'un qui puisse les renseigner, mais en vain. Colette réussi à ouvrir la porte de la boutique de couture, qui n'était pas verrouillée. Le magasin était très silencieux lui aussi. « Oh hé ! Il y a quelqu'un ? cria Colette. Nous sommes des voyageurs et nous voulons savoir ce qui se passe à Meltokio ! ». Un couinement de souris se fit entendre à l'étage. Lloyd monta doucement les escaliers, la jeune ange aux beaux yeux lui tenant la manche droite. L'escalier grinçait, et les petits couinements se firent plus présents. Arrivés dans la chambre, sans doute, de la couturière, ils ne virent personne. « C'est bizarre, j'aurai juré avoir entendu des couinements de souris... » se dit Lloyd. Il s'assit alors sur un coffre... qui s'écroula. Car il n'était pas assis sur un coffre, mais la couturière camouflée en coffre ! Elle s'était drapée d'un tissu marron qui ressemblait au bois d'un arbre et avait fait le dos rond pour donner l'allure courbée du « coffre ». Elle se releva alors en vitesse, lançant le tissu dans un coin de la pièce et remetta ses lunettes rouges sur son nez. Elle s'éclaircissa la gorge :

« - Hum ! Excusez-moi, je vous prenais pour ces voyous qui ont saccagés les autres magasins...

- Saccagés ? Qui ?

- Oui, un groupe de demi elfes ont été emmenés par des soldats car ils ont volé à l'étalage, le stand juste en face de ma boutique ! Vous vous rendez compte ! Je les ai vus voler, ces vauriens !

- Oui bon !! Arrêtez les détails ! Que s'est-il passé ? s'énerva Lloyd.

- Hum ! dit-elle en remettant ses lunettes une fois de plus à leur place, je disais donc que des soldats ont emmenés des demi elfes en prison car ils avaient volés, et là, en une fraction de seconde, des dizaines de demi elfes ont accourus dans la rue et ont assommés les gardes. J'ai tout de suite compris qu'il y aurai une émeute, et cela n'a pas loupé : une cinquantaine de soldats sont arrivés pour faire face aux demi elfes mais d'autres sont venus en renfort, puis ils se sont tous dirigés vers le château.

- Ben, voila ! Il fallait le dire ! Dépêche-toi Colette : nous devons prévenir les autres, et en particulier Zélos et Emi !

- Compte sur moi Lloyd ! »

Ils sortirent donc de la boutique en trombe et déployèrent leur ailes...

Raine et Dimitri se dirigèrent vers les quartiers riches de la ville, où se situait en particulier le manoir de Zélos. Celui-ci était très somptueux, et ils en avaient eu l'occasion de s'en apperçevoir, Raine et ses anciens compagnons. Elle y entra donc pour demander des renseignements au majordome de la maison. Raine frappa à la porte assez sourdement, mais comme personne ne répondait, elle entreprit de forcer la serrure avec sa magie. Elle fit exploser le verrou et entra dans le manoir accompagnée de Dimitri. Celui-ci, émerveillé par tant de richesses réunies en un même endroit, ne faisait pas attention à la silhouette allongée au sol et trébucha. La silhouette n'était autre que le majordome lui-même. Raine dégagea les pieds de son disciple du corps presque inerte du serviteur et usa de ses soins. Placé sur le sofa, il ouvrit lentement les yeux, et reconnu la guérisseuse d'un coup.

« - Oh ! C'est vous... Mademoiselle Sage... Merci infiniment...

- Que vous est-il arrivé ? Que se passe-t-il ici ?

- Oh ! Je faisais mon marché quand... Arrivés de nulle part... Des soldats ont embarqués un petit groupe de demi elfes... Ceux-ci ont ripostés et ont clamés leur innocence... D'autres demi elfes et d'autres soldats sont venus alors... Puis ils sont tous partis en direction du palais... J'espère que rien de grave n'arrivera...Et puis des voyous en ont profités pour piller les maisons du quartier... Mais j'étais là avant eux, et j'ai fait mon possible pour les empêcher de rentrer... Mais il y a un lâche qui m'a eu par derrière...

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, je ne suis pas venue seule. On calmera le conflit, moi et quelques uns de mes amis, vous verrez. Le conflit, et tout ce qui va avec...

- Professeur, croyez-vous qu'il y a d'autres personnes blessées dans leurs maisons ? intervint Dimitri, si c'est le cas, il faut aller visiter toutes les maisons du quartier, et ça risque de mettre un certain temps !

- Ne t'en fais pas, on visitera toutes les maisons du quartier toi et moi : entre autre, on se sépare pour plus d'efficacité, compris ?

- Compris patron ! »

Dimitri fit un salut militaire puis courut au dehors vers la maison la plus proche, tandis que Raine restait aux côtés du majordome pour l'aider à se lever...

Marchant vers le Nord, Zélos, Emi et Harumi ne savaient pas ce qui les attendait. De tous les côtés, le silence était présent, et cela commençait sérieusement à les inquiéter. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient du château, leur aiguille « méfiance » s'affolait dangereusement. Pourtant, ils continuaient à marcher vers le palais. Soudainement, de vagues hurlements se firent entendre dans l'immense bâtisse, mais ils furent camouflés par le bruissement du vent sur les arbres environnants. Peu sûr d'eux-mêmes, ils poussèrent finalement la porte, et ce qu'ils virent les aberrèrent complètement : soldats et demi elfes, armés, se livraient bataille dans le château ! Aucun coin n'était épargné : les escaliers, les chambres, la grande salle, la cuisine, la bibliothèque,... tout ! Une odeur de sang se faisait sentir ; le bruit du métal entrechoqué retentissait de par les hauts plafonds ; le goût putride des cadavres donnait envie de vomir. Ils ne purent alors que rester spectateur de cet horrible tableau. A ce moment là, une servante, qui s'était cachée derrière un panneau de la grande salle et qui n'a pas été remarquée depuis, vint alors à leur rencontre :

« - Ils sont tous devenus fous !! Tous !!

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? questionna Zélos.

- Je ne sais pas, mais dès qu'ils sont arrivés au château, ils ont commencés à se battre alors je me suis cachée. J'ai vu le Roi et la princesse Hilda monter à l'étage, puis des demi elfes les suivrent ! Puisse la Déesse Mana que rien ne leur soit arrivé !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va voir s'ils vont bien ! En attendant, allez vous mettre à l'abri à l'extérieur. Et attendez, profita l'ex-Elu, savez-vous si il y a d'autres personnes dans ce château qui se cachent ?

- Oui, sûrement les autres servantes, les cuisiniers, les femmes de chambre, les majordomes, tout le personnel quoi. Il y a, dans la cuisine, un lieu commun où tous les passages secrets que doit emprunter le personnel, il donne accès aux caves. Ils y sont sans doute tous réfugiés.

- Merci ma belle. Maintenant, va te mettre à l'abri.

- Oui ! » répondit la servante en courant dehors du plus vite qu'elle pouvait.

Au même instant, ils se firent bousculer par un soldat qui se battait à l'épée avec un jeune demi elfe. Ils s'engouffrèrent alors dans la bataille qui faisait rage dans tout le bâtiment : Emi et Zélos tirèrent leurs épées de leur fourreaux, Harumi déplia sa grande lance luisante. Harumi eu juste le temps de parer un coup bien placé au niveau des côtes, tandis qu'Emi et Zélos, dos à dos, livraient un combat contre deux soldats pour l'une et trois demi elfes pour l'autre. Ayant bloqués les coups, ils répondirent aux attaques portées par un coup de pied très synchronisé. Ils retrouvèrent Harumi et élaborèrent rapidement une stratégie : Harumi se chargeait de libérer et de mettre en sécurité les employés, tandis qu'Emi et Zélos allèrent retrouver le Roi et sa fille. La meurtrière repentie se fraya un chemin parmi les nombreux combattants, en prenant soin d'en écorcher quelque uns, que ce soit des soldats ou des demi elfes. Après tout, peut lui important, vu sa situation... Elle mériterai sans doute la même sanction que son père... Mais, dans ce cas, elle se concentra sur son objectif et courut vers les cuisines du château.

Quand à Emi et Zélos, ils avançaient avec prudence dans cet entremêlement de bras, de jambes, de têtes, de corps, d'armes et d'armures. Ils tentaient de se faire discret, malgré « l'ambiance de la salle », mais durent quelques fois se battrent contre leur gré. Parvenus dans un large couloir menant à la chambre du Roi, lieu supposé de l'endroit où il se trouve, il y avait un bon nombre de soldats et de demi elfes au sol, légèrement brûlés, gelés ou paralysés. Un tas de soldats fonçaient vers une personne à cape verte et aux cheveux longs bruns foncés flottant derrière lui. Celui-ci les repoussa en un sort, qui les propulsa au sol.

« - Benjamin ?

- Oh ! Emi, dit-il avec un sourire, comment vas-tu ? Cela doit faire quelques jours que l'on ne s'est pas vus non ?

- Oui, mais là, ce n'est pas le temps de parler du beau temps... Mais, euh, que fais-tu ici ?

- Ah ! Eh bien, j'étais venu pour une audience avec le Roi et j'ai été engagé dans la bataille sans trop savoir le pourquoi du comment en fait...

- O.K, je vois... Tu n'auras pas vu le Roi justement par hasard ?

- Figure toi que si, je l'ai vu : il était accompagné de la princesse et d'un jeune homme fougueux à cape rouge, et ils montaient tous à l'étage. Derrière toi ! »

Benjamin jeta un poignard qui fit lâcher son épée à un soldat qui voulait prendre Emi en traître par derrière. Il se concentra rapidement et lança un sort « Tornade glacée » qui gela complètement le garde sur place. « Monte à l'étage, je sécurise le couloir ! » cria le magicien. Zélos et Emi coururent le plus vite qu'ils pouvaient à l'étage du dessus, espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard...

Harumi para encore une fois un coup très mal porté par un soldat du château et lui décrocha son armure en passant la pointe de sa lance aiguisée au niveau de son épaule droite. Elle exécuta une rotation vive et fit tournoyer la lance en même temps dans son dos pour esquiver les attaques des lâches. Toujours la lance tournoyante à la main, la jeune fille s'abaissa d'un coup et fit tomber plusieurs assaillants qui l'entouraient avec la partie de son arme inoffensive. Elle se redressa normalement et ouvrit la porte des cuisines du château. La pièce était très grande et très spacieuse, malgré la place que prenaient les fours à charbon. De longues étagèrent étaient accrochées au dessus de plans de travail en marbre. Les ustensiles et toute la nourriture étaient saccagés au sol. Seule une porte en bois, cadenassée, était restée intacte dans le fond des cuisines. Harumi supposa qu'il s'agissait de l'endroit dont la servante leur avait parlé. Elle enfonça la lame de sa lance dans le trou de la serrure et tourna d'un quart de tour : la serrure sauta. Elle enleva les chaînes et ouvrit la porte : effectivement, une masse de monde se serrait les uns contre les autres, l'air terrifié. En la voyant, les femmes de chambres, les servantes et les serveuses poussèrent un petit hurlement, tandis que quelques cuisiniers hardis brandaient leurs cuillères en bois, leurs spatules ou leurs casseroles. « Dégagez d'ici avant d'être tués. Dirigez-vous directement vers la sortie, pas de détours ! » leur répliqua sèchement Harumi. Tous se regardèrent droit dans les yeux avant de courir dans la direction que leur avait indiqué la jeune fille. Après quelques minutes dans lesquelles bousculades et agitations multiples étaient de la partie, Harumi prit soin de refermer la porte avec le cadenas. Seule dans les cuisines, elle présentait cependant l'aura d'une autre personne dans la pièce. Elle se retourna plusieurs fois, croyant se faire surprendre dans son dos... Et ce fut le cas ! En une fraction de seconde, une ombre s'abattit sur elle et la frappa dans la nuque, la faisant s'évanouir, face contre le carrelage froid. « Désolé ma petite, mais je ne veux pas me battre contre une fille... ». C'était la voix d'un homme, à cape pourpre, dont une partie de son visage était couvert par des bandelettes de la même couleur...

Pendant ce temps, Emi et Zélos étaient parvenus devant la chambre royale, et l'ouvrirent d'un grand coup de pied synchronisé. Un grand nombre de soldats et de demi elfes occupaient la pièce, malgré un petit tas de corps blessés mis dans un coin de la vaste chambre. Une personne vêtue d'une grande cape rouge se tenait au beau milieu de cet entremêlement de personnes. Ils étaient tous tellement occupés à vouloir le terrasser qu'ils ne firent pas attention une seule seconde aux nouveaux arrivants. Dans un coin de la pièce, cachés derrière une grande armoire, la princesse Hilda et son père se tenaient accroupis, tandis que le jeune homme encerclé abattait sa longue et terrible lame sur tous ceux qui s'opposaient à lui.

« - Ben ça alors ?! Ils ne s'aperçoivent même pas qu'on existe ! s'écria Zélos.

- Si tu le dis… »

Et là, comme par hasard, un soldat se retourna et les vit, s'excitant comme un dingue et appelant quelques uns de ses amis. En un rien de temps, Emi et Zélos se retrouvèrent aussi bien encerclés que l'homme en cape rouge, qui n'était autre qu'Andrew.

« - Je pense que, pour une fois, tu aurais dû te taire, monsieur Zélos…

- Je pense que, pour une énième fois, tu ne devrais pas m'appeler « monsieur Zélos »…

- Mouais… En attendant, il ne va pas falloir chaumer ! »

Et les deux engagèrent le combat... Cependant, ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que d'autres personnes observaient leur combat. Sur une poutre en hauteur, six personnes assez ombragées commentaient les combats qui se déroulaient sous leurs pieds. On pouvait clairement distinguer deux petites silhouettes, deux moyennes et deux assez grandes. Une voix émergea de l'une des deux petites silhouettes :

« - Moi, j'aurai aimé participer à ces combats ! Je veux m'amuser !

- Moi aussi, mais il faut voir avant comment se débouillent ces ringards en bas frérot ! répliqua l'autre petite ombre à ses côtés.

- De toute façon, vous ne pensez qu'à jouer, espèce de mioches ! Je ne vois même pas votre utilité au sein du groupe, morveux ! gronda une voix féminine à leur droite.

- Je trouve qu'ils se démerdent bien tous : la tarlouse en rose, la tigresse dans la cuisine que Shawn a assommé, le gosse en cape rouge, l'autre bouffon en vert et la jolie brunette avec l'épée en argent, dit une voix grave très masculine. Mais bon, si je les affronte tout de suite, cela m'étonnerai qu'ils restent encore en vie ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

- Ouais, ouais, ouais... Mais tu sais, Larissa, je déteste me battre contre des filles, alors je passe mon tour pour cette fois ! expliqua le fameux Shawn, accroupis à gauche d'une ombre, qui se révèle être Larissa.

- Mmm... Je ne compte pas les attaquer tout de suite, c'est encore un tout petit peu trop tôt à mon goût. Je vais attendre encore deux jours peut-être...

- Deux jours ?! s'écrièrent les deux petites silhouettes en même temps.

- Taisez-vous les mioches ! Ou alors je vous en colle une tellement forte que je vous décrocherai votre tête des épaules !

- OK ! OK ! On se calme, pas la peine de nous menacer... Cassidy la truie... murmuraient-ils d'une même voix.

- Vous avez intérêt de la fermer, sales gosses... répliqua Cassidy.

- Après avoir bien attiré l'attention sur nous, Kyo, Yuki, et toi, Cassidy, vous pouvez laisser parler le Maître oui ?!

- Ce ne sera pas la peine, Justin : ils savent se tenir à carreau, et ce qu'il les attends dans le cas contraire...

- Je voudrai savoir, Larissa : pourquoi, si vous ne les attaquez pas, vous restez ici ?

- Je veux voir ses capacités au combat : elle me sera très utile dans la poursuite de mes plans. Je veux vérifier si elle peut tenir la route face à ce que je lui prépare... Cette chère Emi... »

Larissa esquissa un sourire narquois avant de se téléporter dans un petit nuage sombre. Cassidy la suivit, ainsi que Shawn et les deux frères. Justin, lui, resta un petit moment en fixant Emi. « Cette gamine est plus utile que nous tous... ? ». Il repris ses esprits et partit lui aussi.

Dos à dos une nouvelle fois et encerclés de toute part, Emi et Zélos se préparaient à contre attaquer. Zélos fonça sur un groupe de soldat et enchaînait des mouvements fluides d'épée, en faisant en sorte de juste les blesser pour ne pas les tuer, mais assez pour qu'ils ne puissent plus se relever. Il en entailla un au bras droit, un autre au torse et un dernier aux jambes. Les trois assaillants s'écroulèrent par terre en même temps, avec un léger cri de douleur. D'autres venaient par derrière : Zélos balança alors sa jambe gauche en arrière et abattit son épée sur l'épaule d'un autre qui venait de devant. Emi, elle, tenait le coup également : elle utilisait son enchaînement à la poutre et au sol pour parer et attaquer ses ennemis en même temps. Elle exécutait successivement une roue pour esquiver, un tour sur elle-même de 360 ° pour contrer, un saut plongé suivit d'une galipette pour passer sous les jambes un demi elfe, une remontée en chandelle pour le mettre K.O en plein dans le visage, et d'autres encore. Elle avait l'air de s'amuser un peu à tous les esquiver avec ses enchaînements de gymnastique : et dire que sa sœur Yuichi lui disait que cela ne servait à rien dans la vie ! Elle avait bien tort ! A nouveau debout mais près du mur, un soldat planta sa large épée dans la pierre en voulant essayer de toucher Emi, mais la jeune fille avait fait un salto avant, et ses mains étaient posées sur le plat de la lame. Droite comme un « i » en face de son adversaire, elle redescendit en plaçant ses pieds sur les épaules du soldat et lui donna un violent coup de pied qui eut pour effet de casser le nez de son ennemi. Elle sauta alors en avant pendant que le soldat, assommé, tombait droit devant lui en se prenant le mur. Emi avait pourtant mal sauté et n'avait pu se rattraper... Mais Zélos, qui avait terrassé tous ceux qui se mettaient en face de lui, plongea, les bras en avant, pour la récupérer. Pile dans ses bras, Emi lui souria :

« - J'ai adoré ton plongeon : je te donne 9/10 !

- Et un merci ne serai pas de refus ! »

Il la lâcha d'un coup et la jeune championne nationale de gymnastique se retrouva les fesses à terre. Elle se releva presque immédiatement, mais en vain : tous les occupants de la pièce étaient au sol, blessés, à part Emi, Zélos, Andrew, la princesse Hilda et son père toujours accroupis dans le petit creux entre l'armoire et le mur. Ils rangèrent alors leurs armes et allèrent voir le jeune soldat. Andrew avait l'air très fatigué, et de nombreuses éclaboussures de sang tâchaient la lame de son impressionnante épée et ses vêtements.

« - Andrew, est-ce que ça va ?

- Ouais... Je tiens le coup. Mais heureusement quand même que vous êtes arrivés, parce que je ne me voyais pas vraiment tous les battre...

- Ca c'est sûr mon p'tit gars ! » lui dit Zélos en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

Andrew était tellement épuisé qu'après que Zélos l'ai « remercié », il s'écroula au sol. Emi le rattrapa de justesse et l'allongea sur le dos, sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle écarta quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage et essuya les quelques tâches de sang séché avec le revers de sa manche. L'ex-Elu, quand à lui, aida les membres de la famille royale à se redresser et demanda de façon très soutenue comment tout ceci c'est déclanché : ils répondirent exactement la même chose que la servante qu'ils avaient croisés au début avec Harumi... Harumi ?! Où est-elle passée ? Est-ce qu'elle en a quand même profité pour s'échapper ? Les nouveaux arrivants dans la chambre lui apportèrent la réponse : Lloyd tenait Harumi, les yeux clos, dans ses bras, Colette à ses côtés. Benjamin les suivait, ainsi que Raine et Dimitri.

« - On l'a trouvée évanouie dans la cuisine du château, expliqua Colette. On pense tous que c'est cette fameuse Larissa qui est sans doute derrière ce coup d'Etat.

- C'est fort possible, coupa Benjamin. Comme je fait mes représentations au château, j'y séjourne également et j'ai entendu un moment que je passait devant la salle privée d'entretient du Roi qu'il se disputait avec une certaine Larissa. Je n'ai pas saisi toute la conversation mais j'ai l'impression que la réponse du monarque ne lui a pas plut du tout.

- Moi je trouve que tout n'est pas de la faute de Larissa : il faut savoir aussi que les soldats de l'armée rejettent avec violence les demis elfes. Ceci est une énorme polémique sur laquelle je travaille depuis quelques mois maintenant, intervint Zélos. Je comptais bien entretenir un débat avec le Roi et les hauts gradés de l'armée pour y remédier. Justement, quand j'y repense, le Général Seiru était de mon avis, et comme par hasard, quelques jours plus tard, il se fait tuer ; puis maintenant le Roi avec cette tentative de coup d'Etat... C'est très louche cette histoire...

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Zélos. Et je compte bien te soutenir du mieux que je peux, l'appuya Raine. En tant que demi elfe, je sais ce qu'endurent les autres personnes de ma race.

- Ahh ! C'est pour cela que tu m'as mit la main devant la bouche lorsqu'on a emprunté le pont la dernière fois : pour ne pas créer une autre polémique ! » s'écria Emi.

Sa voix un peu fluette dans le feu de l'action eut pour effet de réveiller Andrew et Harumi en même temps. Se tenant la tête avec une main, les deux évanouis se relevaient péniblement. Mais un très gros raclement de gorge vint perturber cette scène quelque peu intellectuelle.

« - Je vous ferai dire que c'est moi ici le Roi ! Alors veuillez daigner remarquer ma présence !

- Oui, excusez-moi, Majesté, s'adressa Zélos au monarque, mais nous parlions de quelque chose de grave...

- Oui, je vois : de ma tentative d'assassinat pendant ce coup d'Etat, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mmm... Entre autre, oui...

- En tout cas, je vous remercie infiniment de m'avoir sauvé la vie, je vous en suis extrêmement reconnaissant. Mais une question : qu'êtes-vous venus faire au château ? »

Zélos regarda Harumi d'un air triste, et se résolu à prendre une décision...

« - Monsieur, si je suis venu ici, c'est pour vous amener cette criminelle, la meurtrière du Général Seiru : Harumi Seiru.

- Harumi Seiru ?! J'ignorai que le défunt Général avait une fille !

- Pourtant, c'est elle qui a tué son père. Nous l'avons suivi, enfin, c'est elle qui nous a suivi, et elle s'est rendue à moi et mes compagnons. Nous avons donc pris la décision de la remettre à la Justice de Sylvaha'lla. »

Zélos avait baissé la tête et parlait d'une voix grave pendant qu'il rendait Harumi aux mains de l'armée. Après avoir fini de parler, tous attendaient le jugement du Roi, seul juge du tribunal. Un silence pesait sur tout le monde dans la pièce.

« - D'après les preuves dont nous disposons et les aveux de l'accusée ici présente, je condamne Harumi Seiru, fille du Général Seiru, à la peine capitale : la peine de mort ! Elle sera enfermée dans les prisons du château en attendant une date précise de son exécution.

- Quoi ?! Condamnée à mort ?! Mais comment pouvez-vous fai... »

Dimitri posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Emi, folle de rage, pour lui faire comprendre que toute résistance était inutile, que le Roi ne reviendrai pas sur sa décision. Harumi, les yeux remplis de larmes, comme ses congénères, s'avança droit devant le Roi et le regarda droit dans les yeux : « J'accepte totalement cette décision et je ne voudrai aucune remise de peine. » Tous furent aberrés par les propos de la jeune fille qui acceptait de mourir pour son crime.

Le soir venu, des soldats de l'armée de Sylvaha'lla et quelques habitants en manque d'argent mettaient de l'ordre dans tout le château en déblayant les corps, certains inertes, d'autres grièvement blessés des soldats de la garde royale et des demis elfes. Une autre troupe escortait Harumi vers les geôles froides et humides. Seule, Harumi regardait fixement droit devant elle, tandis qu'Emi, Lloyd, Colette, Dimitri, Andrew et Benjamin se dirigeaient vers Heimdall avec une autorisation de territoire. Raine et Zélos restèrent à Meltokio pour organiser un parlement autour du coup d'Etat dans lequel la discrimination des demis elfes était très présente. Raine se fit le porte parole de ces derniers et Zélos un pouvoir d'influence au sein des ministres. Dans le noir le plus complet, Harumi souleva silencieusement une dalle près de la petite fenêtre et se glissa dans le trou hors de sa cellule, à l'air libre. Elle avait fui...


	9. Chapitre 8 : Premier affrontement

(Je commence à être à court d'idée de présentation ')

Chapitre 8 : Premier affrontement

La nuit tombée, Harumi laissée à une mort certaine, Emi, Andrew, Benjamin, Lloyd, Colette et Dimitri partirent se reposer chez Zélos. Ce dernier était parti avec Raine demander une audience en présence de tous les ministres pour trouver une solution à l'émeute qui avait éclatée dans le château. « Allez dormir chez moi, leur avait-il dit, je sais que je vais mettre un certain temps avant de pouvoir réunir le Conseil des Ministres avec Raine... Surtout avec Raine ! » plaisanta-il, avant de se recevoir un coup de pied dans le ventre par la concernée. Le majordome, remis auparavant sur pied par la guérisseuse, avait préparé des lits supplémentaires pour les futurs invités. Lorsque ceux-ci arrivèrent, le majordome les aida à les déshabiller de leurs armes, et donna un message à Emi. La lettre portait une écriture très lisible et fluide :

« Emi,

Je sais que vous cherchez un moyen de retourner chez vous : j'ai la solution. Pendant mon voyage, j'ai été à maintes reprises à Heimdall, et ils ont retrouvés des écrits de téléportation d'une dimension à une autre dans les décombres d'un ancien temple antique sous la ville. Vous devriez aller consulter ces écrits, je suis sûr qu'ils seront votre billet de sortie de Sylvaha'lla pour votre monde.

En espérant que vous restez en bonne santé, cordialement,

Raine Sage. »

Le visage d'Emi s'illumina d'un coup rien qu'à l'idée de pouvoir retourner chez elle. Elle serra la lettre très fort contre elle, tellement fort qu'elle la froissa involontairement. Elle fit un petit tour sur elle-même en chantonnant doucement de joie. Benjamin, Dimitri, Andrew, Lloyd et Colette la regardèrent bizarrement, pendant qu'elle avait une case en moins à cause de tous ces combats. Mais elle se retourna vers eux et leur dit avec un grand sourire : « Je sais comment retourner chez moi !! ». Tous firent content aussi pour elle et la félicitait. Cependant, la petite Emi remerciait Raine très fort dans ses pensées et se réjouissait de pouvoir retrouver sa famille. Après cet instant d'émotions, tous prirent un bon bain chaud chacun leur tour ; ceux qui devaient patienter jouaient aux cartes. Ainsi, Emi gagna à une partie de poker, Benjamin au black-jack, Andrew à la bataille corse, Colette à la belotte, Lloyd au huit américain et Dimitri au 421. Dès que tous furent bien propre, ils prirent un repas chaud délicieux : un poulet rôti avec des haricots verts et des petites pommes dauphines. La nuit, Lloyd alla dormir dans le lit de Zélos, qui n'était toujours pas revenu, et Colette dans la chambre d'amis. Quand à Benjamin et Andrew, le majordome avait préparé des lits pliables à l'étage. Les deux Héros de la Réunification demandèrent respectivement à Dimitri et à Emi qu'ils voulaient dormir avec eux, mais ils refusèrent. Le majordome leur avait installé deux lits pliables également près de la grande baie vitrée à l'étage du dessous. Baignés par la lumière de la Lune, Emi et Dimitri engagèrent la discussion à voix basse :

« - Alors comme ça, tu viens d'un autre monde qui s'appelle « la Taire » ? Moi, je ne t'aurai jamais cru si tu ne me l'avais pas dit car tu te bats vraiment très bien !

- Moi-même j'ai été surprise que les cours de Kendô de mon père me serviront un jour...

- Le « kêne doh » ? C'est quoi ?

- Dans mon monde, le Kendô est un art : l'art de se battre, de tuer... C'est un art très ancien qui se pratique avec un sabre de bois normalement, mais qui s'applique avec de vraies armes comme des épées.

- Chez toi, tuer est un art ?

-Je ne prends pas le Kendô comme l'art de tuer, mais l'art de se battre avec fierté. Jamais je ne terrasserai un homme au sol en utilisant le Kendô. Au pire, je ne chercherai qu'à le blesser assez durement pour ne pas qu'il me tue, mais pas plus. Et puis, je préfère de loin la gymnastique...

- La « Gimenacetik » ? Encore un autre art ?

- On peut dire ça... La gymnastique est « l'art de la souplesse et de l'équilibre ». Mais la gymnastique se divise en plusieurs catégories : le sol, la poutre, les barres parallèles, les barres asymétriques, le saut et j'en passe... »

Dimitri écoutait avec attention toutes les paroles d'Emi, la questionnait sur ses coutumes et ses habitudes au Japon, sur sa famille, son monde... La nuit passa rapidement, sous les flots de chuchotements et d'amitié rougissante...

Le lendemain matin, Zélos et Raine n'étaient toujours pas revenu. « Ils ont sûrement du passer la nuit au château, pensèrent-ils, à débattre contre les ministres pour instaurer une loi ou autre chose qui puisse calmer ces excès de haine envers les demi elfes ». Ils engouffrèrent leurs toasts dans leur bouche et allèrent se laver et s'habiller pour la suite des événements. La tenue d'Emi étant toute écorchée et ensanglantée, elle remit son uniforme gris et bleu marine du lycée. Le seul élément qui posa problème fut son épée : comment allait-elle la fixer ? Elle avait tellement de mal à l'attacher à sa jupe longue plissée que Lloyd l'aida pendant que Colette attachait ses longs cheveux dorés en une queue de cheval. Parés pour Heimdall, Emi ouvrit la porte d'un coup, suivie de ses autres compagnons de voyages... Mais buta contre un torse vêtu de rose...

« - Zélos ?! Tu as pu te libérer de cette réunion ?!

- Pour ainsi dire : on a prit une petite pause. On a pas arrêté de toute la nuit avec la prof Raine : et des « à mort les demis elfes !! » par-ci, et des « enterrez-les tous ! » par-là... Aaahhhhh ! Avec Raine on n'en pouvait plus... Comme on a eu la pause ce matin, je suis passé vous voir, pour savoir si tout allait bien.

- Eh bien, on s'apprêtait à partir pour Heimdall : le professeur Raine m'as demandé d'y aller car il y a peut être le moyen de rentrer chez moi.

- Ah, O.K. Alors je ne vais pas rester plus longtemps, juste pour manger un petit quelque chose et j'y repars aussi ! Alors bon voyage ! Au pire, je viendrai vous retrouver à Heimdall si cette histoire se termine rapidement... »

Zélos fonça vers la table, qui était en train d'être débarrassée, et s'empara d'une tartine grillée beurrée. Il l'engloutit en deux secondes, chopa un verre de jus d'orange et le but d'un trait. Il courut vers le miroir, se peigna un peu, se fit un clin d'œil à lui-même et repartit avec ses compagnons. Il les quitta quelques mètres plus loin lorsqu'ils descendirent vers les grandes portes de la ville, et lui monta vers le château où Raine l'attendait devant la porte avec un petit groupe de ministres grincheux. Sur le toit d'une maison, cachée derrière une cheminée, Harumi les observait. Elle sauta au dessus du mur d'enceinte de la ville lorsque Emi, Andrew, Benjamin, Dimitri, Lloyd et Colette furent à quelques centaines de mètres au loin.

Lloyd avait eu la bonne idée « d'emprunter » les ptéroplans laissés au manoir afin d'aller plus vite à Heimdall. Cependant, par manque de place, Colette et Lloyd firent apparaître leurs ailes pour le trajet ; Emi et Andrew prirent l'un des deux, et Benjamin et Dimitri prirent l'autre. Vers midi, ils arrivèrent à Heimdall, après avoir traversé l'épaisse forêt qui l'entoure et qui regorgeait de monstres en tout genre. A l'entrée du village des elfes, deux soldats les interpellèrent :

« - Eh ! Vous ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de pénétrer dans notre village sans autorisation ! Dégagez !

- Mais nous avons une autorisation du Roi, fit Emi en la leur montrant.

- Mmm... Ouais, O.K, vous pouvez passer... Mais on vous a à l'œil... »

Les soldats ouvrirent le passage et Lloyd, Colette, Benjamin, Dimitri, Andrew et Emi entrèrent à Heimdall. La ville, récemment reconstruite suite aux événements d'il y a deux ans, resplendissait encore plus qu'autrefois : les maisons étaient faite en bois sacré et renforcées par des rondins, sur lesquels du lierre et quelques roses de différentes couleur avaient poussé. Le village était traversé par une rivière pure et très claire, tellement claire que l'on pouvait voir les gardons, les brochets et les carpes onduler près des pierres humides. Plusieurs ponts naturels de bois entrelacés passaient au dessus d'elle. Un moulin de pierre tournait son hélice de bois et de tissu blanc au gré du vent. Le sol était tapissé d'herbe légèrement humide par la rosée, dont quelques pierres plates traçaient un chemin. Là où ils passèrent, les elfes les regardèrent avec un air de mépris. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils les ignorèrent, bien au contraire : de partout fusaient des remarques désobligeantes, mais ignorées par le groupe. Ils arrivèrent devant une grande bâtisse sur laquelle était fixé un panneau où il était écrit « Bibliothèque ». Le petit groupe y entra et découvrit une multitude d'étagère qui couvraient entièrement la quasi-totalité des murs de la pièce sombre, à peine éclairée par des bougies répartie ici ou là. Le silence y était, malgré le nombre impressionnant de personnes qui étudiaient dans une pièce aussi petite. Elle ne devait pas faire plus de quinze mètres de long et dix de large. Un vieil elfe, dont la longue barbe blanche traînait par terre, leur adressa la parole :

« - Bonjour, étrangers, je me nomme... Euh... Veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai quelques trous de mémoires en ce moment... Ah ! Oui ! Je me nomme Linwall et je suis le gérant de cette bibliothèque. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Ben, euh...Nous voudrions examiner des documents récemment découverts, dit Andrew, resté assez perplexe car c'est le premier elfe qui leur parlait, et pas en mal !

- Mmm... Tu veux parler des écrits qu'on a trouvés dans des ruines sous le moulin ? Ah !...

- Ah ? Et ensuite ?

- Je ne m'en souviens plus...

- Hé... répondirent-ils tous.

- Ah, oui ! Et bien, non, tu ne peux pas les voir gringalet. Seuls les elfes et, à la limite, les demi elfes, peuvent les consulter. Pas autrement... A moins que... »

Le vieil Linwall se dirigea vers Colette et prit ses mains.

« - Mademoiselle, je suis un vieux croûton qui aime la lecture, mais voudriez vous m'épouser ?

- Euh... Non, désolée mais...

- Pas grave ! Alors vous, ma belle demoiselle ? Voudriez-vous devenir ma femme ?

- Alors là, pas question ! lui répondit Emi en lui bloquant la tête avec son bras droit et en lui faisant un « shampooing » avec le gauche. Je ne suis pas aussi gentille que Colette sur ce genre de question ! Je suis encore trop jeune pour me marier ! Je n'ai pas encore dix-huit ans !

- Oulà ! Aïe ! Moi aussi, je t'aime ma chérie !

- Emi, arrête : tu nous fait remarquer » intervient Benjamin en la faisant lâcher prise.

Effectivement, tous les elfes présents les regardèrent d'un air louche, prêt à leur sauter dessus au moindre faux pas. « Cela faisait longtemps qu'une aussi jolie fille ne m'avait pas résisté ainsi ! Très bien, je vous laisse voir ces écrits, à condition que de vous accompagner » Il leur montra alors une porte juste en face...

Le vieil Linwall les emmena dans une pièce aussi grande que la précédente et toute aussi couverte d'ouvrages. La seule différence était que la pièce était plus lumineuse, et les ouvrages plus poussiéreux. En effet, la plupart des livres étaient très abîmés, la couverture toute déchirée, mais les pages étaient intactes. Le vieil homme monta sur une petite échelle afin d'attraper un livre des plus jauni par le temps. Il avait laissé sa petite canne en bois sacré sur le côté et avait jeté sa longue barbe sur son épaule gauche. Il posa l'ouvrage usé sur la seule table de la pièce et remit ses lunettes bien droites sur son nez. « Voilà ! C'est lui que vous cherchez. C'est le document le plus récent que l'on a découvert pour l'instant. » Tous laissèrent la place à Emi pour le lire. Elle tourna la couverture émiettée, puis la première page vierge. Le livre n'avait pas de titre. Elle tourna quelques pages mais ne put le lire : le livre était entièrement écrit avec le langage des elfes. Dimitri s'avança :

« - Attends, je vais traduire pour toi...

- Mais tu n'es pas un elfe Dimitri, comment vas-tu faire ?

- Alors là, tu te trompe Emi... »

Dimitri souleva ses longs cheveux au niveau de ses oreilles et fit apparaître de grandes oreilles pointues. Tous se regardèrent dans les yeux, Emi dans le bleu profond des yeux de Dimitri. Il prit le livre des mains de la jeune fille et tourna les pages. Enfin il trouva le passage qui l'intéressait et prit une feuille et un stylo de sa poche. Il nota des noms et des phrases qui ressemblaient à des incantations sur la feuille de papier en faisant quelques pauses parfois afin de bien vérifier la traduction car une seule erreur peut influencer le cours des prochains événements... Après avoir remis le précieux livre en place et remercié le vieil Linwall comme il se doit, Emi et le petit groupe sortirent de la bibliothèque et se dirigèrent vers l'auberge où ils réservèrent des chambres pour la nuit. Le crépuscule levé et les étoiles brillant dans le ciel, Emi était allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière sa tête. Sa fenêtre ouverte, le vent frais s'engouffrait dans sa chambre. Tous les autres dormaient tranquillement. « Enfin, se dit-elle, je vais pouvoir dormir sans les ronflements incessants de Zélos ! » Elle se réjouissait à l'idée de rêver en paix, quand un léger bruit de vêtements froissés la fit réagir :

« -Tu sais, Harumi, tu peux entrer, je ne te dirai rien.

- Co... Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ? »

Harumi descendit du rebord de la fenêtre de la jeune fille, et s'approcha d'elle. Emi se redressa et s'assit sur son lit. Elle lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir, mais l'autre fillette resta debout.

« - Si tu veux savoir, je savais que tu n'allais pas te faire bêtement tuer, et puis j'ai vu ton ombre sur le côté de l'auberge lorsque nous y sommes rentrés pour réserver les chambres.

- Ah... Tu n'es pas en colère parce que je n'ai pas respecté l'ordre du Roi et que je t'ai rejoins ?

- Non, au contraire : je suis contente que tu t'es pas faite trancher la tête à la Guillotine. Ca ne doit pas être très agréable...

- Mmm... Euh...

- Oui ?

- Non, rien... Ce n'est rien du tout...

- Si, dis-moi ce que tu veux.

- Est-ce que je peux... rester avec toi ? Je n'ai nulle par où aller, et maintenant je suis recherchée... Est-ce que je peux rester ?

- Et bien, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, mais pour ce qui est de l'avis de Benjamin, Dimitri, Andrew, Lloyd et Colette, je n'en sais rien, il faudra voir demain. En attendant, passe la nuit ici, O.K ?

- D'accord. »

Harumi s'assit sur le lit, puis s'allongea lentement sur le côté et s'endormit aussitôt. Emi remonta la couverture chaude sur la fillette et l'observa un instant, paisiblement. Elle ferma la fenêtre silencieusement, prit son épée, ses affaires, et ressorta de la chambre. Elle alla se changer dans les toilettes du couloir et sortit dehors. Sous la pleine Lune qui resplendissait dans le ciel couleur encre, Emi se promena près de la rivière, perdue dans ses pensées...

Le lendemain, Andrew sortit lui aussi au dehors dans la fraîcheur du matin inondée par la rosée. Quelques rayons de soleil venaient faire scintiller les gouttelettes sur les tiges d'herbes et les fleurs grandissantes. Il exécuta quelques flexions et autres étirements avant de commencer un petit footing tout autour du village des elfes. Là, près de la rivière sous l'ombre d'un saule pleureur, Emi s'exerçait à l'épée. Elle la faisait tournoyer à une vitesse folle autour de son bras droit et reculait lentement près de l'épais tronc. Ses cheveux virevoltaient dans tous les sens, mais aucune mèche n'était coupée par la lame tranchante. On pouvait nettement distinguer des gouttes de sueur sur son visage, et sa respiration était saccadée. « Elle a du s'entraîner très tôt ce matin » pensa Andrew. Il resta alors debout à la regarder pendant quelques minutes, sans que cette dernière ne s'aperçoive de sa présence. Ce fut seulement lorsque le dos de la jeune fille toucha l'arbre et qu'elle stoppa les rotations de sa lame qu'Andrew se remit à faire son footing. Emi, complètement épuisée de cet entraînement acharné, se laissa lentement glisser le long du tronc d'arbre et leva ses yeux vers les rayons du soleil, cachés par l'épais feuillage. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa doucement réchauffer, son épée à la lame luisante plantée à côté d'elle. Une heure plus tard, tout le monde était levé, y compris Harumi. Juste au même moment, Emi et Andrew revenaient de leur entraînement et, voyant que tout le monde allait lui poser la question, Emi prit les devant :

« - Oh ! Vous avez vu ?! Harumi a réussi à s'échapper !

- Hein ?!

- Arrête de jouer la comédie, Emi, je sais que tu étais au courant bien avant nous, dit calmement Benjamin.

- Oh... Oui, elle a réussi à s'échapper et hier soir, elle est venue dans ma chambre. Vous vouliez que je fasse quoi ? Que je la jette dehors ? Non, ce n'est pas mon genre... Alors je me suis dit que, si vous le voulez bien, Harumi pourrait... nous accompagner ? »

Tous restèrent perplexes devant la proposition d'Emi, mais ils finirent par accepter : après tout, elle pourrait être utile pour déjouer les plans de Larissa... Après ce réveil riche en émotions, le petit groupe prit la direction des Gorges de Lathéon où se trouvent tous les ingrédients dont a besoin la jeune bretteuse pour retourner chez elle. Les Gorges étant assez près d'Heimdall, ils se résolurent à laisser les ptéroplans au village et à y aller à pied. Ce fut donc en milieu d'après midi qu'ils arrivèrent au Gorges de Lathéon. Le soleil était juste au dessus des monts qui surplombaient les gorges. La verdure y était très présente, ainsi que quelques bourrasques. Une immense cascade laissait tomber une eau claire sur quelques centaines de mètres. Le seul point qui les surprit un tantinet fut qu'il n'y avait que très peu de monstres dans les environs. Par précaution, ils sortirent chakrams, épées, zanbatô, lance, poignards et bâton. Cependant, les seuls monstres qui les attaquèrent furent tués immédiatement par les poignards et la magie de Benjamin et les chakrams de Colette. Dimitri avait sorti son morceau de papier et regardait activement dans tous les sens, comme s'il recherchait quelque chose. « On peux t'aider tu sais ? » lui avait sorti Lloyd, mais le jeune prodige de la médecine répondit « Non merci, je me débrouille très bien tout seul, occupez vous de tuer les monstres en attendant... ». Enfin, après une demi heure de marche dans les gorges profondes et dangereuses, Dimitri courut comme un fou pour récupérer une touffe de feuille sur un arbre aux branches bien garnies.

« - Et voila des feuilles de Linkinté ! Il ne reste plus que le miel d'abeille géante, les perles de crustacé mauves et des pétales de roselière rouges. Je pense que l'on devrait aller au pied de la cascade pour trouver les perles : ce sont les plus dures à trouver.

- On te suit, chef... » soupira Andrew, qui détestait recevoir des ordres provenant d'un gringalet comme Dimitri.

Sur le bord d'une falaise près de la cascade, une femme les observait, les deux mains sur ses hanches, le pied droit en appui sur un petit rocher devant elle. « Il est temps pour moi d'entrer en action et de pimenter leur chasse au trésor ! ».

En bas, tout le monde « se jetait à l'eau » pour ainsi dire : ils avaient retiré leur chaussures et avaient retroussé leur bas de pantalon pour ceux qui en avait. Ils cherchèrent tous des perles luisantes mauves dans l'eau fraîche et claire, mais même malgré sa transparence il était difficile de trouver des perles violettes. Comme il faisait beau et chaud, Colette s'amusa à arroser Lloyd, qui lui renda la monnaie de sa pièce en l'éclaboussant à grandes eaux. Dimitri et Emi avaient trouvés déjà une petite dizaine, or il en fallait au moins trente ! Ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge ! Andrew et Benjamin, quand à eux, faisaient mine de chercher, mais en profitaient pour choper quelques poissons et les déguster cru : ils n'avaient rien mangé depuis le matin ! Soudainement, un grand cri se fit entendre, un cri assourdissant. C'est alors un rayon lumineux les aveugla un cours instant, assez pour faire apparaître un cercle lumineux sur lequel un pentagramme était dessiné, et qui laissa passer au travers de la cascade un serpent d'eau immense. Le petit groupe eu juste le temps de se saisir de leurs armes et d'esquiver les crocs du monstre lorsqu'un rire sonore éclata. « Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Que vous êtes pitoyables vu d'ici ! ». Tous regardèrent alors vers la source de la voix : une femme était debout sur la tête du serpent bleu et noir aux yeux jaunes perçants. La tête du serpent se pencha lentement vers Emi, en première ligne. La femme était assez belle : elle avait des cheveux longs dorés, dont quelques mèches étaient tressées. Quelques unes retombaient sur le côté de son visage et un bandana bleu ciel retenait le reste de ses cheveux blonds en arrière. Ses yeux marron, légèrement dorés, laissait transparaître de l'audace et de la témérité. Elle était habillée très légèrement, même avec cette chaleur. Elle portait une sorte de haut très court sans bretelles qui lui arrivait juste au niveau de sa poitrine, bien gonflé d'ailleurs, de la même couleur que son bandana. Par dessus ce haut, elle avait une veste ouverte jaune orangée sans manches. On pouvait voir un tatouage sur son épaule gauche en forme de pentagramme dans deux cercles, dont l'une des branches était plus noire que les autres. Elle portait des gants en cuirs marron foncés ouverts au bout de ses doigts fins et longs. Elle avait un short bleu ciel court, dont le bas était effiloché, avec, en guise de ceinture, un morceau de tissu orangé dont le nœud penchait sur le côté. Elle portait enfin des bottes marron foncé qui lui montaient au genou. La femme descendit de la tête de son serpent et se planta en face d'Emi.

« - Alors comme ça, c'est toi, Emi Ayate ? C'est vrai que tu es plutôt jolie, mais tu fais vraiment gamine avec ta petite épée...

- Qui êtes-vous ? Et comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

- Moi ? Tu n'as qu'à demander à ta copine « je me prends pour un chat », elle le sait mieux que moi.

- Harumi ?!

- Mmm... Cette femme s'appelle Cassidy Evans, c'est le bras droit de Larissa... Je me demandais aussi quand est-ce que j'allais te revoir, vieille pimbèche...

- Pimbèche ?! Et moi qui voulais vous faire une fleur en ne me battant pas contre vous, c'est comme ça que vous me remerciez ?! Très bien, tu l'auras voulu, petite garce ! »

La dénommée Cassidy fit un salto arrière pour remonter sur son serpent et lui cria : « Mords-les ! Déchires-les ! Manges-les ! Je ne veux plus les voir ! ». A cet ordre, le serpent ouvrit sa gueule et fondit sur le petit groupe. Emi, Harumi et Dimitri esquivèrent sur le côté droit, et Colette, Lloyd, Andrew et Benjamin sur la gauche. Toujours la gueule ouverte, le serpent cracha un jet visqueux sur Benjamin et Andrew, qui les cloua au sol, totalement paralysés. Andrew tenta de se dégager mais rien n'y faire ! Ils ne pouvaient plus bouger leurs membres. Lloyd tenta de les aider à se dégager en retirant la matière visqueuse et collante, mais il s'en mit plus sur les mains qu'il en retira. Colette et Dimitri se concentrèrent, Emi et Harumi firent diversion. Emi courut vers le dos du reptile et glissa sur sa peau humide et froide. Elle en profita pour planter son épée dans sa chair et le blesser. Le monstre hurla de douleur et se retourna vers la jeune bretteuse d'un air menaçant. Soudain, un « photon » sonore écarta l'entaille faite par Emi, et un « plumes d'anges » écorcha l'énorme gueule de l'animal et lui trancha une canine pointue. Benjamin fit alors geler le liquide collant autour de lui et d'Andrew avec un sort « tornade glacée » et se libéra, puis répliqua en lançant des poignards dans les orbites du reptile. Le serpent d'eau gigota sa tête dans tous les sens, du sang noir de jais coulant de ses yeux meurtris. Cassidy sauta de son monstre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et se téléporta dans un nuage de fumée noire en criant derrière elle : « Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, j'en ai pas fini avec vous ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! ». Lloyd exécuta alors un saut prodigieux et planté ses deux sabres dans la gueule du serpent, suivi d'Andrew qui brandit son immense zanbatô et l'abattit sur le cou tendu de l'animal. L'énorme tête du monstre tomba sur le sol avec un bruit sourd, puis toute sa carcasse disparut dans un écran de fumée noire. Benjamin se baissa alors et s'écria : « Et une perle mauve en plus ! Tu crois qu'on en aura assez Dimitri ? »

Quelques heures plus tard, après leur première confrontation avec l'un des sbires de Larissa et les poches pleines des ingrédients de la liste de Dimitri, ils retournèrent à Heimdall. Dans l'auberge, Andrew saisit Harumi par les épaules et la bloqua contre le mur.

« - Toi, tu nous dois des explications : d'accord, tu avais reçu l'ordre de Larissa de tuer ton père, bon tu as été idiote de l'écouter et de le faire, mais comment ça se fait que les sbires de Larissa te connaissent aussi ?! Tu fais encore partie de son groupe c'est ça ?!

- Andrew !

- Et toi Emi, tu te fait berner trop facilement ! Laisse-moi faire !

- Mmm... Il est vrai que les sbires de Larissa me connaissent, et que je connais les sbires de Larissa parce que j'ai fait partie de son clan pendant ma captivité. Mais maintenant je n'en fais plus partie ! Je me suis aperçue qu'elle se servait de moi pour faire le sale boulot, et quand je n'étais plus utile, elle m'a lâchée sans hésitation !

- Andrew ! Lâche-la s'il te plait ! insista Emi.

- Bon... C'est bien parce qu'Emi me le demande et que tu as encore des choses à dire que je te laisse cette fois-ci. Mais je garde quand même un œil sur toi...

- Fais ce que bon te semble, je ne te poignarderai pas dans le dos... Même si je voudrai bien... »

Andrew lâcha son emprise sur Harumi, mais les deux continuèrent à se lancer des regards noirs droit dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. « Il semblerai que la jeune Harumi n'a pas tout dit et qu'elle en garde encore en réserve... » dit Benjamin sur un ton un peu joyeux.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Le départ ?

Children of Symphonia

Chapitre 9 : le départ ?

En se massant doucement les épaules, Harumi continuait de regarder Andrew, qui lui avait tourné le dos et qui se dirigeait vers Dimitri pour savoir la suite des opérations. Elle retourna dans la chambre qui lui était destinée à l'auberge d'Heimdall pour y prendre une douche. Elle ferma la porte, jeta ses vêtements sur son lit et entra dans la salle de bain, qu'elle ferma à clé. Elle resta longtemps le visage sous le jet d'eau pure, une main appuyée sur le mur carrelé, l'autre sur son visage. Elle réfléchissait à sa situation. De la vapeur d'eau sortait en abondance de la douche transparente, faisant de la buée sur la vitre de la salle de bain. Après une demi-heure sous l'eau, elle se décida à sortir. Elle s'essuya ses cheveux, en faisant attention à ses petites oreilles de chat, puis enroula une serviette autour de son corps mince et fragile. Sa queue de chat gesticulait au dehors de la serviette étroitement serrée autour d'elle. Harumi ferma les volets de sa chambre, maintenant plongée dans la pénombre. Elle rangea et plia sur une chaise sa robe aux manches bouffantes et sa lance rétractable sur son bureau. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et soupira. « Comment j'ai pu en arriver là ? » se demanda-t-elle. « Certes, je suis libre, enfin d'une certaine manière, mais je suis sûre que Larissa ne me laissera pas vivre pour autant comme je le veux. Elle va continuer à m'envoyer ses sbires jusqu'à ce que je meure ou qu'elle a obtenu ce qu'elle désire. Après tout, je connais ses plans... Je dois rester auprès d'Emi, coûte que coûte pour la protéger, même si cela doit dire que les autres me prennent pour une opportuniste... Ou l'une de ses sbires... ». Au même moment, Andrew ouvrit doucement la porte et la ferma discrètement. La jeune hybride se leva de son lit et se dressa devant lui de toute sa petite hauteur comparée au jeune homme robuste.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Juste discuter avec toi à propos de Larissa et Cassidy... Et ton rôle à jouer.

- Mon rôle à jouer ?

- Fais pas l'ignorante, Harumi ! Tu as le même tatouage que Cassidy sur ton épaule droite ! »

La jeune fille regarda son épaule droite et posa sa main gauche dessus.

« - Ce n'est pas du tout le même !

- En tout cas, il représente aussi un pentagramme que je sache. Et Cassidy portait le même. Explique-moi en quoi ils sont si différents ?

- Mmm... Celui de Cassidy n'avait qu'une barre du pentagramme qui ressortait, ce qui signifie qu'elle est le premier général de Larissa, donc son bras droit. Plus le pentagramme ressort sur ton bras, plus tu es bas de l'échelle des généraux. Le mien est totalement ressorti, donc j'ai le rang le plus bas du groupe de Larissa. Pour elle, je ne suis qu'un vulgaire jouet, qui plus est je l'ai trahi : elle n'a donc plus d'estime pour moi et ne souhaite à présent que ma mort.

- ... Tu aurais pu faire plus court mais je comprends. Cela n'empêche pas que je te surveille quand même...

- Je te l'ai déjà dit : fais ce que tu veux, je ne vous trahirai pas. »

Andrew la regarda longuement puis fini par sortir de sa chambre. Il semble qu'il ai obtenu les réponses qu'il voulait. Seule dans la pénombre, Harumi mit son pyjama et se coucha dans son lit. Dans le couloir, Andrew réfléchissait lui aussi au sujet de Cassidy, Larissa, Harumi et leur lien avec Emi. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne fit pas attention à Dimitri qui lisait un livre en direction de sa chambre et ils se rentrèrent dedans. Dimitri lui lança quelques noms d'oiseaux tout en remettant ses lunettes à l'endroit tandis qu'Andrew se frotta le front. Dans la salle d'entrée où étaient disposées les tables et le comptoir, Colette, Lloyd et Benjamin questionnaient Emi sur son monde, sur ce qu'elle fera lorsqu'elle y retournera. Andrew prit une chaise d'une table à côté et s'incrusta dans la conversation en se plaçant entre Lloyd et Benjamin.

« - Alors, un « mp3 » c'est un tout petit objet dans lequel il y a plein de musiques ?

- Oui, on met les musiques dedans à l'aide d'un ordinateur.

- C'est quoi un « nor dina-t-heure » ? demanda Benjamin.

- Aahh... soupira la jeune fille. Je l'ai déjà expliqué tout à l'heure.

- Oui, mais moi, je n'étais pas là, dit le magicien en souriant.

- Vous devriez arrêter d'harceler Emi avec vos questions vous savez... N'empêche... C'est quoi un « nor dina-t-heure » ? »

Emi leva les yeux au ciel, en le suppliant de bien vouloir l'aider. Colette intervint alors :

« - Emi, tu as tous les ingrédients pour pouvoir retourner dans ton monde, tu as l'incantation, mais pourrais-tu le faire ? Pourras-tu réussir à préparer le filtre de téléportation dimensionnel et lire l'incantation en langue ancienne ? Ou n'importe lequel d'entre nous sait-il faire ce genre de choses ?

- Euh... bonne question Colette, dit Lloyd.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y a un oracle qui possède de grands pouvoirs entre Hima et une maison spirituelle vers le Sud, proposa Benjamin. Selon des rumeurs, il pourrait voir l'avenir avec précision, faire des exorcismes et tout pleins d'autres actes spirituels. Peut-être qu'il pourra le faire si on va lui demander ? »

Tous se regardèrent dans les yeux, hochant la tête pour acquiescer la proposition de Benjamin. La décision fut unanime : le lendemain, ils partirèrent en direction d'Hima et chercheraient le lieu de prédilection du fameux oracle. En attendant, ils allèrent tous se coucher...

Le matin, un petit brouillard se leva aux aguets de la forêt de Torent situé près du village des elfes. Une légère rosée coula sur la verdure environnante, que les rayons du soleil venaient éclairer petit à petit. Lorsque l'astre du jour se dressa au dessus de l'horizon, Emi, Benjamin, Colette, Lloyd, Dimitri, Andrew et Harumi se levèrent tranquillement et déjeunèrent silencieusement. Vers 10h30, ils allèrent préparer leurs affaires pour le voyage vers Hima, le village des aventuriers. Comme les ptéroplans ne pouvaient contenir que deux places par véhicule, Lloyd se résolu de transporter Emi, la plus légère, pendant qu'Andrew et Benjamin prenaient les commandes des machines volantes. Le village d'Hima n'était pas la porte d'à côté, et les ptéroplans devaient voler à une vitesse constante pour ne pas laisser les anges à l'arrière ; ils arrivèrent donc vers midi dans les hauteurs où s'était implanté Hima. Ils prirent un bon déjeuné consistant pour la suite et questionnèrent les voyageurs pour en savoir plus au sujet de l'oracle. « On ne voyait pas qui c'était dans la pénombre de son temple, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que ses prix sont exorbitants ! » avait raconté une vieille femme qui penchait en arrière à cause du poids de son sac à dos. « Chui entré dans sa baraque tout' noire –j'pensais bien qu'une araignée monstre allait m'tomber dessus pechère !- mais c'est un joli brin d'femme qu'est apparut d'vant moi ! Le seul inconvénient, c'est qu'ses prix sont très très cher ! Alors fait'gaffes à vot' porte-feuille les ptiots ! » avait déclaré un homme aux cheveux grisonnants avec un drôle d'accent. Environ une demi-heure plus tard, tous les sept se retrouvèrent devant l'auberge pour faire un constat de ce qu'ils avaient trouvé :

« - Apparemment l'oracle est une fille, dit Emi.

- Qui vit dans une espèce de temple, ajouta Colette.

- A l'écart de tout contact, à part ses clients, continua Lloyd.

- Constamment dans le noir le plus complet, reprit Benjamin.

- Et dont les prix de ses consultations sont chers, finissa Harumi.

- Et pourquoi je ne tombe QUE sur des vieilles qui racontent leur vie avec leurs chats pouilleux et dont je me fiche totalement, mais où je suis obligé de les écouter parce que j'ai un trop grand sens du respect !!! s'énerva Andrew.

- Parce qu'il faut toujours un plouc quelque part sur cette planète qui se coltine les vieilles peaux sans intérêt... Un peu comme toi, Andrew ! répliqua Dimitri sur un ton joyeux.

- Répète, sale rat de bibliothèque manchot !!!

- Bien sûr, idiot sans cervelle ! J'ai dit que...

- Non mais vous allez la fermer oui !!! » cria... Colette ?!

Tous la regardèrent, étonnés de la voir crier ainsi, elle qui est si calme d'habitude. Le silence régna en seulement quelques fractions de secondes.

- Bien ! Maintenant voyons combien d'argent nous avons... »

Tous se rassemblèrent en cercle et vidèrent leurs poches. On vit, et je ne citerai pas de nom, des morceaux de chewing-gum, deux ou trois vers de terre, un morceau de chocolat moisi, un trombone tordu, un bout d'élastique, une mite s'échapper d'une bourse, quelques peluches de poussière et un petit sac ne contenant que 20654 flouz.

« - Ce n'est pas avec ça que l'on ira bien loin... soupira Lloyd.

- Dimitri ! Rattrape ta mite blanche s'il te plait ! Elle s'accroche dans mes cheveux ! s'écria Emi.

- Tiens ! Je me demandais justement où j'avais bien pu le mettre ce morceau de chocolat ! s'étonna Benjamin.

- Oh ! Un trombone... dit Harumi en le jetant par terre.

- Bah ! De toute façon, on verra bien combien elle nous demandera, la vieille, pour son incantation et la potion...

- Déjà, c'est un filtre, rectifia Dimitri, et puis tes vers à soie se font la malle mon vieux...

- Bertrand ! Cristelle ! Denis ! Ne partez pas !! »

Après qu'Andrew ai récupéré ses vers de farine, et non pas de terre ou à soie, le groupe prit la direction de la maison spirituelle et tombèrent, après quelques minutes, sur le « temple » de l'oracle.

Quelques hêtres aux branches touffues entouraient le lieu de résidence, qui se résumait à une simple petite bâtisse en bois et en pierre. Un chemin constitué de quelques pierres plates et larges menait à la petite chaumière, qui se situait au pied de la montagne. L'herbe était fraîchement coupée, et un autel entièrement en bois représentant la petite maisonnette était dressé un peu plus loin du chemin. On pouvait voir une offrande sur le rebord de l'autel : une grande feuille courbée contenait des baies bien rouges et quelques fleurs. Il y avait deux baguettes d'encens encore non allumées de chaque côté de l'offrande, et une bougie plate qui fumait légèrement à l'intérieur de l'autel. Un peu plus loin, à droite de la maison, on entendait un bruit d'eau : en effet, il y avait une petit étang d'eau claire, précédé d'une cascade, qui coulait de la montagne, sans doute une source d'eau à l'intérieur de la masse rocheuse. Tout le terrain, y compris la chute d'eau, était entouré d'épais arbres qui masquaient à la fois le lieu et tous les bruits qui y émanait. Le groupe s'avança lentement vers la bâtisse, qui ne possédait pas de fenêtre mais seulement une seule porte qui s'ouvrait en coulissant. A l'intérieur, tout était sombre, même malgré la lumière du jour. Une voix émana alors du fond de la grande pièce, car la bâtisse n'était formée que d'une seule pièce. « Voyageurs, je vous souhaite la bienvenue... Fermez la porte derrière vous et asseyez vous je vous prie ». Colette, la dernière à rentrer dans la salle, ferma donc la porte. D'un coup, toutes les bougies de la pièce s'allumèrent successivement, illuminant considérablement la salle. Des coussins étaient mis à leur disposition, et ils s'assirent dessus. Une fois toutes les bougies allumées d'elles-mêmes comme par magie, la voix reprit la parole : « Je me nomme Ryouri, Soria Ryouri. Si vous êtes venus ici, c'est parce que vous aussi, vous voulez voir l'avenir, je me trompe ? Alors je voudrai que vous me payez à l'avance... 20000 flouz. » Dans le silence le plus total, Lloyd sorti la bourse et la plaça devant la masse sombre d'où sortait la voix douce et calme de la dénommée Soria.

« - Merci. Je vais maintenant procéder à...

- Excusez-moi, interrompit Benjamin, mais nous ne sommes pas venus pour une simple consultation de notre avenir.

- Ah ? Vraiment ? s'étonna Soria. Alors à propos de quoi avez-vous besoin de mes services ?

- Notre amie ici présente, dit Dimitri en montrant Emi, n'est pas d'ici : elle vient d'un autre monde. Nous avons réussis à trouver les ingrédients du filtre et l'incantation mais...

- Aucun d'entre vous ne sait comment procéder ? finissa Soria. Bien, montrez-moi les ingrédients et l'incantation. »

Dimitri s'exécuta tandis que Soria allumait d'autres bougies, qui illuminèrent son visage et une partie de son buste. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds comme les blés, dont deux grandes mèches tombaient de chaque côté de son visage aux traits fins. Elle portait une robe de cérémonie spirituelle très ample blanche, comme pour cacher quelque chose dedans, avec quelques morceaux volets clairs et dorés. Ses yeux, aux reflets de la lumière, étaient violets, une couleurs plutôt inhabituelle pour des yeux. Sa peau paraissait claire, on aurait presque dit un ange, mais à la différence de Colette, elle n'avait pas d'ailes ou, du moins, elle ne les faisait pas apparaître s'il s'agissait bien d'un ange. Après avoir éteint la petite allumette avec laquelle elle avait allumé les dernières bougies, Soria se tourna vers eux, ses yeux violets donnant à son regard un effet pénétrant dans leurs esprits. Elle les regarda à tour de rôle, se posant plus vers Emi, dont l'uniforme scolaire disait tout de sa venue. Elle se leva et prit les objets que Dimitri lui avait donnés. Elle lut l'incantation silencieusement et identifia les ingrédients.

« -Bien, je vois mieux de quoi il s'agit... Par contre, la jeune fille à l'étrange tenue, il va me falloir quelque uns de vos cheveux pour finaliser le filtre.

- Il vous faudra environ combien de temps pour la mettre au point ? demanda Andrew.

- 24 heures, pas une minute de plus.

- Autant de temps ?!

- Oui, dit Dimitri, car il faut presque 10 heures pour que les pétales de roselière se mélangent au miel d'abeille géante, et ce n'est pas forcément facile d'écraser en poudre les feuilles de Linkinté et les perles de crustacés mauves.

- Alors pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui la fais la potion, vu que tu sais comment s'y prendre ?!

- Je sais peut-être comment fabriquer le filtre –non pas une potion !- mais il faut ensuite lancer des sortilèges qui affinent le filtre pendant très longtemps afin d'obtenir le résultat souhaité. Je ne suis pas comme le professeur Raine, Andrew « cerveau-de-vers » : Je ne suis que prodige pour les soins et la plupart des sorts de lumière, pas pour les incantations et les malédictions en tout genre.

- Cela fait plaisir à entendre... intervint calmement Soria, qui rangeait les objets nécessaires au filtre derrière un paravent. En attendant, cela serait mieux pour vous que vous alliez à Hima pour la nuit. Revenez demain vers midi : je n'en aurais plus pour longtemps à ce moment-là.

- Alors, vous acceptez de nous aider ? demanda Lloyd.

- ... Oui, et même en priorité. »

Tous furent content d'apprendre la nouvelle : Emi va pouvoir rentrer chez elle ! A cette idée, la jeune fille resta perplexe et silencieuse, tandis que Colette, Lloyd, Benjamin, Andrew et Dimitri la félicitèrent. Harumi resta silencieuse à la regarder d'un petit air déçu.

« - Vous pouvez partir... Sauf vous, mademoiselle. Je voudrais vous parler en privé.

- Non. Je reste avec elle pendant cette conversation. Ce n'est pas parce que vous accepter de nous aider que vous n'êtes pas pour autant un des sbires envoyé par Larissa, lança tranquillement Benjamin. Je n'offre pas ma confiance sur un coup de tête irréfléchi après les péripéties que nous avons eu ces derniers temps.

- Vous avez là bien raison. Vous pouvez rester ici avec votre amie, mais les autres sortent. »

Ils s'exécutèrent.

Seuls Emi et Benjamin étaient restés dans la pièce, toujours assis. Soria vint elle aussi à s'asseoir. Elle engagea alors la discution :

« - Il y a quelques semaines de cela, un bon ami à moi est venu me consulter, comme la grande majorité des gens qui viennent me voir. Sauf qu'au lieu d'avoir une vision de son avenir, j'en ai eu une... de notre monde.

- En quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? questionna Emi.

- Tu étais dans ma vision, et pas seulement... Cela ne te dit rien, jeune demoiselle ? »

Elle tendit sa main vers Emi, comme pour conclure un pacte. Emi se souvena de ses rêves répétitifs qu'elle faisait avant d'avoir attrapé cette main... Elle se remémora le visage de la femme qui la lui tendait...

« - C'est... C'est vous ? La femme que je voyais dans mes rêves ?

- C'est exact. Cette nuit-là, j'ai eu une vision de toi, et d'autre chose... Je ne peux pas vous en parler pour le moment, et c'est peine perdue que d'essayer de me le faire dire. Mais comme tu vas repartir dans ton monde, je suppose qu'il s'agissait d'une vision faussée. Mais c'est très rare que je me trompe dans mes visions, jeune fille.

- Appelez-moi Emi.

- Moi je m'appelle Benjamin, ravi de vous rencontrer Soria.

- Moi de même... Voila, je tenais à vous en parler car je ne veux cacher quoi que ce soit aux personnes auxquelles je viens en aide. Vous pouvez partir maintenant : j'ai beaucoup de travail qui m'attend. »

Tous trois se levèrent et se saluèrent avant de partir. Dehors, Lloyd, Colette, Harumi, Andrew et Dimitri attendaient au frais des arbres : la journée s'annonçait encore assez chaude...

Plus haut dans les montagnes abritant Hima, le village des aventuriers, une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, qui volaient au vent, regardait le paysage vide qui s'offrait à ses pieds. « Alors c'était là que se dressait la Tour du Salut ? dit elle en fixant une zone où un arbre, un peu plus grand que les autres qui l'entouraient, poussait paisiblement. Quand je pense que bientôt tout cela sera à nous ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! ». Elle redescendit de son rocher, en manquant de tomber et se redressa d'un coup, passant une main dans ses longs cheveux, comme si de rien n'était. Elle prit le chemin vers Hima et vit un groupe de jeunes aventuriers. Elle se cacha alors derrière une minouz qui ne comprenait rien.

« - Eh !! Mais cela vous prend souvent de prendre les gens pour des arbres ! Miaou !

- La ferme... Non mais regardez-moi cette fille, murmura-t-elle après avoir cloué le bec à la minouz, elle se ramène dans mon piège sans s'en apercevoir ! J'ai une de ces vaines moi !

- Vous allez rester planté ainsi encore longtemps ? s'impatienta la minouz.

- Oui, et rien que pour vous, Madame Chachat. Je vous servirais même de litière si l'envie vous prend !

- Humpf ! »

Emi venait effectivement de rentrer à Hima après seulement quelques minutes de marches. Elle riait avec Colette en entrant dans l'auberge.

« - Tu ne vas pas m'échap... Ooooohhhhh !!! Nooooooooooooooooooon !!!!

- Bien fait pour vous ! » se moqua la minouz, enfin débarrassée de Cassidy.

L'invocatrice de monstres avait glissée sur une tuile en voulant prendre appui sur le toit de l'auberge et était tombée dans la bouse de dragon. Dans la maisonnée, tous prenaient un temps de répit : Benjamin faisait un tour de magie avec des cartes à Colette, Harumi et Dimitri (qui cherchait le « truc » dans chacun de ses tours), tandis que Lloyd et Andrew faisaient une partie de poker. Quand à la jeune Emi, elle se baladait à travers les étages du bâtiment. Quand elle redescendit pour voir ses compagnons, elle aperçu un magnifique réchaud en étain. Mais lorsqu'elle s'en approcha, par curiosité, un écran de fumée apparut et un homme se tenait à la place du réchaud. Il était habillé bizarrement : c'était un jeune homme aux cheveux courts blond brun avec une toque de cuisinier et une cape rouge, en totale contradiction avec son habit de couleur vert. Encore plus étrange, il avait une immense fourchette dans sa main droite. Lorsque la fumée se fut dissipée, il se dandina un peu et annonça :

« - Bienvenue ! Je suis le Wonder Chef !

- Ah ?

- Aujourd'hui je vais vous apprendre à cuisiner les pancakes ! De délicieuses crêpes épaisses au bon goût de la fleur d'oranger ! Miam !

- Hein ?! Des pancakes ?

- Oui, oui. Tiens jeune fille : voici la recette ! »

Le mystérieux Wonder Chef donna une petite feuille très colorée où figurait la liste des ingrédients à la préparation des pancakes et la recette à suivre pour les préparer, accompagnés de petits dessins représentant des crêpes qui sautaient de leurs poêles. Emi n'eut le temps que de regarder la feuille avant que le Wonder Chef ne disparaisse dans le même écran de fumée que lors de son apparition. Toutes les personnes dans la même salle qu'Emi semblaient ne pas avoir remarqué l'étrange personnage qui a donné la recette à la jeune demoiselle. Elle resta une fraction de secondes l'air ahuri et se secoua la tête avant de s'asseoir à côté de ses compagnons de voyage et de dîner.

Le soir venu, la jeune Emi Ayate se coucha dans son lit, en ayant comme idée de réfléchir toute la nuit si elle voulait ou pas repartir chez elle. Elle commença alors un résonnement des plus censé : « Cela fait plus d'une semaine que je suis partie de chez moi, ma famille doit s'inquiéter ». Mais à chaque affirmation, une petite voix dans sa tête lui répondait : « Ta famille ?! Ton père ne se préoccupe même plus de toi : il passe plus de temps à son travail qu'à ses enfants. Et ta sœur ? Tout le temps enfermée dans sa chambre à faire on-ne-sait-quoi, elle ne te voit que pour le repas du soir. Ta mère ? Elle t'a quitté à l'âge de six ans, comme une lâche. Elle vous a tous abandonné. Seul, à la limite, ton frère pourrait te manquer, et encore... ». Elle pesait le pour et le contre pendant presque trois heures, jusqu'à ce qu'Andrew frappa à sa porte. Ses coups étaient à peine audibles, et ce fut une chance que la jeune bretteuse soit éveillée pour aller lui ouvrir.

« - Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? lui chuchota Emi.

- Ben, demain tu vas sans doute partir, et je voulais te dire au revoir.

- Je n'en suis pas très sure en fait...

- De partir ? Vraiment ?

- C'est assez compliqué à expliquer mais, j'hésite beaucoup.

- Tu ne devrais pas. Pèse juste le pour et le contre et vois le résultat final, regarde si tu veux revoir ta famille ou pas...

- Bien sûr que je veux la revoir !

- Et bien voila ! Tu as fait ton choix, non ?

- Mmm...

- Tu sais, on ne se connaît depuis pas très longtemps...

- Environ cinq six jours.

- Ouais, par-là. Mais je t'aime bien et je me dit que...

- Que ? »

Le jeune homme rougissait à la faible lueur des étoiles qui brillaient dans la nuit. Un petit silence s'installa, Emi en profita pour regarder un peu mieux Andrew, son visage légèrement caché dans la pénombre. Il était assez bien bâti, un buste solide et des épaules robustes. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon de pyjama, sans doute avait-il chaud à cause de la température qui régnait dans l'auberge. Elle-même portait une chemise de nuit.

« - Que j'aurais dû passer un peu plus de temps avec toi pour mieux te connaître. Mais je sais, d'après les quelques jours que j'ai passé à tes côtés que tu es une fille courageuse, téméraire, gentille, quelque peu naïve mais douce et généreuse, je me trompe ?

- Ben, je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un parler de moi comme ça. C'est possible.

- Comme je le disais, je suis sûr que si on aurait passé un peu plus de temps ensemble, on aurait pu être de grands amis... Malheureusement...

- Je pars demain dans l'après-midi.

- Oui. Mais j'ai quand même eu le temps de fabriquer ceci. Je sais que je ne suis pas très doué mais c'est un chapelet que j'ai fait avec les perles de la rivière dans les Gorges et une croix que j'ai trouvé à Meltokio »

Andrew lui tendit le collier de perles mauves avec, au centre, une belle croix incrustée d'améthystes qui resplendissaient, même dans l'obscurité. Il lui prit la main droite et lui plaça l'objet au creux de sa paume avant de lui refermer délicatement les doigts. Il se retourna alors, lui adressa un signe de main et ferma la porte, la laissant planté à l'entrée de sa chambre. Elle rouvrit sa main et examina le chapelet mauve. « Il est magnifique » pensa-t-elle. Les améthystes ressemblaient à des feux violacés qui crépitaient dans la nuit. Emi passa le chapelet autour de son cou et alla se coucher, sereine. Elle avait pris sa décision, et rien ni personne ne pourra l'en dissuader.

Ce matin-là, sans doute le dernier matin dans Sylvaha'lla, Emi se leva assez tard. Elle alla ouvrir ses volets de chambre et déjà l'imposante chaleur des montagnes cuisait son visage. Elle fit de l'ombre devant ses yeux pour observer le paysage de sa fenêtre. Emi avait une vue imprenable sur la vaste plaine verte qui s'étendait devant ses yeux. Elle voyait au loin la haute tour que représentait l'hôtel de la ville balnéaire d'Altamira, ainsi que des reflets lointains des rayons du soleil sur la mer. Elle s'étira un moment et alla prendre une douche rapide. Après quelques minutes sous eau tiède, elle se sécha et enfila sa jupe plissée grise et sa chemise blanche. Avec son noeu qui lui servait habituellement pour sa chemise, elle attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval basse pour avoir le cou à l'air. Elle sortit alors de sa chambre pour chercher quelque chose à grignoter, et se retrouva nez à nez avec Dimitri qui lisait un bouquin au même moment où Emi ouvrit la porte. Ils esquissèrent chacun un sourire gêné et retournèrent à leurs occupations.

Midi sonna : tous se préparèrent pour aller voir Soria, qui devait avoir terminé le filtre. Epées, chakrams, bâtons, lances se rangèrent dans leurs fourreaux attitrés et le groupe de voyageurs se mit en marche. Dans le petit temple de bois et de pierre, Soria attendait patiemment la venue des aventuriers dont elle avait préparée la requête. Emi, Colette, Lloyd, Harumi, Dimitri, Benjamin et Andrew entrèrent un par un dans la pièce après avoir frappé à l'unique porte coulissante.

« - J'ai terminé le filtre, il ne reste qu'à ajouter les cheveux et à lire l'incantation, commença Soria. Mais avant il faut que je vous pose une question, mademoiselle...

- Je crois que je me doute de laquelle il s'agit, répondit Emi.

- Souhaitez-vous vraiment partir de ce monde ?

- ... »

Emi resta silencieuse un moment, les yeux fermés. Elle sentait les regards avides de sa réponse se poser sur elle. Finalement :

« - Oui.

- Bien, alors donne-moi quelques uns de tes cheveux »

Emi s'exécuta. Elle prit une mèche de devant et arracha une toute petite poignée de cheveux qu'elle remit à l'oracle. Soria fit alors tomber les quelques brins dans le filtre qu'elle avait dissimulé dans un petit coffre en bois derrière le paravent du fond de la salle. Le liquide, d'une couleur d'origine boueuse, prit une belle teinte orangée, voire un peu dorée. Les bulles qui apparaissaient au début disparurent dès que le filtre changea de texture. Soria tendit alors le flacon vers Emi, lorsqu'un rire sonore se fit entendre : « Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais vous laissez filer comme ça, sales petits insectes ? »

La voix venait du dehors, et le groupe se doutait de l'avoir déjà entendu auparavant. Tous sortirent alors, Soria légèrement en retard. Debout sur la cime d'un arbre, les cheveux blond au vent, Cassidy les attendait. Elle exécuta un salto avant et retomba sur une pierre plate. Une forte odeur se fit sentir.

« - Beuh ! C'est quoi cette odeur infecte ?! s'écria Dimitri.

- TU LA FERMES !!! s'énerva Cassidy en lui lançant les pierres qui lui tombaient sous la main.

- Bourgoua elle s'énerve ainsi ? questionna Lloyd, la main droite bouchant son nez.

- Je crois que l'odeur vient d'elle, répondit Colette.

- Oui, je crois aussi, affirma Benjamin.

- Oui, oui, c'est moi qui sens comme ça !! Voila vous êtes contents ?! En plus c'est de votre faute ! Si vous n'étiez pas arrivé à Hima hier, je ne serai pas tombée dans la bouse de dragon !!

- BEURK !! s'écria tout le groupe d'une même voix.

- Je vais vous apprendre à vous moquer de moi !! Arishimate paralire !! »

En même temps qu'elle prononçait son incantation, Cassidy fit apparaître un cercle magique au sol et un golem géant de pierre apparut. Le groupe dégaina leurs armes, mais Soria fut plus rapide qu'eux : « Stalagmite !! ». D'épaisses stalagmites surgirent du sol et pourfendirent le golem de pierre. Tous se retournèrent vers elle et virent que Soria avait tendue sa main devant le golem, une légère brise faisant voler derrière elle ses cheveux blonds à l'issue du sort qu'elle venait de jeter. Ce fut le signal, le combat s'engagea. Le golem répliqua en frappant le sol de ses énormes poings, provoquant des ondes de choc. Benjamin lança un « gardien » autour de ses compagnons, Colette préparait un sort, ses ailes d'anges déployées et Dimitri se concentrait, son bâton de chêne tendu devant lui. Après que la dernière onde se disloqua sur la barrière magique, Emi, Lloyd, Andrew et Harumi s'élancèrent sur le golem, toutes lames sorties. Andrew abattit son immense zanbatô sur les jambes du monstre, retirant quelques pierres de ses genoux. Lloyd enchaîna avec une pluie d'épées soniques à la taille, qui ne laissa aucun répit au golem. Dimitri lança un « photon » sonore qui fit reculer le monstre vers son invocatrice. Cassidy exécuta plusieurs salto arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête à quelques mètres d'elle. La belle blonde sauta sur l'épaule droite de son monstre et lui cria : « Eclate-les !! ». L'immense masse de roche donna alors un grand coup de bras balayant Emi et Harumi, qui venaient attaquer en duo. Les deux filles furent propulsées vers les arbres, du sang coulant de leurs bras et de leurs bouches blessées. Colette lança un puissant « jugement » en plein sur le golem, tandis que Benjamin tentait de viser Cassidy avec ses lames qu'il cachait sous son grand manteau vert. Andrew revint à la charge et sa lame se coinça dans l'épaule du monstre de pierre. « Quelqu'un peut m'aider s'il vous plait ?! » s'écria désespérément le jeune homme. Soria lança une « tornade glacée » qui permit à Andrew de libérer son zanbatô. Cependant, le golem attrapa le bretteur et le serra dans son poing gauche. Lloyd vint à son secours avec un « bête » puissant, faisait tomber au sol la main de roches grises. Harumi et Emi, quelque peu sonnées, s'élancèrent vers le monstre et plantèrent leurs lames dans le torse. D'un coup, Soria cria : « reculez-vous !! ». Tout le groupe tentait de s'échapper sur les côtés pendant que Soria murmurait une phrase : « du feu brûlant du sol, sort des Abysses et vient à moi. Donne moi ton pouvoir et libère ta colère sur mon ennemi. Gardien des Abysses !! » Le rouleau que lisait Soria prit feu dans ses mains et un monstre de feu surgit devant elle, face au golem. Sentant la fin du combat approcher, Cassidy sauta de son monstre pour atterrir dans un arbre à quelques mètres de là. La bête embrasée, représentant une sorte de lion à la crinière flamboyante, se jeta sur le golem et le déchiqueta, dans une tornade de feu. Les crépitements se mêlaient au cri du monstre. Lorsque la tornade de feu qui enveloppait les deux invocations se dissipa, il ne restait qu'un petit tas de cendre. Cassidy s'était échappée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous se retrouvèrent dans la pièce close. Soria, qui avait mit en sécurité le filtre dans son coffre de bois, tendit la mixture vers Emi. Regardant une dernière fois ses compagnons de voyage, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir dire au revoir à Zélos et à Raine, Emi but d'un trait le liquide. Il avait un goût sucré, un peu comme un mélange de limonade et de jus d'orange. Elle sentit alors ses paupières se fermer doucement et Soria lui adresser un sourire tendre, avant de s'écrouler au sol. Elle entendait des bruits de paroles étouffés puis plus rien et elle s'endormit complètement...

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle sentait à nouveau une surface à la fois froide et cotonneuse. Elle se leva péniblement et observa les lieux. Elle se trouvait dans une rue qu'elle connaissait bien, devant une maison qu'elle connaissait bien, et un chien qu'elle connaissait bien courait vers elle, suivit d'un jeune homme qu'elle connaissait parfaitement bien, puisqu'il s'agissait de son grand frère Tori...


	11. Chapitre 10 : Chez soi

Children of Symphonia

Chapitre 10 : Chez soi.

Un peu sonnée, Emi se redressa péniblement, le côté gauche tout plein de neige. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux lorsque son chien lui sauta dessus et la fit bousculer en arrière. Il lui léchait le visage comme s'il n'était pas assez humide. « Doucement, Hikari, doucement » lui dit-elle en repoussant gentiment le gros berger allemand. Le chien lui obéit et s'assit sur ses pattes arrière, la langue pendante pendant que sa maîtresse se leva. Lorsqu'elle redressa la tête vers sa maison, elle vit son grand frère courir vers elle, mais Emi redoutait ce qui allait lui arriver : allait-elle être accueillie par une étreinte fraternelle ou plaquée au sol pour punition ? Elle fut surprise de voir que son grand frère la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui comme jamais. « Tori, j'ai du mal à respirer... » lui chuchota-elle à l'oreille. Le jeune homme robuste desserra son étreinte. Il était grand, environ 1m85 soir une tête et demie de plus que sa jeune sœur. Il avait les cheveux mi-longs châtain clair ébouriffés. Deux yeux vert foncés perçaient à travers quelques mèches de cheveux qui penchaient vers la droite. Son visage était fin, les pommettes et les joues rebondies. Il portait ce jour-là un pull col roulé noir et un jean un peu délavé. D'un coup, il prit les mains de sa sœur comme pour la retenir près de lui, comme pour qu'elle ne puisse s'échapper une nouvelle fois.

« - Tu sais que tu nous as fait un sang d'encre, à moi et à papa ! Tu es devenue folle ou quoi ! s'écria Tori, les joues rouges.

- Non, non. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès...

- Ah bon ?! Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ton corps s'est baladé je ne sais où pour faire je ne sais quoi pendant plus d'une semaine ?!

- C'est que...C'est dur à expliquer...

- Avec papa on a appelé la police !! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de l'angoisse qu'on a eu ?! J'ai cru que tu avais été kidnappée puis tuée avec tous les gangs de malfrats qui rôdent en ce moment dans la ville ! Ou pire encore...

- C'est bon ! Je sais ce que tu ressens ! Je ne recommencerai plus ! Maintenant, lâche-moi !! »

Emi libéra ses mains de celles de son frère et courut vers la maison, son chien la suivant derrière elle. La jeune fille ouvrit brusquement la porte d'entrée et retira ses chaussures boueuses à cause de la neige. Le berger allemand se secoua avant de sortir un « wouf ! » qui signalait la venue de quelqu'un avec sa grosse voix grave. Tout était calme dans la maisonnée. Dans la cuisine, le père d'Emi attendait, assis sur une chaise en bois, les coudes sur la table. Il n'avait prêté aucune attention à l'aboiement d'Hikari. Sa tête dans ses mains, il semblait pleurer. Emi s'avança silencieusement vers lui puis posa une main sur son épaule. Il se redressa immédiatement et, voyant que sa fille se tenait devant lui, resta stupéfait, la regardant plus que tout. Il avait le visage creusé de rides et de cernes, la peau du front légèrement plissée. Ses quelques cheveux grisonnants semblaient ne pas avoir été peignée depuis un bon moment. Il avait des yeux noirs, comme sa benjamine. Il était à peine plus grand qu'Emi. En une fraction de seconde, il prit sa fille dans ses bras et pleura silencieusement sur son épaule. Emi posa elle aussi sa tête sur l'épaule gauche de son père et ferma les yeux.

« - Que c'est bon de te revoir, papa.

- Moi aussi, ma fille, je suis soulagé de te revoir. Et tellement heureux... »

Elle embrassa son père sur la joue et l'aida à aller se reposer sur le canapé. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis quatre jours. Soulagé que sa fille soit revenue, il s'endormit directement, un petit sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres gercées. Emi lui étendit une couverture avant de monter silencieusement les marches de bois vers les étages supérieurs. En haut, seule l'aiguille de horloge résonna dans le couloir. Elle entendit au dessous un « wouf ! » d'Hikari et son frère marmonner une phrase incompréhensible. La main sur la rampe de bois, elle se dirigea vers la porte du fond, celle de sa chambre. A sa droite, une porte était entrebâillée : celle de la chambre de sa sœur Yuichi. Elle entra. Toute la pièce était plongée dans le noir mais une masse sombre se distinguait sur le lit. Emi secoua légèrement la masse, qui bougonna avant d'allumer la lampe de chevet. « Qu'est ce que tu fous ici Emi ? » demanda Yuichi d'une voix endormie. A la lueur de la lampe, ses cheveux, d'un châtain clair, paraissaient blond foncé. Ses yeux étaient noirs profond, comme son père. Son visage était pâle : était-elle malade ? Emi lui adressa un sourire, sans un mot, et sortit de la chambre de sa grande sœur. Elle referma sa porte, puis alla ouvrir celle de sa chambre, situé au bout du couloir.

Dès qu'elle entra dans sa chambre elle sentait la pièce fraîche et propre : son frère a dû la nettoyer pendant son absence. La pièce était telle qu'elle l'avait laissée avant son départ : sur la gauche se trouvait son bureau et son ordinateur. Les étagères, situées juste au dessus du meuble, étaient remplies de CD et d'albums, de DVD et de livres. Sur la plus haute étaient posées ses nombreuses coupes et médailles en or qu'elle gagnait dans les championnats de gymnastique. Sur le bureau, des feuilles étaient rangées en un petit tas : il s'agissait de son devoir de mathématiques qu'elle avait à peine rempli et qu'elle devait rendre il y a une semaine. A côté de la table de bois était placé son armoire où elle avait entreposé tous ses vêtements et quelques unes de ses fournitures scolaires. Les grandes portes étaient vitrées et Emi remarqua qu'en l'espace d'une dizaine de jours, elle avait grandit de deux centimètres. La partie de la pièce opposée à la porte d'entrée était composée d'une immense baie vitrée, donnant un panorama sur la rue du quartier. Sur le pan de mur de droite, collé au mur, il y avait son lit aux draps blanc, immaculés. Il y avait également un meuble où étaient posés une télévision et une Game Cube, ainsi qu'une vingtaines de jeux vidéo et quatre mannettes branchées. Emi se souvena de quelque chose et alla fouiller dans ses jeux. Elle passa l'index sur Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, Super Smash Bros Mêlée, Soul Calibur II et The Legend of Zelda : The Wind Waker avant de tomber sur celui qu'elle voulais trouver. Elle retira trois mannettes et mit le jeu en route. Elle prit sa chaise de bureau et s'installa devant l'écran. Une belle musique résonna de son ampli et elle sélectionna un fichier. Dans le jeu, elle incarnait une fille habillée avec une tenue mauve de ninja et un gros noeu rose volait dans son dos. Elle engagea un combat avec un monstre : Zélos, Raine, Lloyd et Sheena formaient son groupe de combat. Elle mit le jeu en pause et resta bouche bée. Ces derniers jours, elle était à Sylvaha'lla, le monde réunifié du jeu Tales of Symphonia qu'elle avait fini et recommencer une partie. Elle était dans un jeu vidéo, mais toutes les personnes, le paysage, les aliments parraissaient si réels ! Elle resta un bon moment ainsi, affalée sur sa chaise à roulette, observant l'écran figé de combats où les quatre petits personnages se tenaient prêt à combattre contre un dragon noir. Pendant un instant elle pensa que les jours qu'elle avait vécu en leur compagnie n'était qu'un rêve, une illusion, et qu'en réalité elle avait été séquestrée on ne sait où pour faire on ne sait quoi. Le monde réel ne pouvait s'être mélangée au monde virtuel. Dégoûtée, elle éteigna le jeu et prit son mp3 et son casque. Elle mit « Love to love you baby » de David Vendetta à fond et se coucha sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond blanc. Quelques minutes plus tard, Emi s'endormit. « Emi, il est l'heure de... Ah... ». Tori entra dans la chambre de sa sœur pour la prévenir que le repas était prêt mais, voyant qu'elle dormait profondément, il lui retira son casque et la laissa en paix. En bas, seuls Tori et Yuichi étaient à table. Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre et se regardait droit dans les yeux, sans un mot.

« - Alors, comme ça la petite fille chérie à son papounet et à son grand frère est rentrée ? Quel miracle ! engagea Yuichi sur un ton ironique.

- Commence pas à jouer comme ça avec moi, Yuichi. Je suis fatigué...

- A cause de qui ? Lorsqu'elle fugue, tout le monde va la chercher. Mais c'est bien sûr ! C'est la fille cadette alors tout le monde doit s'occuper d'elle, n'est ce pas ?

- Ce n'est pas parce que toi, tu te barres tout le temps avec des drogués au quatre coins de la ville que l'on doit forcément venir te chercher à chaque fois.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Déjà, tu es majeure, tu fais ce que tu veux, tu n'es plus sous la responsabilité de papa. Ensuite, ça a été un choc de perdre maman, alors Emi, elle qui lui ressemble tellement... Je ne veux pas la perdre non plus !

- Dis le aussi que je ne suis pas ta sœur ! Que je ne ressemble pas à maman ! Que tu ne ressembles pas à maman ! Dis le que je ne compte pour rien dans cette baraque pourrie !! Pour rien et pour personne !! »

Yuichi s'était levé et avait frappé ses poings sur la table. Le bruit avait résonné dans toute la pièce silencieuse. Tori la regardait d'un air déterminé. Elle fini par détourner la tête et à se diriger vers la porte. Elle partit en lançant un juron et claqua la porte. A l'étage, assise par terre le dos contre la porte fermée, Emi avait entendue toute la conversation. Dehors, il pleuvait.

« Salut les jeunes de Tokyo !! Vous êtes sur radio ados !! Ce mat' de la neige et encore de la neige !! 0°C dehors, couvrez-vous bien ! Et on enchaîne avec « Blink » de John Dahlback, véritable carton en ce moment ». La voix enthousiaste d'un homme résonna dans la pièce, malgré quelques interférences. Une musique elektro commença alors et Emi se réveilla. Elle n'éteignit pas son radio-réveil et s'habilla directement, ayant prit sa douche la veille. Elle enfila une nouvelle chemise propre et une autre jupe repassée, puis une paire de chaussettes et prépara ses affaires dans son sac. Elle le prit et écouta la fin de la chanson avant d'appuyer sur le bouton gris et arrêta son radio-réveil. Elle descendit avec ses affaires à l'étage où le repas était déjà préparé, à la fois celui du matin et du midi. Emi engloutit son petit déjeuner en quelques bouchées tellement elle était affamée et rangea ses chaussures dans son sac. Elle enfila sa veste de cours bleue marine et se chaussa d'une paire de rollers bleu électrique et argenté, ainsi que des protections aux mains et aux genoux. Elle embrassa son père sur la joue, qui venait juste de se réveiller, et son frère qui faisait la vaisselle. Elle sortit dans la cour de la maison familiale et alla dire bonjour à son chien Hikari, qui le lui rendit à grands coups de langues sur le visage. Voyant l'heure, elle ne s'attarda pas plus chez elle et fila vers son lycée. Contrairement à la veille, et même malgré la neige, il faisait assez beau et pas très froid. Même le vent était agréable, comme au printemps. Elle resta dans ses pensées, à propos de la veille, de se qu'elle avait découvert. « Hey ! Emi ! Tu es revenue ? ». Une voix familière à la jeune fille retentit derrière elle : c'était son ami d'enfance, Sacha, qui roulait à quelques pas avec son vélo.

« - Oui, je suis là. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, bien. Mais on s'inquiétait pour toi ! Tu étais passée où ?

- Quelque part...

- Bon, comme d'hab' après le lycée, dans le réfectoire à 16h ?

- Oui, oui, bien sûr.

- O.K. A tout à l'heure !

- A tout à l'heure »

Sacha, ses cheveux mi-longs noirs et dont quelques mèches étaient teintes en cuivrées, doubla Emi par la droite et lui adressa un signe de main encourageur avant de sprinter. En effet, il était presque 8h30. Emi se dépêcha elle aussi et arriva juste à temps au cours de mathématiques. Elle s'installa à sa place habituelle, sans se soucier des regards qui se posaient sur elle ni des paroles des commères qui papotaient derrière son dos. Elle était assise tout au fond de la salle, près de la fenêtre. A sa droite était déjà assise son amie, Tomore, mais elle resta silencieuse et n'osait adresser la parole à Emi. Elle détourna même la tête lorsque cette dernière la regarda. Finalement, Emi ne pouvait avoir confiance en personne, à part Sacha. Le professeur de mathématiques entra, tout le monde se tu, le cours commença.

A midi, Emi sortit son déjeuner préparé par son grand frère : c'était lui le plus doué en cuisine dans la famille, surtout après la mort de leur mère. Cela faisait étrange de voir un homme avec un tablier à dentelle, mais Emi trouvait cela drôle, surtout si le tablier était trop petit pour pouvoir l'attacher. Emi mangeait tranquillement lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre en bas, dans la cour. Immédiatement, elle dévala les marches quatre à quatre tandis que les autres se contentaient d'observer par la fenêtre. Un petit groupe de dégénérés s'en prenait à une jeune lycéenne. Elle tentait de se débattre mais rien n'y faire : ils étaient plus nombreux, cinq au total.

« - Allez, ma jolie, file-moi ton portable ou on t'enlève ta chemise.

- Non !

- Vous savez que ce n'est pas bien de s'en prendre à une fille, surtout si vous êtes plusieurs ?

- T'ain t'est qui toi ? Tu sais que t'es plutôt pas mal comme nana ?

- Si tu veux voir de plus près à quoi je ressemble, viens ! Je t'attends ! »

Le chef miteux de la bande se jeta sur Emi, qui l'esquiva d'un pas sur le côté et en profita pour lui faire une clé de bras. Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille : « Il ne faut jamais sous estimer les filles. Et puis, il faut dire que t'es plutôt naze comme mec : tu te fais battre par une nana ! ». Il se libéra se la clé de bras et tenta de lui donner un coup de poing, ses acolytes complètement tétanisés. Elle le contourna facilement, lui fit un croche pied et le plaqua au sol, s'asseyant même sur son dos. Elle s'adressa aux autres membres du groupe : « Barrez-vous ! » et ils s'exécutèrent. Au chef, elle lui dit : « Tu veux savoir qui je suis ? Emi Ayate, comme ça, si tu essayes de rejouer un coup pareil à une fille, tu sais que je suis dans les parages, compris ? Alors fais de l'air et va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ». Il partit en courant, sans demander son reste. La jeune fille remercia Emi, mais elle s'en fichait : c'était un combat gagné d'avance. Elle aimait bien les combats difficiles, comme avec les Fenrirs ou encore le golem de pierre que Cassidy avait invoqué. Là, c'était des matchs compétitifs et dont l'issue du combat n'était pas prévisible. Elle repensait à tout cela en remontant les marches et en s'asseyant à sa place. A une heure, la sonnerie retentit et le professeur d'histoire pénétra dans la salle.

Les cours se sont terminés à 16h. Pendant que tout le monde rentrait chez eux, Emi, elle, resta au lycée et prit la direction du réfectoire : une grande salle insonorisée où les musiciens en herbe s'entraînaient. Cette pièce était séparée en deux partie : une partie conservatoire, disposée pour un orchestre de musique classique, et une salle enregistrement. Sacha attendait Emi dans la salle enregistrement avec d'autres personnes : Keita, Ahito et Shinichi. Keita, cheveux courts teints en rouge, était déjà derrière sa batterie, baguettes à la main. Elle discutait avec Shinichi, au piano, les doigts sur les touches blanches, les cheveux longs attachés en une queue basse par un élastique. Ahito, fanatique de musique classique, répétait quelques morceaux au violon, sa coupe au bol lui donnant un air de premier de la classe. Sacha avait enfilé sa guitare électrique rouge tapante à son épaule.

« -Emi, t'es prête ? Tu n'as pas besoin de revoir les paroles ? Là, je vais mettre l'enregistrement en route.

- Non, c'est bon, je me souviens des paroles.

- Alors c'est parti ! »

Il appuya sur un bouton rouge et Ahito commença à jouer du violon, puis Keita de la batterie, Shinichi quelques touches de piano et Sacha un petit solo avant qu'Emi ne chante...

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'Emi était revenue chez elle. Depuis son retour, ses notes n'étaient pas au maximum de ses capacités, elle passait la plupart de son temps à jouer à Tales of Symphonia et à écouter de la musique. Elle se battait de plus en plus contre les voyous du lycée, en ressortant vainqueur, et elle se donnait à fond dans les rendez-vous du groupe. D'ailleurs, ils avaient faits assez de musiques et les avaient compilés en un album, un exemplaire par membre du groupe pour le moment. Mais ils prévoyaient grand : ils en avaient envoyé une copie à une maison d'édition mais n'avaient pas encore reçu de réponses. Justement, après une énième répétition, Emi rentra chez elle et jeta son sac par terre, dans sa chambre. Elle alluma tout de suite son PC, un morceau de gâteau au chocolat dans la bouche et mis le CD en route. La première musique était entraînante et Emi l'aimais déjà. Elle brancha sa Game Cube et combattit quelques monstres avec Zélos. Elle resta ainsi pendant une heure jusqu'à ce que son frère l'appelle pour manger. Pendant tout le repas, Emi resta pensive. En fin de compte, elle n'aurai jamais du revenir et se faire passer pour morte dans son monde. Elle détestait sa vie, son école, son destin tracé... Les jours qu'elle avait passés en compagnie de personnages irréels étaient mieux que sa vie sans but précis ici. Elle voulait y retourner, par tous les moyens possibles. A table, il n'y avait que son frère et elle.

« - C'est demain, Emi, que tu as ta compétition de gymnastique ? demanda Tori.

- Mm ? Ah, oui, c'est demain après-midi à 13h30. Tu seras là ?

- Moi ? Oui bien sûr, mais papa je ne crois pas : il doit passer des épreuves à ses élèves sur le Kendô ; et j'ai vu Yuichi hier vers le centre ville : je ne pense pas qu'elle viendra.

- De toute façon, elle n'est jamais venue... Comme papa. Il n'y avait que toi et maman, dans mes débuts...

- Mouais. »

Le reste du repas se termina en silence total.

La foule acclamait les sportives à partir des gradins. Toutes les jeunes filles étaient en tenues moulantes de couleurs différentes. La salle au centre était parsemée d'équipements : une poutre, des barres parallèles, des barres asymétriques, des anneaux, un tremplin pour le saut et des tapis de sols. Toutes les candidates s'échauffaient les poignets, les bras, les pieds, des genoux, le bassin, la tête pour éviter de se fouler un membre ou, dans certains cas, de se casser une cheville ou un poignet. Tori avait rapporté une énorme bannière avec marqué dessus en rouge frappant « Emi, tu es la meilleure !! », un petit Tori dessiné à côté l'encourageant. Emi, qui était la championne nationale de gymnastique toutes catégories confondues, tournait ses poignets lorsqu'elle lut la bannière et sourit. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés en une queue haute par un élastique bleu, de la même couleur que sa tenue, qui ressemblait à un maillot de bain une pièce. Une voix résonna dans le haut-parleur : Emi devait commencer par la poutre. Elle s'y dirigea d'un pas serein. Elle avait demandé de faire passer une musique pendant son passage, qui lui avait été accordé : c'était autorisé dans le règlement. Dans toute la salle, la musique qu'elle avait composée avec ses amis retentit dans la salle, et elle exécuta une entrée magnifique en poirier sur le bord de la poutre. Elle poussa un peu sur ses mains et posa ses pieds sur le centre de la longue planche solide. Elle se retourna, toujours en équilibre et fit trois salto arrière en posant ses mains sur la fine poutre. Elle enchaîna avec deux roues avant et continua plusieurs enchaînements de ce genre. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut appelée pour le saut. Il y avait environ six mètres qui la séparait du tremplin. Elle respira un bon coup et s'élança. Elle savait quelle figure elle allait faire, où il fallait qu'elle pose exactement ses mains et quelle puissance elle devait exercer sur le tremplin pour la propulser assez haut. Elle courait vite puis sauta à pied joint dans le centre en plein dans le filet élastique, posa ses mains écartées sur le cheval d'arsaut et s'éleva en l'air. Elle tourna sur elle-même plusieurs fois d'affilé, comme si l'air qui l'entourait avait toujours été son élément et atterrit les deux pieds au sol, sans déséquilibre percevable. Un bon nombre de personne l'applaudit. Et tout l'après-midi se déroula ainsi.

« - Bravo Emi !! Je suis fier de toi petite sœur !

- Merci Tori, mais c'était vraiment facile. On aurait dit que les candidates étaient encore plus nulles que l'année dernière.

- En tout cas, tu gardes ton titre de première championne de gymnastique ! Félicitation ! »

Tori conduisait, Emi assise du côté passager à côté de lui. Elle avait posé la coupe en or qu'elle venait de gagner sur ses genoux.

« - En rentrant, je te prépare tous les plats que tu préfères !

- Tori, tu n'as jamais eu l'impression de te sentir... décalé dans ce monde ? »

Le sourire qui s'affichait sur le visage de son frère s'effaça.

« - C'est pour cela que tu as fugué il y a un mois ? Parce que tu te sentais décalée par rapport aux autres et...

- Pas par rapport aux autres, mais par rapport à notre monde. L'argent, le pouvoir, les discriminations, les guerres, la politique... Ce monde, NOTRE monde est pourri, dans le sens qu'on ne peut pas y vivre sans subir au moins l'un de ces maux. Sans argent, on ne peut pas se nourrir, sans pouvoir, on ne peut pas être remarqué et proposer de nouvelles idées, le monde tourne autour des « races » et des guerres, et la politique ne peut calmer tout cela... C'est peut-être trop philosophique mais je pense que tu comprends ce que je veux dire.

- Ouais, mais tu ne m'as toujours pas répondue : c'est pour ces raisons que tu as fugué ?

- Je n'ai pas fugué : je me suis évadée de cette prison. Tu vas me prendre pour une folle mais je n'étais plus sur Terre, j'étais autre part...

- Oui, tu es folle.

- N'empêche que tu as tort de ne pas me croire, car les moments que j'ai passé là-bas étaient les plus beaux de toute la vie : j'avais de vrais amis, j'étais reconnue comme je suis, il n'y avait pas de guerres, il n'y avait pas de problèmes d'argent, du moins, de ce que j'ai vu... C'était un monde presque parfait.

- Comme tu dis, Emi : un monde PRESQUE parfait. Le monde parfait n'existe pas. Redescend sur terre. Même s'il n'est pas parfait, au moins il y a nous.

- Et c'est bien la seule raison qui m'a poussée à revenir, car je me sentais comme chez moi là-bas »

Tori s'arrêta devant leur maison et Emi sortit immédiatement, ne voulant plus continuer cette discution.

Elle regrettait. Elle regrettait d'être partie de Sylvaha'lla, même si cela relevait de l'inimaginable pour elle de trouver un moyen d'y revenir. Cependant, elle se souvint qu'elle s'était endormie pour y aller. Elle prépara dans un sac à dos quelques vêtements à elle, son mp3 et son casque, ainsi que la peluche que lui avait offert sa mère avant sa disparition. C'était une peluche de chat noir. Emi adorait les chats noirs. Elle revêtit son uniforme scolaire et s'asseya devant son bureau. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle prit une boîte de somnifères, mit son sac à dos et s'allongea sur son lit. « Adieu ». Elle avala trois cachets de somnifères et s'endormit. Tori monta au même moment pour lui demander ce qu'elle voulait en dessert et la trouva profondément endormie. Il prit la boite de somnifères des mains de sa petite sœur et la posa sur le bureau, où il vit la lettre.

« _Chers Tori, Yuichi, papa,_

_Je pars loin une fois de plus de vous. N'essayez pas de me retrouver, je ne reviendrai pas. Tori, ne sois pas triste, je serai en bonne santé. Occupe toi bien d'Hikari. J'aurai voulu l'emmener mais j'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose là où je vais. Je t'aime grand frère._

_Yuichi, je sais que l'on n'a jamais été très proches toutes les deux, même bien avant que maman ne soit plus avec nous. Je veux que tu saches que si j'ai pu te faire le moindre mal, je m'en excuse. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, ne de m'excuser, je ne fais que te dire que je t'aime comme une sœur peut aimer sa sœur aînée car je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de te le dire avant._

_Papa, ne pleure pas. Sois fort._

_Maman, tu me manques énormément. _

_Je vous aime tous._

_Emi. »_

Tori plia soigneusement l'écriture claire et légèrement penchée de sa petite sœur dans sa poche. Il la prit alors dans ses bras et tenta de la réveiller...

Emi était revenue dans la pièce claire et lumineuse. Un cercle magique était tracé sous ses pieds. Exactement comme la première fois, à un détail près : c'était le petit animal, l'esprit originel qui lui était apparut en rêve qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Assit sur ses pattes arrière, ses multiples queues d'une couleur bleu ciel gesticulant derrière lui, Il la regarda et leva sa patte droite. Emi n'hésita pas un instant : elle l'attrapa.

Son frère la secouait.

Emi sentait une surface chaude contre sa joue gauche, une surface sablonneuse. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux sous le poids d'une fatigue inexpliquée. Elle vit qu'elle se trouvait dans un désert où une tempête de sable faisait rage. Plus loin en face d'elle, elle percevait une silhouette qui s'avançait lentement vers elle. Elle referma les yeux. Elle était soulagée. Emi était dans le désert de Triet.


	12. Chapitre 11 : Retour à Sylvaha'lla

Children of Symphonia

Chapitre 11 : Retour à Sylvaha'lla.

Ca y est, elle avait réussi, elle y était parvenue. Elle était retournée à Sylvaha'lla. De toute manière elle n'avait plus envie de rester chez elle, dans son monde à elle. Même si elle faisait de la peine à son frère, sa sœur, son père, peu lui importait, elle avait tout expliqué dans sa lettre. Elle avait même parlé de Sylvaha'lla à son frère, et il l'a prise pour une folle ! Grave erreur. Elle ne regrettait plus son choix. Elle ne peut retourner en arrière maintenant. Au fait, où était-elle ? Ah, oui : dans le désert de Triet. Le sable chauffé lui procurait une douce chaleur dans tout son corps. A moins que... Du feu ? Elle entendait un crépitement de feu. Emi ouvrit lentement les yeux et aperçu la toile d'une tente. Elle se redressa sur un lit de fortune, plus composé de couvertures et de coussins qu'autre chose. Elle se trouvait bien dans une tente, très grande vu de l'intérieur. Sans doute celle d'une troupe de voyageurs qui campaient dans le désert lorsque Emi a atterrit. Le plafond de tissu était placé en hauteur à l'aide de poutres fines mais robustes en bois et de cordage. Le sol aussi était recouvert une toile de tissu qui faisait guise de sol chauffé. Il y avait un peu partout des coussins ronds de couleurs vert et rouges, légèrement foncés à cause des vacillements des lampes à huiles disposées dans des coins stratégiques de la tente, du même rouge que les coussins. Une petite table en bois ronde était placée en face d'Emi, un peu plus loin. Dessus il y avait un plateau avec une théière et trois tasses sans hanse. Un magnifique miroir était situé juste en face de l'entrée de la tente, à la gauche de la jeune fille. Ses vêtements s'y trouvaient aussi, pliés sur une chaise. Comme elle le pensait, son sac ainsi que son mp3 était posés à côtés de ses affaires. Son épée, qu'elle avait surnommée Larmes d'Ange à cause du cristal incrusté sur le pommeau, était posée dans son fourreau. Elle se leva alors pour voir les habits qu'elle portait. Ses cheveux avaient été détachés, et quelques mèches avaient été tressées. Le haut qu'elle avait était blanc nacré, dont la partie au niveau du cou était bien dégagée, et une bordure bleue ciel avait été cousue sur le rebord de chaque manche et des épaules, se joignant au niveau du torse, avant sa poitrine et juste au dessus de son nombril. Elle avait au poignet deux gros bracelets en or et autour du cou un petit collier où un médaillon incrusté d'un saphir pendait. Le chapelet qu'Andrew lui avait offert était avec ses vêtements. Oui, elle l'avait porté tout le temps qu'elle était chez elle. C'est peut-être le chapelet qui l'a aidé à retourner à Sylvaha'lla. Après tout, la croix provenait d'ici et c'est un habitant d'ici qui l'a fabriqué. Pour Emi, c'était logique : lorsqu'elle reverrait Andrew, elle le remercierai de tout son cœur. Elle portait une longue jupe plissée qui s'ouvrait sur les côtés, attaché seulement à la taille par un tissu du même bleu que les brodures. Elle était pied nu. Emi pensait qu'elle avait été habillée comme pour assister à une cérémonie. Elle regarda vers le haut et vit qu'un pan de tissu avait été découpé pour laisser apparaître les étoiles dans la nuit noire. « Ah ? Déjà réveillée ?! Chic alors ! » s'exclama une petite voix fluette derrière elle. Emi se retourna et vit une petite fille, le visage souriant, les mains derrière le dos, ses longs cheveux... Rouges ?

« - Euh... Bonjour...

- Sois pas timide, Elue ! Comment te sens-tu ?

- Elue... ?

- Shawn m'avait prévenue que tu allais poser des questions bizarres. Bah, ce n'est pas grave ! Comment tu vas ?

- Et bien, à priori, bien. Qui es-tu ?

- Je m'appelle Mirna Guerrido, fidèle danseuse de la troupe des « Joyeux Riverains ». Et toi, Elue ?

- Je m'appelle Emi Ayate et, euh, je suis championne nationale de gymnastique.

- Hi ! Hi ! Viens ! Je vais te faire visiter notre camp !

- Je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée de sortir se promener dans le désert la nuit.

- Oui, tu as raison. C'est pas grave, je te le montrerai demain matin.

- Mirna, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, oui, tu as parfaitement raison.

- Comment je suis arrivée dans le désert ?

- Quelle question ! Avec mes amis, on mangeait près du feu de camp et Shawn était sortit prendre l'air un peu plus loin dans le désert. C'est quelques minutes après son départ qu'une tempête de sable s'est levée et qu'un faisceau lumineux est apparut, comme pour y déposer quelque chose car il a disparut quelques minutes plus tard. On était tous inquiets à propos de Shawn, mais finalement il est revenu, avec toi dans ses bras. On s'est immédiatement occupés de toi, enfin les filles quoi.

- D'accord, merci Mirna »

Voyant que la fatigue prenait Emi, Mirna la laissa se reposer en paix et sortit de la tente.

Le lendemain matin, la jeune fille se réveilla sans peine. Le ciel était dégagé et bien bleu. Emi s'étira un peu, portant toujours les mêmes vêtements que la veille. Elle n'était debout que depuis cinq minutes que, comme informé par un radar, la jeune Mirna arriva en trombe dans la tente d'Emi. Le soir de son arrivée, elle n'avait remarqué que la couleur tapante des cheveux de la petite fille. Pendant que cette dernière papotait comme un moulin à parole à propos de la tempête de sable, Emi l'examina de plus près : Mirna portait un pantalon bouffant rouge avec de petites chaussures plates marron, un haut presque comme le sien à la différence qu'elle avait des manches longues, elle portait elle aussi deux gros bracelets en or à ses poignets et un petit diadème au niveau du front. Ses yeux étaient marron et ses cheveux rouges étaient attachés en une queue de cheval penchée sur le côté droit. Une grande mèche lui mangeait presque la moitié du côté gauche, et deux autres petites entouraient son visage légèrement arrondi par la jeunesse. Elle ne cessait de sourire... et de parler !

« - ... Non mais tu te rends compte ! Ne pas payer une troupe après tout ce qu'elle a fait ! C'est impensable !

- Mirna ? Tu ne devais pas me faire montrer ton camp ?

- Oui ! Oui ! Allez, viens ! »

Mirna se donna un petit coup sur la tête de sa main droite et prit l'avant bras d'Emi avec l'autre. Elle la tira vers l'extérieur, où il régnait un soleil de plomb. Le camp semblait se situer au milieu du désert. D'autres tentes aussi imposantes que celle d'Emi étaient entreposées ici ou là. Des membres de la troupe se dégourdissaient dans ce qui ressemblait à un petit village de fortune. La majorité des hommes présents sur place portaient des hauts sans manches, faisant montrer leurs muscles volumineux et dégoulinant de sueur. Les femmes, elles, étaient vêtues de robes de danseuses pour la plupart, assez différentes de celles d'Emi et de Mirna. Un petit groupe de personnes répétait quelques morceaux de tambourins, de danses, tandis qu'un petit groupe de spectateurs composés d'enfants du camp les observait. Le soleil de plomb avait eu raison de quelques hommes et des infirmières allaient chercher de l'eau près d'une petite oasis. Ce petit coin de paradis semblait paisible, très paisible. Mirna emmena Emi vers les musiciens avec toute la force qu'elle pouvait. La jeune bretteuse ne put que la suivre. « Elle a une poigne de fer, cette gamine ! » pensa Emi.

« - Salut Harry !

- Bonjour petite Mirna. Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien Harry. Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas vu Shawn par hasard ? Il part souvent en ce moment.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. Bah, il réapparaîtra de toute manière : c'est presque l'heure de manger. Oh ! Qui est ta jeune amie ?

- Je suis Emi, ravie de vous rencontrer.

- Moi aussi. Tu es celle que Shawn a trouvée hier ? Mmm...

- Bon, je vais essayer de le trouver avec Emi ! Salut Harry !

- Bye, petite Mirna »

La fillette aux cheveux rouges entraîna Emi dans un coin tranquille.

« - Désolée qu'Harry te parle ainsi, mais il n'aime pas trop les étrangers.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Par contre, tu as l'air de tenir beaucoup à ce Shawn. C'est ton frère ?

- Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! Bien sûr que non ! Mais je le considère comme tel. Il est comme ma seule famille...

- Ah... Je suis navrée.

- Bah ! Je n'ai jamais bien connue mes parents, et je vis mieux ainsi.

- Si tu es heureuse...

- Mais pour répondre à ta question, Shawn est recherché à tort dans tout Sylvaha'lla. Un beau jour, alors qu'on donnait une représentation à Palmacosta, on l'arrêtait juste devant nous. Je n'aime pas l'injustice, alors je l'ai aidé à s'enfuir.

- Euh... Tu l'as aidé ? Alors tu es considérée comme une fugitive ?

- Non, je ne suis pas bête : je l'ai aidé, mais discrètement. En fait, j'ai volé les clés de sa cellule et je l'ai libérée la nuit. Depuis, il n'a nulle part où aller, alors il nous suit, en prenant bien soin de ne pas se faire remarquer. Et au fond, il a très bon coeur : c'est lui qui t'a sauvée de la tempête de sable.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Quand on le verra, je le remercierai »

Sur ces mots, une brise légère vint apaiser la chaleur qui régnait dans ce camp de fortune. Mirna continua de faire visiter les lieux à Emi, cherchant du regard son ami.

« - Alors elle est revenue ? Quelle bonne surprise. J'ai bien cru que mes plans tombaient à l'eau. Et personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit ?

- Oui. J'ai bien fait attention à ce que personne ne me suive ici. Vous pensez agir quand ?

- Ce soir. Je ne veux pas qu'elle reparte... Cette Emi Ayate... C'est pour cela que je ne veux pas qu'on lui fasse le moindre mal, y compris pour toi Shawn.

- Ayez confiance en moi, Larissa. Je ne vous décevrai pas »

Dans une salle à moitié détruite, une femme était assise sur un trône improvisé, et Shawn partait, sa cape pourpre volant derrière lui...

Dans le camp, c'était l'heure de manger. Tout le monde était assit sur le sable chaud du désert et se partageaient les nombreux plats composés essentiellement de légumes. Au moment du dessert, la troupe de musiciens qui répétaient la matinée se mit à jouer une musique de la région et plusieurs personnes demandèrent Mirna. Cette dernière ne put refuser et se leva, laissant Emi dans une petite incompréhension, qui ne tarderai pas à se dissiper. Sur une mélodie orientale, Mirna se laissa emporter par les sons et entama des pas gracieux, alliant gestes de bras et de jambes, dans un enchaînement le plus harmonieux qu'il soit. En seulement quelques minutes, presque toutes les personnes présentent dans la camp lui emboîtèrent le pas, même Mirna força Emi à danser. Mais n'étant pas à son aise, elle tenta de s'échapper de la fillette et se cogna contre quelqu'un de robuste.

« - Tu as l'air plus en forme qu'hier, jeune demoiselle.

- Ah...

- Shawn !!! Tu es revenu !! On commençait un peu à s'inquiéter.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma petite Mirna, je reviendrais toujours te voir »

Alors, c'est lui, Shawn, un garçon aux cheveux châtain foncé, un peu ébouriffés, dont quelques mèches tombaient devant des yeux vert émeraude.

« - Désolé, je ne me suis pas présenté : je m'appelle Shawn Graves. C'est moi qui t'ai trouvé inconsciente dans le désert.

- Moi c'est Emi, Emi Ayate »

Shawn tendit la main pour aider Emi à se relever. Il était plus grand que la jeune demoiselle et portait une sorte de cape pourpre pouvant se rabattre sur la partie inférieure de son visage. Le reste de ses vêtements se résumaient à un pantalon marron foncé, des bottes noirs dont le bout était métallisé, un haut noir et des gants marron. Seule sa cape pourpre se détachait du reste de ses habits. Il avait un air de petit garçon perdu et gentil, mais les rumeurs que l'on disait sur lui et ses vêtements semblaient dire le contraire. Pour une raison inconnue, Emi rougit comme une pivoine et remit une mèche de cheveux à sa place.

« - Tu étais passé où ?! Je t'ai cherché partout !

- Tu te répètes ma petite Mirna. C'est donc toi Emi, ravi de te connaître.

- Moi aussi.

- J'ai faim, vous avez déjà commencé à déjeuner ?

- Oui, désolée on ne t'a pas attendu Shawn. Tiens je t'ai gardé du risotto, le plat que tu préfères ! »

Mirna lui tendit un plat et il s'assit en tailleur. Emi fit de même. Elle n'avait jamais eu le coeur qui battait aussi fort depuis un moment, c'est à dire depuis Sizuke Hayohara. C'était le garçon le plus populaire de tout son collège mais aussi le plus beau. Toutes les filles craquaient pour lui. Emi était dans sa classe, et pourtant elle ne lui avait adressé que peu de fois la parole. Une fois, le professeur de français l'avait mis avec lui pour un exposé mais, alors qu'ils devaient passer au tableau, Emi avait eu à la fois tellement le trac d'être devant toute la classe, et aussi d'être à côté de la personne qu'elle aimait qu'elle n'a pas dit un seul mot de tout l'exposé. L'année suivante, il avait déménagé et elle ne l'a plus revue depuis. Pendant toute la journée, Emi s'amusa avec Mirna, Shawn disparut tout le reste de l'après-midi. Le soir venu, la fraîcheur se faisait sentir plus intensément que pendant la journée et un grand feu de camp a été allumé. Tout le monde se pressait pour préparer le dîner, quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Un nuage de poussière s'avança au loin, provenant de l'ancienne base des Renégats abandonnée. Les femmes qui l'aperçurent se mirent à courir pour prévenir tout le monde, dans le tumulte le plus total. Mirna ne se détacha pas d'Emi, et Shawn avait encore disparut. De nombreux Désians saccageaient tout le camp, renversant les tentes, brûlant les toiles rouges, massacrant les bêtes qui couraient. Emi tentait d'échapper aux Désians et de prendre ses affaires : elle pourrait en décimer quelques uns avec son épée, mystérieusement réapparue après son arrivée. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse la toucher, plusieurs Désians la saisirent par les poignets. Elle avait beau se débattre, elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire. Elle donna un coup de pied dans son épée, dont une partie de la lame sortit du fourreau. Mais cela était peine perdue : ses ennemis étaient non seulement plus nombreux mais aussi plus fort, et elle ne put que bouger en vain. Les Désians la traînèrent au milieu du camp. Toutes les personnes de la troupe des « Joyeux Riverains » étaient encerclées par les demi-elfes, les menaçant au moindre geste de les tuer. Mirna était elle aussi aux mains des Désians, inconsciente. Seul le crépitement des flammes régnait dans le désert à cette heure de la nuit. Emi, épuisée, se laissa traîner devant une ombre. « Emi Ayate. Te voila enfin, ma chère petite ». La jeune fille, redressa la tête vers la personne qui s'adressait à elle : c'était une femme.

« - Qui... qui êtes-vous ?

- Moi ? Quelle question venant de ta part, ma chère. On s'est déjà croisé à Meltokio, tu ne te souviens pas ? Il y a de cela environ un mois ?

- L'ombre... C'était vous ?!

- Oui, c'était moi. Et enfin je t'ai à ma merci... Enfermez-les tous, mais mettez-moi celle-là à part.

- Oui maîtresse ! » répondit un soldat.

Les Désians exécutèrent les ordres de la femme, dont le visage encapuchonné ne permettait pas à Emi de l'identifier. D'un coup, elle sentit que quelqu'un la frappa à la tête et elle perdit connaissance...

« Ma tête... où suis-je ? »

La jeune fille sentit une goutte d'eau tomber sur sa joue droite. L'air humide et l'odeur insupportable semblaient indiquer qu'elle se trouvait dans un endroit insalubre, comme une prison ou quelque chose dans ce genre là. Elle ouvrit les yeux : elle était allongé dans un cachot sombre, les mains étaient liées dans son dos et elle était seule, enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Elle se redressa et s'assit en tailleur dans sa cellule.

« - Alors, enfin réveillée ma chère ?

- Qui est là ?

- Derrière les barreaux »

Emi distingua les barreaux du cachot et vit une silhouette. « C'est vrai qu'il fait plutôt sombre ici. Je vais éclairer un peu » et plusieurs torches s'enflammèrent les unes après les autres. Une femme se dressait devant Emi, séparées par le métal froid. Elle était grande et avait des cheveux coupés courts, légèrement en dégradé, noirs. Ses yeux étaient également sombres, comme le regard mystérieux qu'ils projetaient. Elle était mince, mais avait des formes généreuses là où il fallait. Elle portait un petit veston noir ainsi qu'une longue jupe serrée et fendue sur le côté droit noire. Ses gants, son haut et ses bottes viraient vers le mauve foncé. Un bracelet à l'air ancien trônait sur son poignet droit ainsi qu'un collier pour le moins sobre, orné un cristal noir, autour de son cou. La femme fixait de ses yeux noirs les pupilles grises d'Emi.

« - Tout à l'heure, je ne me suis pas présentée, et je m'en excuse. Je suis Larissa.

- La...Larissa ? C'est vous qui m'avez envoyé Harumi et Cassidy il y a un mois ?

- Oui, c'est exact. Mais je crains qu'elles ne soient pas très compétentes, surtout ce monstre à poil...

- Ne parlez pas d'Harumi ainsi ! C'est une fille bien !

- Bien ? Parce que tu penses que c'est bien de tuer son père et sa mère alors qu'ils ont tout fait pour te sauver ?

- ...

- Bon, je vais être directe avec toi ma chère : tu vas mourir, quoi que tu fasses, qu'importe le temps que cela prendra. Ton destin est de mourir et je pourrais enfin accomplir le plan que j'ai établi.

- Mourir ?! Mais je...

- Tu n'as rien à redire, petite peste. Depuis que j'ai imaginé mon plan, ton destin a été scellé et tu ne pourras pas le changer. Après tout, les mentalités des gens ne changent pas, alors pourquoi ton destin le sera ?

- Et pourquoi je dois mourir ?! Je n'ai rien fait !

- Détends-toi gamine. Qui a dit que tu mourrais maintenant ? Ton heure ne sonne pas aujourd'hui.

- Larissa ? Il y a un petit problème avec l'autre prisonnière...

- Ah ! Justement te voilà ! Je voulais te présenter à cette chère Emi »

Une ombre se dessina sur le sol, puis un garçon apparut en face de la jeune bretteuse : Shawn.

« - Shawn ?! Mais qu'est ce que...

- Ah, ouais. J'ai oublié de dire que je travaillais pour Larissa, interrompit le jeune homme en se grattant la tête. Bah, de toute manière, tu le sais maintenant.

- Espèce de sale...

- Pooooop ! Pas d'insulte venant de la bouche d'une jeune fille, ma chère ! Shawn, amuse-toi avec elle comme tu veux. Si tu le souhaites, il y a quelques instruments de tortures à côté.

- D'accord »

Larissa sortit du long couloir qui réunissait tous les cachots de l'étage. Une fois la porte claquée, Shawn ouvrit la porte de la cellule d'Emi.

« - Sale traître ! Mirna avait confiance en toi !

- Tais-toi, lui dit-il sur un ton exaspéré. Elle m'a déjà fait son sermon alors ne prends pas la relève ok ? »

Shawn s'approcha d'un pas tranquille vers Emi et sortit sa dague à la lame courbée. Emi sentit sa dernière heure arriver et ferma les yeux, impuissante. « C'est bon, tu peux te relever » lui murmura le jeune homme. Emi rouvrit les yeux : Shawn avait coupé les liens à ses poignets. Elle se les massa et se releva en jetant un regard soupçonneux sur lui.

« - Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça. Elle m'a payé pour que je lui livre des infos, maintenant que c'est fait je n'ai plus à lui obéir.

- Mmm... Passons. Tu sais où est emprisonné tout le monde ?

- Ouais, mais... Je crois que c'est trop tard...

- Comment ça « trop tard » ? »

Plusieurs hurlements sinistres et aigus se firent entendre provenant de l'étage du dessous. Le traître et la jeune demoiselle baissèrent la tête silencieusement. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Emi. Soudain, elle releva la tête et saisit Shawn par le col.

« - Et Mirna ?! Elle était avec eux ?! Elle est... ?

- Non, Mirna va bien. J'ai demandé à ce qu'elle soit enfermée dans une autre prison.

- Il faut aller la libérer ! »

Emi prit le poignet de Shawn et courut vers la porte de sortie, la seule issue du couloir sans fin. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse l'ouvrir, il l'en empêcha.

« - Attends, le couloir doit grouiller de Désians. Il faut aller récupérer tes affaires et Mirna en vitesse avant de partir d'ici. Laisse-moi parler ok ?

- Je n'ai pas d'autre choix de toute façon... »

Shawn fit croiser les bras d'Emi dans son dos et sortit. Effectivement, quelques Désians avaient été postés à l'entrée de la porte et dans le couloir. Shawn fit mine d'emmener Emi à l'étage du dessous et ils ne virent que du feu. Il fallait fuir de ce lieu macabre au plus vite.

« - Alors comme ça, tu n'est pas d'ici ? T'es bizarre...

- Parle pour toi, monsieur « je me fiche de la confiance qu'on me porte et je poignarde dans le dos » !

- De ce que tu m'as dit au repas, tu as laissé ta famille ? Tsss... Quel égoïsme...

- Continue et je te...

- Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh !!

- C'était la voix de Mirna non ?

- Grouille-toi Emi ! »

Cela faisait un petit moment que Shawn, accompagné d'Emi, descendait les escaliers en colimaçon vers l'étage inférieur où était emprisonnée la petite Mirna Guerrido. Shawn dévala les escaliers du plus vite qu'il pouvait, en sautant même quelques marches, la jeune fille sur ses talons. Enfin, une porte se dessinait malgré l'obscurité et les deux la défoncèrent en un coup d'épaule. La pièce était très grande et humide. De nombreux instruments de tortures gisaient de tous les coins : tables d'étirements, sarcophages épinés, un iron maiden dont les yeux pleuraient du sang, même une guillotine... Il y avait seulement trois Désians dans la grande salle qui continuaient de torturer Mirna à coups de fouets. Ils semblaient ne pas avoir entendus le bruit de la porte défoncée. Shawn et Emi en profitèrent pour se faufiler discrètement dans la pénombre. Emi sentait qu'elle marchait dans une flaque, mais elle hésitait entre une flaque d'eau qui suintait des murs, ou une flaque de sang qui émanait de corps meurtris. Elle percevait des couinements de rats quelque part près d'elle. Emi saisit au sol une barre de fer pour se défendre, Shawn avait la main droite sur sa hanche gauche à l'intérieur de sa cape pourpre. Au centre de la pièce, la jeune Mirna était assise sur le sol humide, les bras piégés sur une barre en bois disposée derrière sa tête. Ses lèvres laissaient couler deux minces filets de sang et ses bras étaient couverts d'égratignures et d'écorchures.

« - Tu vas faire diversion pendant que je les prends par surprise ok ?

- Et pourquoi c'est toujours la fille qui doit faire diversion ?

- Tu veux changer ?

- Pourquoi pas !

- Je ne veux pas risquer la vie de Mirna sur le coup de tête d'une folle.

- Qui traites-tu de folle ?!

- T'as entendu ? On dirai que ça venait de là-bas... »

Deux Désians s'approchèrent de la cachette d'Emi et de Shawn.

« - Ah bah bravo, madame « je ne sais pas tenir ma langue » !

- Tu n'avais qu'à accepter que je sauve Mirna et je n'aurai sans doute pas crié !

- Tss... »

La tête d'un des Désians dépassa apparut, puis fut soudainement tapé par la barre de fer d'Emi. Il tomba au sol, l'autre Désian allait attaquer mais Shawn fondit sur lui en un éclair et lui trancha la gorge. « J'aurai cru qu'ils étaient plus fort... » dit-il en écartant une mèche de cheveux brune de devant ses yeux. Le troisième Désian prit peur en voyant ses deux compagnons à terre et commença à courir vers la seule issue du sinistre lieu. Shawn eut le réflexe de lancer une de ses dagues dans l'épaule du fuyard. Emi libéra la pauvre Mirna, qui avait du mal à se maintenir debout. Shawn, lui, s'était approché du Désian.

« - Tu allait faire quoi ? Tout raconter à Larissa ?

- Sale traître...

- Tu m'insultes de « traître » ? Tsss... Des dernières paroles gâchées...

- Que... ?! »

On entendit un craquement sonore qui résonna dans la pièce vide. « Il est temps de récupérer nos affaires et de sortir d'ici » décida le supposé traître. Il prit Mirna dans ses bras et le petit groupe remonta les marches du couloir sombre. Quelques minutes plus tard, et sans croiser aucun Désians, Emi, Shawn et Mirna arrivèrent dans un couloir très lumineux et plutôt propre. Il y avait une grande pièce avec un écran tactile sur la droite. Le jeune homme donna la petite blessée à Emi et tripota à la machine. Soudainement, une alarme rouge retentit et  
Shawn empoigna la bretteuse comme il put.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

- Comment ça « encore » ? J'ai enclenché l'autodestruction du bâtiment.

- L'autodestruction ?!

- Oui, il ne reste que quelques minutes pour sortir d'ici. Je sais où sont nos affaires alors dépêche-toi ! »

Mirna, évanouie, constituait un poids pour la jeune fille mais Shawn n'avait pas l'air de le remarquer. Allant plus vite que les deux filles, il avait récupéré les armes et affaires d'Emi lorsque celle-ci le rejoint.

« - Quelle arrogance ! Quelle audace ! Je commence à bien aimer cette petite, même si sa fuite pose problème pour moi... Bah, elle restera en vie tant qu'elle est avec Shawn...

- Cette fille... Son aura... Elle n'est pas habituelle, Dame Larissa.

- Je sais Sophia, et c'est bien pour cela que je m'intéresse autant à elle. Avec son pouvoir à mes côtés, je pourrais réaliser mon rêve...

- Que faisons-nous Dame Larissa ?

- Allons rendre une petite visite à Baldwin, et dit à Cassidy de commencer la phase deux à Asgard.

- Oui, Dame Larissa »

Sur les hauteurs des falaises du désert de Triet, Larissa et une jeune fille appelée Sophia regardaient l'ancienne base des Renégats littéralement exploser. Plus bas, assis dans le sable, Shawn, Emi et Mirna reprenaient leur souffle.

« - Bon, où on va maintenant ?

- Bonne idée... Moi je ne connais rien de ce monde...

- Le village le plus proche : Iselia »


	13. Chapitre 12 : Retrouvailles à Isélia

Fanfic : Children of Symphonia

Chapitre 12 : Retrouvailles à Isélia

« - Shawn, tu ronfles ! Tourne-toi !

- Mmmm... Laisse-moi dormir...

- Flemmard... »

Dans une maison du Salut sur la route d'Iselia dormait, ou plutôt ronflait, Shawn Graves. Ses deux compagnons, Emi Ayate et Mirna Guerrido ne trouvaient le sommeil à cause de lui. Emi, allongée sur le dos, regardait le plafond de bois. « Qu'est ce que je fais bien pouvoir faire ensuite ? Me débarrasser de Larissa et puis ? Je me demande si c'était une bonne idée de revenir... » pensa-t-elle.

« - Elue ? chuchota Mirna.

- Mirna, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler « Elue ». C'est Emi, d'accord ?

- Mais Elue...

- Bon, ce n'est pas grave... Pourquoi tu m'appelles « Elue » ?

- Une légende raconte que la personne qui tombera du ciel en un faisceau lumineux à Sylvaha'lla sera l'Elu qui sauvera le monde d'un terrible danger.

- Ah, mouais... Je vois... Qu'est ce que tu voulais au juste ?

- C'est quand votre anniversaire ?

- Mon anniversaire ? Il est déjà passé : c'était il y a deux semaine, jour pour jour... »

Emi se souvena de son dix-huitième anniversaire passé dans son monde, peu de jours après son retour du voyage à Sylvaha'lla : Yuichi était cloîtrée dans sa chambre ; son père était à un voyage pour le championnat international de Kendô avec son meilleur élève ; seul son frère lui avait préparé un gâteau des plus exquis qu'il soit. Il lui avait également offert un nouveau jeu vidéo et un énième album. Pour résumer, elle avait passé un anniversaire des plus « mémorables » qu'il soit...

« - Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

- C'est aujourd'hui le mien.

- Oh, et bien, joyeux anniversaire Mirna »

La petite fille aux cheveux rougeâtre se retourna dans son lit et se rendormit. Emi, quant à elle, n'arrivait pas à retrouver le sommeil. Elle se leva et alla regarder le paysage de prairie que le soleil inondait des ses premiers rayons. Le ciel était en dégradé : successivement on percevait du bleu, du vert, du mauve, du rose et du jaune doré. La jeune fille bailla un moment puis, sentant la fatigue revenir au bout de quelques minutes seulement, elle se recoucha et se rendormi à son tour. Pendant ces quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires, la bretteuse fit un rêve étrange : elle se voyait dans un lieu inconnu, sombre, et d'immenses flammes dansaient autour d'elle. Elle recula, pensant qu'elle allait se brûler, mais les flammes étaient aussi inoffensives que de l'eau (même si on peut se noyer dans de l'eau). Elles donnaient l'impression qu'elles léchaient les membres d'Emi. Cette dernière, intriguée, avança une main tremblante vers les flammes. D'un coup, alors que ses doigts étaient au coeur de la braise, tout le feu consumé dans l'ombre se dissipa en un tourbillon avant de se rematérialiser en une petite boule lumineuse, qui se solidifia. Toutes les flammes ainsi compressées se transformèrent en un petit pendentif dans sa main : une perle couleur rubis avec des éclats grenat... « Shawn !!! Tu RONFLES !!!! ». Le cri suraiguë de Mirna le réveilla avec une efficacité fulgurante, et tira également la jeune bretteuse de son étrange rêve.

Quelques heures avaient déjà passé depuis la discution sur l'anniversaire et, comme tous étaient éveillés, ils s'habillèrent, prirent un petit déjeuné très consistant et partirent vers le Nord où se situait la ville la plus proche : Isélia. Partir le jour était un peu risqué vu leur situation, mais c'était la meilleure solution car la nuit aurait pu faire profiter de Larissa une attaque surprise. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas prévue, même si cela était évident, qu'il fasse aussi chaud dans le désert. Ces quelques heures de marches sous un soleil de plomb furent les plus dures à supporter de leur petit voyage. Le reste du paysage s'étendait à plusieurs kilomètres et, plus loin encore, on pouvait voir une fine ligne bleue : l'horizon de la mer. Les plaines étaient couvertes de bois et forêts grouillant de monstres, et l'air ambiant se faisait plus frais. Emi, qui s'était changée et avait revêtue son uniforme scolaire, écoutait les musiques de son mp3. Intrigués, Mirna et Shawn questionnèrent la demoiselle sur cet « étrange appareil ». Cette conversation fit passer le temps du voyage. Le petit comité prit bien soin d'éviter les combats inutiles et arrivèrent, dans le début de l'après-midi, dans le village d'Isélia. Le village totalement reconstruit suite, deux ans plus tôt, à un violent incendie, semblait un lieu paisible et où il faisait bon vivre. Un petit rempart avait été érigé à l'entrée pour défendre le village en cas d'attaque des monstres des environs, mais il n'enlevait en aucun cas le charme des lieux bien au contraire. Le style de cette petite ville était à la fois rustique et sobre, élégante et animée. Les maisons étaient de tailles moyennes mais à l'allure raffinée et moderne. Les murs étaient en pierres taillées avec les volets en bois peint. Le toit était fait de tuiles noires ou rouges brique solidement fixées. Une école surplombait la ville au nord et une petite place de marché au centre. Il y avait également une serre de fleurs assez exotiques entretenue par de jeunes filles de l'âge d'Emi. Le petit groupe se promena tranquillement dans le petit village, où un bon nombre d'enfants courraient dans les rues. Même les personnes âgées étaient de sortie et se baladaient sur la place. Les hommes du village montaient la garde en général au niveau des remparts mais la grande majorité s'occupait de petits coins de terre à même le village, devant leurs maisons. Toute cette activité rendait Isélia plus attirant qu'un autre village de campagne.

« - En premier temps, dit Emi, nous devons aller chercher quelques rations et une chambre pour la nuit, enfin deux.

- Mais pas que cela : également, nous devons trouver des infos sur...

- Sur ?

- ... Rien.

- Moi je sais ! Moi je sais ! s'exclama Mirna.

- Quoi donc ?

- Quand j'étais dans ma prison, Larissa m'a demandé où était le cristal. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était mais peut-être que quelqu'un dans ce village sait où on peut trouver un expert non ?

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Chacun va chercher de son côté pour recueillir le maximum d'informations et, à la limite, on se retrouve ici dans deux heures.

- Ok. »

Emi et Mirna partirent ensemble sur le grand chemin et Shawn prit une petite ruelle dans la direction opposée. Toute la ville, dans n'importe quelle direction que l'on prenait, était paisible, animée mais paisible. Mirna et Emi rencontrèrent beaucoup de personnes et toutes leur disaient la même chose : « Un expert ? Il n'y a que le nain forgeron Dirk qui vit en dehors de la ville. Je pense qu'il pourra vous aider ». Une commerçante d'armes et d'armures leur a même conseillé de s'équiper, non seulement pour se protéger contre les monstres en dehors du village, mais aussi contre des pillards assez puissants. Les deux heures passèrent très rapidement, et Shawn retrouva les deux filles.

« - Apparemment on peut trouver un nain forgeron qui nous renseignera sur cette histoire de cristal...

- Oui ! Et il y a des voleurs aussi qui rôdent, il faudra aider les habitants du village, hein Shawn ? coupa Mirna.

- Des voleurs ? Mmm... Ouais, il faudra... Et il habite où ce nain ?

- A l'extérieur du village, il s'appelle Dirk, dit Emi. Nous ferons mieux d'y aller tout de suite...

- Et depuis quand tu donnes des ordres, miss « j'ai la grosse tête » ?

- Depuis que tu as montré ton incompétence, monsieur « je suis le plus fort du monde » !

- Ah la la ! Quelle famille ! s'exclama, souriante, Mirna en prenant ses deux comparses par le bras et en se dirigeant vers la sortie du village.

Sur le chemin qui menait à la maison du nain forgeron Dirk, un petit nombre de monstres tentèrent d'attaquer le comité de choc. Emi, en tête, ripostait directement la plupart du temps, puis était suivie par Shawn, qui blessait les adversaires par derrière et Mirna qui les achevait avec son fouet pour le moins original, très différent des autres fouets. En cinq minutes à peine, ils arrivèrent à une clairière en pleine forêt sauvage où vivait Dirk. Un ruisseau traversait l'endroit tranquille, un petit pont de bois permettait son enjambement. Quelques mètres plus loin, une tombe en pierre blanche était érigée, un bouquet de fleur ornant une plaque commémorative. La maison du nain était entièrement en bois, très rustique, à deux étages. Il y avait même un petit balcon et une sorte de niche où dormait une sorte de grand chien blanc et vert aux longues oreilles. A l'approche de Shawn, cet étrange chien se mit à aboyer sans relâche.

« - On dirait qu'il ne t'aime pas beaucoup, s'amusa Emi.

- On dirait qu'il va y avoir une certaine personne qui va se retrouver dans le ruisseau si elle continue... répliqua sèchement le jeune homme.

- Quel caractère de chien... »

La jeune demoiselle frappa à la porte, et une personne de petite taille entrouvrit légèrement la porte. « Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda le nain d'une fois assez grave. D'un air un peu gênée, Emi se présenta. Elle n'avait jamais vu de personne aussi petite que le nain forgeron Dirk.

« - Bon-bonjour monsieur, je suis Emi Ayate et on nous a dit au village que...

- Je ne prends ni apprenti, ni assistant et si vous venez mendier, dégagez tout de suite si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver sous le ruisseau !! »

Sur ces mots, le nain Dirk ferma brusquement la porte, faisant trembler les murs de sa maison. Emi resta clouée sur place, sans qu'un seul mot ne puisse sortir de sa bouche.

« - Pas très commode, le petit nain, commenta Shawn.

- Ca va Emi ?

- Euh... Oui. Je suis juste surprise par sa taille... Il est vraiment petit !

- A ton avis, simplette, pourquoi on dit que c'est un nain ? lança le jeune homme.

- Parce qu'il est petit, mais je n'en avait jamais vu en vrai !

- Un nain c'est pas un animal de zoo, ni un gars qui mesure 1m80. Essaye de réfléchir un peu, jolie brune...

- Je rêve ou tu m'as appelé « jolie brune » ?

- Monsieur le naiiiiiiiiiinn !!! On a besoin de votre aide !!! C'est très urgent !! » se mit à crier Mirna de sa petite voix d'enfant.

Le nain répliqua en quatrième vitesse pour lancer une réplique à la petite fille mais Emi prit la parole :

« - Excusez-moi mais nous devons absolument vous parler...

- C'est vous qui avez crié ?

- Euh... C'est que nous n'avons pas vraiment de temps à perdre sur ce genre de discution. Nous connaissons votre fils, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui nous a en partie conseillé d'aller vous voir.

- Lloyd !... Entrez »

Les trois compagnons se regardèrent puis suivirent le nain chez lui. Malgré la petite taille de leur hôte les proportions de la maison étaient les mêmes que celle d'une maison ordinaire. Tout de suite à l'entrée sur la droite se trouvaient une table en bois avec les chaises appropriées et un foyer sur lequel bouillonnait un ragoût. Au fond de l'unique pièce d'entrée se distinguaient de nombreuses armes, une enclume et un foyer très actif, dont le charbon rougeoyait comme s'il avait toujours été ainsi. Un escalier menait au second étage, sans doute dans les chambres. Le nain les invita à s'asseoir à la table pendant qu'il apportait du thé.

« - Désolé de vous avoir si violement répondu tout à l'heure mais on vient souvent me déranger en ce moment pour pas grand chose. Alors comme ça, vous connaissez mon fils ?

- Oui, je l'ai connu à Meltokio, se souvena Emi.

- Si vous le connaissez et que vous êtes encore en vie, c'est que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, plaisanta le petit homme.

- Oui, c'est sûr, répondit Emi d'un rire nerveux.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, les jeunes ?

- Nous recherchons une matière assez spéciale, plutôt rare et sans doute très dangereuse, introduit Shawn.

- Et cette matière, elle porte un nom ?

- Les cristaux purs, cela vous dit quelque chose ?

- Mmm... Les cristaux purs, une simple légende...

- Peut-être, mais une méchante sorcière n'a pas hésité à sacrifier tous les amis, ma famille, tous les gens que j'aimais pour en apprendre plus sur ces « cristaux purs » ! s'exclama Mirna, quelques larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Je suis désolée, mais je ne sais presque rien, comme tout le monde ici d'ailleurs, sur ces cristaux. On raconte que ces cristaux sont au nombre de six et qu'ils sont chargés de mana qui permet à leurs possesseurs d'exaucer tous les souhaits qu'ils désirent. Mais si vous voulez plus de précisions, je vous conseille un ami à moi qui habite Asgard, il s'appelle Serge.

- Serge ? Drôle de nom !

- Parce que tu crois qu'Emi, ce n'est pas un peu étrange comme nom ?

- Et Shawn alors ?

- Merci beaucoup monsieur Dirk pour vos infos sur les cristaux. Nous allons rester cette nuit au village si jamais il y a d'autres précisions qui vous reviennent » dit calmement, et même sérieusement Mirna.

Elle se leva en silence, sous les regards surpris de Shawn et d'Emi. Ils saluèrent et remercièrent Dirk avant de rattraper la petite fille aux cheveux rouges. Elle marchait d'un pas résolu, droit devant elle. Shawn posa sa main sur son épaule et elle s'arrêta.

« - Grand frère, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu cherchais les cristaux purs...

- Si je te l'aurais dit, tu m'aurais considéré comme ton grand frère ?

- Si tu me l'avais dit, je ne t'en voudrais pas maintenant grand frère... »

Mirna reprit son pas rapide, laissant Shawn sur place, dont Emi l'avait rejoint.

« - Qu'est ce qui lui prend ?

- Rien, rien de particulier qui te concerne, Emi »

De retour à Isélia, le petit groupe réserva deux chambres à l'auberge du village et s'installèrent dans la grande salle pour prendre le repas. Ils mangèrent tôt, pour pouvoir se reposer avant une éventuelle confrontation avec le groupe de voleur, les « Cobras Pourpres ». Etant donné qu'ils avaient quelques heures après la visite de Dirk, ils allèrent demander un peu plus d'informations sur ce groupe qui terrorisait plusieurs villages. Depuis la rencontre avec le nain forgeron Dirk, l'air s'est tendu entre Shawn et Mirna. Seuls dans l'auberge, le cliquetis des couverts dans les assiettes semblaient amplifiés et les échos durer des minutes entières. Shawn avait le front plissé et étalait ses légumes dans l'assiette, tandis que Mirna avait l'air triste et baissait les yeux. Emi se retrouvait entre les deux sans savoir si elle pouvait réconforter l'un sans délaisser en quelque sorte l'autre. Elle décida finalement de ne rien faire et d'attendre. Dehors, la nuit était déjà tombée et la lune se levait doucement. Dans la ville, le calme habituel fut rompu par le bruit de vaisselle brisée et de discutions. Par réflexe, Emi, Shawn et Mirna se levèrent, arme à la main, et sortirent de l'auberge : le groupe nocturne des Cobras Pourpres était arrivé. Drapés d'une cape identique pourpre, la tête encapuchonnée, les voleurs cambriolaient une boutique sous les yeux de sa gérante qui demandait de l'aide.

« - Mmm... Il n'y a pas grand chose ici...

- C'est déjà mieux que les autres petits villages non ?

- Ouais !

- Laissez mon magasin, je vous en prie ! Arrêtez !! »

D'un geste rapide, Shawn désarma le voleur qui prenait la jeune femme en otage et le mit à terre avec un coup de poing dans le ventre. Mirna, de sa corde souple, attacha les deux autres voleurs qui surveillaient la boutique et Emi entra faire le ménage à l'intérieur.

« - Si vous cherchez quelque chose, je suis à votre disposition, lança Emi.

- C'est qui celle-là ?

- Chais pas, chope-là pour le boss.

- Ok »

L'un des voleurs se jeta sur Emi pour la capturer mais la jeune fille esquiva sur la gauche et le frappa derrière la tête avec le manche de son épée. Elle para au même instant la dague d'un autre voleur et le repoussa avec un violent coup de pied sur le torse. Sur sa lame, elle vu le reflet d'un autre membre des Cobras Pourpres courir en sa direction. Elle se baissa au dernier moment et le fit tomber au sol. « Ils n'étaient pas très forts ceux-là... » dit Emi en se relevant et en observant la pièce à moitié plongée dans l'obscurité dont le sol était jonché de trois voleurs. D'un coup elle sentit quelqu'un la prendre par derrière, la faisant lâcher de force son épée.

« - On fait moins la maligne hein ? lui dit à l'oreille un soufifre.

- Je te retourne cette remarque, fit la voix mystérieuse de Shawn. Lâche la fille et dis-moi où est ton chef et je t'épargnerai peut-être la vie.

- D'accord, d'accord ! »

L'assaillant d'Emi relâcha son étreinte sous la menace du jeune homme et lui dit que leur chef, Marcoh, se trouvait à peine en dehors du village. Il ressortit de la boutique d'un pas décidé, suivi de près par la jeune fille. Mirna attendait à l'entrée du magasin, assise sur le petit tas de corps assommés dans la pénombre. Elle fut surprise de l'attitude de Shawn, de même qu'Emi. Il semblerait que le froid qui s'était installé entre eux trois était totalement dissipé. Les deux jeunes filles suivirent le jeune homme mystérieux jusqu'en dehors de la ville, dans une petite plaine surmontée d'une colline. Le ciel était dégagé de tout nuage, et la lune éclairait cette vaste étendue d'herbe de ses rayons blanchâtres. Au sommet de la petite colline, comme s'il savait ce que Shawn allait faire, un homme attendait sur un monstre ressemblant à un gros sanglier. A la vue du jeune homme, qui resta planté au pied de la colline, l'homme souria.

« - Tu m'a enfin retrouvé, Shawn, dit-il en descendant du dos de l'animal. Ca fait combien de temps maintenant qu'on ne s'est pas vu ? Trois... ou bien quatre ans ?

- Norman... Espèce d'enf...

- Surveille ton langage Shawn, t'est accompagné d'une gamine... et d'une belle jeune fille. Tu me la présentes ? J'aimerai bien jouer un peu avec elle si ça n'te gène pas trop.

- Tu ne t'es pas arrangé durant ces quatre ans. J'espère que tu as bien profité de ta vie minable, parce que je compte tenir ma promesse.

- Quelle détermination et une fierté inébranlable... C'est ça qui a causé ta perte il y a quatre ans...

- En garde ! »

Tel un éclair, Shawn fonça sur le dénommé Norman, dague à la main. Le choc de la lame fut telle qu'un nuage de poussière se souleva, empêchant de voir la scène pendant quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il se dissipa, les deux demoiselles, restées immobile loin du combat, purent voir le sol autour des deux combattants sombre. Cependant, de là où elles étaient placées, elles ne purent voir si l'un d'entre eux était blessé.

« - Je... J'attendais ce moment depuis si longtemps... Mourir de ta main... Boss...

- Repose en paix. »

Shawn retira sa lame du cou de sa victime en un grand coup horizontal. Du sang gicla dans la nuit et s'écoula dans l'herbe. Shawn descendit lentement du sommet de la colline, essuyant la lame de sa dague courbée sur sa cape, la couleur du sang se confondant avec la couleur de son vêtement. « Est-ce que ça va ? » murmura doucement Emi en retenant le jeune homme par l'épaule. Il se tourna vers elle et, pour la première fois depuis le début de ce voyage, il lui souria : « Rien à craindre quand tu es dans les parages ».


	14. Chapitre 13 : Talents et confrontations

Fanfic : Children of Symphonia

Chapitre 13 : Talents et confrontations.

Dans la nuit noire qui se prolongeait depuis maintenant plusieurs heures, trois ombres marchaient d'un pas rapide sur un chemin de plaine. Le sang qui avait inondé l'herbe humide de la colline près du village d'Isélia les compromettait et leur attirait de graves ennuis, en plus de ceux qu'ils avaient déjà. Après le combat à mort et le cadavre offert à une sépulture faite avec les moyens du bord, les trois compagnons partirent directement, sans demander de reste. Epuisés, légèrement inquiets par la faim et, pour Shawn, couvert d'un liquide vital rouge qui n'était pas le sien, ils n'avaient qu'une seule envie : arriver au plus vite dans un lieu tranquille afin de subvenir à leurs besoins du moment. Le petit groupe s'arrêta un instant se reposer au pied d'un bouleau, l'un des rares arbres qui parsemaient le côté de la route déserte. Mirna s'assit en tailleur et bailla longuement, essuyant une petite larme de fatigue sur le coin de son oeil gauche avant de poser sa tête sur une racine apparente. Emi s'asseya elle aussi, entourant ses genoux de ses bras. Elle enfoui sa tête dans le petit espace qui se fit, non pas pour cacher sa fatigue, mais pour penser, penser à tout ce qui venait de se passer, penser à tout ce qui s'est déjà passé depuis sa première arrivée. Quelques larmes coulèrent le long de sa joue moite. Shawn appuya son dos contre le tronc de l'arbre, les bras croisés, le regard vide qui semblait observer un rocher au loin. On ne pouvait guère voir le sang qui l'avait éclaboussé pendant l'escarmouche à cause de sa longue cape pourpre, mais on distinguait clairement des taches, aussi longues que l'index, rayer de part et d'autre sa joue d'habitude si blanchâtre. Une brise matinale se leva alors. « Qu'est ce que c'est bon, le vent frais » avait déclarée Mirna, réveillée par autant de douceur. Shawn resta de marbre face aux dires de la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges, tandis que les mèches ébène d'Emi flottaient d'un côté à l'autre de son front tiède. Elle leva doucement sa tête de ses bras jusqu'au niveau de son nez et regarda le jeune homme, toujours perdu dans le vide de ses pensées. La demoiselle l'observa longuement, Mirna s'étant rendormie sur sa racine. Le silence était total dans la plaine. L'aube se levait avec sa tranquillité habituelle et parsemait le ciel couleur encre d'or, de mauve et de jade. Une petite pluie fine tomba sur la plaine. Des gouttelettes reluisaient sur les mèches raidies d'Emi, alors qu'elles roulaient doucement sur le visage du jeune homme, emportant un peu de rouge sur leur passage. La jeune fille aux cheveux d'ébène et aux yeux couleur métal se leva, en s'aidant du tronc fin de l'arbre sur lequel elle s'était adossée. Elle frotta le derrière de sa jupe grise pour retirer le peu de terre sèche qui s'y était accroché et, sous ses cheveux trempés, elle jeta un regard tendre vers la jeune fille endormie que la rosée ne réveillait pas. Elle se dirigea alors d'un pas lent vers Shawn et tendit le revers de sa manche pour lui essuyer le sang qu'il portait sur le visage. Revenu à lui, surpris, il se laissa faire par la demoiselle qu'il regarda tendrement faire sa tâche. Elle s'appliquait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, sa manche d'origine bleue marine déjà teintée de bordeaux.

« - Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Ce n'est pas ton problème que je sache, lui murmura-t-il d'une voix calme.

- Je ne supporterais pas une minute de plus la vue de tout ce sang, que ce soit le tien ou celui d'un autre. Toutes ces tueries doivent cesser à tout prix car je ne supporte plus de voir la vie de tous ces gens sacrifiés inutilement, cela commence à me rendre malade...

- Je comprends mais, si tu ne peux plus supporter le sang, tu devrais t'éloigner de moi car j'empeste le sang à des kilomètres à la ronde »

Emi ne répondit pas et passa sa main froide sur le front de Shawn afin de lui retirer le sang qui avait traversé ses mèches brunes. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, les joues du jeune homme prirent une légère teinte rouge, non pas à cause du liquide mélangé avec la rosée qui dégoulinait sur son visage par endroit, mais de la présence de la jeune bretteuse.

Dans le milieu de la matinée, le petit comité arriva dans la cité de l'espoir, Luin. Dès leur entrée dans la ville, la première chose qui les frappa était la richesse du paysage incarnée par une immense fontaine de pierre blanche et de marbre, et du sol pavé sur lequel un attroupement d'enfants jouait à cache-cache. Les maisons comportaient plusieurs étages, les rues grouillaient de monde et de boutiques, et de nombreuses places, ornées de statues, habillaient les endroits de la cité où circulait une eau claire et profonde. La grande cité semblait aussi paisible que le village d'Isélia mais bien plus animée. En effet, un grand nombre de saltimbanques s'étaient regroupés devant un grand bâtiment où s'entremêlaient poutres, pierres, métaux et verreries. Curieuses de ce remue-ménage, Mirna et Emi fendirent un tant soi peu la foule et se mêlèrent à eux. Shawn resta en retrait près d'un autre regroupement de gens. A la vue d'Emi et de Mirna, une demoiselle aux cheveux aussi noirs que la jeune bretteuse sortit de la deuxième foule. D'un regard mêlant curiosité, malice et machination, elle sourit du coin des lèvres en murmurant à un interlocuteur invisible : « Je n'aurais pas à chercher bien loin, « l'apprentie » est arrivée ». Quelques minutes plus tard, Emi et Mirna ressortirent de la foule, accompagnées de deux hommes à l'allure très peu inquiétante. Le premier était très grand et mince, ses joues et ses rides de fatigues étaient creuses mais ses doigts étaient longs et fins. Ses cheveux d'un roux très voyant étaient plaqués sur sa tête comme s'il avait vidé un pot entier de gel sur ses cheveux. L'autre homme était son inverse complet : petit, grassouillet, portant une petite moustache noire avec les cheveux d'un blond se rapprochant du blanc ébouriffés sur son crâne, des petites lunettes sur le bout de son nez et un regard malicieux. Le jeune voleur soupira fortement, sa main gauche portée au front.

« - Tu sais quoi grand frère ? Ben il y a un concours de musique cet après-midi à l'auberge ! dit Mirna de sa voix fluette.

- J'espère que vous avez réservé des chambres ?

- Oui, oui, il n'y a pas de problèmes de ce côté-là, répondit Emi d'un ton enthousiaste.

- Alors dites-moi pourquoi ces deux clowns vous suivent.

- Nous ne fommes pas des clowns, môsieur, mais d'authentfiques musifiens ! sifflota le grand mince.

- Des musiciens, ben voyons...

- N-n-n-n-nous s-s-so-sommes les me-me-me-meilleurs de la v-ville, bégueilla le petit gros.

- Mais oui... Attendez, vous n'avez pas fait ça...

- Si !

- Nous nous sommes inscrit au concours !! » s'écria la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges.

Shawn soupira encore plus fort que la première fois et frappa violement à plusieurs reprises son front, qui devenait rouge à vue d'oeil.

« - Et comment vous allez vous y prendre pour gagner le concours les filles ?

- On a convenu que je chanterais, déclara Emi, que Mirna se mettrait à la batterie, Simon et Symont au piano et au violoncelle, et toi...

- Et moi quoi ?

- Tu sais jouer de la guitare ? esquissa-t-elle.

- Mouais... on verra tout ça plus tard. J'espère qu'il y a une grosse somme d'argent en jeu ?

- Mieux que ça : le prix des chambres ! s'exclama Mirna.

- Ah... »

L'air déçu, Shawn alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fontaine, manquant de tomber dedans.

Ayant quitté le village d'Isélia précipitamment, le groupe avait laissé toutes leurs affaires sur places, hormis leurs armes et, pour Emi, quelques objets qu'elle avait jugé utile d'emporter pour les combats. Ils ne déposèrent que les lames froides sur les lits des chambres de l'auberge. Dans la grande salle au rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment, tous les employés se dépêchaient de monter une gigantesque estrade en bois. Emi, accoudée au dehors de sa chambre sur la rambarde gravée, repensait au jour où elle avait vue pour la première fois Benjamin, le magicien. Il faisait quelques tours de passe-passe sur une estrade identique dans la ville de Sybak. Elle se remémora également les petites péripéties avec Zélos Wilder, le coup tordu qu'elle lui avait joué pour se venger, le jour où elle avait combattu dans le Colisée, toutes les personnes qu'elle avait rencontrée dans son périple... Intérieurement, elle débattait contre elle-même : « Toutes ces journées, ces gens que j'ai rencontré, les combats que j'ai fait... Tout est réel et pourtant, tout me semble trop beau pour être vrai... Mais c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel : toutes mes blessures, mes émotions, je n'ai pas pu les inventer comme dans un rêve. J'ai même frôlé la mort... Je me plais si bien ici. Et dire que je suis retournée dans mon monde alors que là-bas, je ne représente rien... Si on me reposait la question « veux-tu rentrer ? » je suis certaine de répondre... ». Quelqu'un lui tira sa veste bleue marine : c'était Mirna. « Grande soeur, il faut vraiment que tu viennes m'aider ! Les garçons sont complètement fous ! Au secours ! ». Emi souria de bon coeur et rentra dans la chambre où les trois garçons défendaient leur choix de chanson avec hargne.

« - Ce fera « born to be alive !! » criait Simon, le grand au teint cireux.

- N-n-non ! Du-du-du classique !! bégueilla Symont, le petit grassouillet.

- C'est nul !! Moi je veux jouer une chanson où je peux faire un solo de guitare électrique ! réclama Shawn.

- Oulà ! La tension est à son maximum ici, commenta Emi.

- Ah ! Emi ! Te voila ! Dis à ces crétins qu'il faut jouer une chanson où le son monte.

- Ben, heu...

- Non ! Fe veux fouer « born to be alive » !

- Attendez...

- Cl-cl-classique !!

- Stooop !! On jouera la chanson que j'aurais choisie, et je vais vous donner les partitions, point final.

- C'est d-d-d-du cl-cl-classique ?

- Vous verrez quand vous serez sur scène. Et oui Shawn, tu auras ton solo de guitare, et non, ce ne sera pas comme « born to be alive » », anticipa Emi.

Prenant la boule de tissus qui composait les objets qu'elle avait gardée, elle sortit de la chambre et descendit dans le réfectoire de l'auberge. Elle s'assit à une table vide et sortit de ses affaires son mp3. Il ressemblait à un I-pod blanc mais il s'agissait bien d'un mp3. Elle l'alluma, sous l'oeil intrigué de Mirna, qui regardait par dessus son épaule. Elle appuya sur une touche à plusieurs reprises avant de mettre ses écouteurs dans les oreilles et d'écrire les partitions pour les différents membres du groupe. Au bout de quelques minutes, Emi releva sa tête, éteignit son mp3 et le rangea avant d'aller donner les feuilles à ses compagnons. En haut, les trois garçons entouraient la jeune Mirna qui tenait un sac.

« - J'ai prit la peine de dépenser nos derniers flouzs pour des tenues super top, se justifiait-elle.

- Nos derniers flouzs ?! Mais tu es folle ? Comment on va faire pour payer les chambres ?

- Tu n'en auras pas besoin, grand frère, puisqu'on va gagner le concours.

- J'espère pour toi »

Emi distribua les feuilles musicales tandis que la jeune fille lui donnait sa tenue. Elle alla ensuite se changer dans la salle de bain pendant que ses compagnons étudiaient les partitions. Shawn se grattait la tête, signe d'une incompréhension de l'écriture de la jeune demoiselle, mais fini par prendre sa guitare et à jouer quelques passages. Simon et Symont firent de même, dans leur costume noir à queue de pie et noeud papillon. Mirna avait enfilé une robe plissée rose pâle, qui allait parfaitement avec ses cheveux d'un rouge vif. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une longue tresse qu'elle avait rabattue sur le côté. Quelques mèches rebelles venaient parsemer son visage enfantin. Shawn, quand à lui, portait un jean quelque peu déchiré, des gants en cuir noir, une chemise ample et légèrement froissée blanche et des chaussures noires, le tout surmonté d'un long manteau en cuir noir dont les manches étaient repliée jusqu'au coude. Et Emi, en toute chanteuse qu'elle était, portait une longue robe blanche. Au niveau de ses épaules, elle se séparait en deux : une partie accrochait les épaules et l'autre tombait au niveau de ses bras. Un voile blanc était fixé à la deuxième partie des épaules et habillait les bras de la jeune femme. En guise de ceinture elle portait un tissu bleu pâle qui se terminait sur son côté gauche par un noeud. Ses longs cheveux noirs, qui ondulaient dans son dos, étaient parsemés de filets de perles nacrées, comme des gouttes d'eau sur une rose. Elle portait autour du cou le médaillon incrusté d'un saphir qu'elle portait lors de sa deuxième venue à Sylvaha'lla. Lorsqu'elle sortit, tous la regardèrent, un peu étonnés : on aurait dit un ange. Mais le plus surpris, c'était Shawn. Alors que tous la complimentèrent sur sa tenue, il était le seul à continuer de la regarder, la bouche légèrement ouverte, le rouge aux joues. Cependant, lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, il détourné la tête et grommela quelque chose comme « il lui en a fallu du temps, maintenant on va être en retard ! ». Il prit son instrument et descendit dans la salle principale de l'auberge, imité par les autres. En bas, il y avait foule : toutes les tables sorties étaient occupées, et même une grande partie des spectateurs se contentaient de rester debout pour voir le spectacle. La boule au ventre, le petit groupe monta sur la scène de bois, introduit par le présentateur : « Et maintenant, l'un des derniers groupes musicaux à passer aujourd'hui, Shawn et les Shawnettes !! Ils vont nous interpréter une chanson intitulée « Sanctuary » ! Voici Shawn et les shawnettes !! »

Devant tant de public qui applaudissait, la tension augmentait. Cependant, il fallait se lancer, et c'était Simon, de ses doigts fins, qui entama le début de la chanson, suivit par les paroles envoûtantes d'Emi :

« Nous tendons sûrement tous nos mains  
Vers ce lointain sanctuaire.

Nous marchons vers cet endroit lointain comme le souffle du vent, nous nous serrons l'un contre l'autre  
Désirant connaître la signification de notre existence.

Même au moment ou je perdrait tout  
Je choisi maintenant d'embrasser ces instants

Nous tendons sûrement tous nos mains  
Tournant autour  
De ces souvenirs que nous avons perdus  
Alors que nous retenons notre âme

Les rêves que nous faisions s'oublient ...  
Et nous nous dirigeons vers ce lointain sanctuaire.

La couleur du ciel, un jour de pluie,  
Lorsque celui-ci se met à pleurer, me souillant.

Mais lorsque j'essuie ses larmes de mes joues,  
Je réalise que la force de la lumière s'est altérée

Nous pouvons sûrement  
Trouver cet endroit lointain  
Et même, s' il se peut que nous ne trouvions de réponses  
Et même, si personne n'est capable de nous comprendre  
Nous pouvons essayer et croire en nous-même

Nous pouvons sûrement  
Tendre nos mains  
Vers ce lointain sanctuaire  
Visant l'horizon sans fin  
Sachant que nous ne sommes pas seuls  
Lorsque nos cœurs battent à l'unisson »

Dans la salle, personne ne disait mot, pas un bruit, pas un applaudissement : tous étaient captivés par les paroles et surtout la voix mélodieuse d'Emi. Lorsqu'elle s'était mise à chanter, personne ne pouvait en croire leurs oreilles : l'air que donnait la jeune demoiselle avec ses vêtements étaient en harmonie parfaite avec sa voix et sa chanson, et le premier à le remarquer fut le guitariste, Shawn. Pendant toute la prestation, il n'eut d'yeux que pour la chanteuse. Pas une fois il ne détourna son regard de l'ange qui se tenait devant lui, de dos. Mais pourtant, dans l'obscurité de l'auberge, une autre personne avait posé son regard sur elle. Une jeune femme à peine plus âgée qu'elle affichait un sourire ébahi : « Il n'y a pas de doute possible, c'est bien elle... Il y a trop de ressemblance avec... ». Lorsque la dernière note de guitare retentit et s'épanouit dans la salle, tous les spectateurs se levèrent et applaudirent de toutes leurs forces : c'était un succès des plus total.

« Alors grand frère, qu'est ce que je t'avais dit ? Je savais que nous allions gagner ! » dit Mirna avec un large sourire. Shawn grommela un instant, sa tête appuyée sur sa main droite, le regard vide perdu dans le ciel parsemé de nuages de coton. Il poussa un soupir tellement gros que la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges s'éloigna bouder dans un coin. Il était seul maintenant dans la chambre. Emi était partie payer avec l'argent de la récompense, et Simon et Symont étaient repartis vers l'Est de Sylvaha'lla. Une légère brise vint faire gesticuler les quelques mèches rebelles du front du jeune homme. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur un nuage qui glissait lentement de gauche à droite, mais son esprit, lui, était rivé sur tout autre chose...

« Tout est prêt... Oui... Oui... Ce soir, vers onze heures... D'accord, j'y serais ». Lorsque Shawn baissa les yeux vers la ruelle d'où provenait cette conversation, l'interlocuteur repartait déjà vers un autre quartier de la ville. La mystérieuse personne portait une longue cape noire à capuchon : il était donc impossible de l'identifier. Le jeune homme la suivit des yeux, sans en faire plus. « Rien de douteux dans cette conversation » pensa-t-il. A la nuit tombée, les trois jeunes compagnons mangeaient à leur faim, enfin...

« - J'ai vu cette cuisse de poulet avant toi !

- Mais moi, j'ai commandé le poulet ENTIER !!

- Tu me dois plus de respect : je suis plus âgée que toi, Mirna !

- Désolée, je ne savais pas que tu étais une vieille relique !

- Une relique ?!

- Tu devrais me donner ta crème anti-ride, vieille croulante !!

- Tu vas me le payer !! »

Entre les deux furies, le pauvre Shawn éparpillait ses grains de riz dans son assiette, bouillant de colère.

« - Ah non ! Tu ne touches pas à MES lasagnes ! Je t'ai laissé le poulet rôti alors bas les pattes !!

- C'est en graaaaande partie grâce à moi si on a pu gagner la compétition alors j'ai au moins le droit de manger quelques malheureuses lasagnes !

- Tu n'étais pas toute seule sur scène Emi !

- Mais j'ai fait le plus gros du travail !

- Tu n'es qu'une...

- Mais vous allez vous taire, oui !!! cria Shawn dans l'auberge. Tous les cliquetis de couteaux et de fourchettes cessèrent d'un seul coup, une cinquantaine de paire d'yeux se tournèrent vers leur table, et une serveuse renversa même le contenu de son plateau sur le sol, stupéfaite. « Vous vous entendez ? Vous êtes de vraies gamines ! Vous disputer pour de la nourriture... On n'a jamais fait plus stupide que vous deux en ce moment ! Non mais regardez-moi ça : une fille de dix-huit ans et une autre de quatorze... Vous me faites honte ! ». Le jeune homme se leva et monta se coucher, en grommelant dans le vide des paroles incompréhensibles. Même après qu'il eut claqué la porte de sa chambre, le silence régnait toujours. Le visage rouge, Emi et Mirna décidèrent de payer la note et de sortir dans la pénombre fraîche de l'été. Elles marchèrent droit devant elles, le regard vide, sans prononcer le moindre mot, puis s'assirent sur le bord de la jetée en grès. Le ciel, habituellement couleur encre, était d'un bleu foncé des plus resplendissant qu'il soit, parsemé d'étoiles étincelantes. Seul le bruit des effluves rythmait cette nuit d'apparence calme et silencieuse. « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il s'est mis en colère comme ça devant tout le monde ! pensa intérieurement Mirna. Grand frère est très fâché, c'est sûr ! Et aucun moyen en vue pour lui faire oublier la dispute, pas même un flan au caramel ! Je suis perdue !! ». Tandis que la cadette cherchait un moyen de se faire pardonner, Emi désespérait : « Il m'a mis une honte pas possible devant une tonne de monde !! Aahh !! C'est le pire moment de ma vie toute entière... Quoi que je n'ai vécu que dix-huit ans pour l'instant... Mais la honte !! Etre comparée à une gamine de quatorze ans, moi, son aînée !!... Shaaaaaaawn ! Tu vas me le pay... »

« - Eh ! Vous deux, là-bas ! Que faîtes-vous ? leur adressa un soldat de la garde de Sylvaha'lla.

« - Nous ? On... On prend l'air, rien de plus, répondit Mirna. On n'a pas le droit de se promener en pleine nuit ?

- Non, pas depuis qu'une bande de voleur ait attaqué Luin. Le sénateur de la ville a alors instauré un couvre-feu jusqu'à dix heures. Alors rentrez chez vous ou retournez dans l'auberge sinon je serai contraint de vous arrêter.

- Bien »

Emi prit la fillette aux cheveux rouge par le bras et se dirigea vers la porte de l'auberge, tout en suivant discrètement le soldat. Voyant qu'elles n'étaient plus dans son champ de vision, Emi stoppa devant l'auberge. « Le groupe de voleur qu'il parlait devait sans doute être les Cobras Pourpres, sinon qui d'autres ? ». Et sur cette réflexion, la jeune bretteuse se retrouva assise par terre. La personne qui lui était rentrée dedans était elle aussi assise sur le sol pavé et se frottait la tête. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme, à peine plus âgé d'Emi. Il avait les cheveux noirs dont quelques mèches partaient en épis. Lorsque ses yeux marron croisèrent les pupilles couleur métal de la jeune fille, une expression de stupeur mêlée à l'angoisse s'afficha sur son visage dégoulinant de sueur. Il recula de quelques centimètres avant de se lever avec une rapidité telle qu'il failli perdre son pantalon. « Eh ! Vous me devez des excuses ! » cria Emi en se lançant à sa poursuite, une main se massant les fesses. Mirna, prise au dépourvue, resta planté devant la porte de l'auberge. Elle n'eut le temps que de tendre son bras gauche vers son amie que celle-ci avait déjà disparue dans l'obscurité des ruelles qui les entouraient.

Dans la ville endormie, seuls les bruits de pas d'Emi et de son mystérieux gêneur impoli résonnaient sur le pavé humide. La jeune femme, peu endurante, se faisait distancer rapidement par l'homme qui prenait ses jambes à son cou. « Arrête de courir ! » tentait de convaincre Emi, juste avant qu'il ne tourne au coin d'une rue qui débouchait sur la place, là où se trouvait la fontaine. Seulement quelques mètres les séparaient, mais cela était assez pour que l'homme mystérieux puisse prendre la fuite. La jeune demoiselle se retrouva alors seule et essoufflée, à l'entrée de Luin. Elle s'assit sur le rebord en pierre froide, sa respiration haletante camouflée par l'écoulement de l'eau dans le bassin derrière elle. Du haut du toit d'une maison proche, une ombre furtive la guettait. Cette ombre était accompagnée par un étrange animal, mi-chat mi-renard, dont des cinq queues d'une couleur bleu vert gesticulaient avec aisance dans la brise d'été. Un tintement de grelot se mêlait à la scène. Pendant ce temps-là, seul dans sa chambre, Shawn s'était endormi alors qu'il ronchonnait encore contre les deux jeunes filles. Dans un mouvement furtif, un homme habillé de noir pénétra dans la pièce. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Il avançait avec légèreté jusqu'au chevet du jeune homme qui dormait profondément, sa tête posée sur son bras droit, l'autre sur son ventre. « Hé, hé, hé... Je ne pensais pas que ça aurait été si facile... Adieu, morveux... ». L'homme brandit alors le poignard qu'il tenait dans sa main et s'apprêtait à porter le coup de grâce... Lorsque Mirna fit irruption dans la chambre. Pendant une fraction de secondes, le regard de l'homme croisa celui de la fillette. « Shawn !! ». L'assassin, pris de panique, se jeta sur Mirna, le couteau au-dessus de sa tête. Shawn, réveillé par le cri de la fille aux cheveux rouges, se leva d'un bond et prit l'homme par l'épaule afin de le détourner de sa future victime. Il empoigna alors de sa main gauche le poignet de son adversaire et le retourna dans un horrible craquement, qui fit sursauter d'angoisse la pauvre Mirna. Le poignard tomba au sol, la lame plantée dans le parquet. Shawn lui donna alors un coup puissant de genou dans son abdomen, l'assassin s'effondra alors, se tordant de douleur. La jeune fille, restée à l'entrée de la chambre, était assise, le dos contre la porte qui s'était refermée sur le coup, en état de choc. Tout s'était passé si vite, et si proche d'elle. Elle avait vu sa vie défiler devant ses yeux.

« - Tu vas bien Mirna ? lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. Il la prit par les épaules : elle tremblait comme une feuille.

- Je-je...

- Ne t'inquiète plus, c'est fini, c'est fini... »

Il la serra alors contre elle. Il pouvait sentir dans son cou le souffle suffocant de Mirna revenir à la normal peu à peu. Après qu'elle se soit calmée, il alla voir l'homme qui avait tenté de le tuer et de s'en prendre à la fillette aux cheveux rouges. Il se tortillait sur le sol, se plaignant de son poignet cassé. Shawn lui donna un violent coup de pied pour le retourner.

« - T'es qui ?

- Espèce de salaud ! Tu m'as cassé le poignet !

- M'en fous, je veux savoir qui tu es, lui répondit-il froidement.

- Je te le dirais pas !

- Tu veux que je te casse l'autre aussi ?

- Non ! Non... Je ne suis qu'un vulgaire assassin payé pour tuer la personne dans cette chambre.

- Qui t'as payé ?

- Je ne sais pas, quand ils m'ont contacté, il faisait trop sombre pour voir qui c'était. Je sais juste qu'ils sont deux. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer.

- T'as du entendre leurs noms ?

- Oui... Ils s'appelaient... »

Soudain, un flash éclaira la pièce d'une lumière blanche aveuglante.

Il y avait du grabuge sur la place de Luin, au niveau de la grande fontaine. Une dizaine de désians gisaient sur le sol, paralysés. Sur le rebord en pierre de la fontaine se tenaient deux ombres de petite taille. Face à eux, Emi, un genou à terre, regardait la personne qui se plantait derrière elle, une main tenant un morceau de papier. Elle avança vers Emi et les deux ombres.

« - Vous vous êtes enfin décidés à passer à l'action ? Il était temps, je croyais que j'allais prendre racine...

- Nos troupes...

- Tu les as... ? »

La femme ne se préoccupa pas des paroles vagues que prononçaient les voix fluettes des silhouettes jumelles et s'agenouilla devant Emi.

« - Tu n'es pas blessée ?

- Ce n'est qu'une égratignure... Qui êtes-vous ?

- Moi ? Je suis Sheena... Sheena Fujibayashi, invocatrice »

Emi regarda, perplexe, la ninja qui lui adressait un sourire réconfortant.


	15. Chapitre 14 : Capture

Children of Symphonia

Chapitre 14 : Capture.

Face aux yeux chocolat de Sheena, Emi ne su quoi lui répondre. Elle lui adressa alors simplement un signe de tête : « Moi, c'est Emi Ayate ». Sheena se leva alors et se retourna vers les deux silhouettes.

« - Vous devez être les deux jumeaux au service de Larissa, non ?

- C'est exact, répondit l'une des deux ombres. Nous sommes les jumeaux Kyo et Yuki ! »

A cette déclaration, les jumeaux effectuèrent une acrobatie et atterrirent en face de Sheena. Ils lui firent une révérence. Les deux enfants ne devaient pas être plus âgés que Mirna. Ils avaient les cheveux en bataille, d'un brun avec des reflets cuivrés comme la fourrure d'un renard. Les deux portaient une chemise simple et un pantalon noir. « C'est un plaisir de vous connaître... » dirent-ils en choeur en regardant la ninja. Leurs yeux étaient assortis : l'un avait l'oeil droit marron et le gauche vert, l'autre l'oeil droit vert et le gauche marron. « Je suis Kyo, le cadet ! ». Et, avec une rapidité fulgurante, le petit garçon tenta avec un salto arrière de frapper l'invocatrice. Celle-ci esquiva de justesse et répliqua avec un pyro-sceau qui n'eut guère d'effet que de les faire reculer de quelques pas. « Je suis Yuki, l'aîné ! ». Il effectua une roue avant et empoigna le bras de Sheena avant de la projeter au dessus de lui. Il bondit alors dans les airs et donna un grand coup de pied dans son abdomen. La ninja retomba sur le sol avec lourdeur. « Nous sommes des généraux à la solde de Larissa et nous avons reçu l'ordre d'entraver vos plans ! » saluèrent-ils d'une même voix. Sheena se redressait difficilement et avait le souffle coupé. Emi, qui avait vu la scène, était restée sans rien faire. L'entaille qu'elle avait en haut de son bras droit n'arrêtait pas de saigner.

« - Dis-moi Kyo, on doit aussi s'occuper de la grande fille là-bas ?

- Je suppose Yu, est-ce qu'elle correspond à la description de Larissa ?

- Je vais voir ça ! »

Yuki, différenciable par sa chemise noire, avançait vers Emi, agenouillée sur le pavé humide. Elle jeta un regard vers son épée : elle était trop loin, le temps qu'elle irait la chercher, le jeune Yuki l'aurait rattrapée. De plus, même si elle l'avait en main, elle n'aurait pas pu se défendre car son bras refusait de se lever. Elle pouvait à peine bouger les doigts. Yuki se tenait maintenant devant elle. Il tendit un bras et leva le visage de la jeune blessée vers lui.

« - Les yeux gris, cheveux noirs, habits étranges... Oui, c'est bien elle Kyo !

- Je te laisse t'en occuper Yu ! Moi je me charge de l'autre !

- Tu prends toujours les choses les plus intéressantes Kyo ! »

Le jeune garçon répondant au nom de Yuki obligea Emi à se lever. Elle le dépassait allègrement, mais cela ne changeait rien à son adversaire qui n'hésita pas à la frapper violement dans les côtes à maintes reprises. Quand à Kyo, il immobilisait Sheena sur le sol en lui donnant des coups répétés de pieds dans le dos. A bout de forces, Emi s'écroula sur les pavés, un filet de sang au coin des lèvres. Son souffle rapide fit rider une petite flaque d'eau proche de son visage.

« - Eh ben, je pensais m'amuser plus que ça avec toi. Il faut croire que Larissa t'a surestimé. Tu m'ennuies, et tu sais ce que je fais aux jouets qui m'ennuient ?

- Es... pèce de...

- Je les jette à la poubelle ! » lui dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Emi tenta de jeter un regard désespéré vers Sheena mais sans succès. Elle n'avait vraiment plus aucune force. Pas même de fermer les yeux. En face d'elle, Yuki était agenouillée et affichait un large sourire. Un petit éclat brillait dans sa main, un éclat argenté : un poignard. C'était la fin.

Soudain, le bruit d'un objet transperçant l'air vint la frôler et se planter dans la main de Yuki. Ce dernier poussa un cri aigu et essayait vainement de trouver qui aurait bien pu lancer le projectile.

« -Qui est là ? Montre-toi ! Sale lâche, tu as peur d'un enfant ? Allez, sors de ta cachette !

- Parce que je me cachais ? »

Emi reconnu la voix qui émanait de la silhouette derrière Yuki. L'homme attrapa l'enfant et le désarma facilement avant de le lancer sur son frère qui accourait vers lui. Il portait une longue tunique vert émeraude qui lui couvrait une partie du menton et était un maître des armes de projections... Il n'y avait pas de doute possible, c'était bien lui. « Benjamin ! » s'écria Emi, toujours le ventre sur les pavés. Le magicien se retourna vers elle et afficha un sourire dont il avait l'habitude. « Salut Emi. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. » lui adressa-t-il avant de se tourner vers les jumeaux et de lancer d'autres poignards. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière Emi. Elle sentit son corps se soulever du sol humide sur lequel elle était allongée depuis quelques minutes : c'était Shawn. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras chauds. Mirna était avec lui également, quelques mètres plus loin. Elle courrait encore.

« - Ca va aller Emi ? lui demanda-t-il, essoufflé.

- Oui, je suis juste blessée au bras, lui répondit-elle. Mais je m'inquiète plus pour Sheena...

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Benjamin s'en occupe »

En effet, Le temps que Shawn arrive et prenne soin de la jeune femme, Benjamin, lui, avait refoulé les deux jumeaux et s'était approché de la ninja.

« - Hey ! Le jouet ! cria Yuki à l'adresse d'Emi. Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça !

- On va revenir bientôt, et crois-nous : il n'y aura personne pour venir te sauver ! continua Kyo, d'une même voix.

- Et il y aura plein de sang Kyo !

- Et plein de morts aussi Yu !

- Mais surtout, notre jouet favori ! dirent-ils sur un ton réjoui avant d'exécuter des saltos avant et de s'échapper par les toits.

Mirna, Benjamin, Shawn, Emi et Sheena les regardèrent s'en aller, et ne pensèrent en aucun cas à les poursuivre. Dans les bras chaleureux du jeune homme, Emi le regarda discrètement avant de s'agripper à sa chemise de scène qu'il n'avait toujours pas retiré depuis la fin du spectacle qu'ils avaient donné l'après-midi. D'un même mouvement, tous se retournèrent, Emi dans les bras de Shawn, Sheena dans ceux de Benjamin et Mirna en tête, vers l'auberge. Durant le trajet, Emi profita de l'occasion pour se serrer encore un peu plus contre le jeune homme et ferma doucement les yeux. Maintenant qu'elle était en lieu sûr, elle pouvait enfin les fermer. Sheena, elle, reprenait lentement ses esprits alors qu'elle se faisait transporter par Benjamin. Alors qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs se réveillait, une autre s'endormait profondément et se laissait partir doucement aux pays des rêves.

Il faisait jour. La longue et pénible nuit s'était terminée il y a plusieurs heures déjà. Le soleil chauffait haut et fort : il ne devait pas être loin de midi. Emi se réveilla seule dans sa chambre. Son bras droit était soigné et sa veste était posée sur le dossier de la chaise la plus proche. Elle se frotta les yeux un instant, le temps de remettre ses idées en place. Elle se leva, prit sa veste et ouvrit la porte de la chambre. A l'extérieur, allongé sur un banc en bois, Shawn dormait profondément. Emi ne l'avait jamais vu dormir car c'était le seul qui tenait à faire les veillées de garde. Une couverture bien trop petite pour lui couvrait à peine son dos mis à nu. Il avait retiré la chemise blanche traversée par un petit rayon rouge et l'avait roulé en boule en guise d'oreiller de fortune. Son dos était assez musclé et en disait long sur le reste de son buste. Mais ce qui fit apparaître du coin des lèvres de la jeune femme un sourire moqueur était le petit filet de bave qui coulait lentement le long de sa joue, puis de son menton et descendait encore vers la main. Elle se maudit de n'avoir pas pensé à prendre un appareil photo pour immortaliser cet instant. Elle ne resta pas plus longtemps devant le jeune homme endormi et se rendit vers la salle commune de l'auberge, à l'étage du dessous. Assis à une des nombreuses tables, Mirna discutait tranquillement avec Benjamin. Lorsqu'elle vit la jeune demoiselle, elle afficha un immense sourire plein de gaieté et alla se jeter dans ses bras, comme une enfant avec sa mère.

« -Emi !! Tu es réveillée ! Je suis si contente !

- Mirna...

- Tu as passée une bonne nuit ? demanda Benjamin, une tasse de thé à la main.

- Oui, bien merci. Je pensais avoir été blessée plus sérieusement que ça, mais ce ne devait être que superficiel, lui dit-elle en montrant le bandage au bras.

- Oui, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal, et cela vaut aussi pour Sheena.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle se repose également.

- Bien... Mais dis-moi, que fais-tu ici Benjamin ? Et où sont passés les autres ?

- Et bien vois-tu... »

*Début du flash-back*

« -Ouah ! Elle a disparu ! s'écria Andrew après qu'Emi fut retourné dans son monde.

- Abruti ! Bien sûr qu'elle a disparu ! Elle est retournée chez elle..., rétorqua Dimitri.

- Elle va bien nous manquer cette petite, regretta Benjamin.

- Dîtes-moi... Qui va payer ? demanda Soria.

-Euh... »

Tous se retournèrent vers Colette et Lloyd, mais ils avaient filés à toute vitesse juste après le départ d'Emi.

« -Et bien...

- J'attends : qui va payer ? »

Ils regardèrent désespérément Harumi, en quête d'un quelconque espoir de soutien, mais elle leur lança un regard tel qu'ils abandonnèrent de suite. Le regard devait sans doute dire : « Ne comptez même pas sur moi ou alors vous allez passer un sale quart d'heure ! »

« -Très bien, si vous n'avez pas l'argent, alors je ne vois qu'une seule solution pour vous faire rembourser...

- Non, tout mais pas ça, redoutèrent Dimitri et Andrew, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Vous allez devoir... TRAVAILLER !!!!

- Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnn !!!

*Fin du flash-back*

« -Et voila en gros comment je me retrouve ici...

- C'est étonnant comment une femme peut faire peur à un homme rien qu'en lui parlant de travailler pour elle... murmura Emi. Et tu sais où se trouve les autres par hasard ?

- Je crois que Soria les a envoyés à Asgard. Il me semble même qu'elle y soit elle-même car elle avait parlé d'une réunion importante.

- Très bien. J'irai alors à Asgard leur rendre une visite après que Shawn et Sheena se soient réveillés.

- Grand frère dort encore ? s'étonna Mirna. Tu vas voir, je vais aller le secouer un bon coup ! »

Et la jeune fille fit semblant de remonter des manches invisibles tout en se dirigeant vers l'étage supérieur. Quelques secondes plus tard, on entendit un bruit sourd, comme si quelque chose tombait lourdement au sol, et Shawn et Mina revenir tranquillement. Le jeune homme avait une bosse sur le front et se massait la tête. Il grommela une phrase sans que personne ne puisse l'entendre.

« - Il était temps que tu te réveilles ! rouspetta Emi.

- Oh, c'est bon, laissez-moi un peu tranquille, lui dit-il. Je n'en ai pas l'air, mais je suis fatigué.

- Oh, pauvre chou ! Allez grouille-toi !

- Mais pourquoi es-tu si pressée ?

- Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai hâte d'arriver à Asgard ! »

Le trajet était bien plus rapide qu'il n'en avait l'air. En effet, Luin n'était pas très éloignée d'Asgard. Ils devaient simplement parcourir une plaine, et passaient, par la même occasion, à côté du Lac Umacy, où une eau des plus claires et pures s'écoulait paisiblement. Ils ne mirent que deux heures pour arriver enfin à la cité des ruines, la ville d'Asgard. L'entrée était une ruine en pierre foncée et semblait tenir encore bon, malgré le temps et les intempéries qui contribuaient à son érosion. Cependant, même si la ville est surnommée « la cité des ruines », elle paraissait des plus silencieuse, et ce silence faisait froid dans le dos. On aurait dit... un silence funèbre. Toutes les fenêtres des maisons étaient closes, pas un seul miaulement de chat ne se faisait entendre. Un courant d'air frais provenant des grottes dont les peintures murales témoignaient de la Guerre de Kharlan fit sursauter Mirna, qui s'agrippa à la main d'Emi. Celle-ci lui serra fort, et elle lui rendit car elle aussi, elle avait peur. Le bruit des rafales qui s'engouffraient entre les bâtisses et les ruines parsemées de-ci, de-là dans la cité provoquait comme un horrible hurlement. Arpentant les rues et les maisons à la recherche d'habitants qui leur permettrait de savoir le pourquoi du comment de la situation, Emi et ses compagnons se séparèrent. Cette dernière alla inspecter le Nord d'Asgard, là où se trouvait une immense dalle, les ruines d'Asgard, érigée en l'honneur du dieu du vent. Mirna et Shawn se dirigeaient vers l'Est et Benjamin alla vérifier l'Ouest. Un escalier avec un nombre incalculable de marches menait au sommet des ruines, surplombant la cité entière. Essoufflée, Emi parvint finalement à gravir les nombreuses marches et s'assit sur la dernière marche afin de se reposer un instant. La vue était surprenante : des plaines s'étendaient sur les kilomètres à la ronde et, au bout, une ligne horizontale bleue, la mer. Une petite rafale vint rafraîchir le visage moite de transpiration de la jeune demoiselle. D'un revers de manche elle essuya les quelques gouttes qui lui coulaient le long de sa joue. « Mmmmm !! Mmmmm !! ». Des gémissements ? Intriguée, Emi s'approcha des ruines et tendit l'oreille afin de percevoir le lieu du gémissement. « Mmmmm !! ». Il provenait de derrière les ruines. La jeune bretteuse s'y précipita : les habitants ! Ils étaient tous ligotés et bâillonnés, attachés les uns les autres et cachés derrière les ruines, là où personne n'aurait idée d'aller les chercher. Elle enleva le bâillon de la bouche de la première personne qu'elle trouva et lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé.

« - Une jeune femme blonde est arrivée d'un coup en trombe dans la ville, elle était accompagnée de monstres. Elle leur a ordonné de tous nous capturer ! C'est une vraie folle furieuse !

- Ah... Je vois de qui vous voulez parler.

- Il y avait aussi une jeune fille, qui vous ressemble d'ailleurs. Je ne saurais dire si elle était retenue prisonnière ou pas.

- D'accord, je vais faire de mon mieux pour aller la chercher.

- Tu n'auras pas à te déplacer, je viens à toi »

Emi reconnaîtrait cette voix entre cent : postée en haut de l'escalier qu'elle-même avait gravit quelques minutes auparavant se tenait, les mains posées sur ses hanches, Cassidy, l'invocatrice de monstres. Sa longue chevelure blonde flottait derrière elle comme un drapeau. Elle affichait toujours ce sourire à la fois sûre d'elle et moqueur. A sa droite se tenait également une jeune femme, de la même taille qu'Emi. Elle avait les cheveux brun et longs, attachés à l'arrière par un simple ruban. Elle portait une robe blanche plissée par dessus laquelle elle avait enfilé comme un manteau large mauve, dans le même style que celui que Soria portait. Elle avait serré le manteau à sa taille par un ruban bleu turquoise, couleur qui se mariait parfaitement avec le mauve sombre de son manteau et le blanc éclatant de sa robe. Quand Emi regarda de plus près, elle s'aperçu qu'effectivement, la jeune femme lui ressemblait étrangement : elle avait les mêmes traits du visage, les mêmes yeux, les mêmes lèvres légèrement rougies. Cela troubla la jeune bretteuse, et l'autre fille semblait l'avoir remarqué.

« - Tu daignes enfin venir me rendre une petite visite à Asgard, sale fouine, lança Cassidy avec son air sûre d'elle. Tu sais, quand j'ai appris que se sont les frères Kyo et Yuki qui t'ont souhaités la bienvenue, j'étais hors de moi ! Après tout, tu es mon jouet préféré non ?

- Je ne suis le jouet de personne ! répondit Emi.

- Mais oui, mais oui... Au fait, tu sais que tu m'as manqué durant ce mois ?... En fait non, mais comme tu vas mourir ici, je tenais à te le dire !

- Tu dis toujours que je mourrais mais je suis encore là que je sache !

- Aujourd'hui n'est pas comme les autres jours où nous nous sommes battues toutes les deux. Aujourd'hui, je l'ai elle, dit-elle en désignant d'un signe de tête la jeune femme à ses côtés. Cette dernière n'avait pas bougé d'un cil et fixait Emi.

-Tu vois, cette jeune fille est particulière : elle peut, à l'aide d'un sort, contrôler d'autres personnes, comme eux ! »

Cassidy claqua des doigts : les habitants d'Asgard se tenaient derrière Emi, le regard dénué de tout sentiments, vide, les bras tombant tels des zombis. « Ce n'est pas fini ! » ajouta-elle. Derrière Cassidy et la mystérieuse jeune femme apparaissaient Benjamin, Mirna et Shawn. Ils étaient dans le même état que les habitants d'Asgard. Cassidy s'approcha de Shawn et s'appuya sur son épaule droite.

« -Alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Mignons ces petits zombis non ?

- Espèce que garce ! Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait ?!

- Moi ? Rien du tout, c'est elle qui fait tout ça, dit Cassidy sur un ton joyeux. Pas vrai, Sophia ? Et tu sais quoi ? Il n'y a pas qu'eux ! »

La jeune femme dénommée Sophia regarda vers la droite et d'autres personnes apparurent, des personnes que la jeune Emi connaissait bien : Lloyd, Colette, Sheena, Raine, et même Andrew, Harumi et Dimitri arrivaient, eux aussi touchés par le maléfice de Sophia.

« - Si ce n'est pas meugnon ça... Tous tes chers compagnons sont là pour participer à ta perte ! Je n'ai même pas à lever le petit doigt !

- Toi... Tu vas le regretter ! »

Et sur ces mots, Emi se jeta droit vers Cassidy, qui resta immobile, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Juste avant que la jeune femme lui porte sa lame au cou, elle claqua des doigts et Shawn et Mirna l'immobilisèrent. Chacun lui tenait les bras. La pointe de son épée n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la gorge de la blonde.

« - C'est peine perdue, ils m'obéissent tous au doigt et à l'oeil. Tu n'arriveras jamais à me toucher de cette manière.

- Pourquoi... Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à me tuer ? Je ne t'ai rien fait !

- C'est vrai, mais comme c'est un ordre de Larissa, je ne peux me résoudre à lui désobéir.

- Un ordre de... ? Mais... Je croyais qu'elle avait besoin de moi vivante...

- On va dire qu'elle a des sauts d'humeurs, lui dit Cassidy avec un petit sourire. Bon, tu as une dernière requête avant que je ne te tue ? Je suis généreuse aujourd'hui ! »

Emi regarda désespérément le beau ciel bleu. « Non, ma vie ne peut pas finir comme ça ! Je doit trouver une solution, et vite ! ». Une brise vint rafraîchir son visage, elle ferma les yeux. « Ah... Shawn... Si seulement tu pouvais revenir à toi... J'ai tellement de choses à te dire... ». Cassidy lui tint fermement le visage.

« - Alors, ta dernière volonté ?

- Te botter les fesses ! »

Une voix masculine s'était élevée de derrière Cassidy et Sophia : un jeune garçon, d'une quinzaine d'années environ et une jeune fille du même âge se tenaient en haut des marches. Le jeune garçon avait les cheveux argentés, dont deux grandes mèches lui tombaient de chaque côté du visage, les yeux d'un bleu saphir. Il portait une veste bleu foncée et blanche, par dessus une chemise noire, un short de la même couleur que la veste et des chaussures noires. Sur sa main droite brillait un petit cristal. Il tenait dans son autre main un bilboquet en bois. Son regard réfléchi en disait long sur son intelligence. Quand à la jeune fille à côté de lui, elle se tenait prête à combattre, une grande hache à la main. Ses longs cheveux roses étaient attachés en deux couettes sur les côtés. Ses yeux couleur océan exprimaient un désir de faire ravaler son caquet à Cassidy. Elle portait une petite robe grise sans manches sous laquelle apparaissait un pantalon noir qui lui tombait au niveau du genou. Ses mains étaient agrémentées d'une paire de gant en cuir long quelque peu abîmé. Elle portait également une paire de bottes en cuir qui montaient jusqu'au milieu du tibia. Le même cristal que portait le jeune garçon brillait également à la base du cou de la jeune fille. « Mais ?! Espèce de sales morveux ! Vous allez voir ! » s'écria Cassidy. Elle marmonna une incantation : une panthère noire, dont les pattes semblaient entourées de brume tout aussi noire, apparut. « Arrache-leur la tête ! Qu'il ne reste rien ! ». La panthère, en un bond, se dressait déjà devant les deux jeunes enfants. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses lui asséna, sans la moindre hésitation, un coup de hache ravageur, alors que le garçon aux cheveux d'argent se concentrait, tout en utilisant son bilboquet. Emi, toujours aux prises de Shawn et Mirna, profita de cette diversion pour se libérer. Elle se dirigea droit vers Sophia, qui ne cessait de la regarder. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce lorsque la jeune femme se planta devant elle et la saisit par les épaules.

« - Libère mes amis ! Tout de suite !

- ...

- Dépêche-toi ! Libère- les !

- Emi... Tu ne trouves pas cela étrange ? »

La bretteuse s'arrêta un instant. Sophia parlait d'une voix douce et calme.

« - Tu ne trouves pas étrange que l'on puisse se ressembler à ce point alors que nous ne venons pas du même monde ?

- Que... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Que voit Emi Ayate et Sophia lorsqu'elles regardent à la surface de l'eau ?

- Qu- quoi ? Que voit-on... ?

- Je vais libérer tes amis du maléfice, mais je veux qu'à notre prochaine rencontre tu me donnes la réponse.

- La réponse... ? »

Et avant qu'Emi n'eut le temps de poser d'autres questions à Sophia, la carcasse de la panthère de brume se dirigeait droit vers elles. Emi fit un saut en arrière, Sophia se retourna. L'impact du cadavre de la panthère souleva un nuage de poussière, empêchant de voir à plus de deux mètres devant soi. La jeune femme ne put qu'entendre la voix de Cassidy avant qu'elle ne parte avec Sophia : « Ta fin approche bientôt Emi, et ce jour-là, tu ne pourras rien faire ! ».

Après quelques minutes, le nuage de poussière s'évapora. Les personnes sous l'emprise du maléfice jeté par Sophia se réveillaient petit à petit. Emi continuait de tourner l'étrange énigme dans sa tête. Une main posée sur son épaule la fit sortir de ses pensées.

« - Tout va bien mademoiselle ? demanda le jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés.

- Ou-oui, tout va bien... Merci beaucoup d'être arrivé à temps. Je serai sans doute morte à l'heure qu'il est.

- Oh, ce n'est rien...

- Génis !! C'est bien toi ?! Et Préséa ! Elle a changée !»

Lloyd avait retrouvé ses esprits et accourait vers le jeune garçon.

« - Génis... Génis Sage ? Et Préséa Combatir ? dit Emi, abasourdie.

- C'est exact, lui répondit Préséa. Nous sommes l'équipe de secours ! »


	16. Chapitre 15 : Le sombre dessein de

Fanfic : Children of Symphonia

**CHAPITRE 15 :** Le sombre dessein de Larissa

La nuit était tombée bien longtemps après le combat contre Cassidy, quelques heures plus tôt. Seule dans sa chambre, la jeune Emi était assise sur son lit, les jambes croisées. La lumière vacillante de la lampe faisait trembler son ombre sur le mur. Les mains à plat sur ses genoux, les yeux fermés, elle se concentrait. « Faire le vide dans sa tête, ne penser à rien… » murmurait-elle. Le silence régnait. Elle inspira profondément et chassa lentement l'air de ses poumons. Elle répéta cette action à plusieurs reprises avant de lâcher prise et de s'étendre dur son lit, déçue. Les yeux fixés au plafond, elle se remémorait ce que l'Ancien d'Asgard leur avait raconté, à elle, à ses compagnons, et aux Héros de la Régénération présents à ses côtés. Timidement, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

« - Qui c'est ?

- Benjamin, je voudrais te parler un peu de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure…

- Oui… Tu peux entrer ».

Il ouvrit délicatement la porte et se glissa dans la pièce. Du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, Benjamin s'affala sur une chaise près d'Emi. Celle-ci, tout en se redressant sur son lit, remettait en place une de ses mèches de cheveux.

« - Alors… Tu voulais qu'on discute à propos du discours de l'Ancien ?

- Et bien, étant donné que ça te concerne pas mal, je trouve cela normal. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

- Si, si ! C'est juste que… Je ne crois pas vouloir en parler… Plutôt, je ne sais pas en parler, je ne le savais même pas moi-même ! Ca été un choc… »

Quelques heures plus tôt, après le combat contre Cassidy et la rencontre avec l'étrange Sophia, la présence inattendue de Soria fut une grande surprise pour tous. Cette dernière pria Emi et ses compagnons de le retrouver à l'auberge afin de discuter de « quelque chose d'important ». Dans la pièce, tous étaient assis autour de la grande table qui trônait au centre de la pièce : Emi, Mirna, Shawn, Benjamin, Dimitri, Andrew, Harumi, ainsi que Lloyd, Colette, Génis, Préséa, Raine et Sheena. Tout ce beau monde était attentif à Soria.

« - Et bien, tu t'es fait de nouveau amis depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vue.

- Oui, c'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vue… Je… Je suis désolée Soria.

- Désolée de quoi ?

- Désolée que tu ai perdu ton temps à m'aider, alors que je suis revenue ici…

- Ne t'en fait pas pour cela, ce n'est pas si grave.

- Excusez-moi mesdemoiselles, interrompit Dimitri, mais vous nous avez fait venir ici pour quoi ?

- Je suis navrée, je me suis emportée. Et bien, si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est pour vous fournir une information des plus capitales. Elle concerne à la fois Larissa, sans aucun doute le plan qu'elle tente de mettre à bien, et toi… Emi.

- Moi ? Mais… Pourquoi ?

- Avant tout, je vous demanderais de ne pas m'interrompre, laissez-moi m'expliquer du début à la fin ».

Soria, les mains posées sur la table, prit une profonde respiration et débuta son récit : « Tout d'abord, tout le monde connait la légende de la séparation du monde par le Héros Mithos ? ». Tous acquiescèrent.

« -Bien. Alors sachez que cette histoire, en réalité, a une suite assez…tragique. Suite à la séparation du monde en deux, de nombreux anciens, très sages, posèrent de nombreuses théories quant à l'avenir et la sécurité du monde. Une parmi toutes celles énoncées était assez troublante : la division du monde en deux provoquerait un parallélisme entre les deux mondes créés, une sorte de « balance » qui lie ces mondes. Cette balance, c'était celle du flux du Mana via la Tour du Salut, aujourd'hui détruite. Bien sûr, ce scénario catastrophe, bien que réel, fut passé à la trappe à l'époque, mais découvert, quelques années plus tard, par les créateurs de la magie-technologie. Ceux-ci firent des recherches plus approfondies et développèrent la théorie : malgré le fait de la réunification de ces deux mondes, le parallélisme qui les liait existerait encore, provoquant des « failles dimensionnelles » dans plusieurs mondes…

- Holààààààà ! Attends un peu ! s'écria Andrew. Ca veux dire qu'en plus de Sylvarant et de Tésséha'lla, il existe d'autres mondes « parallèles » ?

- Bien sûr ! Emi en est la preuve vivante. Sinon, par quel autre moyen expliquez-vous le fait qu'elle soit passée de la Terre à Sylvaha'lla ? Grâce à un quelconque moyen, que je n'ai pas encore découvert, elle a réussi à traverser une faille dimensionnelle entre la Terre et Sylvaha'lla.

- C'est pas faux…

- Je continue. Ne craignant que ces failles nuisent à la sécurité de leur monde respectif, les créateurs à l'origine de la magie-technologie ont mis au point des cristaux imprimés d'un savoir spécifique. Ce savoir ne réagit qu'en présence de six valeurs Humaines, classées en trois entités, comme ceci ».

Elle prit une feuille de papier et un crayon, dessina un petit tableau et le montra aux autres :

**Corps**

**Ame**

**Esprit**

Amour

Volonté

Sagesse

Courage

Vérité

Connaissance

« - Appelons les possesseurs de ces cristaux des « hôtes ». Ces hôtes jouent alors le rôle de clés envers les failles dimensionnelles. Cependant, ces cristaux sont eux-mêmes « verrouillés » pour éviter que leurs hôtes ne les utilisent à mauvais escient.

- On peut dire que ces cristaux ressemblent à des exsphères non ? demanda Lloyd.

- Oui, on peut dire ça. Mais sans le côté « funeste » des exsphères bien sûr.

- Je comprends.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, une fois ces cristaux déverrouillés et les hôtes réunis, il paraîtrait qu'une nouvelle « balance » fera son apparition, et que le sort de cette balance déterminerait le destin des failles dimensionnelles, et donc du, ou plutôt des mondes. Je ne sais pas ce que les anciens écrits appellent « déverrouiller » ces cristaux, ni comment le faire, je ne sais pas si ces cristaux existent encore (je suppose que oui mais on n'est jamais sûr de rien) ni si les hôtes sont vivant, ou encore où et comment les trouver, mais ce que je sais, c'est que cette « théorie » explique bien des choses sur notre situation actuelle. Non seulement l'arrivée de la jeune Emi parmi nous, mais également les agissements de Larissa.

- Ce que tu veux dire, c'est que Larissa voudrait contrôler ces failles dimensionnelles ? proposa Raine. Je veux bien être d'accord, mais cela ne répond pas à la question du « pourquoi ».

- Si j'ai bien compris, dit Andrew, c'est que le possesseur de la « balance » peut contrôler les failles non ? Et bien moi, je ne vois que deux possibilités. Un méchant a toujours deux motivations concernant le monde : soit il veut le contrôler, soit il veut le détruire. Il ne reste plus qu'à faire le choix.

- Mais cela ne répond toujours pas au « pourquoi », intervint Génis. Quand Mithos a séparé le monde en deux, il avait un but précis, pas seulement le dominer !

- Peut-être que, comme Mithos, Larissa veut retrouver ou sauver quelqu'un, dit Colette. Au fond, tous les êtres vivants ne naissent pas méchants : ils le deviennent, par leurs actes »

Emi, pour on ne sait quelle raison, se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre, à l'étage. Harumi la suivi discrètement, tandis que les autres continuait de débattre sur ce que venait de leur apprendre Soria. Elle plaqua son dos derrière la porte de la chambre, puis glissa lentement contre celle-ci. La nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre lui procurait, d'un côté, un certain bonheur, mais de l'autre cela soulevait bien des questions qui venaient s'ajouter aux nombreuses déjà dévoilées. C'en était trop pour la jeune femme. Ses larmes coulaient à travers ses doigts fins. Derrière le bois, Harumi frappait timidement :

« - Tu vas bien Emi ?

- Laisse-moi seule… s'il te plaît.

- Bien… »

Une petite voix trotta dans sa tête, ne cessant de lui répéter : « tu es encore faible. Jamais tu n'y arriveras. Tu ne sers à rien… ». La voix de la folie ? Ou celle de la raison ? Emi ne le savait pas elle-même. Mais cette petite voix avait raison sur un point : si elle devait se mesurer à Larissa, elle n'était pas de taille actuellement. Il fallait qu'elle devienne plus forte, et vite ! Une idée vint alors à surgir : la magie…

« - Et donc, depuis tout à l'heure, tu essaies de faire de la magie ? demanda Benjamin. Tu sais, on n'apprend pas la magie du jour au lendemain…

- Je sais, mais je voulais voir si je pouvais…

- Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas. Si tu veux, je pourrais te donner quelques conseils, ou même être ton « professeur » »

Emi n'hésita pas un instant et acquiesça. Benjamin lui donna alors quelques conseils pour bien se préparer, avant de lui dire d'aller se coucher. « Demain on commencera l'entraînement, et ce ne sera pas de la tarte ! » lui avait-il annoncé avant de quitter sa chambre.

Elle dormi d'une traite cette nuit-là.

Le lendemain, aux aurores, le magicien vient toquer à sa porte. La jeune femme lui ouvrit, les yeux encore à moitié fermés et les cheveux en pagaille. Elle fit vite à s'habiller (sans la présence de Benjamin, un peu de pudeur) et le rejoignit à l'extérieur, où les vents lui fouettaient déjà le visage à plein régime.

"- Bon, commençons. Il faut savoir que la base de la magie, c'est la concentration. Pas de concentration, pas de magie. Ensuite il faut avoir la capacité de produire la magie, et cela dépend des personnes. Chaque personne dispose de son propre stock de mana, qui permet de créer la magie. Ainsi, certaines personnes pourront lancer plus de sorts, ou alors de plus gros sorts. Enfin, le plus important d'après moi, il faut savoir maintenir la magie. Imagine que tu lances un sort puissant, mais qu'il n'arrive pas à la fin car tu ne réussi pas à le maintenir, tu te retrouve en situation dangereuse.

- Ouah, c'est très compliqué en fait, la magie…

- C'est pourquoi tu l'apprends avec moi, un magicien ! Alors commençons la première leçon"

Il prit Emi par les épaules et la fit s'assoir en tailleur, le dos droit contre un arbre. Il se posa en face d'elle.

"-Ferme les yeux, et fais le vide dans la tête, comme si tu te trouvais dans une pièce obscure…

- Oui…

- On va faire simple : imagine de l'eau qui s'écoule, comme un ruisseau. Vois son mouvement fluide, sa pureté, sa fraîcheur, sa clarté…

- Je la vois.

- Maintenant, essaye de la moduler. Empêche le courant de s'écouler normalement, et fais en sorte que l'eau qui déborde prend la forme d'un cercle de sortilège…

- Un cercle de sorti… Quoi ? Attends, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, le cercle de sortilège, alors comment je pourrais le visualiser ?

- Oups, petite erreur, désolé, dit-il en sortant une feuille et un crayon de sa cape. Voici un cercle de sortilège, nécessaire à tous les sortilèges élémentaux. Pour tous les sorts que tu jetteras, ce sera toujours le même, compris ?

- Compris.

- Alors il faut que tu apprennes ce cercle, que tu saches me le dessiner, me le décrire et surtout, que tu puisses le visualiser dans ton esprit aussi clairement qu'un géant parmi les nains !

- Euh, d'accord.

- Et seulement après avoir visualisé le cercle, on pourra revenir à la leçon. Bon, je te laisse tranquille pour l'apprendre, je reviens dans une petite heure !"

A cet instant, Emi regretta un peu… Non beaucoup de l'avoir accepté comme professeur. Elle suivi cependant ses conseils, motivée à vouloir réussir. Midi approchait, et Benjamin observait les prouesses de sa jeune élève à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il vit alors la blonde Soria s'approcher d'Emi, une assiette à la main.

"- Tu travailles dur, dis donc ! Tu en oublierais presque de manger.

- Merci, c'est gentil Soria.

- Euh, je suis désolée pour hier. Tout ce que j'ai dit, je pensais que tu aurais été contente d'apprendre le pourquoi du comment, enfin presque. J'aurais dû te modérer…

- Non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je trouve que c'est bien que tu ai tout dit. Je me suis laissé emporter, c'est de ma faute. Pourtant je devrais me comporter en adulte… "

Soria posa sa main sur la joue d'Emi et lui sourit tendrement. " Si tu arrive à reconnaître cela, c'est que tu es déjà adulte".

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde s'était retrouvé dans la grande salle de l'auberge. Sheena leur fit part d'une nouvelle importante : Larissa avait été aperçue dans la ville de Palmacosta, il y a quelques heures de cela par ses éclaireurs. Ils avaient donc décidé de former deux groupes : les Héros de la Régénération allaient empêcher, par le biais des informations de Sheena, d'entraver un maximum les déplacements et les agissements de Larissa et son groupe, tandis qu'Emi et ses compagnons la poursuivraient et tenteraient de l'arrêter une bonne fois pour toute, cela insinuant qu'il faudra se battre. Soria décida, par la même occasion, d'accompagner Emi, jugeant qu'elle lui sera bien plus utile. Les deux groupes se dirent alors des "au revoir" et partirent chacun dans des directions opposées. Emi et son groupe arrivèrent à Palmacosta, la ville côtière, avant la tombée de la nuit. A la surprise de ces jeunes gens, une fête estivale avait lieu, fête célébrant la reconstruction de la ville, détruite deux ans auparavant. De nombreux stands de jeux, de nourritures, d'objets divers et variés avaient élus domicile dans les rues. Sur la grande place, une piste de danse accueillait les couples qui bougeaient au rythme de musiques contemporaines et exotiques. De nombreuses loupiottes étaient accrochées entre les maisons pour éclairer la ville. Les jeunes femmes s'étaient vêtue de belles robes amples aux couleurs pastels. Quelques fleurs ornaient leurs longues chevelures. Quant aux jeunes hommes, tenues distinguées étaient de rigueur. Distinguées mais détendues. Et c'est sur un air de fête que le groupe pénétra dans la ville. Ils réservèrent des chambres à l'auberge de Palmacosta avec difficulté, et allèrent tous se changer pour participer eux-aussi à la fête. Cela permettrait également de se mêler plus facilement dans la foule afin de repérer Larissa. C'est ainsi que Soria laissa tomber, le temps d'un soir, son officielle tenue de prêtresse pour une robe simple à manches longues de couleur jaune pâle, Mirna afficha une robe courte mais bouffante d'un rouge coquelicot et Emi une robe classique bleue nuit. Quant à Harumi, elle avait décidé de ne pas y aller : ses "attributs félins" risquaient de les faire remarquer plus qu'autre chose. C'est alors que, dans cette atmosphère festive, les quatre garçons, habillés sur leur 31, et ces charmantes demoiselles se dirigèrent vers la grande place de Palmacosta.

Très vite, Soria et Benjamin se posèrent sur un stand de barbecue, et commençaient à discuter joyeusement autour d'une bonne brochette de poulet grillé.

"- Hi hi ! Ca, je ne le savais pas !

- Et tu n'as encore rien vu ! Attends, lui dit-il en prenant une serviette en papier. Tu vois cette serviette ? Et bien… Tadaaa !

- Ouah ! Un lilas ! C'est vraiment incroyable !

- C'est mon métier. Ne bouge pas, je l'accroche, fit-il en fixant la fleur dans les cheveux de la prêtresse.

- Tu es vraiment incroyable… murmura-t-elle.

- Tu as dit quelque chose ?

- Non, rien… Et si on commandait d'autres brochettes ? Elles sont excellentes !"

Mirna, Andrew et Dimitri se défoulaient un peu sur la piste de danse, quand un slow résonna. Le jeune prodige chercha des yeux la jeune Emi, en vain.

"- Tu cherches qui ? Emi ? demanda Mirna, qui avait posé ses pieds sur ceux d'Andrew, faute à sa petite taille.

- Euh, non ! Enfin, ce n'est pas ce que…

- Je crois que je l'ai vue près du port, avec Shawn.

- Ah, je vois…"

Fixant le quai du regard pendant un moment, il s'en détourna, l'air abattu.

"- Tu vas où ? fit Andrew. La fête est loin d'être terminée !

- Pas grave, je vais me coucher…"

Sur la jetée se baladaient deux silhouettes. Un silence glacial plombait l'atmosphère. Ni Emi ni Shawn ne savait quoi dire.

"- Tu vas bien ?

- Comment se passe ton entraînement ?" firent -ils en même temps, avant de rougir comme un pivoine et de fixer la mer calme du regard. Le silence était revenu, et il prenait de plus en plus de place.

"-La mer est belle ce soir, non ? tenta Shawn.

- C'est vrai, espérons qu'elle le reste encore un moment…

- Sinon, pour hier soir… Tu te sens mieux ?

- Hier soir… Ah oui ! Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, juste un petit coup de blues passager. Tu sais, je trouve que j'ai beaucoup agit à la légère et de façon irresponsable…

- Même si je trouve que tu sais parfaitement dans quelle situation tu es et quels en sont les risques, mais continue…

- Mais j'ai décidé de ne plus agir comme une enfant, de ne plus vous laisser, mes amis, prendre des risques pour moi parce que j'ai encore la mentalité d'une adolescente en pleine puberté…

- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Je ne la connaissais pas celle-là ! Euh, hum, désolé, s'excusa-t-il après qu'Emi le fusilla du regard.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que toute cette histoire me concerne, de près ou de loin. Et je ne veux pas que vous vous impliquiez de trop car cela risque d'être dangereux.

- Réfléchis un peu : si on t'accompagne, c'est que l'on sait pertinemment que cette historie est dangereuse, et qu'une jeune femme seule, peut importe qui elle est, n'a aucune chance d'y arriver. C'est pour ça, si un jour tu as besoin d'aide, tu peux toujours venir me trouver. Je serais toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive…

- Shawn…"

Les deux jeunes gens, assis sur le bord de la jetée, se rapprochaient doucement l'un de l'autre. Leurs mains, leurs visages ne se tenaient qu'à quelques centimètres. Un frisson d'impatience et d'excitation parcourait leurs corps en entier. Ils pouvaient sentir le souffle tremblant de l'autre. Leurs yeux se fermèrent doucement. Leurs mains, l'une sur l'autre, servaient d'appui pour hisser les lèvres couleur framboise d'Emi vers celles de Shawn, qui n'était qu'à une poignée de centimètres… " Au Feu ! Au Feu ! Vite de l'eau !". Plus loin dans la ville, un feu d'origine inexpliquée avait prit dans une maison. Emi et Shawn accoururent le plus vite possible, empoignant deux seaux au passage.

"- Il y a des gens à l'intérieur ? demanda Emi.

- Une mère et son enfant, mais…

- On y va !"

Après s'être aspergé d'eau, Emi et Shawn entrèrent dans la fournaise.

Le feu léchait les murs et commençait à attaquer les poutres qui soutenaient l'étage supérieur. Les armoires, les tapisseries, les chaises et les tables servaient déjà de petit bois à l'incendie. Il fallait faire vite ! Shawn décida d'explorer le rez-de-chaussée, tandis qu'Emi se chargeait du premier étage. Par chance, l'escalier tenait encore le coup et la jeune femme gravit les marches rapidement. A l'étage, la fumée noire l'empêchait de voir clairement. "Il y a quelqu'un ? Ouh-hou ! Répondez !"

Emi marchait quasiment à l'aveuglette, toussant de plus en plus souvent. Soudain, une sensation dont elle était loin de se douter vint ressurgir. La vision d'Emi, déjà troublée par la nuée noire, s'assombrit encore plus, la forçant à se mettre à genoux sur le sol crépitant. Ses membres se crispèrent, son souffle s'accéléra encore plus et son cœur se mit à battre rapidement. Maintenant, son ouïe s'atténua, ne percevant qu'une voix, celle qu'elle était venue chercher. "Je n'aurais pas cru en arriver là, ma chère…". La jeune femme leva difficilement son regard vers la sombre silhouette de Larissa, qui se posta devant elle. "Vu comment tu persistes à entraver mes faits et gestes, j'en viens à utiliser ce genre de stratagèmes. Tu m'en vois navrée, ma chère, mais cette fois, c'est échec et mat !". Emi leva péniblement un bras pour tenter de s'accrocher à elle, en vain. Elle sentait la chaleur se rapprocher de plus en plus de son corps, sans aucune sortie de secours…


	17. Chapitre 16 : Les tréfonds de notre coeu

**CHAPITRE 16 :** Les tréfonds de notre cœur.

L'odeur de la cendre empestait les narines de la jeune Emi. La chaleur, qui semblait de plus en plus forte à mesure qu'elle fermait les yeux, diminuait. Bientôt, un liquide froid inondait son corps, et l'horrible sensation qu'elle subit à chaque fois qu'elle rencontre Larissa disparut. Expulsant la fumée noirâtre de ses poumons, elle peina à entrouvrir ses yeux : le visage de Shawn était sa seule vision.

"- La femme et…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont bien, mais toi est-ce que…"

Elle esquissa un sourire d'apaisement avant de s'adonner à la fatigue. La brise de la marée caressa ses joues, alors que l'incendie s'éteignit.

Le lendemain, elle s'éveilla dans sa chambre, à l'auberge. La robe qu'elle portait la veille était étendue sur une chaise près du lit, encore humide. Quelqu'un l'a vêtue de sa robe de nuit. "Oh non ! J'espère que ce n'est pas lui qui m'a… Non ! ". Elle se leva précipitamment et ouvrit la porte. Elle se dirigea d'un pas certain vers la chambre de Shawn. La dite personne était étalée de tout son long, sur le dos, dans son lit.

"- Tu n'as pas osé ? s'écria-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce, les joues rougies par la gêne.

- Hein ? Osé quoi ?

- Ne fais pas l'ignorant ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler !

- Mais bien sûr ! J'avais oublié que j'étais télépathe ! lui dit-il en se frappant le front avec la paume de sa main.

- Hier soir, je portais la robe trempée, que j'ai retrouvé ce matin sur une chaise. Et moi je suis en pyjama !

- Et alors ?

- Et alors la question qui se pose naturellement est… Aaaaah !"

La jeune femme trébucha sur les vêtements de fête que portait Shawn la veille et atterrit sur ce dernier, la tête sur ses épaules solides. "Aouch…" fit-il, lorsque, au même moment, Mirna ouvrit la porte de la chambre dans un fracas.

"- Coucou Shawn ! Tu as bien… Dormi ?

- Euh Mirna ?"

La fillette aux cheveux rougeoyants afficha un énorme sourire avant de courir dans le couloir, les mains placées en mégaphone : "Shawn et Emi ont dormi ensemble !". Le jeune homme se leva en un éclair et la poursuivi, laissant Emi seule, toujours à se remettre de sa chute. Ses joues n'avaient jamais ressenti une telle chaleur, et son cœur battait d'un rythme harmonieux et rapide.

Une petite heure plus tard, tout le groupe s'était retrouvé autour du petit déjeuné. Shawn fusillait Mirna du regard, Emi restait silencieuse, tout comme Soria, Benjamin tentait désespérément de faire sourire Harumi, et Dimitri et Andrew se disputaient encore pour une chose sans intérêt. Tout ce beau monde fut interrompu par l'aubergiste, qui leur tendit une lettre.

"_Mes amis,_

_J'ai appris ce qu'il était arrivé hier à Palmacosta, j'espère qu'Emi n'a rien de grave. Mes éclaireurs m'ont annoncé il n'y a pas longtemps que Larissa avait été aperçue près des Mines de la Vallée de Toïze. Là-bas, demandez un homme du nom de Ron Baldwin, il pourra vous aider dans l'exploration des Mines._

_Je vous tiens au courant si j'ai d'autres nouvelles._

_Faites attention à vous,_

_Sheena_"

Benjamin avait lu la lettre à haute voix. Aucun mot n'aura suffit pour que chacun rassemble ses affaires et se mit en route vers les Mines de la Vallée de Toïze. Sur la route, des hordes de monstres restaient tapies dans les fourrés, aux aguets de voyageurs inexpérimentés et naïfs. Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, ils virent au loin un petit campement. De nombreuses tentes en toiles étaient dressées de par et d'autres du flanc de la montagne abrupte. Un attroupement d'ouvrier fourmillait de-ci de-là entre l'entrée d'une grotte et ce qui ressemblait à une immense forge, d'où s'échappaient des nuées de fumée blanchâtres. A leur arrivée, Soria s'adressa à un ouvrier, qui leur indiqua la grotte. Ils entrèrent.

Les parois rocheuses étaient légèrement humides. On percevait le bruit de quelques gouttes qui s'éclataient sur une stalagmite ci et là. L'écho des pas de la petite troupe se répandaient sûrement jusqu'au fond de la mine. Des torches étaient accrochés tant bien que mal de chaque côté des murs, et éclairaient d'une faible lueur le long chemin. Par moment, des ouvriers remontaient avec de lourds charriots, remplis à raz bord de minerais. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, Emi et le petit groupe débouchèrent dans un grand espace où résonnaient de nombreux coups de pioches et autres foreuses issues d'une nouvelle technologie mise au point par la société Lézaréno. Soria s'avança alors vers un homme qui semblait être le maître-d'œuvre. Elle leur fit signe de la retrouver.

"- Voici Ron Baldwin, un ami. C'est lui qui supervise les travaux dans la Mine.

- 'Lut les p'tiots ! Ca gâche ?

- "Ca gâche" ? s'étonna Andrew. Vous allez bien monsieur ?

- Comme une poule dans un poulailler tiens !

- Et un de plus !" fit discrètement Dimitri.

Ron Baldwin avait une allure des plus… Insolites ! Il était de taille moyenne, avec au moins une vingtaine de kilos en trop. Une barbe bien garni couvrait un visage assez carré, marquée de plusieurs cicatrices. Sa peau terne contrastait fortement avec ses yeux verts pétillants. Ses cheveux hirsutes étaient bruns. Il portait une simple chemise couverte de suie, surmontée d'un petit veston de cuir assez abîmé. Ses mains rêches étaient recouvertes de gants de travail noirs. Il portait un pantalon kaki bien trop large pour lui, malgré son surplus de kilos, noué avec une ceinture de fortune et surmonté par des bottes en cuir noir dont il manquait les lacets.

"- Bah dis donc ! Te v'la avec du beau monde, Soria !

- Euh, oui. M-mais je suis venue ici pour te demander quelque chose.

- Vas-y, cause. Je t'ouïe.

- Aurais-tu vu une femme ressemblant à celle-ci ? demanda la jeune femme en lui présentant un portrait de Larissa.

- Et bien, et bien, et bien… Ca se pourrait que se soit elle qu'on ait vu la dernière fois…

- Dites-nous en plus ! s'exclama Emi.

- ATTENTION DESSOUS !"

Un des ouvriers qui travaillait en hauteur descendait à toute allure de la paroi. Ron pressa le groupe pour qu'ils se mettent à l'abri. D'un coup, une explosion assourdissante décrocha une partie du plafond de la Mine, qui tomba sur le sol dans un énorme nuage de poussière et de suie. Plusieurs morceaux de graviers furent expulsés sur une dizaine de mètres aux alentours. Lorsque le nuage de fumée commença à se dissiper, les ouvriers s'amassèrent autour du gros bloc rocailleux pour l'examiner.

"- Et v'la le travail ! C'est pas beau ça ?

- C'était quoi ça ? s'écria Mirna. J'ai cru que j'allais y passer !

- Oh ça ? C'est mon œuvre ! dit le maître-d'œuvre d'un air fier.

- Votre œuvre a bien failli nous écraser, fit Harumi de son ton froid habituel.

- Kof kof ! J'ai oublié de vous di… Kof kof ! Dire que Ron est un expert en… Kof ! Explosifs, toussota Soria.

- Ouaip ! J'extrais le mana contenu dans certains minerais et je le compresse pour créer des petites bombes de mana. Très pratique dans cette mine !

- Ingénieux ! s'étonna Dimitri. C'est brillant même ! Et comment vous faîtes ça ?"

Ron ria aux éclats. Un rire gras et fort qui résonna dans la Mine. Il donna une puissante tape dans le dos du jeune demi-elfe, qui manqua de tomber à la renverse.

"- Toi tu me plait ! Allez, venez les p'tiots, je vais vous préparer une tente dans le campement dehors.

- Merci."

Tous se mirent en route vers la sortie de la Mine. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin à l'air libre, le soleil se couchait à l'horizon. A peine firent-ils quelques pas que… "Soria !". La jeune femme s'était écroulée sur le sol, son visage ruisselant de sueur. Benjamin était le premier à se précipiter vers elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la tente des premiers secours.

"On dirait qu'elle a choppé une bonne fièvre, sans doute due à la fatigue ou au stress". Dimitri tenait entre ses doigts l'un des poignets de Soria afin de lui prendre son pouls. "Une bonne nuit de sommeil et un bon repas vivifiant devrait faire l'affaire. Demain elle ira déjà mieux, du moins je pense qu'elle pourra tenir jusqu'à Palmacosta. Après il faudra qu'elle se repose un peu plus". Tous furent soulagés. C'était très inhabituel de voir Soria aussi faible et fragile, surtout pour une fièvre. Dimitri prit le magicien à part.

"- J'ai remarqué un truc pas normal sur Soria, fit le jeune prodige médical. Elle s'était blessée au bras récemment ?

- Pas que je sache, répondit Benjamin.

- Elle avait une grande égratignure sur le bras droit. Ce n'était pas profond, mais j'ai eu du mal à la soigner, c'était bizarre.

- Du mal à la soigner ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- A chaque fois que j'utilisais mes sorts de soins pour refermer la blessure, elle se mettait à saigner; et quand j'arrêtais, le sang s'arrêtait aussi de couler. Je pense que la blessure est une sorte de malédiction ou quelque chose comme ça. Du moins, c'est un truc qui est au-delà de mes capacités.

- Entendre un prodige dire ça, il y a de quoi flipper ! Ironisa Benjamin.

- Oh c'est bon hein ! J'ai quand même réussi à la soigner !

- Oui, merci".

Le magicien avait dit cette dernière phrase d'un ton à la fois sérieux et soulagé, comme s'il s'inquiétait énormément pour la jeune Soria. "Certes, pensait-il, tout le monde s'inquiète pour elle, mais comment il me l'a sorti, et ce regard… je me demande s'il n'est pas…". Shawn fit sortir le jeune homme de ses pensées suspicieuses avec un "Bien joué". Et alors que tous sortirent de la tente pour savourer un bon plat à base de pommes de terre vapeur, seul restait au chevet de la jeune invocatrice le magicien vêtu d'émeraude.

Des flammes léchaient le toit de nombreuses maisons. Les fondations s'ébranlaient à vu d'œil. Seule au milieu de cette fournaise, su ce qui ressemblait à la grande place du village, Soria était comme pétrifiée. Les villageois se précipitaient vers elle.

"- Sale monstre !

- Regarde ce que tu as fait !

- Ils sont morts à cause de toi, regarde !"

Le villageois pointa du doigt une masse sur le sol, à quelques pas de Soria. L'invocatrice marcha lentement puis se pencha sur le cadavre.

"MANAAAAAAAAA !"

Elle ouvrit les yeux. La toile qui couvrait le toit de la tente de premier secours bougea allégrement sous l'effet du vent. Elle regarda autour d'elle : Benjamin était là, à sa gauche, et il la regardait tranquillement.

"- Tu vas bien ?

- Ou-oui, juste un cauchemar, ce n'est rien…"

Il prit une petite éponge et lui essuya le front. Elle plongea alors ses yeux améthyste dans le regard du magicien.

"- Je peux te faire confiance ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-il en esquissant un doux sourire.

- Ce cauchemar… Cela fait plusieurs années qu'il hante mes nuits, et c'est à chaque fois la même chose. Je… Je n'arrive plus à distinguer si c'est une vision ou un souvenir…

- C'est peut-être indiscret mais… Qui est Mana ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais je crois que c'était quelqu'un de proche… Peut-être une sœur ou une cousine…

- Pourquoi pas TA sœur ou TA cousine ?

- Je… je ne sais pas. Tout est si floue, si…"

Une petite boule roula jusqu'au pied du lit de Soria, puis explosa, libérant un écran de fumée sombre. Il était impossible de voir clairement dans la tente. Soudain, Benjamin ressentit une vive douleur sur tout son côté gauche. Il porta sa main sur son bras et en retira une petite lame orientale.

"- Un kunai ?

- Argh !"

A travers la fumée, il aperçu une silhouette, debout, tenant fermement une autre silhouette au sol.

"- Cyclone !

- Sale enf… !"

L'écran de fumée noir disparut, révélant la jeune Soria aux prises avec un ninja. Blessé par le Cyclone de Benjamin, il lâcha le cou de la jeune invocatrice.

"- Et moi qui croyait que j'allais pouvoir faire mon affaire tranquillement, ni vu ni connu…

- T'es qui ?

- Bof, un assassin, ça ne se voit pas ?

- Pourquoi tu veux tuer Soria ?

- Pour le fric ! On m'a promis un joli pactole si j'arrive à buter la donzelle, expliqua le tueur à gages en pointant Soria avec un kunai. Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je tiens à faire ça rapidos !"

Il lança le kunai vers le corps affaibli de la jeune femme, mais fut détourné par une lame de Benjamin. Il avait eu le temps d'en empoigner une sous son long manteau pendant la courte discussion avec l'assassin. Le ninja s'empressa de lui lancer une dizaine de shurikens à la suite. Benjamin fit pivoter le lit : les shurikens se plantèrent dans le matelas. Il plaça Soria dans un endroit couvert et prépara quatre lames. Il ne pourrait pas utiliser sa magie constamment, l'endroit était assez restreint et il risquerait de blesser Soria et de se blesser lui-même. "C'est lâche de se battre à distance, viens m'affronter au corps-à-corps comme un vrai homme !". Cette déclaration sentait le coup fourré. Benjamin retira alors son manteau et le lança derrière le lit. Rien. "Non mais tu fais quoi ? Ramène-toi espèce de sal… !". Le ninja recula pour éviter une lame lancée au niveau de ses pieds. Le magicien se leva et se plaça en face de l'assassin.

Benjamin portait un petit plastron léger en cuir qui lui couvrait le haut de son buste. Des sangles, également en cuir, abritaient une multitude de lames. Il prit deux lames dans chaque main et lui lança un regard froid et dur.

"- Oh ! Môsieur est en mode sérieux ? Enjoy ! s'amusa le ninja.

- Prépare-toi !"

Et d'un geste vif, il entailla la joue de son adversaire, qui eut juste le temps d'esquiver sur la gauche. Il sortit un couteau traditionnel de son dos et tenta de blesser le magicien au niveau du ventre. Celui-ci para avec une lame et planta une seconde lame dans la main gauche de l'assassin, qui laissa s'échapper un cri de douleur. Il donna un coup de pied pour se libérer de Benjamin et déchira la toile pour s'échapper. Le combat se poursuivit dehors. Le magicien était maintenant libre d'exercer ce à quoi il était réellement doué et commença à se concentrer, sans perdre de vue son assaillant, qui ne lui laissait déjà pas le temps d'attaquer. Le ninja fondit sur sa proie à coups de kunai, que son adversaire ne put esquiver. Ses bras et ses jambes, meurtris, pouvaient à peine supporter son poids. "C'est dommage ! lui murmura l'assassin en plaçant son couteau sous sa gorge, Je m'attendais à mieux quand même... Fais de beaux rê…

- Stalagmite !"

Le sol se fissura, et un pieux de roc sorti sous les pieds du ninja. La stalagmite l'écorcha avec violence sur toute la longueur de son corps. Il retomba lourdement sur le sol, inconscient. Benjamin souffla un coup. Il se laissa tomber au sol, profitant de ce répit pour retirer les kunais plantés dans ses membres endoloris. Il bascula alors en arrière et regarda le ciel étoilé, tranquillement. Il ne vit pas le corps blessé du ninja se relever et préparer son ultime assaut. "Maître de la nuit sombre, sors des ténèbres et viens à moi. Donne-moi ton pouvoir et libère ta colère sur mon ennemi. Gardien des Ténèbres !". Une panthère noire surgit de nulle part et se jeta sur le ninja. Il n'eut le temps de pousser un cri que déjà son sang inondait le sol. Dans la tente, le rouleau que tenait Soria dans les mains s'assombrit comme rempli d'encre.

Le lendemain, Soria se sentait beaucoup mieux. Benjamin raconta au reste du groupe l'attaque de la veille quand Ron Baldwin arriva :

"- 'Lut les p'tiots ! Bah alors, c'est quoi ces têtes ? Il s'passe quelqu'chose ?

- Hier, fit Soria d'une voix calme, un homme est venu pour me tuer. Heureusement que Benjamin était là sinon…

- Ah bah mince alors ! Et ce mec là, il est… ?

- On l'a tué, coupa le magicien. Cela vous pose un problème ?

- Oh non ! Non, non, non ! Je demandais c'tout ! Bon les p'tiots, oublions ça pour le moment, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous ! Votre donzelle là, "Larissa" c'est ça ? J'ai quelques gars qui bossent pas loin de la Tour du Mana et apparemment, ils l'ont vu traîner dans les parages".

Et c'est sur ces mots que la troupe, accompagnée de Ron Baldwin, se mirent en marche vers la Tour du Mana. Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus de leur but, celui de retrouver Larissa, et pourtant Emi avait le sentiment que quelque chose de sombre allait arriver. Quelque chose que ni elle, ni personne d'autre ne pouvait prédire…


	18. Chapitre 17 : Protection mortelle

**CHAPITRE 17 :** Protection mortelle

Emi, Shawn, Dimitri, Andrew, Benjamin, Soria, Mirna et Harumi se dirigeaient vers la Tour du Mana, guidés par Ron Baldwin, un ami de Soria. Le chemin des Mines de la Vallée de Toïze à la Tour du Mana allait prendre au bas mot trois jours. Le soir, contre toute attente, ce fut Mirna qui cuisina. Un bon curry mijotait sur le feu, et l'odeur en alléchait plus d'un. Emi profita de cette occasion pour prendre Shawn à part. Ils s'éloignaient tous les deux discrètement près de quelques arbres qui bordaient le chemin. Emi s'appuya contre un tronc.

"- Tu voulais me parler ?

- Oui euh…

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, comme si quelque chose allait arriver…

- C'est rien, tu t'inquiète pour rien.

- Quoi ?

- Tu dois seulement être anxieuse de te battre contre Larissa, c'est tout.

- Anxieuse ? Non, j'ai plutôt envie de lui botter le cul comme il se doit mais…"

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Shawn plongea son regard plein de mystère dans ses yeux gris bleutés. L'une de ses mains appuyait le tronc d'arbre, l'autre vint tenir délicatement le menton de la jeune bretteuse. Il le leva doucement et approchait ses lèvres des siennes. Emi sentait son cœur battre rapidement dans sa poitrine. La flamme de son cœur qu'elle gardait secrète à son prétendant remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres. Elle désirait tant lui prouver ses sentiments, et d'un autre côté elle se refusait ce droit. Elle ferma les yeux, alors que les lèvres délicates de l'élu de son cœur se rapprochaient de plus en plus…

"- Le curry est prêt ! Mais euh…

- On arrive".

Benjamin, malgré son air spontané et agréable, avait cassé l'ambiance. Shawn se retira, allant rejoindre le reste du groupe autour du plat. Il adressa à son aimante un sourire empli de malice, qui fit virer au rouge le visage d'Emi. Le magicien la taquina :

"- Je voiiiiiiiiiiiis !

- Que-qu'est-ce que tu vois ? Il n'y a rien à voir ici !

- Si si, et même que c'est très intéressant…

- N-noooon !"

Elle courut retrouver les autres autour d'un curry.

Le lendemain, ils continuèrent leur chemin en direction de la Tour du Mana, combattant les monstres qui se présentaient sur leur chemin. Et ce, jusqu'à leur arrivée. L'immense tour d'un style particulier impressionnait tant par sa hauteur que par l'énergie qu'elle dégageait. On sentait l'influence de la Magie-technologie dans chaque parcelle du bâtiment. Emi, quant à elle, ressentait une tout autre influence : celle de Larissa. Etrangement, Soria avait la même réaction que la jeune bretteuse, ce qui éveilla sa curiosité. Le groupe pénétra dans la Tour. Il était décidé que tous resteraient ensemble. Les bruits de leurs pas résonnaient de tous les côtés. Alors que la troupe montait un escalier en colimaçon, Emi s'approcha de Soria, en fin de file. Elle avait bien remarqué l'attitude de l'invocatrice, comme investie d'une douleur dans sa poitrine, exactement comme Emi.

"- Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda la jeune femme aux yeux couleur métal.

- O-oui, ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu as déjà rencontré Larissa ?

- Non, pas que je sache.

- Ce que tu as ressenti devant la tour… C'est difficile à expliquer mais…

- Tu l'as ressenti toi aussi ?"

Soria semblait surprise et soucieuse à la fois.

"- Oui. Depuis que je l'ai rencontré à Meltokio, j'ai comme l'impression que Larissa et moi, on est "connectée". Et je ressens ça à chaque fois qu'elle est dans les parages. C'est si oppressant et triste à la fois…

- Je vois."

C'était la première fois qu'Emi parlait de ce qu'elle ressentait et de ce qu'elle pensait à propos de ses étranges crises à chaque apparition de Larissa. Mais une question lui vint en tête : pourquoi était-elle la seule à ressentir cela face à leur ennemie ? Et surtout, pourquoi Soria le ressentait-elle aussi ? La jeune femme tourna et retourna ces interrogations dans son esprit, tant et si bien que, quand elle renonça enfin à y chercher une réponse, le groupe était parvenu dans une large salle circulaire.

Une douce lumière flottait dans la pièce, et l'éclairait juste comme il fallait. Des pierres, entre le gris clair et l'écume, couvraient le sol et les murs. Quelques colonnes de la même matière ornaient ci et là la grande salle. Le plafond n'était pas visible. Quelques légers courants d'airs confirmaient la hauteur à laquelle la petite troupe se trouvait dans la Tour. Un ou deux rideaux de soie rouge couvraient certains orifices de la pièce. Ainsi plongés dans l'émerveillement de la salle, ils ne remarquèrent pas une silhouette se dessiner dans un coin sombre de la pièce.

" J'ai bien cru m'endormir à vous attendre !"

La voix féminine leur était très familière. Une longue chevelure blonde sortit de la pénombre.

"- Et voila le formidable retour de Cassidy !

- On s'en serait bien passé, sortit Dimitri à voix basse.

- Je vois que la petite troupe est au complet ! C'est parfait ! Au fait Shawn, Larissa veux qu'on te fasse la peau, sans rancune ?

- "On" ? fit l'intéressé.

- Oui, "on". Je ne comptais pas m'amuser toute seule, n'est-ce pas ?

- T'as parfaitement raison, la vieille ! Nous on veut prendre notre revanche !

- Bien dit Yuki !"

Les deux jumeaux sautèrent d'une colonne pour rejoindre l'invocatrice de monstres. Un combat certain se présentait au groupe.

"- Alors Emi, ravie de nous revoir ? plaisanta l'un des frères.

- Pas vraiment, non. Dites-moi plutôt où est Larissa.

- Il faudra jouer avec nous d'abord !"

Yuki et Kyo bondirent sur Emi, situé à l'arrière du groupe. Elle esquiva de justesse sur la droite et, voyant un poignard dans la main de l'un des deux jumeaux, sa main effleura la poignée de son épée... Un peu trop tard. Elle voyait déjà l'arme se planter dans son cou et ferma les yeux instinctivement. Emi s'attendait à un choc particulier, une douleur intense ou bien un tiraillement au niveau de sa nuque, mais rien. Seul un bruit métallique sonna comme un tintement de cloche.

"- Non mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais minus ?

- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait d'autres personnes amusantes ici !"

La bretteuse ouvrit les paupières : l'énorme lame d'Andrew s'était interposée entre l'un des jumeaux et sa proie.

"- Dis Kyo, tu me le laisses celui-là ? Il a l'air fort !

- Vas-y Yuki, moi je m'occupe de la fille pour Larissa !"

L'ainé, Kyo, exécuta une série de salto avant vers Emi, qui se releva en vitesse pour lui faire face, ayant dégainée sa lame. Mais la large épée d'Andrew contra l'attaque une nouvelle fois. Il tourna la tête vers la jeune femme et lui adressa un sourire enjoué : "Tu me permets d'avoir quelques instants de gloire ?". Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et retrouva les autres, face à Cassidy. Cette dernière riait à gorge déployée.

"- Vous me faites tous rire, une petite bande de gosses qui œuvrent pour "la paix", qui jouent les grands mais vous ne savez même pas dans quoi vous vous êtes embarqués...

- Alors tu vas tout nous dire bien gentiment ? ironisa Soria.

- Tu rêves ma grande. Tout ce que je veux, c'est l'autre là, fit-elle en pointant son index sur Emi. Parce que, je ne veux pas jouer les rabat-joies, mais vous autres, vous ne m'intéressez pas du tout. Cependant, je veux bien amuser la galerie !"

Sur ces mots, elle récita une formule, faisant apparaitre un cercle lumineux ornée d'un pentagramme. Il en sortit un immense serpent à la peau reptilienne mauve, doté de pics entourant les écailles de sa tête. Ses yeux d'un jaune vif et ses canines suintant le venin n'attendaient qu'une chose : combattre !

"Laissez-moi faire !" s'avança Soria. Elle sortit un rouleau et lit l'incantation qui y figurait : "Maître des Alizées, sors des Bourrasques et viens à moi. Donne-moi ton pouvoir et libère ta colère sur mon ennemi. Gardiens des Vents !". Une tempête sembla se lever dans la pièce, posant une trêve momentanée entre les deux jumeaux et Andrew. Dans l'œil du cyclone, un aigle d'une taille supérieure à la normale ouvrit en grand ses deux ailes, dispersant les vents qui régnaient. Ses plumes d'un brun caramel brillaient de mille feux lorsqu'ils étaient éclairés par un rayon de soleil. Son bec pointu et ses serres aiguisés paraissaient très dangereuses.

"- Tu veux jouer les grandes devant tes amis, on dirait ? ironisa Cassidy. Plus pour très longtemps !

- C'est ce qu'on verra !"

Soria semblait être une toute autre personne lorsqu'elle combattait ainsi. Elle évita de peu une attaque du serpent de la belle blonde en sautant sur le dos de l'aigle invoqué. Soudain, la collerette de pics autour de la tête du reptile se dressa, et des éclairs apparurent entre chaque écailles, telles des paratonnerres. L'oiseau plongea en piqué vers son ennemi, qui répliqua en lui envoyant une décharge électrique. Il perdit momentanément connaissance puis prit de la hauteur.

"Partez devant ! On vous rattrapera plus tard !" cria l'invocatrice au reste du groupe.

Ils s'exécutèrent. Après tout, cela ne servait à rien de s'éterniser ici : il fallait à tout prix arrêter Larissa ! La troupe continua alors leur infernale montée vers le sommet de la Tour du Mana, sans se douter que l'un d'eux était resté auprès de Soria et d'Andrew, ni même que parmi ceux qui restait se trouvait un traître...

La dernière salle, située tout en haut de la Tour, donnait sur l'extérieur. Le panorama était incroyable, mais le groupe n'y prêta pas attention. Ils étaient subjugués par la présence d'une femme en robe noire, de dos. Lorsqu'elle entendit les bruits de pas, elle se tourna calmement vers eux et leur adressa un sourire trompeur.

"- Te voilà enfin, ma chère Emi ! fit-elle d'un ton enjouée. Tu m'as manqué.

- Larissa...

- Je vois que tu es venue avec de la compagnie... Malheureusement, ceci est une conversation privée !"

Elle tendit une main vers le ciel qui, en un instant, s'assombrit. Et en quelques secondes, la foudre s'abattit sur le groupe. Cependant, elle sembla se matérialiser et prendre une forme cubique : une cage électrique. Emi accourut vers eux, en faisant attention à ne pas toucher les barreaux de foudre.

"- Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, ça peut aller, lui répondit Shawn.

- Ha...

- Fais attention à toi, Emi, sortit Harumi. Larissa est rusée, elle n'hésitera pas à nous blesser...

- Ha ha...

- D'accord..."

Un grand éclat de rire émergea d'un membre du groupe : c'était Ron ! Il saisit Mirna en un instant, bloqua son cou entre son bras et pointa son arme à mana sur la tempe de la jeune fille. Larissa applaudit.

"- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? s'étonna Dimitri.

- Vous n'avez pas compris ? J'ai des espions partout, et Ron en fait parti. Alors, ma petite Emi chérie, dit-elle alors qu'elle s'était rapprochée de la jeune femme et lui tint le menton, tu vas gentiment m'obéir sinon tes amis vont mourir, d'accord ?

- ... Oui.

- Parfait ! Alors viens avec moi briser le sceau de la Lumière que je puisse enfin libérer "son" pouvoir...

- "Son" ? De qui parlez-vous ?

- Ma chère, tu vas bientôt le savoir."

Quelques étages plus bas, magie et combat à l'épée battaient son plein. D'un côté, Andrew se battait contre les deux frères jumeaux Kyo et Yuki ; de l'autre Soria s'opposait ardemment à Cassidy. Cette dernière, perchée sur son serpent aux écailles améthyste, venait d'esquiver une nouvelle attaque de son ennemie. Le reptile ouvrit alors une gueule béante, laissant sortir deux énormes crochets d'ivoire. Le venin était tel qu'il coulait des dents et se répandait sur le sol. Soria, solidement accrochée sur l'aigle qu'elle avait invoquée, prit de l'altitude pour éviter l'attaque. Le serpent se cogna alors violemment contre une colonne, faisant s'écrouler un pan de mur sur son adversaire. Une dizaine de roches taillées s'abattirent sur l'aigle, qui tomba au sol. Cassidy, sur la tête de son animal invoqué, fondit sur Soria. Le corps reptilien s'empressa de serrer la carcasse du volatile, qui se débattait bec et ongle, en vain.

" Ca ne sert à rien de te débattre, ma belle. Après tout, c'est la Chaine Alimentaire : les serpents mangent les oiseaux tout cru !"

D'un coup, l'animal à sang froid libère son étreinte : sa chair était ouverte à plusieurs endroits.

"- Les serpents mangent les oiseaux ? Mais, à ton avis, que mangent les Aigles ?

- Espèce de..."

Dans la même salle, le jeune commandant des Armées de Sylvaha'lla se battait tant bien que mal contre les deux jumeaux. Il était assez désavantagé par rapport aux jeunes garçons : son épée, bien que très grande, tait également très lourde. Ses mouvements étaient, par conséquent, puissants mais longs à orchestrer. Au contraire Kyo et Yuki étaient certes petits, mais avant tout très agiles et rapides dans leurs gestes. Quand Andrew prenait l'un pour cible, l'autre rappliquait en vitesse. Le jeune homme ne pouvait, la plupart du temps, que se défendre et espérer trouver une faille dans leur petit manège acrobatique. Il visa Yuki, qui s'approchait trop près de lui, et abattit son épée en vain, qui causa un trou vertical dans le sol. La cible exécuta des saltos arrière pour s'éloigner de lui, tandis que son jumeau attaqua Andrew dans le dos. Sa grande lame encore plantée dans la roche, il ne pouvait pas avoir le temps de parer l'attaque.

"Foudre !"

Un rayon transcenda la salle et s'abattit sur le poignard que tenait Kyo. Sous le choc, le garçon vola à l'autre bout de la salle. Son frère alla à sa rescousse, jetant son arme au loin. Andrew balaya la pièce du regard, histoire de retrouver celui qui lui était venu en aide, car il s'agissait d'une voix d'homme. Il ne vit pas une silhouette drapée d'une cape émeraude tourner les talons vers le sommet de la Tour. Cependant, à part lui et les jumeaux, il ne restait que Soria et Cassidy, dont l'issu du combat était quasi- certain. Les puissantes serres de l'aigle avaient complètement entourés le corps cylindrique du reptile. Les griffes s'enfonçaient dans la chair, brisant un à un les côtes de l'animal à sang-froid. Les deux femmes étaient descendues de leurs invocations et se tenaient un peu plus loin. La blonde plantureuse gisait au sol, le dos appuyé contre une colonne, inconsciente. Soria, quant à elle, se relevait péniblement. Les sbires de Larissa étaient défais, reste à retrouver le groupe.

"- Il y a quelques temps auparavant, j'ai demandé à ce très cher Ronald de surveiller de près cette fille, Soria, expliqua Larissa. Et puis, vu qu'elle mettait ses pouvoirs de divinations au service des autres, pourquoi ne pas en profiter, n'est-ce pas ? Un jour, il arrive tout affolé et me dit qu'une jeune fille va venir contrecarrer mes plans. Tu devines de qui il s'agit, pas vrai Emi ?

- ...C'est moi.

- Exactement ! Tu comprends vite, c'est bien. Mais vois-tu, le Destin fait plutôt bien les choses, et il se trouve que, pour acquérir "sa" puissance, je dois faire un sacrifice.

- Non..."

La femme aux cheveux d'ébène lui adressa un sourire démoniaque et lui enserra fortement le bras. La bretteuse se débattit du mieux qu'elle pu, en vain. Les deux femmes se rapprochèrent du sceau, qui se mit à briller d'une scintillante et douce lumière. Larissa jeta violement Emi au milieu du sceau et leva les bras vers le ciel en récitant une formule dans une langue incompréhensible. Cela ressemblait à la langue des elfes, mais avec quelques nuances. La jeune femme se releva rapidement et tenta de sortir du sceau. Un mur invisible semblait se dresser tout autour de l'édifice, la laissant prisonnière.

" Relâchez mes amis ! cria-t-elle. Je vous ai suivi comme vous le vouliez, maintenant libérez-les !'

Elle soupira et claqua des doigts : la prison de foudre disparut instantanément, mais Ron tenait toujours fermement la petite Mirna. Son canon à Mana pointé sa tempe, il reculait en se méfiant de Shawn, Dimitri et Harumi, toutes armes dehors. Il n'avait pas fait attention à la frêle silhouette postée derrière lui, qui n'hésita pas à l'assommer une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

Vêtue d'une simple robe blanche plissée, les épaules couvertes par un manteau d'un mauve sombre serré à la taille par une ceinture d'un bleu turquoise, cette jeune femme les avait déjà rencontrés quelques temps auparavant. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient noués à l'arrière par un simple ruban, mais quelques mèches rebelles virevoltaient sur son doux visage qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à celui d'Emi. Mais ce n'était pas elle.

"Sophia ?" s'étonna Shawn.

Elle passa entre le petit groupe et se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers Emi, toujours prisonnière. Elle posa une main sur la paroi invisible érigée autour du sceau et lui adressa un tendre sourire.

"- Bonjour Emi. Cela fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu es Sophia ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Rien de particulier. En fait je suis juste venue voir comment tu allais te sortir de cette situation.. Et puis je voulais savoir si tu avais trouvé la réponse à mon énigme de la dernière fois.

- Ton énigme ?

- Oui ! "Que voient Emi Ayate et Sophia lorsqu'elle regardent à la surface de l'eau ?". Ne me dis pas que tu l'as oubliée ?

- J'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de choses en ce moment, si tu vois ce que je veux dire..."

Sophia s'approcha près d'Emi. Les deux visages symétriques semblaient être le fruit du reflet d'un miroir.

"- Alors je vais te la dire, la réponse : toi et moi, on est des...

- Sophia ! Ecarte-toi de là !"

La jeune femme se retourna, pensant qu'il s'agissait de Larissa, mais Harumi se jeta sur elle et la plaqua au sol. Dimitri et Mirna, de leur côté, firent de même avec Larissa, qui se laissa faire. Quant à Shawn, il plongea dans la prison du sceau, poussant Emi hors des murs invisibles. En un instant, une lumière aveuglante transperça le buste du voleur, telle une lance.

A genou, face à la jeune bretteuse, le sang coulait à flot de sa blessure. Il regarda une dernière fois l'élue de son cœur : "Un mauvais pressentiment hein... ? J'aurais dû t'embrasser à ce... Moment... Là...". Ses dernières forces l'abandonnant, il s'écroula sur le sol sous le regard terrifié d'Emi qui ne put s'empêcher de pousser un hurlement.


	19. Chapitre 18 : Dernier combat ?

**Chapitre 18** : Dernier combat ?

Seuls les sanglots d'Emi résonnèrent au sommet de la Tour du Mana. Dimitri, réagissant au quart de seconde, délaissa Larissa et accourut vers Shawn, qui baignait dans son sang.

"Son pouls est faible, mais je devrais pourvoir faire quelque chose."

Il se concentra : un halo lumineux entoura les deux hommes. Les larmes ne cessaient de couler des yeux métalliques de la bretteuse, en silence. Tous étaient subjugués par la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Un rire complaisant retentit parmi ce groupe.

" Quels naïfs... Vous allez me faire mourir de rire !"

Larissa riait à gorge déployée, allongée sur le sol. Harumi, à califourchon sur elle, n'hésita pas à lui mettre une gifle.

"- Ne rie pas. Shawn n'est pas encore mort.

- C'est toi qui va me faire la morale sur la mort des êtres chers, alors que toi-même tu as assassiné ton propre père de sang-froid ?"

Comme soufflée par une bourrasque, la jeune féline fut propulsée sur le côté. La diabolique magicienne se releva sans peine, et se massa le cou.

"- Pauvre petite Emi chérie, elle va perdre l'élu de son cœur par ma faute... Hilarant !

- Espèce de..."

Emi se leva rapidement et fondit que Larissa, qui lui fit un croche-pied et la désarma en un clin d'œil. Motivée par la colère, la bretteuse se redressa et tenta de lui donner un coup de poing sans même savoir où elle la frappait. La magicienne l'arrêta sans problème et la regarda droit dans les yeux, un sourire sournois sur les lèvres.

"Oui, déteste-moi Emi, hais-moi. Méprise-moi à en souhaiter ma mort."

Les larmes de la jeune femme ne tarissaient pas, et c'est complètement désemparé qu'elle s'effondra sur la pierre. Son ennemie soupira.

"Maintenant que j'ai brisé le sceau de la Lumière, je n'ai plus qu'à recevoir les pouvoirs de Charon. Je te laisse trois jours pour me retrouver dans les Ruines de la Tour du Salut, sans quoi je mettrais fin à vos minables petites vies d'insectes. Sophia ! On rentre."

L'intéressée, qui attendait près du sceau, se retourna une dernière fois vers le corps inerte de Shawn, puis accourut vers Larissa. Alors qu'elle passa près d'Emi, elle lui murmura un mot. Elle cessa de pleurer, comme choquée. Elle se retourna rapidement pour croiser le regard de Sophia, mais les deux femmes se téléportèrent instantanément.

Benjamin, Soria et Andrew arrivèrent enfin et virent la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Le sang, les larmes et la sueur s'étalaient un peu partout. Les larmes de tous les compagnons, voyant le corps ensanglanté du jeune voleur étendu sur le sol en silence, se mêlaient à la persévérance et la détermination du prodige qui tentait de le garder en vie. Le magicien accourut à ses côté pour lui prêter main forte, tandis que Soria retrouva le reste du groupe. Andrew se dirigea vers Emi, quand celle-ci se redressa subitement, comme ayant subi un choc électrique. Il la prit par les épaules :

"- Est-ce que ça va, Emi ?

- Je... Shawn est...

- Il n'est pas mort, ne pense pas à ce genre de choses. Dimitri et Benjamin sont en train de le soigner alors ne t'inquiète pas !

- Mais Sophia... Sophia est..."

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que ses sentiments la submergèrent totalement et la jeune femme perdit connaissance.

Emi se trouvait dans une clairière qui ne lui était pas des plus inconnues. Bercée par la douce chaleur environnante, elle se dirigea d'un pas certain vers la stèle de pierre, où elle retrouva un charmant petit esprit répondant au doux nom de...

"- Corinne, fit la bretteuse en croisant le regard du renard aux pattes enflammées.

- Ah, tu sais enfin qui je suis.

- Je n'avais pas vraiment percuté la dernière fois. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que je fais ici, encore ? Je ne suis pas en train de mourir j'espère ?

- Non, rassure-toi. Tu es ici parce que tu as perdu connaissance à cause de tes sentiments.

- Et ? Juste pour ça ?

- En ce qui te concerne, c'est largement suffisant.

- Corinne, j'ai pleins de questions et je crois que tu en sais assez pour me répondre. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi tout ça doit m'arriver, à moi ? Shawn, Sophia... Ma mère...

- Aaah, tu as compris alors...

- Oui. Cette stèle... C'est la tombe de ma mère, pas vrai ?"

L'esprit acquiesça de la tête. Emi se rapprocha de la pierre froide et la caressa du bout des doigts avant de s'agenouiller devant.

"- Mon père me disait tout le temps que ma mère est morte dans un accident de circulation, mais j'ai fait des recherches et en réalité, on n'a jamais retrouvé son corps. C'est comme si elle s'était volatilisée... Et puis, la dernière fois que je suis venue ici, tout m'avait l'air si familier, si... Proche. Maintenant, j'en suis certaine : ma mère est venue à Sylvaha'lla.

- En effet, elle est bien venue ici, mais à l'époque cette terre était appelée Sylvarant."

Cette réponse ne la surprit qu'à moitié.

"- Corinne, comment ma mère a-t-elle pu venir ici ? Est-ce qu'elle avait la même... "Faculté" que moi ? Et Sophia, elle est vraiment ma...

- Il y a encore des choses que tu dois apprendre par toi-même. Mais je peux te dire qu'effectivement, ta mère t'a transmit ce "pouvoir". A toi et Sophia. Ta sœur."

Emi baissa tristement la tête et posa son front sur la stèle.

"- Ma sœur jumelle... Comment... Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas vécu avec moi, sur Terre ? On aurait pu être ensemble...

- Ah, ça. Il faudra que tu lui pose la question lorsque tu la verras."

Elle se releva rapidement et secoua Corinne.

"- Je vais rencontrer ma mère ? Où ça ? Quand ?

- Re-Repose-moi, s-s'il te p-plait ! Hum ! En fait, si tu vas affronter Larissa, je pense que tu pourras la revoir, au moins une fois.

- Larissa..."

L'esprit caressa la joue d'Emi avec l'une des queues colorées.

" Fais-moi confiance, sois forte et va tenir tête à Larissa. Si tu écoute ton cœur, tu sauras que tu as en toi la force de la vaincre. Maintenant, il est temps de te réveiller..."

Emi ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient tellement qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à entendre les voix de Dimitri et d'Andrew à l'extérieur de la pièce. Elle se redressa lentement sur le lit et resta un moment à remettre ses idées en place. Ses idées concernant sa mère, Sophia et, bien sûr, Shawn... Elle se leva, sortit de la chambre et tomba nez à nez avec le prodige médical. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, et avant qu'elle ne puisse prononcer un seul mot :

" Shawn est vivant. J'ai réussi à stopper l'hémorragie à temps. Il a un peu de mal à bouger et je doute qu'il pourra combattre demain contre Larissa... Mais si tu veux le voir, il est dans la chambre au fond du couloir."

La jeune femme poussa un profond soupir, lui adressa un sourire de soulagement et lui murmura un "Merci" lorsqu'elle passa près de lui. Elle en oublia même la présence de l'épéiste et se précipita dans la chambre de son amoureux. Andrew eut un petit rictus, puis tourna les talons et descendit vers la salle commune de l'auberge.

Shawn était allongé sur son lit, endormi. La couverture n'était remontée que jusqu'à sa blessure, laissant le bandage rougis à la vue de tous. Il avait la tête penchée sur un côté, quelques mèches collées sur son front par la sueur. Emi prit une chaise et s'assit près de lui en silence. Le bel endormi respirait lentement et régulièrement. Elle lui caressa gentiment la joue.

" - Tu n'aurais pas dû être blessé, tu m'as sauvée... Je suis désolée Shawn. Tu aurais pu mourir par ma faute, et moi je... Je ne suis qu'une bonne à rien. J'arrive juste à me battre à l'épée et encore, j'ai tellement de lacunes ! En magie, c'est encore pire... Tu comptes tellement pour moi, et pourtant je ne sais rien faire de bien...

- Ah ouais ?"

Shawn tourna ses yeux émeraude vers Emi. Il se redressa non sans mal et se frotta la tête.

"- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Si j'ai frôlé la mort, c'est parce que je voulais te sauver, de mon propre chef. Si t'es pas contente d'être vivante, je suis désolé mais il faudra faire avec. Parce que, si tu n'étais pas là, devant moi...

- Oui ?

- Je ne pourrais pas faire ça."

Il l'attrapa par les épaules et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes. Emi ne se débattit pas et se contenta de fermer doucement les yeux, profitant de cet instant magique jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Elle aurait pu rester des heures ainsi, dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait, submergée par ses tendres baisers. Mais c'était sans compter sur Mirna, qui déboula dans la chambre avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant. Lorsqu'elle vit la scène, un grand sourire s'étira sur son visage. Elle tourna les talons aussi vite qu'elle était venue, en n'oubliant pas de claquer la porte après son passage. Après ce moment d'émotion brutalement brisé par la fillette, le petit couple décida de retrouver les autres afin de mettre un plan au point pour affronter Larissa.

Shawn avait rapidement enfilé un T-shirt par-dessus sa blessure, avec l'aide d'Emi. Ils descendirent dans la salle commune ensemble. En bas, tout le monde était déjà en pleine discussion animé.

"- Et si c'était un autre piège tendu par Larissa ? demanda Benjamin.

- Impossible. Apparemment elle a obtenu ce qu'elle voulait à la Tour du Mana, intervint Emi en aidant Shawn à s'assoir.

- Le pouvoir de Charon... murmura Soria.

- Charon ? C'est pas le même Démon que dans le conte pour enfant ? interrogea Mirna.

- C'est cela. En réalité, ce conte cache une part de vérité : le Démon de l'Espace-temps, Charon, a été emprisonné sous la Tour du Salut pendant la Guerre de Kharlan. La Tour n'étant plus qu'un champ de ruines, la prison du Démon s'est affaiblie et je suppose que le fait d'avoir brisé le Sceau de la Lumière a permis à Larissa de s'enticher des faveurs de Charon... Si son but est de contrôler les failles dimensionnelles, je dois bien avouer qu'avec les pouvoirs du Démon, rien ne lui sera impossible...

- Alors il faut l'arrêter au plus vite. On ne peut pas la laisser faire ce qu'elle veut sans agir ! réagit Andrew. Elle a causé assez de dégâts !

- Nous devons mettre un plan au point, proposa l'invocatrice. Partir tête baissée ne nous mènera qu'à la mort. Nous savons que Ron fait parti du groupe de Larissa, et qu'il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il combatte.

- N'oublie pas les jumeaux, fit Benjamin.

- Et Cassidy, ajouta Harumi.

- Et Sophia."

Tous se tournèrent vers Shawn.

"- Il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle n'a pas hésité à nous transformer en pantins à Asgard. Et même si elle semble agir contre sa volonté, elle obéit aux ordres de Larissa, il faut se méfier d'elle.

- Sophia..."

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait leur dire maintenant que Sophia est sa sœur jumelle, ou doit-elle encore attendre un peu ?

Les préparatifs durèrent une partie de la journée. Ils allaient lancer un petit assaut sur les Ruines de la Tour du Salut, il fallait que tout soit prêt pour le lendemain, y compris les participants. Tous ne tardèrent pas à se coucher mais peu arrivèrent à s'endormir sur le coup. Ce fut le cas d'Emi. Allongée sous les couvertures, les yeux au plafond, elle ne cessait de réfléchir.

" Et si jamais on n'arrivait pas à stopper Larissa ? Que va-t-il se passer ? Et que va-t-on devenir ? Et Sophia ? Et Shawn ?"

Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte. Elle se leva et ouvrit : c'était Shawn. Elle le laissa entrer dans la chambre. Le jeune homme s'affala sur le lit de tout son long en lançant un vague "Pas fatigué". Emi se planta en face de lui, les mains sur les hanches :

"- T'es gonflé quand même ! On s'est à peine embrassé une fois et tu te permets de venir dormir comme ça, à l'improviste, et dans ma chambre !

- Ca te gêne ?"

Comment pouvait-elle résister à son air de cocker attendrissant ?

"- Bien sûr que non.

- Tant mieux."

Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et la fit basculer sur la couverture. Elle ne s'y opposa pas. Shawn se plaça à sa droite et lui murmura tendrement à l'oreille : " Ce soir, je veux dormir avec toi". Emi rougissa et se rapprocha de lui. "D'accord..."

Le lendemain, le groupe de mit en route vers les Ruines de la Tour du Salut dès la matinée. Ils y parvinrent au tout début de l'après-midi et marquèrent une courte pause afin de rappeler les étapes de cette "bataille".

"- Hier, j'ai pris le temps de prévenir Sheena de la situation. Elle se tient prête à intervenir en cas de besoin, commença Soria.

- Alors elle est où ? demanda Andrew.

- C'est une ninja, elle se cache.

- Très drôle Dimitri.

- Question idiote, réponse idiote."

Après le retour au calme, le groupe pénétra dans les Ruines. Les fondations de l'ancienne Tour du Salut étaient encore solidement ancrées dans le sol. Et comme les racines d'un arbre, les ruines s'enfonçaient profondément dans la terre. Le tunnel était large et sombre. La pierre chargée d'histoire mêlée à la roche créait une certaine ambiance, à la fois angoissante et mystifiante. Pour l'occasion, Soria avait invoqué une nouvelle fois le lion à la crinière ardente. Elle marcha en tête, la bête éclairant le chemin pour les compagnons. Leurs ombres dansaient de manière difforme sur les parois. Et parmi ces silhouettes, deux se tenaient la main.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le tunnel déboucha sur une vaste pièce souterraine. Le design de la salle ressemblait fortement à celui des ruines. Des colonnes semblaient soutenir le plafond de terre rêche au dessus de leur tête. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute d'une sorte d'antichambre, car un passage continuait de s'enfoncer dans le sol un peu plus loin.

"Bonjour à vous !"

La chevelure blonde ondulant après chacun de ses pas, Cassidy se posta devant eux. L'air serein, elle fixa le groupe.

"- Et bien, je ne pensais pas que vous viendrez... Vous êtes prêts à mourir ici ?

- Pas que je sache, non."

Benjamin s'avança et jeta sa cape.

"- Wow ! Je vais me battre contre le magicien du petit groupe ! Quelle chance ! ironisa la blonde.

- Continuez et ne vous occupez pas de moi, je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps...

- Quoi ? C'est ce qu'on va voir !"

Et avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de commencer à se battre, Emi et ses amis poursuivirent leur route. Soria jeta un dernier regard au beau brun, puis couru rattraper le groupe. Le temps pressait, arriver jusqu'à Larissa était primordial, quitte à laisser en arrière ses compagnons. Tout avait été dit dans le plan. Le second passage déboucha rapidement sur une autre salle, dans laquelle patientaient Kyo et Yuki.

"- Regarde Kyo ! C'est le vieux de la dernière fois !

- Je ne suis pas vieux, sale mioche ! rétorqua Andrew.

- Alors montre-le nous !" lança Yuki t'un air amusé.

Alors que tout le monde continuait, une personne resta avec Andrew.

"- Non mais tu crois qu'un combat deux contre un c'est égal ?

- Tout ce que je te demande, Dimitri, c'est de ne pas rester dans mes pattes, ok ?

- T'occupe."

Les Ruines de la Tour du Salut n'arrêtaient pas de s'enfoncer dans le sol. Il ne restait plus qu'Emi, Soria, Mirna, Harumi et Shawn. Le lion de feu, tel le félin qu'il était, ne laissait transparaitre aucun bruit de patte ni de griffes sur le pavé. Seul le silence régnait en maitre.

"- Quand je pense qu'on est dans ses ruines depuis pas longtemps, et que Dimitri, Benjamin et Andrew sont déjà en train de combattre...

- Ne t'inquiète pas Mirna, on peut compter sur eux. Ils s'en sortiront, la rassura Emi.

- Restez sur vos gardes, on nous attend."

Harumi pointa son index vers un homme aux yeux pétillants, portant au bras droit un appareil qu'ils avaient déjà vu à l'œuvre auparavant.

"- Baldwin...

- Bien le b'jour mes choutes !

- Il y a quand même un mec dans le lot, juste comme ça, fit Shawn à voix basse.

- Laissez-moi m'en charger, dit Soria. Je vous laisse Feenie en attendant.

- Feenie ?

- Allez-y !"

L'invocatrice sortit un rouleau des plis de sa tenue alors que les quatre derniers membres du groupe avançaient vers la quatrième salle.

" Feenie... Je ne savais pas que Soria donnait des surnoms mignons à ses invocations..." pensa Emi.

Après quelques minutes de marche, le tunnel déboucha dans une immense salle parfaitement illuminée, comme s'ils se trouvaient au sommet de la Tour, et non en dessous. Seule en son centre se tenait Sophia. Elle n'avait pas l'air à son aise. Elle fuyait Emi du regard et se mordait la lèvre inférieure. La bretteuse s'approcha d'elle.

"- Emi, pars trouver Larissa. Elle n'est pas loin. Vas-y vite.

- Sophia, est-ce que ça va ?

- Vas-y, et arrête-la."

Emi et Shawn passèrent, suivi d'Harumi et de Mirna... Qui se stoppèrent nettes, comme retenues par des fils invisibles. Derrières elles, Sophia avait les mains tendues vers les deux filles et semblait contrôler leurs mouvements.

"- Je suis désolée, fit-elle la tête baissée.

- Sophia...

- Dépêche-toi !"

Elle acquiesça et accourut vers la dernière salle.

Il ne restait plus que Shawn aux côtés de la jeune femme aux yeux métallisés, ainsi que le fauve de flammes en tête.

"- Shawn, je commence à avoir un peu peur...

- C'est normal, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là."

Il lui serra la main et ils entrèrent ensemble dans la pièce la plus reculée des Ruines de la Tour du Salut. Elle était bien plus sombre que l'ensemble des tunnels qu'ils venaient de traverser. Seuls les quelques symboles anciens qui ornaient le sol illuminaient la vaste salle. Des colonnes courbes pointaient en direction d'un autel du même style que le Sceau de la Lumière à la Tour du Mana. Larissa se tenait devant l'autel, de dos. Emi fit main basse sur son épée et s'apprêtait à se jeter sur elle, mais Shawn ne lui lâchait pas la main. Au contraire, il la lui tenait encore plus fermement.

"- Finalement tu es venue, ma chère Emi. Exactement comme je l'espérais.

- Shawn, lâche-moi, chuchota la jeune femme en vain.

- Tu peux la lâcher, je m'en occupe."

Le jeune voleur obéit et jeta violement par terre. Elle lui adressa un regard d'incompréhension.

"- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ma chère ? Ton cher et tendre t'as largué ?

- Shawn..."

Il ne fit pas attention à son appel et se plaça à côté de Larissa.

"- Tu t'attendais à quoi en t'opposant à moi, Emi ? Shawn travaille pour moi depuis le début. C'est lui qui m'informait de tous vos faits et gestes en secret. Et oui, le beau et mystérieux rebel du groupe jouait un double jeu.

- Shawn...

- Aaahh, quel magnifique appel venu du plus profond de ton désespoir ! Ca me comble tellement de joie !"

Larissa attrapa Emi à la gorge et la plaqua contre l'une des colonnes.

"J'aime ta colère, ton mépris, ton désespoir... Je me nourris de toutes tes pulsions meurtrières et te faire souffrir est le but de mon existence, Emi Ayate. Enfin, je devrais plutôt dire "Claire Ceilune"."

Elle s'approcha du creux de son oreille.

" J'en connais un rayon sur toi, ta vie, ta sœur, ta mère... D'ailleurs, tu veux connaitre une anecdote amusante à ce sujet ? Ta mère, Hélène Ceilune..."

Emi essayait de défaire l'étreinte autour de son cou.

" Elle gémissait et me suppliait de laisser vivre ta sœur, qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour que j'épargne Sophia, quitte à donner sa vie. Et devine ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai respecté sa dernière volonté : j'ai pris ta sœur à mes côtés... Et je l'ai tué."

Cette annonce eut l'effet d'une bombe sur la jeune bretteuse. Larissa, ayant obtenu l'effet escompté, la jeta brutalement sur le sol, comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Shawn accourut à ses côtés et l'aida à respirer avant de se tourner vers la mage noire.

"- Ce n'était pas prévu dans le contrat ! Vous ne deviez pas lui faire de mal !

- Mon petit, que tu es naïf ! "Ne pas lui faire de mal" ? Ben voyons... Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais tenir ma promesse ?

- Espèce de...

- Retiens tes paroles, sale humain, ou tu sera le premier à gouter au pouvoir de Charon."

La froide réplique coupa toute envie à Shawn de tenter quoi que ce soit. Larissa, retournant devant l'autel, récita une formule dans une langue étrangère. La construction en pierre se fissura d'un coup sec, laissant apercevoir une lueur sombre, bien plus sombre que la douceur des Ténèbres habituelles. Un morceau s'ébranla sur le sol, et deux points couleur rubis flamboyèrent dans la pénombre. Larissa plongea ses deux mains dans l'obscure substance qui se dégageait de l'autel brisé.

" - Aaahh, enfin ! Le pouvoir de Charon, la toute puissance des Démons !

- Feenie, attaque !"

Le lion de feu se jeta sur la mage noire, mais fut projeté contre une des colonnes de la salle. Son adversaire lui avait envoyé une boule d'énergie, comme un concentré de mana, à l'aide d'une seule main. Elle éclata d'un rire sonore, alors que Soria resta plantée à l'entrée de la salle. Derrière elle se tenaient Andrew, Dimitri, Mirna et Harumi. L'invocatrice rappela Feenie tandis que les autres se préparaient à combattre. Emi avait retrouvé sa respiration et se tenait prête à faire face à Larissa.

"- Imbéciles ! Vous n'avez pas compris ? J'ai acquis la puissance de Charon, et bientôt son éveil plongera Sylvaha'lla dans la souffrance et le sang !

- C'est pour ça qu'on va y mettre un terme dès maintenant ! sortit Emi avant de se ruer sur Larissa.

- Noon !"

Cassidy se jeta entre la mage et la bretteuse, qui se stoppa nette. La blonde se mit rapidement en garde et tenta un crochet du droit vers Emi. Elle recula et n'osa pas utiliser son épée pour parer les coups de la femme. Ron, les deux jumeaux et Sophia déboulèrent également dans la salle, certains en plus mauvais état que d'autres.

"- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Encore mieux que ce que je pensais ! Alors passons aux choses sérieuses, et envoyons tout ce beau monde dans un endroit où je n'aurais pas le plaisir de les voir se mettre en travers de ma route...

- Larissa ! Arrête !"

Alors que la mage noire utilisait ses nouveaux pouvoirs pour créer un espèce de portail, Sophia accourut vers elle. La femme ne se préoccupa pas d'elle et la dégagea d'un geste brutal vers la mêlée.

" C'est fini. Adieu."

Elle activa le portail, qui éclaira la salle entière d'une lumière aveuglante.

" Cette sensation, c'est froid et humide... De l'eau ?"

Emi ouvrit péniblement les yeux : de la verdure. Elle resta un petit moment ainsi, la tête posée dans l'herbe fraîche, afin de retrouver ses esprits. Elle se redressa lentement. Sa tête bourdonnait, comme si elle avait été secouée dans tous les sens.

" Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ça ?"

Tout autour d'elle s'étendait des arbres à perte de vue. Les rayons du soleil avaient du mal à transpercer les épaisses feuilles. Elle regarda autour d'elle : Emi était seule. Seule dans un endroit inconnu.

"Où suis-je ?"


End file.
